Forbidden Light Book One: Sunset Days
by Lady Darkness Diamond
Summary: Those in the dark have been apart from the worlds of light for ages. Now someone from the light wants them ALL gone and only Riku's light and dark can put an end to the coming war, but whose side is he on? Perhaps the light isn't so pure after all. RxK
1. First Signs

**AN: **Formerly my penname was DragonMaster Reborn but I have finally updated it. (After going through a dozen others that were already taken that is... ) This is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts story so be easy on me all right? My muses are working overtime to come up with ideas but yours are always welcome! A good authoress always listens to her fans right?

Now I am in College at the moment there are a lot of constraints on our time but…this was just begging to be written…or typed out rather. Rhino7 is the one who actually gave me this idea, so credit to her! And go check out her story Summer of Snow, also about Riku! Poor guy, we put him through so much don't we?

By the way, this takes place after Kingdom Hearts II. Everyone is back on the island and life is back to normal…or is it? Read on and please enjoy!

Chapter One: First Signs

* * *

It was just a normal day at Destiny High School. Kairi had finally managed to convince 'her boys' to buckle down and get some studying down before they failed completely. Well Sora at least, Riku was an excellent student and always pulled off good grades, much to the Keyblade Master's chagrin. So they were in the library preparing for the upcoming project.

Kairi frowned as she stared at Sora's less than perfect notebook. There was a huge report coming up soon for their History class and the Keyblade Master had yet to start on it. He hadn't even bothered to take adequate notes. The spiky haired teen held his hands up before she could yell at him, "Hey! It's not my fault Mrs. Janise hates me!" he objected, referring to the aged teacher. Kairi sighed heavily, resigning herself to yet another afternoon of helping Sora muddle through his History homework.

Riku snorted at that pitiful excuse as he finished up his own research and closed the book he had been flipping through. "Maybe she would like you more if you weren't always snoring and daydreaming during her classes," the silver haired teenager reminded him. Sora had a habit of letting his mind wander the minute he encountered something that wasn't interesting to him.

With a smirk Riku added, "Ignoring the teacher is no way to win them over, or to get good grades for that matter," he offered perceptively, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. _He_ had actually taken the time to prepare for the report, and as a result, he and Kairi were now finished a week before the deadline.

Sora grunted indignantly as he hunched over his textbook, grumbling to himself about 'stuck-up jerks who always got good grades'. This comment merely earned him a smug look from Riku and an irritated glance from Kairi who said, "It's your own fault for not studying. You could get good grades also if you bothered to do the work. Just try applying yourself a little more," she chided and Sora rubbed his neck at that.

With a sheepish look on his face Sora quickly tried to amend the statement, "I know, I know…and I will! I PROMISE," he emphasized putting his hands together and looking at Kairi with bright eyes, "But you'll help me just this _one_ time won't you?" Sora asked his friend hopefully, putting in a smile for added effect. When Kairi crossed her arms he hurried on, "If I don't get someone to help me out then I'm doomed to failure! You don't want to go through life knowing that I got an F do you?" Sora pleaded, putting in the infamous 'puppy dog eyes' just in case.

Sighing heavily in resignation, for nobody could resist THAT look, Kairi pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine, FINE, I promise that I'll help you with your report okay?" she finally agreed looking over to where Riku was sitting. The lanky teen grunted in agreement at that and put his arms down before handing over the volume that he had been using. Sora would need all the help he could get.

Riku took out his class notes and set them down in front of Sora so he could use them as reference also. "Well guess I might as well help out too, or I'll never hear the end of it; but I swear this is the last time, man. You really need to start paying attention in class," he warned and Sora grinned happily at that sign of reluctant consent.

The Keyblade Master knew that he would be seriously screwed if not for his friends help; but it was good to be worried about something as mundane as a History report after traversing countless worlds in search of Kairi and Kingdom Hearts, not to mention stopping Organization XIII. All of them were relieved to be home and back to the more normal aspects of teenage life. Things just couldn't get any better then this.

* * *

_About time…it wouldn't have taken this long if __**someone**__ had stopped to get directions._

_I tried to but that light dweller in Radiant Garden nearly took off my head! Crazy ninja…_

_Stop arguing, or I swear I'll give you over to the Heartless._

_Light dwellers… one look at us and they automatically think we're out to steal hearts._

_Agreed, we may look similar, but we are NOT Heartless. The very idea is insulting._

_Amen to that brother!_

…

_What?!_

_Idiot._

_Moving on._

_Don't forget that his friends are the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Light._

_So they won't let him be taken away again. Great…another person ready to kill me._

_And yet another problem arises for us. _

_Lets just grab the kid and leave._

_I know your stupid but I didn't think you were suicidal._

_Just making a suggestion…no need to yell at me…sniff…_

_See? Now you've made him upset. He'll be sulking for days._

_Are we ever going to get to the __**real**__ issue?!_

_Xehanort still resides in his heart, but any one of us can take care of that._

_True. So we just need to convince him to listen to us then?_

_Correct. Master must learn the truth; the truth about what he has become._

_This case is very unusual indeed._

_Shouldn't he have turned into one of us after being exposed to the darkness like that?_

_Normally, yes._

_He is the one we have been waiting for, that is why he was able to return to the light._

_Amazing._

_No one else can control the darkness so fluidly._

_Enough talk. Have we come to a decision?_

_Yes. For now you will wait. I will go observe him personally._

_Everything is settled then?_

_Affirmative. Riku will come to us soon enough._

* * *

Feeling a strong hand grab his shoulder Riku startled awake and shot straight up, weapon clutched firmly in his hand. His body was covered in sweat and his eyes were wide until he saw who was standing in front of him. Sora wrinkled his nose as he stepped back with his hands up defensively, "Geez, no need to be so uptight. That must have been some dream you were having," he commented as Kairi set her sketchpad aside. Now that she had been united with Namine she had started drawing in her free time.

Getting up from her spot in the sand, Kairi walked over to her friends as Riku recalled his weapon and stood up, looking around as if too make sure that everything was really all right. "You okay Riku? You were mumbling a lot as you slept," she added with a hint of worry in her voice and concern in her eyes as she watched him.

Sora frowned slightly in agreement, "Is everything all right? You've been a bit…off lately. Like something is distracting you…" he commented awkwardly, he didn't know exactly what had gone on with Riku after they had first been taken from Destiny Islands, and his friend had gone with Maleficent, but it was clear that his best friend was still bothered by it, and thought about it often.

The teen looked away quickly, avoiding their worried stares. They were finally together and back home again, he didn't want to burden them with his problems. He could handle things just fine on his own. "I'm fine…just another nightmare," he grunted out, brushing the sand off his pants before straightening up and looking off towards the ocean.

Still Riku couldn't help but think about those strange voices from his dream. Whenever he went to sleep they would start talking again; discussing the Keyblade Master, Princess of Heart, Heartless, light dwellers, or other things along those lines. Some of the conversations didn't make sense, or were simply pointless. At other times the strange voices were clearly about Sora, Kairi, and himself.

Frowning slightly Riku thought about the 'conversation' that had just ensued in his dream. _Like just now…what do they want with me? And what did they mean about me learning the 'truth'? Ugh, or maybe being in the darkness for so long has messed up my head for good, _he considered, not able to avoid the clench of worry that knotted his stomach. That last sentence especially caught his attention; they had mentioned him by name…but why? Just who WERE they and what was going on here?

Riku spent a minute or two lost in thought before he turned back and saw that Sora and Kairi were staring at him suspiciously, so he crossed his arms with stubborn insistence, "I'm FINE you guys. Really. I just need to relax a bit that's all. It's been a long time since we've been back home, you know?" he explained calmly and Sora finally nodded slowly, deciding to let it go…for now.

With a grin Sora took out his Keyblade, "Well if you say so. Of course **I **could always knock some common sense into that thick skull of yours since your not willing to tell us anything" he offered boldly as he dropped into a fighting stance. Riku smirked and drew his own weapon, "Why bother when you know your going to lose?" he retorted with his usual self-confidence. Out of all the times they had fought Sora had only won twice and that was because Riku had been distracted and staring at Kairi at the time.

Smile still in place Sora tilted his head slightly as he thought, "If you win then I'll drop the subject, but if **I** win then you have to tell us what's REALLY bothering you," he challenged as Riku spun his own blade around in his hand, aqua eyes partially hidden by his long bangs. "Suit yourself. But I'm telling you, you guys are getting worked up over nothing," he replied easily, but Kairi caught the slight hesitation in his voice as he said that.

Lately Riku seemed to be having more and more bad dreams, most likely caused by what he had been through during the past year or so. Unfortunately he was never willing to talk about it and always brushed it off and dismissed Sora and Kairi any time they brought it up, saying that he was fine and just needed time to 'adjust.' But Kairi could tell that Riku was just shoving aside the real issue the way he always did. Hiding how he felt so that he wouldn't be a burden to his friends.

Shaking her head Kairi stepped back so she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. One time she had been sitting a little too close and had ended up in the water; she had spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the salt and sand out of her hair. _Boys and their toys,_ she thought as her worry gave way to amusement.

Still a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her to keep a watch on her friend, warning and telling Kairi that something was wrong. Riku always did have a habit of keeping things to himself. He would carry the weight of the world on his shoulders if it meant helping out one of his friends, but at the same time he would leave himself hanging out to dry.

_I just wish that he would pay more attention to his own needs instead of always trying to help everyone else. Riku tries to do too much on his own,_ Kairi thought, her worry coming back as she watched her boys spar with each other. Inwardly Namine agreed whole-heartedly.

As much as Kairi wanted to believe that things were back to normal…her heart insistently told her that this was just the calm before the storm, and that it was only a matter of time before the hurricane swept all of them away with its fury.

* * *

From the shadows a strange creature was watching the teenagers actions intently. At first glance it looked identical to a Heartless, a Neo Shadow to be specific; but upon closer inspection one could see some differences. Its eyes were ruby red instead of golden yellow and there was a strange symbol coiled around its left arm. It was a silver dragon with brilliant aqua colored eyes, broad wings, and front and back feet that were tipped with huge talons; but coiled around it were two more identical beasts, one untainted white and the other pitch black.

The Neo Shadow crept slightly closer, carefully remaining in the shadows of the palm trees and large bushes to reduce the risk of being seen. _There he is…one who exists in the light, but belongs to the darkness,_ it considered, watching carefully as Riku sparred with the Keyblade Master. A strange choice of friends to be sure but he wasn't going to question it.

Slowly the dark creature lifted its long fingers to trace the strange dragons coiled around its left arm. For now he would let Riku remain with his friends, but the time was coming when the teenager must face the truth about who he really was, and where he really belonged. _Master…he is the one we have been waiting for…the one who will free those who have become Heartless…just as I was set free,_ he thought looking down at his body.

Oh, the memories he had of being just a mindless Neo Shadow hungering for more hearts, it made him shudder in disgust as he thought about how he had acted. Well, technically he was still a Neo Shadow but not actually a Heartless…it was complicated to explain and he had other things to think about right now.

_Riku wouldn't understand any of this at the moment though. Who I am, what he is, why I'm here…it would just be a jumbled mess if I tried to explain it all,_ he considered with a small shake of his head.

Quickly he crouched down when the Princess of Heart looked over his way with a frown on her face. After several minutes of searching, though, she turned back to her friends, throwing a single glance over her shoulder once before smiling and heading back over to Riku as he won the fight. No surprise there.

Backing up the Neo Shadow opened a dark portal, but looked over his shoulder briefly to catch another glance at Riku…the one for which they had all been waiting. _For now he deserves to spend some time with his friends…it may be the last time he ever sees them, _the Neo Shadow realized as he stepped through and into the darkness. Mere seconds later the doorway vanished from sight. As if it had never been there in the first place.

* * *

**AN:** Now I know that this will probably make little, to no, sense to all of you at first but don't worry. Things will get clearer in the chapters to come.

Who or what were those voices that Riku heard in his dream? Why was that Neo Shadow searching for him? Riku may say that he's fine but we all know him better than that don't we? Kairi and Sora have a right to be worried about their friend. Next chapter is up so please stick around and see what develops! Please? Pretty please!

Plus I changed the summary a bit so that it's more accurate. Not that the other one was off base or anything; I just thought that it could be better. The chapter has been edited so thanks for reading!

Your reviews fuel my inspiration! So please tell us what you think so far! Questions, comments, or constructive criticism are all welcome.


	2. What Was That About?

Chapter Two: What Was That About?

* * *

_Did she see you?_

_Those of the light cannot fully see those of the dark, I was little more then a mirage._

_But being the Princess of Heart means that she can sense our presence right?_

_True. Because her heart is uncorrupted she is able detect us._

_That doesn't make sense. Why couldn't the Keyblade Master sense you as well?_

_He may be a being of light but there is still some darkness in his heart._

_Sora became a Heartless during one of his trips to Hollow Bastion. I saw it myself._

_Those whose hearts are mixed with dark and light are not pure._

_Pure?_

_Ugh, do I really have to explain this to you? You're such an idiot._

_What was that?!_

_Kairi is pure because her heart is filled ONLY with light._

_But the same can be said of Riku as well because his heart contains ONLY darkness._

_To be "pure" one's heart must contain nothing but light OR darkness. Not both._

_Oh…that makes sense then…I think._

_Being of the dark does not automatically make one evil. The darkness _can _help others._

_When Riku took on Xehanort's appearance he fully immersed himself in darkness…_

…_and he used that power to help his friends and fight the Heartless. I think I get it now._

_What about the light? If darkness can help others, then light can be used as a weapon?_

_Look at Sora; didn't he use the power of light to take down Xehanort and the Heartless?_

_Don't forget how he smashed the Nobodies and the members of Organization XIII._

_Good example. The Keyblades used by Sora and King Mickey are weapons of light._

_Light and darkness can both be used to help…or to hurt others._

_One is not better then the other._

_Then why is everyone so afraid of it? I mean the Heartless come from the darkness right?_

_Technically…no._

_No? What do you mean NO? What are we then?!_

_We may have been Heartless at one time, but now we are different._

_Now we have been "reborn" as beings of darkness._

_Don't forget that Heartless are born from the emotions in a persons heart…not from the darkness itself._

_The darkness existed before the Heatless did._

_They run only on instinct and desire only to claim more hearts._

_Those that exist in TRUE darkness like are just like any other person living a normal life._

_Riku is a normal person like Sora and Kairi is he not?_

_So let me get this straight…there's the true darkness that we now belong to, and there's the dark power that now exists in peoples hearts and is released when a person becomes a Heartless?_

_**Exactly**__._

_Similar and almost identical they are…but still they are NOT the same thing._

_Both are referred to as the "darkness" because they are nearly impossible to tell apart._

_Riku immersed himself in true darkness but did not yield to his negative emotions._

_So he did not become a Heartless, but he also didn't become one of us as he should have because his heart is so strong. Master truly is incredible._

_Hmm…why didn't you just say all of that in the first place then?_

_Okay let me think about this for a moment. I think I'm beginning to understand though._

_That's enough for today, we need to rest and come up with a plan._

_Agreed._

* * *

Riku shot up from his bed in a cold sweat and immediately looked around in panic. Slowly he relaxed when he saw that he was still in his bedroom. Looking over at the clock the teen realized that it was only 3:30 a.m. _Great…just what I needed…another sleepless night, _he sighed and ran a hand through his hair miserably_, Well at least it's the weekend, _he thought knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep for at least another hour or so.

These strange dreams always kept Riku up; he just couldn't help but wonder what it all meant and why it was happening to him. This conversation worried him the most though. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought about what had been said this time. _They were talking about Kairi…was someone watching her yesterday? _Riku thought with a feeling of worry as he narrowed his eyes. That wasn't something that he wanted to dwell on. The silver haired teen sat up and crossed his arms as he explored that line of reasoning.

A chill went up his spine at the idea that they were all being watched and analyzed like that without even knowing it. During his dream "they" had also mentioned that his heart was filled with "true" darkness instead of light, but that couldn't possibly be true…could it? Riku rubbed his forehead in confusion, _Then again…I've always felt a little different from Sora and Kairi, _he began but then shook his head and dismissed those thoughts.

With a frustrated growl Riku pushed the bed covers a way and grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head before standing up._ This just doesn't add up. That whole light, darkness, Heartless, conversation kind of makes sense I suppose, but…WHY? Why am I having dreams NOW? That's what I don't understand. Why me of all people? What do these…creatures find so fascinating about me? Why do they refer to me as "Master"? I've never had this problem before so why right now? Why not before? _he wondered with a flash of anger as he thought about the trouble that he had been through over the past year or so with Maleficent, Xehanort and Ansem.

Then there was the matter of how Roxas and Namine had been treated; Riku still felt guilty when he thought about that. Not to mention Organization XIII themselves and how Kairi had been kidnapped and put in danger…again. Feeling a tight squeeze in his chest at that memory, Riku quickly pushed the thought away; Kairi safe now…even if he hadn't exactly been able to help her before.

The fact that he couldn't do anything, and had even had a hand in hurting her, was something that Riku had never quite gotten over. If he had been more careful with his powers and emotions then Xehanort wouldn't have singled him out as a vessel, he may not have discovered that Kairi was a Princess of Heart, and he wouldn't have been able to try and use Kairi's heart for his own ends. Riku was ready to just put all of that behind him and get on with his life. Was it so wrong to just want to be a normal teenager for once?

With a worried frown Riku realized something, _But what if these are from something else? It could be that all the stress I've been through is making me have strange ideas and dreams when I fall asleep. Then there's the fact that Xehanort still resides in my heart, _Riku considered with a slight frown as he leaned over and grabbed a pair of sandals. Slipping them over his feet the teen stood up and headed out of his room, being careful not to make too much noise.

The thought that maybe it was just stress and repressed memories helped calm Riku's rattled nerves a bit. The idea that maybe he was hallucinating, or that it was a figment of his imagination was quickly and strongly rejected though. He may have been exposed to extreme amounts of darkness, more then anybody else, but that _didn't _mean he was delusional or just that this was all in his head.

Ever since Riku had returned home his family had been watching his every move. He knew they were just looking out for his safety, but from his point of view it felt as if they were just waiting for him to snap. To go crazy, lose his mind, and disappear from their lives again, possibly for good this time. At first Riku had ignored it, knowing that they had a right to be concerned; he HAD just up and vanished on them after all. Now though it was starting to get on his nerves, and it wasn't just his family, but Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka could be caught staring at him sometimes as well and it was frustrating to have everyone looking at him as if he were about to snap into a thousand pieces.

Silently Riku shook his head of those thoughts and headed downstairs, pausing for a moment before walking into the kitchen. Grabbing a peach from a bowl on the counter, Riku stepped out through the side door and moved over towards the stables. Riku's family owned and raised horses and they would rent them out to the tourists who seemed to flock to the mainland and surrounding islands. All members of the family acted as tour guides and would lead groups of visitors and their borrowed horses down to the best places on the beach, or through the forest to see parts of the island that couldn't be accessed any other way. It was a profitable business and the animals always helped the teen relax whenever he was stressed out.

Sliding the door open a little Riku ducked inside and paused for a moment so his eyes could adjust to the low light. He could hear the slight shuffling sounds as the horses moved around in their moderately sized box stalls. Riku reached over to the switch that was just outside the tack room and flick on the overhead lights.

He turned them on high enough to make sure he would trip over anything, but low enough to avoid disturbing any horses that were sleeping at the moment. Then he headed over to the nearest stall. There was one equine in particular that he wanted to see. Each stall had an individual lamp in them so he turned it on before sliding the door open and stepping inside.

There was a slight paused before the animal inside swung his head around and stared at his owner curiously. Riku extended his hand, holding out the peach that he had grabbed from the kitchen. "Hey there Knight," he said in greeting and the large black stallion nickered softly and turned around thrusting his head closer and sniffing loudly as he smelled his favorite treat. He was 4 years old and was most notable because of his eerily light blue eyes. It was quite a contrast when compared to his obsidian black hide.

He smiled slightly as Knight rumbled contentedly and took the soft fruit in his mouth. For a while the lanky teen just stood there watching his horse munch away happily. That dream conversation had rattled his nerves and he needed some time to just settle down. Being out here, enjoying the peace and quiet had always helped relax him. The dreams had started a few days after his coming back home…but he had yet to tell anybody. Sora and Kairi just seemed so happy now and Riku didn't want to ruin that for them. He had risked everything so they could all get to this point and he wasn't going to jeopardize that now.

Finally the stallion finished up and easily spit out the pit with a disdainful sniff; turning back to his master the horse nudged the teen's hand roughly, demanding attention. With a roll of his eyes Riku obediently ran his hands over Knight's neck scratching at the base of his mane. "All right, all right, no need to be pushy," he said good-naturedly but the stallion snorted in disagreement as he shifted his weight towards Riku. What Knight wanted, Knight got in one way or another.

Still, the horse stared at his owner as if he could tell that something was up. Riku frowned as he thought about the dreams he had been having lately. At first he had just brushed his worries off…but now…now it was _really_ starting to bother him. The dreams were becoming more frequent and more serious as well, and when they mentioned that they had been watching Kairi…that was what bothered Riku the most. It always seemed that someone was watching her or wanting to use her for some reason.

_These dreams…those voices…there not just from stress or any bad memories that I have…they can't be. Even if the darkness did mess with my head or something there's no way that it would have an effect like this. The source of those voices is out there somewhere…watching me for some reason. But why? What are they really after? I know they're interested in me…but for what reason? _Riku considered seriously, as he dismissed the idea that it was possibly just in his head.

After dealing with the Heartless and Nobodies, Riku knew that no matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't just keep ignoring what was happening to him. With a heavy sigh he dropped his hand and Knight pricked his ears, sensing the change in Riku's mood. The teen ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I don't know…I want things to go back to normal…but I can't help thinking that things are just starting to heat up again," he mumbled with obvious worry.

Knight stomped his foot and tossed his head in agreement. Riku smirked and rubbed the stallion once more, "Well thanks for the reassurance," he said sarcastically with a slight chuckle. He actually did feel a little better now. Worry still hung at the back of his mind but…at least he would be able to get back to sleep. Backing up he shooed Knight away so he could close the door without hitting him. The stallion gave him a narrowed eyed look but did as he was told for once.

Turning off the stall lamp Riku suddenly felt a shiver travel up his spine and got the distinct feeling that someone or _something_ was watching him. Reflexively he summoned his weapon, Way To The Dawn, and looked around for an opponent. Looking over his shoulder Riku saw that Knight was staring intently up at the ceiling, his ears straight back and his teeth bared as he assessed the danger.

Following the stallions gaze Riku looked up above his head and saw a dark form and a pair of burning red eyes staring back at him from the very top of the stables. With a slight gasp of surprise he stepped back and rubbed his eyes to make sure of what he was seeing. But when he looked back…there was nothing. "What the…?" Riku began lowering his weapon in shock but just as quickly lifting it again when he heard a shuffling sound behind him.

Reacting instantly Riku whipped his arm around, his weapon slicing through the air as he turned around knowing that the creature was behind him. The dark figure danced back just out of the teen's reach and Knight let out a loud whinny of anger and his hooves slammed into the wall as he lashed out. The other horses woke and began shifting restlessly in response to the noise while another whinnied in response. That was bound to wake up his family. Quickly Riku spun around to face the creature; that was when he saw fully what the thing was, "A Neo Shadow…" he muttered with restrained anger as he pulled his arm back and assumed a fighting stance.

As he waited for it to attack he noticed the strange dragon mark on it's left arm. With a frown Riku stared at it more closely, _That symbol…an ordinary Heartless doesn't have that on their body…and its eyes are red instead of yellow,_ he realized as his defensive reaction turned to the Neo Shadow continued standing there without any hints of aggression Riku lowered his weapon just slightly. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" he demanded his long silver hair shielding his eyes. Was this _thing_ one of the ones who had been invading his dreams lately?

The dark being tilted its head slightly and stiffened as a loud creak came from the main door of the stables, with a snap of its fingers the Neo Shadow opened a pathway of darkness and jumped through it. The darkness swirled closed and Riku quickly recalled his weapon as his dad, Vince opened the door to the building.

"What was that sound?" the man demanded looking around the stables cautiously for any intruders. Riku rubbed his neck uneasily as he thought up an excuse, glad that he had managed to hide his weapon just in time. The other inhabitants of Destiny Island didn't know about the Heartless. Once the world had been restored it was as if the initial attack had never happened at all, and his disappearance along with Sora and Kairi had been deemed unexplainable. No one talked about it; their parents in general avoided the subject and the disturbing memories that came along with it.

Clearing his throat Riku quickly fumbled around for something that sounded at least halfway believable, "I think it was just a bat or something that spooked Knight, there's nothing here now," he responded as he reached over and helped calm the stallion down. The equine was still irritated at being disturbed and wanted to make sure that everyone around knew it.

Vince frowned slightly at that and stared at his son for a long moment, "Are YOU okay? You've been getting up in the middle of the night a lot recently," he said carefully, ever since his son had come back things had been different. It seemed like Riku was becoming more and more detached from his family with every passing day. Of course a part of that was just because he was a teenager and was growing up now. But still, it was becoming clear that something else was wrong.

Dropping his gaze away from his father's eyes Riku crossed his arms, "I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all," he said quickly. Too quickly, and Vince noticed the immediate response and his frown deepened. "What kind of dream? I know a lot has happened but you haven't been the same since you started having them," he added wanting to know _something_. They had been skipping around the issues for weeks and Riku had been nicely but firmly pushing away anyone who inquired about what was wrong.

Clenching his jaw Riku felt a mix of emotions ranging from irritation, to fear and insecurity. Turning away he responded, "It's nothing, just…" he paused knowing that he was about to cross the line his parents were trying so hard to ignore. With a deep sigh he stared down at his shoes, "I've been through a lot while I was…while I was gone this past year…" Riku finally admitted hesitantly and Vince fidgeted slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the way this was going.

Seeing an opportunity Riku mumbled that he was going back to bed and headed out of the stables, brushing past his father who stared after his son with obvious worry. It was just so easy to dismiss things and overlook something. But the feeling that something was _off_ with Riku just wouldn't go away.

* * *

Saturday had finally come and the gang was currently hanging out at the park, Wakka and Selphie were on the same side and were obliterating Sora and Tidus at volleyball. Riku was sitting under a tree having had enough of Wakka's exuberant strikes, a few hits to the head was enough for him. Still the lanky teen couldn't help but wince slightly as he watched Wakka smash the ball over the net and straight into Sora's face.

Hearing a chuckle Riku looked up to find Kairi standing over him with two ice cream bars in her hands. "Sora will never learn will he?" she asked staring over at her friends as said teen groaned and clutched his nose in pain. Riku rolled his eyes, "Doesn't look that way. I wonder how he ever saved anyone sometimes," he commented with a sad shake of his head. Then again Sora's goofiness was what everybody loved about him. You just couldn't help but like the boy after a while.

Tidus and Wakka were laughing their heads off while Selphie had her mouth covered in an attempt to smother her giggles. Kairi just sighed and shook her head while Riku chuckled at that and took the Sea Salt Ice Cream that was handed to him. "Thanks Kai," he said gratefully, using his nickname for her. Sora had come up with it actually and she had never discouraged it. With a smile Kairi sat down next to him and crossed her legs. For a couple minutes they were silent and were content to watch as their friends continued they're horsing around. Sora, though, was still rubbing his nose and making strange faces from time to time.

Glancing over to her left Kairi couldn't help but noticed the slightly worried air about Riku. He kept looking around as if he was afraid that someone or something was watching him. The teen was also fidgety and kept shifting his position as if he couldn't quite get comfortable. _That's not normal, _Kairi observed, usually he would sit there like a rock, content to watch his surroundings. Sora was normally the one who couldn't sit still for very long. "Are you sure your okay?" Kairi asked suddenly and Riku blinked in surprise and turned to her with a blank look on his face. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked clearly not having heard what she said.

Frowning slightly Kairi repeated herself, "Are you alright?" she questioned and all but shoved her snack up his nose as she pointed at him. Riku was forced to shift back as she leaned towards him, her eyes flashing with determination. Clearly he wasn't getting off the hook this time. Kairi watching him closely and said, "And don't tell me that its _nothing_ or that your_ fine_. I can tell that something is wrong with you and your just avoiding it because you don't want to worry Sora and I," she stated with firm conviction. Riku had been pushing both her and Sora away long enough.

Lowering his eyes the silver haired teen refused to look at his friend, but he knew that it wouldn't do any good; Kairi just knew him far too well. No matter how hard Sora and Riku tried, nothing got past the young woman's motherly instincts. If there were even the remotest possibility that something was wrong with her boys then she would sniff it out and deal with it. Somebody had to look out for those competitive knuckleheads right?

Kairi's eyes stayed on him as Riku remained strangely quiet, a look of worry and hesitation marring his features. Still he didn't respond to her inquiry. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer Kairi sighed with frustration, "Fine then…" she mumbled going back to her Sea Salt Ice Cream. Hearing that tone of voice Riku couldn't help but give a slight grimace, "Come on don't do that to me," he implored as he tossed his frozen treat aside, he was never going to finish it anyway.

The girl raised an eyebrow at that, "Hunh? Do what?" Kairi asked innocently. She really _didn't_ know what he meant by that and could only stare at him curiously. Riku gave a frustrated growl and ran a hand through his long, wild hair, "Don't act like I've disappointed you somehow…I hate that," he answered his aqua eyes flashing with resignation as he glanced over to make sure that nobody was listening in on their conversation.

Silently congratulating herself on this small victory, Kairi finished off her ice cream and threw the stick in the trash can nearby. She knew that Sora would be just fine, more then fine by the way he was acting now. He was having the time of his life and enjoying his time as a kid as best he could. Sure he would leap into action if ever there was a need for it again, and in fact the spiky haired teen had even been a bit depressed for a while when he had first arrived back here. After talking some things over with Kairi, though, he had come to terms with everything and moved on, he wasn't a person to dwell on the negative for very long.

Riku on the other hand always had a tendency to keep all of his feelings locked inside where nobody could see them. Shut up tight in his heart were they continued to grow. He was the most loyal friend a person could ever have, but his main problem was just that, his loyalty to everyone but himself. Riku did everything for everybody else and never bothered to give himself a break. It didn't matter how upset, scared, worried, or angry Riku was, he refused to acknowledge or talk about his problems.

Turning her attention back Kairi continued, "Then tell me what's _really_ bothering you," she urged seeing his tentative look. Reaching out she gently placed her hand over his and Riku slowly looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "We've all been through a lot with the Heartless, Nobodies, and Organization XIII," she continued as his gaze fell away from hers once again. "I'm worried about you Riku…I'm worried that one day something serious is going to happen and your not going to tell anyone about it until it's too late for us to help you," Kairi confessed her voice flooded with worry and her eyes overflowing with concern.

Sure Riku had always been a quieter and more reserved then Sora was, but lately Kairi's instincts and mental alarms were beginning to sound a loud and clear warning, saying to her that something just wasn't right. There weren't any major signs yet, just small things that made you go stop and say "Hunh, that's strange." Riku seemed more distracted and aloof; he would stay off by himself and remain silent instead of starting up his usual banter with Sora. The only "major" sign was that if they asked about his problems, he seemed worried and almost scared, but instead of talking he would firmly brush it off. Then again what teenager in the world wasn't like that?

They were all growing up and their attitudes changing, so to most such behavior and actions really didn't seem all that unusual. In fact even Kairi too had first dismissed it and said that Riku was probably still on edge from what they had gone through; convincing herself that he would "adjust" and just needed some more time; but lately even Namine had been worried about him and began noticing that Riku was acting strange and seemed to be on edge. Like right now Kairi could feel her Nobodies worry.

At last Riku lifted his head and stared at her, "Really?" he asked uncertainly and Kairi smile warmly at him. "Of course. I'm your friend, why wouldn't I be concerned? I'm not asking for your whole life story you know, I just want you to be able to open up to me if something is bothering you. I think it would do you some good to talk about what's going on," Kairi insisted firmly but he still didn't seem sure about that.

Suddenly his gaze shifted and he stood up quickly as if he had been burned or something. Surprised Kairi jumped up beside him and followed his gaze, "What is it? What are you staring at?" she asked quickly, wondering what had caused him to react so strongly. Riku turned and stared at her, his aqua eyes wide with clear disbelief, "What am I…? Don't you see that?" he demanded pointing his finger at a group of trees in front of them that was slowly swaying in the wind.

Turning slowly she examined the area he was adamantly referring to…but there was nothing to be seen. The spot was empty.

With a frown Kairi put her hands on her hips, "What are you talking about? There's nothing there. Well if you don't count the squirrel that is," she stated, staring at him strangely. What in the world was wrong with him now? Anyone could see that there wasn't anything that warranted such a reaction around, except for a few other people and small animals of course. Yet Riku kept staring at that one spot as if he couldn't look away.

Tearing his gaze away Riku narrowed his eyes, "But…" he began in confusion as he turned back, "Don't tell me you can't see it? It's standing right there watching us!" he exclaimed waving his arm. There was a shuffle behind them as Sora walked over, "What's right there watching us?" he questioned with a grin on his face; he and Tidus had finally managed to beat Wakka.

Looking over in the same direction as Riku, Sora stared for a moment and then put his hands behind his head calmly. "I don't know what your so worked up about…but there's nothing there man. Your jumping at shadows," he remarked with a slight shrug as Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka strode over to them. Clearly though Riku was not convinced of that and shook his head before turning to Kairi in uncertainty. "There's…there's really nothing there?" he earnestly implored his eyes begging her for a confirmation.

That desperate, confused look in his eyes…Kairi had never seen it before and it made her heart stop for a moment in unease. Her eyes softened and she shook her head, "Riku…" she said slowly, carefully. "There's nothing…nothing at all," she established and he looked back in bewilderment that turned to surprise as he looked around, clearly searching for something. Riku was obviously upset and confused by this development, "But it was…" he stopped and turned back to them, "But it was standing right there! You _had_ to have seen it!" he demanded but no one said anything.

Reaching out Kairi touched his arm, "Maybe you were just imagining…" she began tactfully but Riku shook her off, "No! I know what I saw! There was Heart…." immediately he stopped and snapped his mouth shut but not quickly enough. Tidus tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms, "A heart what?" he asked curiously as Sora's grin fell away, a deadly serious expression replacing it. Quickly he looked over at Kairi who was just as somber. A Heartless? But that was impossible; no Heartless had been seen here in Destiny Islands since the world had been restored. The other citizens didn't even know they existed.

Riku quickly shook his head and turned from Tidus' curious gaze, "Its nothing…" he mumbled, swallowing his words but Selphie frowned, "Oh, no. People don't just go around jumping at shadows that aren't there and then brushing them off like that," she countered with her arms crossed firmly. "Seeing things isn't exactly normal. You sure all that time away from home didn't mess with your head or something?" Selphie joked, not really taking the matter seriously.

The reaction she got from Riku, however, was immediate. His eyes went dead and his face dropped, it was as if someone had flipped a switch and shut of all his outward emotions. The tense silence made it clear that Selphie had said something _VERY _wrong. Body tight with obvious irritation, Riku stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. Realizing that she had said something she shouldn't have Selphie tried to amend the situation. "Riku that was just a joke you know? I didn't mean to…" she tried to say but was cut off as the tall teenager turned on her his eyes flashing with anger. Surprised and intimidated she stepped back and away from him.

"I know exactly what you meant," Riku said flatly, his voice brimming with fury. Leaving it at that he stalked away angrily leaving everyone to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

**AN:** Awww, poor guy. Bad enough that Riku's parents are wondering about his stability but now all of his friends too? Well don't think that things are going to get any better. I've got most of this planned out and he's going to go through a LOT more then just this. Thanx again Rhino7 for the ideas!

So how did you like the drama in that one? I decided that it might make sense that not EVERY world out there would know about the Heartless, and it was also necessary for some…future elements. You'll see what we mean in later chapters.

Now with that said please go down and leave a review! It was heartening to see the commnents, hits, author alerts, and so forth for the first chapter. Makes me think I actually have some small spark of talent in me. :)

Review please! Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. A Little Too Close To The Light

Chapter Three: A Little Too Close To The Light

* * *

Saturday had come and gone and now Riku was at the table eating strawberry-blueberry pancakes with his family. At the moment his mother was working on the new recipe and was going to keep trying until she either got it right or ran out of the right ingredients.

Simone was currently looking rather triumphant as she took some off the griddle and piled them on a plate so Riku's sisters could have at them. The pile quickly disappeared as eager hands snapped them up. The silver haired teen actually had 3 siblings and they were all girls. Alexa was 18 years old, Serenity was 16 and also his twin sister, and then there was Claret who had just turned 12 last week.

Of course Riku was still upset over the "joke" Selphie had thrown at him yesterday, but was trying his best not to think about it and instead to just put it behind him. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings and was just trying to make light of the situation. Riku knew that it was for the best if he just forgot it had ever happened; one thing he couldn't just ignore, though, was what he had seen that day.

That Heartless that had been there in the park had been the same Neo Shadow that was in the stables Friday night. _But why didn't anybody else notice it? I mean it was partially hidden yes but still easy enough for anyone to spot. There's just no way I could have imagined things…is there?_ Riku considered worriedly as he poked around at his food on his plate. He had been troubled over this whole thing before and this incident only doubled his concern. Shaking his head the lanky teen pushed those thoughts out of his head.For now Riku just wanted to enjoy the time he had with his family.

Their father Vince was currently busy reading the newspaper and obediently eating whatever his wife threw on his plate. He had tried to slide out of things before when Simone had first burnt a few of them and had only received a withering look in return; now he wisely kept his mouth closed and gratefully accepted the meal she was serving him.

Finally Simone was getting the recipe right and was taking great pride in her skill as well. Turning around she smiled warmly at her family, "See? I _told_ you that I was going to get this right eventually now didn't I?" the woman said as she shut off the stove and sat the rest of the pancakes down at the table. Walking over to the fridge she reached in and pulled out some pink lemonade and orange juice and put them in the middle of the table as well to avoid the usual arguments of who wanted what.

Vince tilted the newspaper down slightly and smiled, "So maybe I was wrong after all. I have to admit these are really good dear," he said appreciatively as Riku and his sisters echoed that sentiment, most of the latter having their mouth's full. Simone glowed with obvious pride as she accepted the compliments before sitting down eating herself.

Meanwhile, Claret turned to the older brother she admired so much and looked at him hopefully, "You ARE going to take me riding with you today right?" she asked and Riku paused for a moment at that inquiry; immediately guilt flooded him as he remembered what his family had told him.

Just last year, while Riku was gone, his youngest sister Claret had gotten in a terrible accident while riding one of the horses home from her friend's house. It had been wintertime and the road she was on had been icy, one of the passing cars slid on a large patch of ice and swerved too close, slamming into the horse she was riding on and knocking the poor creature over, crushing Claret's right leg between a thousand pounds of horseflesh and the harsh concrete.

The equine had to be put down and Claret's leg had been badly mangled as a result of the accident. The family _had_ been able to get the right surgery done for her, but the young girl still had to walk with a special cane that attached to her lower arm for extra support, and of course they had been especially wary and hadn't let her ride again after the incident.

So now that Claret had finally been given the okay by her parents she was eager to get back up on a horse and start riding again as part of her therapy. Provided that Riku was the one helping her of course; she idolized her older brother and never passed up a chance to spend time with him.

Claret didn't fault him for not being there after she had gotten hurt, but Riku for his part though was eaten up with guilt over the fact that he hadn't been around when his little sister needed him the most. He tried so hard but it seemed like when people needed him the most he just wasn't strong enough to help them out.

After a moment of silence Riku looked up with a forced smile on his face as he tried to ignore the guilt that gnawed away continually at his very soul, "Sure thing Claret…you know I wouldn't let you down. We can go down to the beach this time and you can ride Sunstone, I'm sure she'd love the exercise," he assured referring to the huge draft mare that they kept around for tourists who had little riding experience and were a bit skittish around such large animals. Sunstone was so calm that a cannon going off in her ear would barely draw a surprised blink from the mare.

Claret's face lit up excitedly at that assurance from him and she stood up quickly, having now finished her pancakes. "Great! I'll go get my boots and then we can get going!" she said elatedly, almost tripping over a chair in her eagerness to get moving.

Simone shook her head tolerantly and Vince cast a firm look at Riku who nodded in understanding, it would be his responsibility to make sure that his sister was safe and sound. Things were stressful enough in the family as it was with these strange dreams he was having and Riku didn't want to put any more strain on them by getting his sister hurt again.

_Great…something else for me to worry about. If I don't figure out why these dreams are happening and why that…that THING is following me then I'm going to end up having a nervous breakdown or something, _Riku considered as he finished eating and put his plate and silverware in the dishwasher. Alexa and Serenity were too busy planning a trip to the mall to notice when Riku suddenly froze, staring out of the window that hung over the sink as if he had seen a ghost.

But there it was…the very same Neo Shadow from before. It was sitting on a tree branch staring at him with its unblinking ruby eyes, just as calm as could be. The horses in the nearby pasture were staring over at it curiously but none of the other workers seemed to notice the dark being at all. Slowly the creature lifted its arm and pointed directly at the teen. _Do not worry Master Riku…I am one of the voices from your dreams and I am not here to cause harm to this world, _it whispered to himand the voice was indeed familiar.

Faintly Riku could hear someone calling out to him but he didn't avert his gaze. Dropping its arm the Neo Shadow stood up and bowed deeply, _The others may not be able to see me, but never fear… you are anything but crazy. We are from the darkness and have come a long way to see you…but for now I must go, I shall contact you later when there are less…observers, _it explained before vanishing in a swirl of darkness.

He had only a moment to wonder before…."RIKU!" a female voice screeched in his ear and Riku jumped in response before whipping around to find his twin sister standing there with her hands on her hips. "What are you so fixated on now? You see _Kairi_ out there or something?" Serenity asked with a mischievous grin as she dragged out the name.

Immediately Riku felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment at that suggestion; all-to-often his sisters had caught him staring at Kairi and would tease him mercilessly about it every chance they got. Casting an acidic glare at his twin Riku pushed past her and headed outside as she laughed long and hard at him.

Things just kept getting stranger and stranger and the sudden appearance of that Neo Shadow once again certainly didn't help matters any. _It said that it would come back later on when there weren't so many others around…_Riku considered thoughtfully as he heading into the stable's tack room. He grabbed two lead ropes and halters from off the wall before walking over towards one of the pastures to get Knight. The jet-black stallion looked up and pricked his ears curiously; after a moment of decision he lifted his head and gracefully strode over, making it look as if he were doing Riku a favor, rather then actually obeying his master.

Riku rolled his eyes at that as he ran his hands over the equine before slipping the halter over Knight's head and snapping the lead rope on. The stallion lowered his head and calmly ate some grass as his master whistled for Sunstone to come over. "Hey Sunstone!" he called out and the draft horse lifted her head and obediently walked over without a problem.

Sunstone was truly massive and almost twice the size of all the other equines here; she had gotten her name from her beautiful silver-white hide that danced with gold and even pink undertones in the sunlight. Despite her size and weight, though, the mare was a sweet as pie. Her larger girth also meant that Claret wouldn't have to worry so much about maintaining her balance or falling off.

The family also suspected that Sunstone might be pregnant now, and if that were so then it would be the first time that Knight had sired a foal. The way the stallion stayed close and didn't like other horses bothering her too much was also a good sign that Sunstone was going to have a baby.

Hearing the door slam Riku looked back to find Claret slowly heading across the yard towards him. The almost teenager was ecstatic at the thought that her favorite horse might be having a baby. With a slight smile Riku forcibly pushed all negative thoughts from his mind, if Claret noticed his melancholy then she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself, and after an accident like that he wanted to see her as happy as possible.

Muttering to himself Riku rubbed the large mare's neck as she nuzzled him affectionately in greeting, "Might as well throw me in the loony bin right now…cause that's where I'm going to end up if stuff like this keeps happening to me," he commented, even more confused then ever now, Sunstone just blinked calmly at him before stretching her head and leaning over in Claret's direction, patiently reminding Riku of the reason as to why he was here.

Still he couldn't just forget about what had just happened a few minutes ago; none of this made any sense, the pieces of the puzzle were all there but they just weren't fitting together yet. On the other hand if that Neo Shadow really _did_ show up later then Riku was _going_ to get some answers. This whole mess had gone on long enough and the teen was ready to put an end to it all. _Am I ever just going to be able to be happy and lead a NORMAL life? _he wondered heavily as he led both horses outside of the pasture and into the stable, tying them up so they could quickly be brushed off before their ride.

Claret followed them in, gripping her cane with her right hand as she staggered over towards them. Sunstone turned and happily greeted the girl with soft nicker and Claret smiled happily at that, "Hey there girl! Your looking better then ever. I just hope that when your baby is born it's nice and healthy," she said running her hands over the equine appreciatively as Sunstone bobbed her head in agreement.

Riku rolled his eyes at that, "We don't know for sure if she's going to _have_ a foal yet," he chided but not really putting his heart into it, and of course Claret stuck her tongue out at him childishly, "Oh don't be so pessimistic big brother! Sunstone _is_ going to have a baby and be a great mother. And Knight is going to be a proud daddy, isn't that right?" she asked craning her neck around the mare's bulk so she could get a look at the stallion who snorted and pawed the ground in a show of power and strength. With a smirk Claret turned to her brother, "See? He's happy about this too. So stop raining on my parade already," she fired back as she took a brush and began running it over Sunstone's body.

The teen held his hands up in defeat, "All right, all right, I get it. I promise that today will be all about you. We can even go for Sea-Salt Ice Cream later on, and YES it will be my treat this time," Riku promised her; last time they went out like this he had forgotten his wallet and she had ended up paying for everything. Claret stared at him through narrowed eyes until her older brother took out his money as proof. "Are you convinced now?" he demanded and she finally nodded in acceptance before smiling and talking to Sunstone again, cheerfully telling the equine about what was going on at school.

The lanky teen turned away with a slight frown as he brushed off Knight slowly and methodically, _What is going__** on**__ with me? I just don't get why this is happening now. What was that…that thing? In my dreams they said that only those with "pure" hearts can see them…but if that's true then why didn't Kairi sense anything? They mentioned that she had sensed their presence before, so why not at the park? _Riku wondered as his hand stopped and he stared off into the distance, thinking hard on the matter; Knight's snort quickly brought his attention back though. The stallion was quite enjoying the treatment he was currently getting and wasn't going to let Riku's mind wander away from his responsibilities.

With a shake of his head the teen continued and upped the pressure a bit until the stallion relaxed and leaned a little closer to him. _Forget it. I'll think more about this later when I'm alone. For now I don't want to make my family worry anymore then they already are. I can see how stressful this is on mom especially…she tries so hard to help me… and I __**hate**__ disappointing her by brushing her off, but what else am I supposed to tell her? That I'm seeing things no one else does and hearing voices when I go to sleep?_ _It would tear her apart with worry,_ Riku considered miserably as he thought about what Kairi had told him the other day. She had been so worried about him…and he knew that she had brought up several valid points.

_I'm worried that there's going to be something seriously wrong and your not going to tell us until it's too late for us to help you._

Kairi had said something along those lines, and with the way Riku had been acting lately she had every reason to worry like that about him. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to her about this…I mean it __**would**__ do me some good in the long run to tell somebody about what's happening. These occurrences are far from normal and if something bad is about to happen then Sora and Kairi deserved to know about it,_ Riku finally decided with a firm nod as he moved the stiff brush farther down Knight's body.

* * *

The Neo Shadow looked around the island carefully to make sure that nothing else was around before ducking into the low opening and heading down the secret passageway and into the small cave tucked away on one of the smaller islands. Already there were others of his kind waiting patiently for his return. Among them were a large Wyvern, Bandit, Luna Bandit, and two newcomers that had recently joined their little group. The last few were in fact former Nobodies; one was a Sorcerer by the name of Xuzai, while the other was a Dragoon who was called Xaltair. The other members were currently away on missions of their own.

Nodding in acknowledgement to his associates the Neo Shadow stopped and looked over at one of the "Nobodies" who were calmly standing side by side off in the corner. The other members evidently had been waiting a bit longer and were getting a little restless. Xuzai lifted his head and gazed passively at Shinkiro, the Neo Shadow who was currently the unofficial "leader" of this little group. _So have you spoken to him?_ the Sorcerer questioned, his deep voice echoing in all of their minds. He wasn't one to waste time on pleasantries and hello's.

With a slow nod Shinkiro ran his double-jointed fingers over the drawings that had been scraped onto the rocks within this cave, there were dozens of them on the walls and even a few on the ceiling now. The silence stretched on for a while before the Neo Shadow answered that inquiry. 'Yes…I have spoken to Riku…and it was clear that he heard my voice just as clearly as he would hear the speech of one of his friends…' he finally replied. It was a very unusual dialect and anyone observing the conversation would hear nothing but silence.

For you see, contrary to popular belief, dark beings actually DO possess the ability to speak, but they generally used a dialect that light dwellers can't hear, making them seem silent even though thousands may be talking all at once. They were all able to speak amongst themselves in this language; but only those whose hearts were "pure" could fully hear and understand the words as Riku did now. So basically Nobodies and shadow beings, like those gathered here, could all talk to and understand one another. Even the Heartless could stumble along in the same language, even though they technically weren't from the darkness.

Researchers in other, slightly more advanced worlds were currently studying this strange phenomenon. For while Nobodies usually spoke in the "Shadow Language" as it had so creatively been dubbed, they were on rare occasions recorded as changing their speech and talking in more human dialects. The members of Organization XIII were a good example of that. The Heartless, on the other hand, remained universally mute to the light dwellers that happened to encounter them.

Most of these such specialists speculated that this occurrence happened because Nobodies were capable of higher thinking, planning, and rational thought; whereas their heart-stealing counterparts ran almost entirely on whatever strange instincts drove them forward to capture more hearts and devour entire worlds. Shinkiro personally found the notion that he had once been a "lesser" life form a little insulting and was quite touchy when it came to the whole matter of his former existence. Of course things had changed now and he was just as fluent at "human talk" as anyone else.

The dark creature was torn from his thoughts when Xuzai cleared his throat, _And what else? It's clear that you are unsure about something; _the Sorcerer commented tersely, his arms crossed as he impatiently awaited Shinkiro's reply. Narrowing his eyes to mere slits the former Neo Shadow bristled slightly at Xuzai's arrogant tone of voice, 'I just feel that this may be more..._difficult_ then we originally imagined. Not only is Riku still deeply troubled by what he has experienced over the past year or so but no one else on this world knows about the Heartless or Nobodies meaning that they will no doubt think he is crazy,' Shinkiro reluctantly admitted as the others muttered to themselves about that.

Taen, the Bandit, waved his scimitar in one hand threateningly, 'Crazy? The Heartless invade this backwater world, destroy it completely, and then when it's brought back the inhabitant's don't even have the decency to remember what happened, and then they're going to turn around and call _Master_ crazy?' the Bandit demanded in obvious disgust as the Luna Bandit beside him shook his head in disagreement, 'It can't be helped. But there IS something that has been on my mind since our last meeting,' Sunaha commented calmly as he looked over at Shinkiro who nodded and motioned for him to continue.

The Luna Bandit paused for a moment before going on, 'Saturday in the park Riku obviously saw you but Kairi didn't. Yet when you showed up before on the beach it was clear by the Princess's behavior that she detected your presence…so why then and not later on when she was with the others?' Sunaha asked curiously as Taen continued muttering threats and oaths under his breath.

Xaltair remained silent as Xuzai spoke up, seeming quite smug, _Well? Care to tell them about your error in judgment? Or shall I spare you the embarrassment? _he asked with fake innocence and the Wyvern, who was crouched calmly on one of the rocks next to the former Neo Shadow, tensed up at that. 'Watch your tongue Nobody, we already have a leader here and not all of us take so kindly to you bad mouthing him,' Kurayami hissed with just a slight hint of anger in his voice as his eerily pale eyes wandered over in the Sorcerer's direction.

The Dragoon uncrossed his arms and tightened his grip on his large lance, 'We have come here to join them, not to fight. Be more polite Xuzai…even _you_ can manage that much,' Xaltair said warningly and the Sorcerer had the grace to look embarrassed and muttered a reluctant apology as he looked away. Taen grinned at that, it would seem that the Dragoon actually held a higher rank then his arrogant and slightly overconfident companion now. Xuzai noticed the Bandit's smug look and glared daggers at him.

Shinkiro cleared his throat before any fighting could erupt though, 'That's enough out of all of you,' he hissed and everyone fell silent at that. After pausing to make sure that everyone was paying attention the leader continued, 'And yes Xuzai _is_ in fact correct; it would seem my comments last time were made in error…or ignorance rather,' the Neo Shadow finally admitted calmly and held up his hand to stall the question's that would surely pop up.

Shinkiro tapped his chest, 'Last time I wrongly stated that only those whose hearts were pure darkness could see and hear us…' he began and Sunaha nodded in confirmation of that statement, 'You also said that since Kairi was the Princess of Heart and full of light that she would be able to sense your presence only…I thought that seemed strange at the time but I wasn't going to question it,' Sunaha put in with a slight shrug.

Kurayami shifted his position slightly and his wings ruffled a little as he spoke up, 'It is an easy mistake to make, after all this is the first time we have encountered circumstances such as these while searching for one of the Three Dragons. Riku also has yet to realize the full extent of his power so Shinkiro made the same assumption that anyone of us would have if we were in the same situation,' the Wyvern put in, calmly sticking up for the Neo Shadow.

Finally done sulking Xuzai spoke up once again, albeit in a slightly more polite tone of voice, _The truth is that those whose hearts are mixed with light and darkness CAN see us, but in their ignorance they wrongly think that we are no different then the Heartless. Now since Kairi has a pure heart, under normal circumstances she too would be able to see and hear us just as Riku can, _Xuzai explained tactfully before waving his hand over to the Neo Shadow, motioning for him to go on.

With an accepting nod Shinkiro turned his attention back to the rest of the group, 'After delving into the matter a little more I have come to see that whether or not we as shadow beings can be seen by those of the light depends, not on what type of heart one has…but on the world's location in relation to Kingdom Hearts,' the dark creature told them, correcting his earlier misstatement.

Humming slightly at that Xaltair pointed his lance at the door in the back of the cave, 'As you all know, Destiny Islands is the world that is closest to Kingdom Hearts…the heart of all worlds and an enormous source of light. This door here, once unlocked, will take you straight there. But that amount of power also affects this world's inhabitants; the sheer volume of light washing over this place means that they have no memory of the Heartless attack that happened over a year ago,' the Nobody carefully explained to them and everyone nodded in understanding.

Shinkiro picked up where Xaltair had stopped and said, 'Hollow Bastion, or Radiant Garden as it is now called, is extremely close to the darkness, which is why there always seem to be so many Heartless and Nobodies there; such creatures can't exist in the light so the only realm left for them is the dark,' he commented, his long fingers twitching slightly as he became more involved in his explanation.

Lifting one of his muscular arms he pointed at the door, 'As Xaltair said, Destiny Island's proximity to Kingdom Hearts also affects how the people of this world see things. The light of that massive heart means that it is impossible for the inhabitants here to see us as they normally should be able to. Even the Princess…Kairi, can merely sense our presence, and even then it is only if she is focusing on it and not distracted by something else,' Shinkiro provided and quickly all of their minds flashed back to the other day in the park.

Nodding slowly Kurayami thought about that, 'The last time you appeared…she was with her friends and there were other people walking around as well. There were plenty of things to capture her attention, whereas on the beach, the first time you showed up, she was sitting off by herself and had nothing else to draw her attention away,' the Wyvern pieced together, as his talons dug a little deeper into the rock he was perched on.

Taen glowered at that, 'Great so that means everybody really IS going to think Master is crazy. Since they don't remember that stupid Heartless attack, they don't know where Riku, Sora, and the Princess vanished off to, and if they tell anybody they'll be thrown in the loony bin. Now I don't know much about humans and all but that's not easy for a teenager to take…having his family and friends doubt his sanity that is,' the Bandit put in and Sunaha snorted, 'I don't see why it's such a big deal. After all I doubt _your_ sanity _all_ the time,' he muttered just loud enough for his companion to hear. He was then was forced to quickly jump out of the way as his "friend's" scimitar sliced down at him.

'Care to run that by me again?' Taen growled brandishing his weapon and narrowing his yellow eyes in irritation. The offending Luna Bandit however merely grinned mischievously and took out his own dual swords, 'I would _love_ to,' Sunaha retorted readily as Kurayami sighed and merely shuffled a few feet away from them to avoid being hit. Once they started up like this there was really no stopping them.

The others too merely ignored the banter; Xuzai turned to Shinkiro who was staring at the door to Kingdom Hearts with a slight frown on his dark features. _What now darkling? Riku will not be quick to accept his destiny…and having Xehanort around will greatly complicate the process. Yes, I know that he can be removed at any time but that procedure is still dangerous and will take time…time that will make his family and friends even more suspicious of him,_ the Sorcerer stated blandly as Shinkiro pulled his attention from his own personal thoughts.

His frown deepening the Neo Shadow nodded in reluctant agreement as Taen and Sunaha continued fighting as they usually did. 'Riku's greatest strength is his willingness to help out his friends…but it is also his biggest weakness…if we want him to fully accept his destiny as one of the Three Dragons then it is vital that those around him come to understand that what is happening to their son and friend is indeed real and not just a figment of his imagination,' he determined firmly and both former Nobodies nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Shinkiro snapped his arm around and his fingers lengthened and became razor sharp. In the blink of an eye they snapped across the cave and slammed into the ground between Taen and Sunaha. Both creatures jumped back, the former still looking a bit miffed while the later was clearly smug. 'Now that I have your attention…' he stated dryly his fingers returning to their normal length, Taen and Sunaha muttered to themselves but obediently withdrew their weapons.

Continuing on as if he had never been interrupted Shinkiro said, 'I will continue working on Riku…but it is vital that we also do what we can with the Princess of Heart as well. Master cares _very_ deeply for her and if we can somehow get through to Kairi and get her to see and understand us for what we really are, then that will make the whole process _much_ easier on Riku,' he told them and Xuzai grunted at that.

Lifting his head the Sorcerer added, _Leave her to me. Since I am a former Nobody I should have an easier time reaching Namine…and if I reach her then Kairi is sure to listen, _the Sorcerer decided casting glance over at Xaltair who remained silent. Taking that as a sign of acceptance Xuzai bowed slightly and disappeared in a swirl of darkness, a moment later the Dragoon followed suit. Shinkiro turned to the others, 'That is all for now, go and rest up everyone. We shall meet again in two days,' he ordered and they nodded before vanishing as well.

Left alone in the secret cave Shinkiro straightened up a little and walked over to the wooden door. _If only the people here knew what was really behind this door…if only they knew of the horrors that were about to happen. Riku… what you've experienced so far is NOTHING compared to what's going to happen to you now. I just hope that someday you will understand and be able to forgive me for what I am going to do, _the Neo Shadow thought feeling a bit guilty as he thought about what was going to be occurring in the coming weeks and months.

The power Riku had within him was not to be underestimated; if he did not learn to properly control the beast-like power lying dormant within him then the teenager could just as easily destroy Destiny Islands as protect the world from the Heartless that were surely searching for it even now. The process would be difficult and even agonizing at times for Riku to go through and deal with; but it MUST be done and the teenager MUST learn to control his dormant powers…otherwise _all_ of the innocent beings living peacefully in the darkness…would die.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long to get this up but I have been REALLY busy these past days. I swear I haven't been able to get to a computer at all. Still there is plenty for you to think about here in this chapter now isn't there? Hope you all liked it.

Also here's a list of the characters and what they're names mean:

Shinkiro: Mirage

Sunaha: Sand blade/knife

Kurayami: Absence of Light

The others don't really mean anything I just kind of made them up. Xuzai and Xaltair are both Nobodies so…yeah…I wanted to keep the letter X in their names. They'll be sticking around so keep them in mind won't you? :) A lot to absorb maybe but plenty of prospects right? You've met the rest of Riku's family too and now he's finally admitted that he at least needs to talk to somebody about what's going on with him. So that's at least a _little_ progress right? I swear guys are so stubborn about these things...

Next chapter: Shinkiro and Riku meet up for the first time, and you'll get to see and find out what these "dragon" creatures are all about. Stick around won't you? Next time gets iinteresting.

And thanks for all of the reviews so far everyone! Its great to see so many people enjoying this! Leave some comments no matter how short! Until next time everybody!


	4. All This Is Making My Head Hurt!

Chapter Four: All This Is Making My Head Hurt!

* * *

Night had fallen and the full moon was shining brightly, its light occasionally block by the clouds that drifted through the sky. For once there was no wind blowing and even the sound of the waves brushing up against the shore seemed unusually hushed. There was no movement and it was as if time itself had slowed down. Only one person was up at this early hour and they were currently in the secret spot, standing in front of the locked door that led to Kingdom Hearts.

Riku had his eyes closed as he stood there patiently. He had spent most of the day with his younger sister Claret and had forced himself to concentrate on helping her have fun instead of worrying about that strange Neo Shadow he had been seeing. In fact Riku hadn't seen the dark creature all day despite its assurance that they would talk later. So when he had _finally_ started to relax and even begun drifting off to sleep, Riku had suddenly felt _something_ pulling him over here to this island, as if he were being called. The teenager didn't know what it was exactly, just that he needed to come here.

_And here I am, waiting…but for what? What is this all about? _Riku thought as he crossed his arms and opened his eyes. A slight frown crossed his face as he felt a sudden almost unexplainable shift. It was a dark, almost ominous presence that didn't seem to belong here in Destiny Islands. Slowly he turned around to see who it was and, as he expected, the same Neo Shadow from before was standing there watching him.

He…it…finally Riku just decided to think of the creature as he, bowed deeply to him before straightening up and baring its sharp teeth in what he supposed was a smile. 'Sorry I'm late, but I ran into a bit of trouble and had to shake off some pursuers. Can't have others knowing you're here just yet,' he added with a helpless shrug as moonlight drifted in through the small hole in the ceiling, providing a small amount of light for them to see by. The Neo Shadow's voice was strange and oddly distorted, but Riku could still understand what it was saying to him.

Unmoved Riku dropped his arms and summoned Way To The Dawn into his hand and raised it defensively, "Look, I don't know who you are or why you're coming after me like this, but I want answers and I want them NOW. So you had better start talking and fast," he demanded, his voice as firm and unyielding as iron as his aqua colored eyes flashed with anger. This creature had _better_ have a good reason for being here otherwise he would get rid of it right here and now.

A quick nod was the response he received from the Neo Shadow; 'Of course Master Riku' he said amiably and then spread its arms as if to prove that it had no bad intentions. 'My name is Shinkiro, and it means mirage or illusion,' the ruby eyed being quickly explained as Riku continued to point his weapon at him. 'I don't blame you for being suspicious of me, especially with all that you and your friends have been through. Seeing things that no one else does…having dreams that you can't explain…and having me show up in your backyard…I see why you would be frustrated and angry, and I will answer any questions that you have for me,' Shinkiro said in a serious tone of voice.

After a moment of decision Riku lowered his weapon but did not put it away just yet. His instincts told him to be careful and keep his guard up, and yet…the other part of him said that this creature wasn't a danger to him. Staring through his long bangs Riku refused to take his eyes off Shinkiro, "Are you a Heartless?" he asked cautiously, that was the first matter that needed to be settled before anything else.

Shaking his head in denial the Neo Shadow replied, 'At one time I was. You see, the longer you are a Heartless, the harder it is for you to return too normal. Once six months to a year has passed, the time varies for each person, it is _impossible_ to return to your former self, all that can be done is to free your heart and mind either by way of the Dragon of Darkness or through use of a special type of Keyblade…like the one you had while you were with Maleficent,' Shinkiro explained as he placed a hand on his chest.

Riku frowned slightly at that strange title, at least it seemed to be some type of title or a sign of respect at least, but what really caught his attention was the question of how this creature knew so much about him. Still he nodded anyway to show that he was listening. The wind picked up slightly, whistling through the small cave as they stood there facing each other.

Assured of the fact that he was being understood Shinkiro continued, 'Now if that is done successfully, as has happened in my case, then a person will cease to be a Heartless and will become what's known as a Dark Shade; they may still _look_ the same as the Heartless and they _will _retain all of the same abilities…but no longer is that person enslaved to the instincts and mindless behavior that drives the Heartless. They become filled with the power of darkness. But be aware that this power is not the evil twisted power the Heartless hold, but rather is the true element of darkness and the opposite of light,' Shinkiro concluded, emphasizing the last part.

The moonlight was blocked once again as the clouds drifted over it and they were plunged back into the gloom. Riku considered that for a moment, "Kairi told me that when Sora became a Heartless…he looked like and had the same powers that a regular Shadow would…but when he caught up with the group, he didn't attack or try to steal their hearts. He just stood there watching them," he said with a questioning hint to his voice.

Nodding emphatically the former Neo Shadow dropped his hand, 'A perfect example of what I was talking about. Dark Shade's, upon first glance, _look_ just like Heartless, but they do not _act_ the same way. Of course Sora most likely didn't remember who any of his friends were by that point but I can see you get the basic picture here,' Shinkiro added with a wave of his long fingers.

A thought suddenly occurred to Riku and after a moment he recalled his weapon as he decided to trust this creature…for now. "What about the Nobodies? They're more intelligent then the Heartless are so what about them?" he brought up and the dark being in front of him was silent for a moment. 'Nobodies are different in that they belong neither to the light or the dark. They do not have hearts and so are not bound as the Heartless are they have free will and can do as they please,' Shinkiro said carefully as he glanced up at the sliver of sky that was visible in the top of the cave.

Looking back over at Riku the former Neo Shadow added, 'If he so chooses then Xavath _can_ personally turn a Nobody who exists in the twilight into a dweller of darkness in exchange for their loyalty. This is _extremely_ rare, though, seeing as Nobodies are usually rather content with keeping to themselves in their own worlds. So the Dragon of Darkness doesn't have to worry so much about them and usually just lets them do as they wish, as long as their not causing trouble that is,' Shinkiro clarified with a reverential tone to his voice as he said that name.

That caught Riku off guard and his fingers itched to draw his weapon again but he resisted the urge, "The Dragon of…what are you talking about? That's the second time you've mentioned that title…that name, " he reminded suspiciously and the former Heartless nodded and showed him the mark on his left arm. It was an image of three dragons, one black, one white, and in the middle was one that had silver-gray colored scales and strange aqua colored eyes.

Shinkiro placed a hand over the mark as he turned his attention back to Riku, 'There are three dragons, one each for the worlds of light, darkness, and those places that lie in-between; worlds like Castle Oblivion and The World That Never Was,' he continued calmly and after a moment of thought Riku crossed his arms and accepted that at face value, "Okay so this Dragon of Darkness represents all the worlds that lie in the dark. So what does he do exactly? Keep everything in balance?" he inquired and Shinkiro grinned that creepy teeth-flashing smile of his. 'You catch on a lot quicker then Sora does, that's what you get for paying attention I suppose,' he commented with a slight chuckle before answering the question.

Clearing his throat Shinkiro replied, 'Well, Polaris, the Dragon of Light, is the one who chooses the Keyblade Master. Whether or not a Keyblade will accept a person or not is strictly up to her. When it comes to Xavath, the Dragon of Darkness, the same basic principles are true as well. He chooses who will wield the Keyblade's of Darkness and protect the worlds he represents from those who would do them harm,' the Dark Shade explained as he walked closer.

Riku stiffened but Shinkiro instead walked past him and up to the wooden door. Lifting his hand the former Neo Shadow pressed his hand against it. Putting the pieces together Riku too stared at the door as he figured out where the Dark Shade was going with this, "So the Dragon of Light…Polaris…has to make sure that all the worlds of light and ultimately Kingdom Hearts is protected from the Heartless, Nobodies, and whoever else wants to harm it. And she does this by choosing Keyblade Masters…like Sora and King Mickey…" he began slowly and Shinkiro raised an eye at that but nodded in confirmation.

Closing his eyes for a moment the lanky teen further considered the matter, "And from what you've told me, I'm guessing that Xavath, the Dragon of Darkness has the same responsibility. So does that mean there is another heart like Kingdom Hearts? But exclusively for the worlds that exist in the dark?" Riku considered for the first time and Shinkiro stood up to his full height and turned to face the teenager.

His ruby eyes shone brightly in the night as he stared at Riku, '_Exactly_.They are guardians who exist to protect Kingdom Hearts and its opposite, Shadow's Veil, from being used for evil. If Polaris and Xavath fail and either one of these vast hearts is taken and abused…then they will either be destroyed or enslaved by the one who has gained control of these enormous sources of power. So their very lives hinge on how well they do their jobs,' Shinkiro's concluded in a serious tone of voice.

Riku rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily, all of this information was making his head hurt, he would definitely have a headache later on from this encounter. "Let me get this straight then," he said holding up his hand before the dark being could say anything else.

Staring at Shinkiro through his long bangs Riku paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "Alright then…either Xavath or a Keyblade Master that he's chosen can change a Heartless into a Dark Shade, which you are, or a Nobody, into a true being of darkness. And I'm guessing that once this is done then you are obligated to obey him just as a Nobody would be right?" he asked trying to make sure this was all together in his mind.

Shinkiro scratched his head at that, 'We're not exactly _obligated_. Instead we Dark Shades obey the Dragon of Darkness out of gratitude and respect. He has given us a chance to redeem ourselves so we follow him out of appreciation. Of course some Dark Shade's are bitter and angry at the fact that they cannot return to their normal selves and begin to regress back into Heartless. In that case Xavath has them destroyed so they will not be able to hurt anyone else,' he clarified for the confused teenager.

Muttering to himself Riku closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "And Polaris, the Dragon of Light, hands out Keyblade's so that people like Sora and King Mickey can go around defeating Heartless, protecting worlds, and maintaining the peace right?" he asked, simplifying things for the sake of hopefully getting some sleep tonight.

Shinkiro grinned broadly, 'Good to see that your paying attention. I know that it is a lot to take in at this late hour, but is important that you understood all off this before you learn why I am really here,' he commented and that's when Riku realized he had left something out. Narrowing his eyes slightly he stared warily at the former Heartless, "And what about the third dragon? You said that there were three…so what about the last one? Where are they?" he questioned and his suspicion grew, as the Neo Shadow in front of him remained silent.

When Shinkiro looked away Riku felt a chill travel up his spine and his heart skipped a beat, "No…NO! You don't mean...I can't be…" he stopped as the dark being turned back to him and raised his arm, pointing to the teenager's heart. 'Yes, Riku; YOU are the last one…the Dragon of Twilight…a being that with a heart of darkness but who lives in and can use the power of light,' Shinkiro explained but the lanky teen didn't want to listen.

Backing up he shook his head in denial, "No! But…but how? I mean sure I did some things in this past year but I'm just like everyone else!" Riku countered firmly and strongly; this wasn't true, it COULDN'T be true. But that small bit of doubt that had always nagged at the back of his mind came back in full force, telling him that there was something…different about him, that he had never been like his friends and never would be.

Shinkiro's ruby eyes flashed at that, 'A _normal_ person would have had their heart stolen by the Heartless instead of just being controlled by them, a _normal _person would be under Xehanort's full control, a _normal _person would never have escaped the dark realm that you wandered through when Kingdom Heart's was sealed, and a _normal_ person would not have been able to become Xehanort or Ansem the way you did and then return to their former self as if nothing had ever happened!' he retorted with a hint of anger in his voice.

The silence stretched as Riku tried and failed to come up with a response. Finally he gritted his teeth and turned away bitterly, "I don't believe this…I CAN'T believe this. Maybe…maybe I _am_ different from Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and the others, but…but that kind of power? Inside of me? You've got the wrong person," he fired off as he started backing up, wanting to push all of this information away and out of his head.

How could he possibly be some powerful being meant to protect entire worlds when he couldn't even be there when Sora and Kairi needed him the most? It was _his_ fault that Destiny Islands had been taken in the first place wasn't it? If he hadn't been so desperate to leave and explore other worlds then maybe the Heartless never would have come and hurt everybody. Kairi never would have lost her heart and Sora wouldn't have had to fight against his best friend in an attempt to bring him back to normal.

Shinkiro darted forward and grabbed Riku's arm in a grip that was as firm as iron, 'You cannot run forever. Whether you like it or not you ARE different from your friends. You have a power that can help others…that can save entire worlds! Are you just going to let it lie unused?' he asked and Riku's lips thinned in distaste, he clearly wasn't listening.

Not wavering in the slightest Shinkiro continued, 'If you don't learn to control this power then it will one day get the better of you and escape out of your control. Then your friends will be in danger again because you weren't man enough to face the truth head on! Because you were too proud to admit that you were in over your head and needed help from others!' the Dark Shade warned seriously as his eyes sparked intensely in the gloom.

Turning around quickly Riku wrenched his arm out of the Neo Shadow's cold grip and his eyes, normally aqua were now a burning orange as fury and rage filled him. The teenager could feel the twisted fingers of Xehanort grabbing at his heart and filling him with power, urging him to give into his hatred and fear…fear that what Shinkiro was saying was right after all, fear that he really _wasn't _strong enough to control himself, fear that one day Xehanort would get loose and there would be nothing he could do about it.

With a painful grimace Riku clutched his head and tried to force Xehanort back to the depths he had come from, but the man turned Heartless would not be controlled and dark tendrils of twisted energy began to lift up out of the ground and dance around him as Xehanort got a firmer hold on the boy's mind and body. Riku was panicking and he knew it; if he didn't calm down then Xehanort was going to get out again, but nothing he tried was working and he could _feel_ the Heartless within him taking more and more control with each passing minute.

The energy swirling around the cave wound tighter around Riku, bringing him to his knees as he cried out in pain. "Stop it!" he shouted but the only response he received was a merciless laugh from Xehanort that echoed in his skull. Meanwhile Shinkiro stood over him, the picture of calm serenity. A moment passed and more energy began to form pouring out of the walls and reaching for Riku who was sweating profusely and trying everything he could to force Xehanort back.

Slowly Shinkiro lifted his arm, and just as Riku looked up in desperation, the Dark Shade plunged his fingers straight into the teenager's chest, darkness swirling around the spot where his hand had entered Riku's body. Closing his eyes the former Neo Shadow searched carefully and when he found what he was looking for he latched onto it and _twisted_ it with all his might. The energy that was churning around them gave a violent spasm, as if in pain and then snapped back and vanished completely from sight.

With a sharp gasp Riku collapsed and clutched his chest in pain. "What…? What did you…?" he managed to wheeze out as Shinkiro pulled his arm back, leaving the boy's body unmarked. The Dark Shade narrowed his eyes, 'I put Xehanort back in his place. How I did so is not for you to know at the moment,' he hissed coldly, his attitude distant all of a sudden.

Riku could only close his eyes and moan in agony as pain shot through his body; if felt as if he were on fire, like a thousand knives were stabbing everywhere. It was a constant throb that didn't seem likely to go away anytime soon. Shinkiro gave a snort of disdain, '_Now_ do you understand what I mean?' he demanded harshly as his fingers twitched back and forth. 'The power that Xehanort wields is _nothing_ when compared to the power lying within you. If you don't learn how to control yourself then you could end up destroying Destiny Islands and everyone who lives on it in a way that the Heartless never could,' he cautioned sternly as Riku trembled and shook in pain.

Shinkiro's eyes hardened, 'I can _help_ you…I can help _prevent_ something like this from happening again. If Xehanort got out do you think he would hesitate to use your friends against you?' he demanded unsympathetically, 'Anyone who's been paying attention can see how much you love Kairi, and they can also see how much Sora cares for her as well…' the Dark Shade added as he crossed his arms. Tilting his head slightly the former Neo Shadow stared down Riku who was still immobilized by the agony he was feeling all through his body.

In a low whisper he said, 'Xehanort would by no means hesitate to use Kairi and your feelings for her to pit you and Sora against each other in a fight to the death. And if Xehanort used his powers AND yours Riku…there is no way that Sora would be able to win. Of course that's assuming that the Keyblade Master could bring himself to fight against you like that in the first place,' Shinkiro put in cruelly, 'So in the end Kairi would be captured and might even have her heart taken once again, or worse…and Sora could end up dead because _you_ Riku, were to stubborn to accept help,' he concluded turning away and opening a pathway of darkness.

Before Shinkiro left, though, he looked over his should at Riku who was staring at him with a mix of shock, pain, and disbelief. The Dark Shade felt a twinge of guilt but hardened his heart; this had to be done. 'I know that this is hard for you to accept and I don't blame you for turning away and thinking that this is ridiculous…but if you really think that this is all a lie…then search deep within yourself and you'll feel it…the animal…the beast lying within you, waiting to be released. Search for the truth Riku and never stop until you find it,' the dark creature advised before stepping through the darkness and disappearing along with the portal he had gone into.

* * *

Shadow's Luminance…it was a place that lay in the deepest darkness, a world that was the very antithesis of a world of light. The black, and dark purple clouds drifted across a red, orange, and gold sky; the calm glow of twilight was as bright as it got on most dark worlds. In fact it was just a few shades darker then evening radiance of Twilight Town. Some would call it gloomy and unnatural, but for those who lived here it was a beautiful place that was _finally_ at peace after decades of bitterness and hatred.

"_XAVATH!"_ came a scream that was all too familiar to those who lived and worked in the Twilight Palace.

Okay, so maybe this world was not as peaceful as it _could_ be sometimes.

"_XAVATH GET OUT HERE __**RIGHT**__ NOW!" _the voice screeched once again. That furious almost otherworldly wail sent the servants, guards, and even the other royals scampering for cover lest they encounter the source of that awesome voice. It was a level of fury and rage that would send even the Grim Reaper himself running back to his immortal realm for shelter.

Everyone and everything scrambled out of the way as Princess Nazairah stalked through the stone passages, her reddish-gold eyes blazing with rage and her fire colored hair floating away from her head as she scanned every nook and cranny for her prey. The black cloak that she wore had white designs around the bottom and was a vibrant aqua color on the inside, along with a hood that covered her hair.

Her open sandals slapped loudly against the floor as she stomped her foot in almost childish frustration. Nazairah's blue skin was currently flushed as her legendary anger continued to increase. With an irritated snarl she huffed furiously and continued her search for Xavath, known to most as the Dragon of Darkness.

Nazairah was of the Twili race, Xavath of the Drakan. For years his kind had been enslaved, bought, and then sold like mere cattle. The final straw that had made the King, Nazairah's father, outlaw slavery, though, was when he was on a hunting trip and had come across a very young Drakan who had been beaten and left for dead on the side of the road. The youngster hadn't been dead, though, and not wanting to leave the child to suffer, the King had taken the boy back to the palace to heal up and ultimately live with them. That young Drakan of course had been Xavath, back before his powers as the Dragon of Darkness had fully awakened.

So Nazairah had been born soon after that and had grown up always having Xavath around and they had become great friends, despite their differences of opinion. In fact the Drakan had gone so far as to appointed himself as her personal guardian. Wherever she went Xavath was there with an eye out for her safety, whether he was there himself or one of the many Dark Shade's he had converted was there staring from the shadows.

Jaw clenched Nazairah spied two Drakan who were guarding the door to the armory. Now that they were no longer slaves many had accepted the King's offer to work in the Palace in positions of high esteem. Their tall reptilian bodies were covered with smooth leathery scales. At the moment they wore armor and held sharp spears in their claws. Snake-like eyes scanned the hallways constantly for danger and their long snouts were lined with razor sharp fangs. Bare feet were tipped with talons that were excellent for climbing. Their race as a whole were warriors who always kept their skills in top shape.

Currently the sharp curved spines that went down from the backs of the guards heads to the tips of their tails were half raised in agitation as both watched the Princess, waiting to see if she would go by them or stalk over to vent some of her anger. Many Twili loathed the fact that these "vile creatures" were right in Twilight Palace working in such elevated careers. Of course the intimidating presence of the Drakan was usually enough to keep them from actively voicing their dissent.

Eyes narrowed Nazairah whipped around and walked up to them, stopping stiffly as she tilted her head just a bit so she could look up at them, she was by no means a short woman, but the height of the average Drakan was 6 feet 5 inches. The Princess crossed her arms as both guards bowed respectfully to her; her eyes danced with poorly concealed fury as she took a deep breath and tried to speak without screaming at somebody.

Finally calming down a little Nazairah let out the breath she had been holding, "Where…" she began slowly, "is Xavath? I've been up and down this stupid palace for nearly two hours and nobody can tell me anything! I swear when I get my hands on him I'm going to tear him limb from limb!!" she fumed indignantly and the two Drakan in front of her flinched and exchanged a glance before the one on the left spoke up.

Bowing again he said, "I'm not entirely sure my lady, but if you ask Athane he might be able to point you in the right direction. Last time I saw him he was training in the White Blossom Garden," the guard explained, referring to the Keyblade Master of Darkness.

For a while Athane had been traveling amongst the other worlds making sure the Heartless stayed in check and the inhabitants had the resources they needed in order to protect themselves if it were ever necessary. For those worlds in the darkness the Heartless weren't as much of a problem; those who lived in the dark still had some light in their hearts, but not enough to attract attention apparently.

Of course if a person let their anger, hatred, and other such negative emotions get out of control, then it wouldn't take long for the Heartless to start gathering around them like flies and start controlling that person's thoughts and behavior. Generally, though, most of the Heartless just wandered around stealing food, playing practical jokes on people, and generally causing trouble. They were more like wild animals that had grown used to people being around, they were a nuisance most of the time but there was always the chance that one of them could attack and hurt or kill someone.

Pulling her mind away from that matter Nazairah grumbled to herself at that information before turning and heading down the hallway towards the aforementioned garden. In just under a minute she reached the large oak door and flung it open before stalking outside and walking underneath the blooming sakura, or cherry blossom, trees. The flowers were mostly white with just a small hint of pink, hence the name White Blossom Garden.

Normally it was the Princess' favorite place to go when she wanted to relax and be alone for a while. Now, though, there was only _one_ thing on her mind and that was finding the person who was the source of her current dilemma. And when she finally did get her hands on them then they would be in some SERIOUS pain.

Looking ahead she spotted Athane, the blue skinned Twili was currently practicing with his Oblivion Keyblade, throwing it like a boomerang. He had just flung it away and didn't see Nazairah coming up until she screamed at him, _"ATHANE!"_ came her furious shout and the Keyblade Master gave a startled yelp and turned to face the Princess just as his weapon spun back their way. Quickly he ducked as the Keyblade whipped over his head and imbedded itself in a nearby sakura tree.

Nazairah was unmoved and stood there watching him impatiently. Standing up Athane rubbed his short black hair and frowned at her, "Geez, somebody got up on the wrong side of the darkness today…" Athane muttered sarcastically as he jerked his weapon out of the tree and recalled it before turning to face her. "I thought I heard you shouting for Xavath earlier. What did he do to you this time?" he questioned with a slight frown as he brushed some dust off his boots.

Despite the fact that Athane was the Keyblade Master of Darkness, and thus had to make sure that all worlds were at peace and in harmony, his overall style of dress could only be deemed Gothic. Everything was the deepest black possible and he had several chains looped around the top of his pants, his wrists had several spiked bands around them and his neck had a spiked collar as well.

His shirt had a dragon skeleton coiled around it and his eyes were rimmed in black. In fact he even wore black nail polish. At times even Nazairah herself had trouble believing that her long time friend was really the Keyblade Master. He certainly didn't look, or act, the part.

Taking a deep breath the Princess paused for a moment and glared over at a Creeper Plant that was rooted near the south wall. The Heartless noticed Nazairah's stare, pulled up its roots and hurriedly scooted out of sight; even the most dangerous Heartless seemed to disappear when the King's daughter was on the warpath.

Satisfied the Princess turned back to her childhood friend, "The Evening's Sunset Dance is coming up in a few days, and for _weeks_ I have been hiding it from my father so I won't have to go and be around those arrogant, egotistical, 'I'm so fabulous, bow down and kiss my feet' royals…" Nazairah began and Athane raised an eyebrow at that and opened his mouth to comment on that matter.

A swift glare stopped him in his tracks before he could say anything, however. "One word and I swear I will bury you alive," the Princess snarled and Athane quickly swallowed his words and motioned for her to continue. Keyblade Master or no, EVERYBODY knew better then to get on Nazairah's bad side; which wasn't always easy when her vile temper was taken into consideration.

Moving on she added, "But then _someone_ let it slip to my father that this stupid dance was coming up so now I'm going to have to dress up and be mobbed by Princes, Dukes, Governor's sons, and anybody else who is dumb enough to think they can just walk up and "sweep" me off my feet," Nazairah commented in obvious disgust as she paced back and forth, not noticing Athane's sudden guilty look.

Waving an arm the Princess whirled back around, "I mean I'm only 18! The last thing I need is to be married off to some potential "husband" who stares at himself in the mirror 12 hours a day and spends more time getting dressed then I do!" Nazairah fumed as Athane began fidgeting uneasily. Being the daughter of the most powerful King on this world meant that there were plenty of suitors vying for her attention, and as she approached the legal adult age of 21 more and more Twili were putting pressure on her to at least find a boyfriend.

Finally stopping her angry pacing Nazairah crossed her arms, "I mean several people knew about this dance but I made sure to tell them not to say anything about it to anyone," she explained as she watched the sakura trees blow gently in the wind. With a dark look she turned from the scenery and back to Athane, "So the only person brazen, or dumb, enough to subvert my direct wishes like that would be Xavath," she reasoned, tapping her foot impatiently as she turned back to her friend.

After a second she added, "Of course you knew about it too, Athane, but you wouldn't…" the Princess trailed off and slowly it dawned on her as she watched Athane begin to take a few steps away from her, the Keyblade Master now had a sheepish look on his face that spoke volumes. Nazairah narrowed her eyes and dark energy crackled around her fingers as she realized who had _really_ told on her. "_YOU!"_ she growled, stabbing her finger accusingly as Athane let out a nervous chuckle and held his hands up defensively.

Undaunted the Princess stalked forward, eyes blazing with rage. Swallowing hard the male Twili smiled apprehensively, "You see…well um, I just MIGHT have let it slip while I was talking with the your mom, the Queen the other day," the Keyblade wielder explained as his eyes darted about for a possible escape route. Nazairah's narrow eyed glare said that he had better come up with something better and fast. Meanwhile, Athane was trying desperately to quell her anger before he lost an arm or something.

Hurrying up he spouted off his explanation, "It was an accident! I swear! She was wondering if there were any functions coming up that you could attend. You ARE going to be a Queen someday and she just wanted you to get used to attending these things and dealing with politics and all that stuff," Athane continued with a placating grin, but Princess Nazairah was in no mood to be pacified and instead lifted her hands, a ball of dark energy hissing between her fingers.

Growling dangerously the young woman bristled with fury, "Start running…" Nazairah warned and Athane yelped and took off down the pathway as fast as he could with the Princess in close pursuit, energy blasts flying over his head the whole time sending explosions and smoke everywhere. "It was an accident! I swear it's all just one big misunderstanding!" Athane tried to clarify as his friend continued chasing after him, hell bent on enacting retribution on any part of his body that she could hit.

Nazairah bristled at that, "The only mistake will be when I _accidentally _knock that impudent head of yours right off your shoulders and mount it on my wall!" she retorted unmercifully as she flung another energy sphere at him. This one whizzed mere inches from Athane's head causing him to stumble over his feet and go crashing down to the floor with a painful grunt. Quickly he sat up and whipped out his Keyblade just in time to block another attack. This one exploded when it hit his weapon, sending the Keyblade, and him, skidding backwards several feet into a tree.

The Princess would have attacked him again but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm, thus stopping her from assaulting her "friend" once again. Immediately Nazairah whirled around, mouth open to rail on whoever had dared to stop her but froze when she saw none other then Xavath, the Dragon of Darkness standing there with a slight frown on his reptilian face.

His scales were jet black and his eyes bright orange as they watched the Princess who was so obviously upset. The Drakan was currently wearing the elegant black and gold silk robes that had been made especially for him. His back spines were raised and the frills on the sides of his head flared slightly in clear irritation. It was a well-known fact that he always came here to relax and they were not helping his concentration any.

Athane, though, breathed a huge sigh when he saw his Master standing there. "Thank heaven," the Keyblade wielder muttered in clear relief, but then flinched back when the Princess glowered at him, a clear warning that he was not yet off the hook. Oh, he was going to have to sleep with one eye open tonight.

Turning back to her closest friend, and long time companion, Nazairah scowled darkly, "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy here? Why don't you go back to your meditating or something?" she fired off in a tone that would have appalled other noble's here in the Palace.

Xavath may be a Drakan but he was _still_ the Dragon of Darkness and thus in a position higher even then that of the King. _Everybody_ showed him the proper respect whether they wanted to or not. To talk back to him of all people in such a way was considered blasphemy of the worst kind; but anyone who knew anything about the King's daughter knew that Nazairah bowed to no one.

After a moment of silence Xavath let go of her wrist and crossed his arms, "I WAS trying to relax when someone happened to start setting off explosions in my ear," he countered as his eyes flicked over to Athane who was trying to sneak away, but froze and straightened up when his Master watching him. The Twili gave a sheepish grin, "Well I just _may_ have let slip to the Queen that the Evening's Sunset Dance was coming up and now she wants Nazairah to go and attended," he explained as said woman stood there silently fuming.

Nazairah pointed accusingly to Athane as she added, "Exactly! Another day or so and I would have been free and clear! Now I'll have to go and be mobbed by all of my potential 'husbands' who want to 'take me away' from these uncivilized 'savages', meaning you and the other Drakan, and show me what 'life is all about' or something," she spat, using her fingers to put in quotations.

For a moment the silence stretched on as Nazairah waited for Xavath to agree with her. He hated these political functions just as much as she did and had always been protective of her. Any male being, Twili or otherwise, that came within a thousand yards was fair game as far as the Dragon of Darkness was concerned. Athane too could get rather defensive when it came to potential suitors as well, not that Nazairah was complaining in either case.

So it was a shock when Xavath said, "I think that's a good idea. Athane and I will come with you," he decided and Nazairah's jaw dropped, along with the Keyblade Master's. The Princess closed her eyes, clenched her hands, and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and staring at him fiercely, "And _why_ pray tell do you actually want me to go to this stupid ball?" she demanded as dark energy crackled around body.

Xavath ignored her and turned to the Keyblade Master, "Athane go and tell the King that we will be accompanying the Princess as she attends the dance," he ordered firmly and Athane knew that he was being told to scram so that the Dragon of Darkness could talk to the Princess privately.

The Twili frowned at that, he could tell that something wasn't quite right but he didn't comment on it. Bowing to his Master, Athane headed off to do as he was told but kept glancing over his shoulder until he was finally out of sight.

Nazairah, her rage having cooled at her friend's words, quickly spoke up, "Xavath? Is something wrong?" she asked with a slight tone of hesitation in her voice. The Drakan nodded slowly at her question his eyes dark. He glanced around and his eyes landed on a spot in between two trees and stayed there for a moment before he turned back to her, "Come, it's not safe to talk here," Xavath rumbled suddenly his voice a low whisper.

The Princess was immediately suspicious and her lips thinned but she didn't argue, as she would usually be inclined too. The Dragon of Darkness kept his eyes forward, "Don't look back and don't do anything unless I tell you too," he warned seriously and Nazairah felt a flash of alarm but quickly quelled it and nodded to show that she understood.

Xavath glanced back over his shoulder for a brief moment before turning his eyes back to the walkway in front of them. "Someone has been following you lately. I don't know who it is or why they are after you but I suspect that they are merely biding their time for now," he explained in a quiet tone and Nazairah had to fight down the urge to turn around and see if anyone was indeed following them. She hadn't seen anything earlier, but then again Xavath was the Dragon of Darkness and his powers were far more extensive then hers.

Her attention caught Nazairah quickly figured out where he was going with this, "You want me to attend this dance because you think that whoever is after me will use this opportunity to attack, and with that many people around it would be nearly impossible to figure out who the culprit was," the Princess concluded as her lips thinned into a hard line.

Xavath nodded and turned to her, "You know that I would _never_ do anything to put you in danger. But the darkness has been…restless lately…something just _isn't_ right. The balance between Light, Dark, and Twilight is uneven and I have a feeling that if I catch whoever is after you then it will bring me one step closer to the truth. I don't know what's going on but _something_ is VERY wrong, something that could disturb all of the worlds that exist in the darkness," the tall reptile hissed seriously and Nazairah thought about that for a moment.

He was the Dragon of Darkness and thus responsible for all the worlds that lay in the dark. If he was worried and felt that something was wrong then it was a MAJOR cause for alarm. Finally Nazairah nodded, her earlier anger forgotten, "Okay then, I'll do it…I trust your judgment," she agreed and Xavath knew that it was the truth. Their races may have been enemies at one time, but he was her friend now and had always protected her when it really mattered the most; Nazairah trusted him with her very life.

Xavath stopped and turned to face her. "When Athane or I is not with you then I will have a Dark Shade watching you from the shadows at all times just in case," he warned and the Princess nodded, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable out here in the open like this. The Drakan glanced over to the right once again before turning back to her, "I have to go now…please be careful in the meantime okay?" Xavath asked in a slightly worried tone, his mask as the Dragon of Darkness falling away and revealing the friend she had always cared for.

Nazairah nodded in agreement, "Don't worry I'll be okay," she assured him, though she had some reservations. Xavath stood there indecisive for a moment before bowing slightly and heading off to attend to his other duties. After a moment the Princess looked around but the garden was silent. She shivered slightly and decided to head back inside the Palace. But the entire time she walked she couldn't help but feel as if she were being watched.

* * *

**AN:** Whoa! That came out to a total of 15 pages! The longest I've ever done! It almost made 16 but I decided to cut it off right there. Sorry for taking so long but as I said before College has started again, plus the computer has been on the fritz lately so it still needs to have it taken in. For a while the Internet WAS down and I didn't have any opportunities to post new chapters but that is, hopefully, fixed for now.

But I hope I made up for the late update by the sheer wealth of information in this one! So much to think about and so much to try and comprehend! I'm sure some of you already have your head's hurting don't you? Riku nearly lost control, you've met the Keyblade Master of darkness and his Master, Xavath, along with a Princess who will be the source of much pain, heartache, and trouble in chapters to come. So keep a close watch on them because they play a HUGE role in how things develop.

So that's all for now. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. More drama is to come! So thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Consuming Light

Chapter Five: Consuming Light

* * *

"Wake up! Come on bro get moving already!" an insistent voice pleaded, as the person shook his body urgently.

_What's going on?_ Riku thought as pain shot through his chest, accompanied by a harsh pounding in his head that refused to be ignored. He let out a low moan as he lifted his hand to his forehead, using pressure in an attempt to relieve the throbbing. It felt as if somebody was taking a sledgehammer to his skull and he was tired…so tired. Why couldn't they just be quiet and leave him alone to rest?

The teenage male let his hand drop and was just starting to slide back down into the warm, silent, darkness when someone spoke, or rather screamed, once again.

"RIKU!" a female screeched in his ear and the teenager flinched and curled on his side, hands clutched over his ears as he moaned again, louder this time, from the sudden assault on his precious hearing.

"Geez, no need to scream like that Alexa; I think you broke MY eardrums with that one," came the sarcastic mutter.

"Feh, it got him up didn't it? At least we know that he's okay now," was the calm retort as Riku finally succumbed to the inevitable and pushed away the urge to fall back into unconsciousness.

Opening his eyes, he found Alexa and Serenity staring down at him, the latter with a worried expression and the former with her arms crossed and a "You have a LOT of explaining to do" look on her face.

Even though he recognized his sisters it still took several long seconds before Riku could make his mouth work. Alexa helped him sit up and with a heavy, painful sigh the young male rubbed his eyes and looked around carefully, but couldn't quite make sense of where he was. Several more moments spent in confusion did nothing to alleviate the fog in his head, and he was forced to turn to his sisters for support, "What…? Where…where am…?" Riku began slowly and the two girls exchanged a look before Serenity spoke up.

Clearly worried about her twin brother she answered, "Shouldn't you be telling US that? You're on the small island just outside in the Secret Spot that you and Sora always played in as kids. We had to drag you out here near the waterfall because you wouldn't wake up…." she explained and then paused for a moment and brushed her shoulder length brown hair out of her face.

Narrowing her eyes at her brother in suspicion the girl added, "Why _did_ you come here anyway? You've been gone all night and mom and dad were just about ready to call out the armed forces to find you," Serenity warned seriously as Riku stood up on shaky legs. He tried to take a step forward only to have his legs give out on him. His sisters rushed to catch him and just barely managed to hold him up as he swayed back and forth before his weak limbs locked in place and allowed him to stand.

"Whoa there cowboy! I don't think you'll be going anywhere just yet," Alexa cautioned as she and Serenity held onto him. Riku may just be 16 years old but his weight and lanky stature, he was already nearly 6 feet tall and still growing, meant that it was hard to hold him up on their own. Carefully they helped him over to a large rock and sat him down so he could rest.

Bending over Riku winced and rubbed his chest as he remembered what had happened last night. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the pain, _Of course…the Dark Shade's, Xavath, Polaris, Kingdom Hearts, me being the Dragon of Twilight… not to mention Shinkiro and how he stopped Xehanort's Heartless from taking over my body, _he considered as he listened to the waves lapping up against the sand.

With a wince that had nothing to do with the ache in his chest, he realized something, _What am I supposed to say to mom and dad? How do I explain coming here? If I tell them the truth they'll just thing that I'm making everything up. There's no way they will be able to believe any of it, not when they don't even remember the Heartless attack that happened over a year ago, _Riku thought as Serenity took out her cell phone and called their parents to let them know that everything was okay.

Meanwhile Riku kept still in order to avoid aggravating whatever injuries he might have. After a few minutes of talking she turned back and gave them a smile and thumbs-up to let them know everything was okay.

Looking away Riku stared down at his hands; this was bad…this was VERY, VERY, bad. They had a right to know why he had come out here last night but what did he say to them? That he was chasing down a creature that they had never heard of and couldn't even see all because he'd felt that he should have? Oh and he also found out that in addition to being possessed by a crazy man's heartless, he was also some monster meant to protect worlds and keep things in balance or something. Shinkiro hadn't exactly been crystal clear on just what HIS role in things actually was.

Riku was distracted and didn't notice his sisters standing over him until Alexa cleared her throat to get his attention. The teenager hesitated before looking up at her; the black haired young woman had her arms crossed and clearly wasn't letting him off the hook. "Alright little brother…it's time you fessed up and told us the truth. Mom and dad don't want to talk about it…but I **know** that _something_ unusual happened to you, Sora, and Kairi. People don't just vanish into thin air like that without any trace of where they went and then reappear just as strangely," she countered firmly her green eyes narrowed with determination. Serenity's gaze flicked back and forth between her older sister and her twin but she didn't say anything.

Riku gritted his teeth and stood up, thankfully he didn't fall over this time, his eyes and tone of voice flat, "I don't see any reason to tell you. Besides you wouldn't believe it anyway," he fired back as turned to walk away, but Serenity darted her hand out and grabbed his arm. "Come on, try us. We're your family and we deserve to know something, so just tell us the truth," she urged her voice swimming with worry and concern.

Gritting his teeth Riku shrugged out of her grip and refused to look at her, "Even if I _did_ tell you, you would want proof that I don't have and when I couldn't by some means prove it then you would write it off as a lie and send me to the psychologist…again," he muttered the last part and Alexa's expression softened.

Upon arriving back in Destiny Islands Riku had been understandably different in temperament and attitude, they had sent him to a psychologist hoping to figure out why he had left and what he had been through during his disappearance, but the doctor couldn't tell Vince and Simone anything useful. But still their lingering suspicions had yet to recede. Until they learned the whole truth they would forever be wary of their son's behavior and actions.

Alexa gave a slight sigh and let her arms drop, "Look I know mom and dad made you go to a lot of doctors, but that was just for your own good! They were worried about you just like we are now! I know your upset…and having people doubt you doesn't make it any better…but I understand what you're…" Alexa began only to have Riku turn on her with furious aqua eyes.

The teenager trembled with barely restrained anger, "Understand?" he demanded, voice brimming with resentment. "Understand?!" the teen asked again as he clenched his fists, "You could _never_ understand what I've been through…the things I've seen and…and the things I've **done** to people…" Riku paused for a moment, his anger melting away into guilt before his face hardened into an angry mask once again.

With a disgusted shake of his head Riku glared firmly at the two of them, his frustration obvious, "I thought maybe all of that was finally behind me! That I could come home and start getting things back to normal again! But just as I think things are starting to get better then these dreams come every night. I can't sleep without hearing voices or go somewhere without you, mom, or dad wondering if I'll come back!" he spouted off with an angry wave of his arms as he gazed at them defiantly.

Alexa opened her mouth to try and say something but Riku was not finished yet and the young woman shut her mouth when her little brother turned on her. Eyes narrowed with resentment Riku pointed his finger accusingly at them, "You think I _want_ to see the worry in Claret's eyes every time I come home late, or have to endure mom's suspicion when I can't explain what happened?! You think I _want_ to walk around every day knowing that most of the people I know and care about think I'm crazy?!" he said bitterly and both girls winced slightly and looked away, knowing that he was right about the way people looked at him. Even they had wondered sometimes if he was completely right in the head.

Raising his voice even more, Riku's eyes began to change to a disturbing shade of fiery orange; but Alexa and Serenity were trying their best to avoid his enraged stare and didn't notice the change. Gaze burning with fury he added, "Do you think I _enjoy_ going to doctors and psychologists day after day, week after week, _just _so they can say that there's nothing wrong with me?! Do any of you REALLY think I'm doing this out of spite, or just for kicks?! You DON'T know me so don't you DARE say that you understand me!" Riku exploded at both of them, his internal pain obvious for a brief moment.

Feeling a sudden fire across his body Riku gasped in pain and clutched his chest in agony as he fell to his knees. He could hear Serenity's calling his name but her voice was shut out but the strong presence that was emerging in his mind and the dark power crawling out from his heart; _No! Not Xehanort again…not in just two days!_ Riku gritted his teeth and used all of his remaining strength to push the man turned Heartless back to the depths of his heart.

The teenage male could hear Xehanort's angry voice warning that it was only a matter of time before he gained control, but Riku ignored the taunts as the "seeker of darkness" made one final surge in an attempt to gain control of the boy's body and mind.

Alexa was standing over him and Serenity had on hand on his back and the other one his shoulder as she asked what was wrong, but Riku was in too much pain to understand what his twin was saying, much less to answer her question.

For a moment Riku's strength faltered and he could feel Xehanort's dark grip tighten on him and his arms and legs refused to respond for a moment; blackness swam in front of his eyes as he wavered on the edge of unconsciousness. Drawing on his last reserves of strength, Riku hardened his heart and ripped the Heartless' grip off of him and shoved him back to the dark corner where he normally resided. Xehanort spouted curses and promises of revenge before succumbing to his vessel's greater strength and fading back into the depths of Riku's heart.

Still huddled over his body Serenity was trying her best to get some type of answer from him, "Riku! Riku what's wrong with you? Are you okay?" she demanded more worried then ever now. Feebly Riku tried to open his mouth to say something but forcing Xehanort back into his heart had drained what little energy he had remaining and he could only give a weak rasp in reply before he finally let himself slide back into the welcoming grip of unconsciousness.

_

* * *

_

All around him was darkness, the same darkness that he wielded and commanded. A dozen voices whispered to him urgently, like frightened children taking refuge in the arms of their parent. They begged him to do something, to protect them from the approaching light. He let them come to him, circling around and pressing close in distress; calmly he reached out and assured them of his protection. It took a while but finally the voices quieted down; then as one they pointed him towards a small spot of light that was burning brightly above their heads.

_**Danger…it will bring us death, **__the voices whispered fearfully as the light continued to grow. As the brilliance expanded he could see that it was not pushing away the darkness…but destroying it, eating and consuming it with terrible force and precision, leaving nothing behind but pure radiant light that burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. Any darkness that touched it shriveled and was overcome by the light. Screams could be heard as more and more of the dark was eaten away, and still the light grew brighter and more widespread._

_Some of the voices tried to stop the killing, but could only scream in terror themselves as the light grabbed and consumed them before moving on in relentless pursuit, destroying all of the darkness it came across with cold, detached, hatred._

_He stared in horror as tendrils of light began to spider out from the larger stain and capture some of the voices, not killing them, but holding onto them and turning them against the ones with whom they had just taken shelter with, using them as slaves; the voices that had tried to fight were now silent puppets but still he could feel their inner agony as they were forced to destroy those who had just seconds ago been their friends._

_The voices surrounding him and those others scattered through the darkness were too vast to count, but it was clear that all of them would be eaten up by the light if something was not done. The darkness was vast but the realm this light came from was just as big and equally as powerful._

_He tried to pull back those voices who had been enslaved, but the grip the light had on them was like steel and when he heard more screams of death and enslavement he was forced to give up and protect those he still could. Spreading his arms wide he took command of the darkness and erected a barrier that smothered the tendrils of light wherever it touched them and prevented the radiance from spreading. But even as he did so the rainbow of colors and light began to push at his blockade, testing it and sniffing it for any possible weaknesses and when it found one a tendril would whip out with blinding speed to grab one of the helpless voices, either killing it or dragging it back across the dividing wall and wrapping it in chains so that it was enslaved._

_Many voices he managed to save and the light shuddered and gave spasms of pain whenever it or one of its tendrils was destroyed, but it remained steadfast and whenever he managed to drive it back it would soon rush forward with the same tenacity and force as before. Many voices were smothered; innocent beings of the darkness snuffed out or taken captive in split seconds, but he could also hear the faint murmurs of those who floated within the circle of light, those few who dared to protest were smothered and destroyed just as the voices of darkness were._

_It was a stalemate on both sides then._

_He fought as hard as he could to push back the light. He summoned all of his immense god-like powers of darkness to drive back the light and for a moment it flickered and nearly went out like a torch in a high wind before shimmering brightly once again as if nothing had happened. The light blazed forward destroying all in its path as it sought to consume every trace of the darkness, but he was there to stop it._

_The light destroyed much of the darkness and he in turn managed to destroy the light whenever and wherever it advanced, but then stopped when he heard cries of pain and fear coming from the light and he felt his heart freeze. The darkness hesitated and then pulled back as it sensed the indecision of its Master and wielder._

_That's when he realized the truth…every time he fought back against the light he was inadvertently killing innocent beings, creatures and worlds that wanted nothing to do with this battle; places that wanted only peace and harmony. Immediately he stopped his attack and instead focused on defending the voices all around him that were whispering for help._

_Sensing the change in his behavior the light came on even harder, it pressed against the darkness in an attempt find a weakness, but instead of breaking the darkness gave way and stretched until it seemed like it would shatter before bouncing back as an impenetrable barrier. The light was powerful but the darkness he commanded was just as potent and as long as he remained strong it would not fail._

_Standing back he thought of a way to fend off the light; it did not belong here in this realm and would destroy those who lived peacefully in the dark. It was even threatening the stability of those people's and worlds in the light who wanted no part of this battle. He could feel the voices around him relax a little in relief as the wall of darkness held fast against the light._

_He couldn't strike back and risk hurting the innocent ones who lived in the light…but at the same time he could __**not**__ just sit back and allow this radiance to destroy all of the worlds in the dark that depended on him for survival and protection._

_Fighting back was too big of a risk…but doing nothing to stop this advance was unthinkable. He could not just stand here forever, attempting to hold off the light, it would break through eventually and when it did he knew that it would just be a stalemate with countless deaths on both sides. On his own he wasn't strong enough to end this battle; all the darkness he wielded was evenly matched by the light that was now fighting so cunningly against him._

_He had met an enemy who was just as strong as he was and was also not afraid of sacrificing others in order to get what it wanted. _

_Suddenly the light broke free of the barrier a thin tendril glowing brightly as it darted towards a presence that had been standing silently beside him. He could feel the dark being recoil for a moment before fighting back desperately but the light was not going to give up its prey so easily. Many had already been taken but this one…this one was different…it…no…SHE was special…she was a precious being and he would die for her if it meant keeping her safe. He tried to step in between the two fighting elements, to protect her from harm, but the light weaved around him and grabbed her, wrapping around her and smothering the darkness in her with its all consuming radiance. _

_It began dragging her back to the larger sphere of light but the darkness reached out and grabbed it, trembling and shuddering as the light tried to shake it off; still the dark refused to let go of her._

_Even as the light sought to take her away and battled with the dark, it also fought against her, seeking to dominate its newest captive. She screamed in pain and agony as the light tore at her body and mind, demanding submission and obedience, but she refused to obey and pulses of darkness showed through the light as she stubbornly fought back against the one that was causing her this pain. _

_The light grew brighter as it withstood the attack from the outside and from within and also continued to assault its latest would-be slave. Finally her cries stopped and she fell silent just as all of the others had, she was not dead but at the same time he could feel her presence slipping farther away every second she remained in the grasp of this foul light._

_On the verge of panic he stepped up his attack and the darkness washed over the light in fierce, violent, waves in response to its Master's orders. The light repelled all these assaults with remarkable strength and in fact seemed untouched by them. Instead it held her silent presence there in front of him, taunting him and daring him to come after her._

_Reaching out he tried to get her back only to have the light yank her away at the last minute. It vibrated and shivered with pleasure, enjoying his desperation and anguish as he tried to save her. Furious now prepared to attack again, not holding back his power this time and ready to rip apart this tainted radiance that dared to come and invade this realm._

_Sensing his anger the light stopped for a moment before compressing and tightening around her with calm calculation. Once again she screamed in pain, a horrible wail that tore at his heart and stopped his attack before it could even begin. He COULD attack…but that would only put her in more danger and he could not risk that._

_Looking past he could see that his barrier had fallen and now the light was advancing again, killing or capturing everything in its path._

_A glowing tendril reached out towards him in supplication; offer up himself as a slave and she…the one he cared so deeply for…would go free. Or he could continue to resist and be forced to watch as she died right in front of his eyes._

_What did he do? What COULD he do? He would never be able to live with himself if she died because of him…but he also had a responsibility to protect all those who lived in the darkness. If he gave himself up she would be safe, that much the light promised; however, to do so meant a sure death sentence for all those who looked to him for guidance._

_He would NOT abandon her…but could he condemn entire worlds to destruction because of his own personal feelings?_

_For a brief moment everything went still and both light and dark stopped their violent clash as one awaited his orders and the other his decision. And for the first time in his life…he didn't have the slightest idea of what to do._

* * *

Xavath woke up with a sudden start, his breathing harsh. The spines on his back were raised in agitation as he looked around wildly for any signs of danger. Darkness that had once seemed so comforting before, now seemed to hide a thousand enemies. Quickly the large reptile waved his left arm and the lights flicked on in response, revealing the large chambers that consisted of his living chambers here in the palace. Xavath's eyes scanned every inch of the room making sure everything was in place before the Drakan finally let out the deep breath he had been holding in.

_That dream…I've had them before when there were worlds in danger from the Heartless or Nobodies but…but nothing like that…nothing so…so terrible. I've never had a vision that scared me so much,_ Xavath thought as a visible shudder ran down his spine and the spikes on the sides of his neck lifted and spread out into a frill, showing that he felt threatened and unsure of himself.

Whenever there was trouble that needed to be taken care of Xavath would either have a dream, like the one that had just woken him up, or know automatically which world was in trouble. Sometimes the dreams were specific and he could discern exactly what was going on, and other times when the matter wasn't as pressing; all he would know was what world to go to.

Most times he would send Athane and a few Dark Shades to the proper world and they would find out what was going on themselves and then they would take care of the matter. The longest the Keyblade Master had been away on a mission was 2 years, but even then the young Twili often made trips back here to Shadow's Luminance to get away from all the stress. Athane may be a bit of a clown and was certainly optimistic, but he _did_ take his job seriously and needed some R & R every once in a while.

This dream however held a much darker message.

Pushing it away for the moment Xavath slid out of bed and immediately summoned a Dark Shade to his side. A sphere of darkness hovered in the air for a moment before it flared out and a Neo Shadow popped into existence. Shinkiro looked up at his Master questioningly, "You know I AM quite busy at the moment and you ARE the one who said not to come back here unless I had something to report," he began in a dissatisfied tone of voice as his long fingers twitched slightly.

Frowning at his servant's displeasure at being called away from his assigned mission, Xavath shook his head, "You can go back to that later, I want you and some of the other Dark Shade's to search the palace. Top to bottom, towers to the deepest dungeons, Heartless, Nobodies, I don't care who or what. Intruders of any kind I want either destroyed or captured for interrogation," Xavath ordered seriously as he grabbed a simple shirt and pulled it on over his exposed chest. He was suddenly feeling more extremely vulnerable then he liked and it was doing nothing to help soothe his nerves.

Shinkiro tilted his head, his ruby eyes flashing with slight confusion as he raised a finger and opened his mouth to inquire further about the matter, only to be interrupted. Xavath bared his fangs in irritation, "You can ask questions later! Just go!" he snapped and the former Heartless quickly vanished in a swirl of darkness with barely a sound to show that he had been there at all.

The Drakan stared at the spot where Shinkiro had just been for a moment before turning away and stalking out of his living chambers and opening the door cautiously. Everything seemed fine but that dream had him on edge. Unlike some others that he'd had Xavath knew **exactly** what this one meant and it made his heart skip a beat as he considered it.

Someone from the light was right here in the dark realms. Their purpose was to destroy all those who lived in the dark, whether they were innocent or guilty mattered not, this person or being had only the desire to wipe out everything and anything that existed in the dark. He or she was killing off and/or enslaving entire worlds, casting a veil of death and slavery wherever it went.

Still standing in the door way Xavath frowned, _But…WHY? Those of the light have always been peaceful? Not once in history can I remember someone from the light doing such a thing…it's unheard of. They always fight against evil just as we of the dark do. I don't understand how a person from the light could do such a thing,_ he considered somberly as he reflected on his dream. The only one with the power to match his own was Polaris the Dragon of Light, but he had met her before and she was a gentle peaceful being and she would never in her wildest dreams wish a fate like this upon anyone; least of all those here in the darkness.

_Is someone controlling her? Using a family member, friend, or lover in order to force Polaris to obey them?_ Xavath considered as he thought about the last part of the dream, suddenly his blood ran cold as he realized who that person was, the one who had been captured by the light and used as bait in order to try and gain HIS obedience. He had many servants, friends, though, were a different matter. Athane was one of only a select few who could be called his friend, but there was only _one_ woman who held his heart in her grasp, one person who could twist him around her finger with a single coy smile.

_Nazairah! This person from the light is not only destroying worlds and capturing innocent beings but their going to capture her and use her against me! They might already be here in the palace! _Xavath thought as he opened a path and jumped directly to her rooms which were a few floors above him. There were no guards posted outside or inside her room as would normally be expected because Nazairah had thrown a massive temper tantrum over the matter, saying that it was an "invasion of her privacy" and that she always had someone watching her so she should at least be granted the right to sleep without someone hovering over her.

_Troublesome woman, when this is over with I'm going to make sure that one of my Dark Shades is with her 24/7 with or without her consent! _Xavath thought with an irritated snarl. Of course that was providing the Princess was still okay in the first place. Leaning back the large reptile used his long tail as balance and gave the large wooden door a strong kick. The sturdy entrance gave way with an audible SNAP that echoed throughout the corridor. _Please! Please tell me I'm not too late!_ he thought desperately as pushed aside the remaining pieces of the door and hurried inside.

* * *

Sitting in an exam room at the local hospital's Emergency Room was one clearly irritated teenager. Riku sat with thinly disguised patience as the nurse drew some blood from his arm before warning him, yet again, to take it easy and not exert himself too much. His parents were standing to the right of the hospital bed talking to the doctor about their son's condition; every once in a while his mother Simone would cast a worried glance over at her son, but for the most part she was busy interrogating the doctor who was currently taking care of "her baby."

Apparently after receiving a call from Alexa and Serenity about what had happened Vince and Simone had driven straight to the docks and borrowed a boat from Terence, Sora's dad. The man offered tours of the islands and local wildlife to both the tourists and researchers who came here to Destiny Islands year round. He had been running his business for years and was more then willing to lend the worried parent's his services when he had learned of what had happened to Riku.

Currently Terence was at home. After bringing the family back to the main island and making sure they got Riku to the hospital safely he had excused himself, not wanting to impose himself in on what he knew was most likely going to end up being a delicate and tense situation between relieved but angry parents, and their reclusive son.

Meanwhile Riku looked over at his sisters and gave them a chastising look, "You could have brought me back in your own boat…there was no need to get mom and dad all worked up like this," he hissed at them and while Serenity frowned at her twin's tone of voice, Alexa was clearly unrepentant and instead crossed her arms. Flipping a hand through her hair the young woman grunted in acknowledgement of his comment, "Sorry little brother but going missing and passing out in the middle of a conversation is not something I feel should be hidden from our parents," she said quietly but calmly so as not to disturb the talking adults.

Settling a firm and unwavering glare on him Alexa continued, "Not after disappearing the way you did. And you _still_ haven't explained that little escapade either you know. Maybe we _don't_ understand why you left so let's just forget that for now. But letting mom and dad know what's going in your life now that your back home is the very _least _you owe them after all the grief they've been through, and don't even get me started on Claret and the way she idolizes you. You can't imagine how heartbroken she was when you vanished the way you did…but still she clings to you, and in her eyes you can do no wrong…I however am not so sure about that matter," she said, muttering the last part with undisguised disgust and Riku flinched at that comment as he felt a tightness in his chest and in his heart at the mention of how deeply he had wounded his family.

Several retorts and sharp comebacks came to mind but Riku held his tongue, it wouldn't do any good anyway. He and Alexa had never really been close and having been gone for over a year had done nothing to improve their relationship any; now she was more suspicious of him then ever. The brother and sister couldn't go more then three minutes without fighting over something. Serenity did her share of teasing as well, but for the most part she played peacemaker between her bickering siblings.

All three were distracted when the doctor cleared his throat and gave them the "everything's under control" smile that he no doubt used on numerous patients who were worried about trivial matters. Smiling calmly he said, "Nothing to worry about it seems, that red mark on his chest is probably just from him falling on something when he passed out, but I'm going to prescribe some pain medication for him to take so it won't hurt so much. Everything else is just dehydration, exhaustion, and stress from school, friends, and…family members" he commented, putting in the last part as tactfully as possible. He wrote a few notes on the clipboard in his hand as he spoke.

Most of those in the hospital knew Riku and his situation by now. He was always in and out of here for his appointments with Maureen Winnows the psychologist. The now strained relationship he had with his family was obvious to everyone as well and they had learned to be careful of what and how they said things.

Looking back up the doctor kept his smile firmly in place as he added, "I'll finish up some paperwork for you and then you should be free to go. I do suggest that you take a few days off from school and just take it easy," he advised with a small polite nod to the family before he headed out of the room.

For a long moment no one spoke until finally Simone closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she held it in for a moment before letting it out and turning to her son with a stern look on her face. Doing as best she could to keep the anger out of her voice she said, "Your father and I have talked this matter over and we know by now that you're not going to tell us what happened during that year while you were gone…and if it _really_ does bother you that much then we're not going to force you to talk about it," she stated with forced calm as she watched Riku closely. Instead of blowing up at her son as she had previously, Riku's mother was taking the time to think about the matter carefully before speaking.

Lifting her chin she continued, "But your latest behavior has me worried, you won't talk to me or your father, your friends are starting to get worried and nothing we do is working. We _want_ to help you through this but we can't do anything if you don't let us in and tell us what's going on," Simone had a pleading tone to her voice that pulled at Riku's conscience and deepened his already immense guilt. What was the point in telling them when it would only make them more worried about his health and mental stability? Kairi and Sora sure didn't have this problem on their hands.

With a heavy sigh the teenager rubbed his neck uneasily, "Last night…" Riku began slowly and hesitantly. "Last night I went out to the Secret Spot because…" he struggled with a way to explain last night's events to them, "because my dreams were bothering me. I know I shouldn't have just gotten up and left without letting someone know where I was going…but going out there helped…at least a little. I can't explain everything that happened while I was gone…I really wish I could because I know it would bring at least some amount of closure to you…" he said trying to keep from mumbling the words as he stared down at his hands. He couldn't bear to see the look in his mother's eyes at the moment.

Finally after a moment of silence Riku looked up with a serious look on his face, "I know how badly you want me to explain things but right now…right now I just can't…so please…please just trust me…at least until I'm ready," he finished hopefully before dropping his gaze once again and waiting for a response.

Vince pinched the bridge and shook his head in disbelief, "If anybody else did this I would call them crazy…" the man muttered to himself before looking back up at his son. Pointing a finger at Riku he added, "Okay as foolish as this seems to just let you keep hiding this from us I'm going to relent…on ONE condition," Vince said with his no-nonsense tone of voice, making it clear that Riku really didn't have much choice in the matter.

Crossing his arms the worried father continued, "I'm not going to chase you to the ends of the earth to make you talk so here's how this is going to work. Since this subject makes you so uncomfortable we will let it go…for now," Vince cautioned firmly and Riku nodded to show he was paying attention. Satisfied the man added, "But you _will_ go to the psychologist and you _will_ talk to her and make a serious effort to work through whatever is going on. I want real progress you understand me son?" he demanded staring at Riku with unwavering resolve as he made his point clear to all.

Vince narrowed his eyes and Riku couldn't help but fidget uneasily under his father's firm gaze, "I had _better_ not come here and talk to Dr. Winnows only to hear that you've spent an hour of the day staring at each other in complete silence. No complaints, no avoiding your appointments, and no clamming up when you sit down with her okay? If you want us to leave this matter alone for now than you are _at least_ going to make an effort. Otherwise this little agreement between us is off; and if that happens you WILL tell us every little detail of what happened while you were gone…we clear on that?" Vince questioned as he raised an eyebrow and let his arms drop to his sides as he waited for a reply.

Sliding his gaze away Riku nodded carefully, "Yes sir…I understand perfectly," he mumbled and Vince nodded in satisfaction before heading towards the door. "I'm going to go and get the car so I'll meet you at the front door okay?" his dad said as Riku pulled his vest and shoes on. Simone stepped forward and enveloped her son in a tight hug. "Oh! I'm so glad your okay dear…I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you," she whispered her voice strained and thick with emotion as she squeezed him.

Riku hesitated for a brief moment before hugging her back, "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this mom and I promise I'll explain it whenever I can," he promised her and she nodded before pulling back. Smiling in relief Simone gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before stepping back and letting him stand up.

Alexa for her part still looked highly suspicious but Serenity looked happy to have this over with, "Come on! We need to get back home before Claret gives herself a heart attack. She still doesn't know what happened to you," the twin commented as she grabbed her brother's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

With a slight frown on his lips Riku let his sister pull him off as he thought about what had happened last night, _Now what? Where am I supposed to go from here? None of this makes any sense…it just doesn't seem possible…even with everything I've been through. Do I just wait around for Shinkiro to come back? I have to figure out more of what's going on here but how? I have no information…nothing to go on, _Riku considered with a heavy heart as Serenity prattled on beside him about making this up to her by helping with the chores later on.

Ignoring his twin's chatter Riku looked out of windows on his right as they walked, it was still pretty early in the day; probably only 11 am or so. _Maybe…maybe I should talk to Kairi about this…I mean she DID offer and I can see how worried she is for my safety. Sora has been through enough already and still has things he has to deal with. He acts like he's fine but there are still things on his mind too. She may not be able to help much…but I know she'll listen to me, _Riku thought with a small nod as he made his decision. There wasn't much else he could do now but watch…and wait for something to happen; but it was the waiting that bothered him the most.

He didn't know what it was exactly but something just seemed…off with the light these days…it just didn't smell right. His dark senses may be dulled now but they were still with him and they were starting to awaken once again and the warning they gave was that the light was no longer the same, that it couldn't be trusted. Riku quickly dismissed that thought as soon as it came up into his mind. The light was always pure and would always exist to protect and banish evil right? There was no way it could be used for wicked intentions, it just wasn't possible.

Another part of his mind, though, reminded Riku of the dream he'd had just a few days ago and that discussion of how the light…could be every bit as dangerous as the darkness.

* * *

**AN:** FINALLY! My computer is up and running, my family has high-speed internet! But enough of me more about this chapter.

When people think of bad guys they're always from the darkness or something, so this time in my story I decided to switch things up a little. The light is just as powerful and every bit as dangerous isn't it? So why not have a bad guy from the other end of the spectrum? Interesting idea isn't it? A bad guy from the light isn't the first thing that most would come up with so I decided to take a crack at it.

But that's all the information your getting for now, sorry but we have to retain our secrets! Plus this IS technically a RikuxKairi story and next chapter problems arise in that department, after all our favorite Princess of Heart is obviously more inclined towards Sora as we can all see in the games. So don't expect things to happen right away. Drama, angst, and heartbreak, on several fronts, are ahead so thanks for reading and please continue!

And thanks for all of the polite and helpful reviews everyone! You all are so nice to us! Now it's been forever since I updated so we were in a major hurry to get this up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter now please press that pretty little button and tell me what you think of this chapter! I need input, ideas, and constructive criticism most of all! Until next time everybody!


	6. Forbidden Love

Chapter Six: Forbidden Love

* * *

Simone frowned slightly as she looked out of the car window towards Destiny High School. Worry was written all over her face as she twisted in the driver's seat to look at her son, "Are you sure about this Riku? I mean the doctor said it would be best to stay out of school for a few days…" Simone reminded him with a hint of reproach. She had decided to drive Riku to school today since she had some errands to run and the school was right on the way.

Riku, though, was already grabbing his backpack and opening the door in case his mom changed her mind about this. If he stayed in that house for another minute then he was going to go crazy. Sure his family had agreed to back off when it came to asking where he had been during the whole Kingdom Hearts adventure but they were still obviously worried about him. Every time he so much as gave a wince from the pain in his chest they would act as if he were about to shatter into a thousand pieces or something. And tomorrow he had an appointment with Dr. Winnows, his psychologist, and that had done nothing to improve his mood.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her question, Riku hopped out and swung the bag over his shoulder. Looking back he gave his mother a reassuring smile, "I'll be _fine_ mom, really. No offense but I _really_ need to get out of the house for a while. And if anything happens then I'll call you okay? There's no need to worry so much," he told her firmly and Simone tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. Sitting back in her seat she sighed heavily and waved him off, "Fine, fine, go on already I won't bother you anymore. Have a good day at school honey," she called out as he walked towards the door. Looking over his shoulder Riku waved casually to her as he walked.

When he finally got inside a few of the teens paused to stare at him and soon everyone was whispering. News traveled fast here on the mainland and pretty much everyone knew about Riku's sudden disappearance over the weekend.

Narrowing his eyes slightly Riku kept walking and did his best to ignore some of the less then subtle comments.

"I heard he ran away from home but they dragged him back and stuck him in the hospital's mental ward or something."

"Someone said he was hearing voices and they led him to that island or something."

"Hearing things? Well then I KNOW he's crazy now."

For the most part the silver haired teen was able to ignore the jibes, he had gotten used to them by now. He was about to keep going and head over to his locker when he heard a snide voice behind him say:

"I knew he had a few screws loose the moment he got back. I mean really, everyone can see that he's gone _waaaayyy_ off the deep end now," one football jock sneered loudly to his pals. Neal was known all over school as one of the biggest bullies there was. Whenever he and his band of thugs set their sights on you everyone and anyone you thought was your friend suddenly vanished and left you in the cold.

Riku stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a wave of cold anger. Slowly he turned to glare at them with the coldest look possible, the other guys backed off a little but the jock stood up taller and crossed his arms. Staring at Riku as if he were a lower life-form the athlete added, "Well look at who's back here in the land of the living. Did the voices in you head show you a good time?" Neal commented mockingly and several other students snickered at that comment.

Clenching his fist Riku tightened his jaw at that comment and took another avenue, with a dark smile he said, "Yeah, they said I was a _lot_ better off then that stupid jock and his friends who got suspended from football for a month because they were spray painting graffiti on the lockers," he fired back not bothering to refute the "voices" statement as he usually would. The other kids gave a collective "Ooooo," at that one while others snorted with laughter.

Everyone knew how Neal had come in over the weekend and trashed all the lockers; even now most of them still had colorful symbols and patterns on them from the gang's midnight escapade.

Neal turned slightly red with embarrassment at that and stepped forward, grabbing Riku's shirt. It was clear that he was humiliated that his punishment had been brought up in front of everyone. Leaning forward he said, "So what if I did? At least I'm not some twisted psycho like you, runaway," he snapped using the nickname he had given Riku after he had suddenly returned home again. With a disdainful snort he added, "I may be suspended from football for a while but I don't need to dope myself up with pain meds so I can come to school every morning," Neal brought up and Riku tensed up at that one.

That battle with Xemnas had really taken its toll on his body; cracked ribs were nothing to laugh about and while they had mostly healed every once and a while he would have moments of extreme discomfort. And there were also the flashes of pain from whatever Shinkiro had done just the other night when he drove Xehanort back; that was hurting his chest as well. Riku would usually pop a few aspirin in the morning to get him through school and that was it. He tried not to tell anyone about it because he knew they would all make a big deal out of it when it wasn't really that much of a problem, not compared to his other troubles at least.

Resisting the urge to punch Neal straight in the nose was hard but Riku just grabbed the jock's wrist and pushed his hand away. He would never get anywhere no matter what he said so there was no use bothering with him. Turning away Riku said, "Think what you want Neal but I'm _not_ going to stay here trading insults with a barbarian like you," he shot back one last taunt before taking a step to make his way through the crowd that had built up around them when Neal spoke up, not wanting "the runaway" to have the last word.

"I think your nothing but some crazy schizo pining away on some ugly wench that's never going to want you anyway!" Neal taunted and all of his friends roared with laughter at that one. Riku froze as rage burned away whatever reservations he had. The large teen whipped around eyes blazing furiously as he clenched his fist and slammed it straight into Neal's face with enough force to send him stumbling backwards into his groupies. There was an audible CRACK as Riku's fist connected and the football star fell to the floor, howling in pain as he clutched his nose.

"AAAAGGGHH! Punk! You broke it! You broke my nose!" Neal roared blood gushing from his nostrils as he staggered to his feet. His friends tried to help him and pull him back from Riku who was glaring venomously Neal but the jock shook them off and launched himself at the tall teenager in a blind rage, only to receive a foot to his bottom jaw courtesy of Riku. Neal's head snapped back and he would have fallen again but Riku's hand shot out, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him up against the locker with a loud metallic clang that rang out down the hallways.

The other student's who were crowded around backed up as they saw Riku's almost feral expression. Leaning forward the tall teenager moved in until his face was mere inches away from Neal's. He had always had the reputation of settling and/or ending disputes with his fists and right now was no different. Once he and Sora started attending school again the rumors and theory's about where they had been started flying, as well as the usual insults and taunts. Most comments and students weren't worth bothering with, but something about Neal always brought out the worst in Riku. There was _no way_ that he was just going to let that slight towards Kairi go unprovoked. _**No one**_ spoke about her or their friendship like that without receiving some serious pain in return.

Bristling with barely restrained anger Riku narrowed his gaze at Neal, "I'm sorry…I don't think I heard you correctly…so why don't you try saying that to my face this time?" he snarled as his grip tightened around Neal's throat to the point where the jock was struggling and starting to turn blue. There were shouts to "break it up" from a teacher who had arrived and seen what was going on, but Riku ignored the urgings as the other student's began to back off and go to their homeroom classes.

He could feel a dark coil of power churning within him, a sinister presence that was awakening in response to his rage. It wasn't Xehanort, but something else, a deep and pressing whisper that urged him to give this troublemaker what was coming to him. Glaring fiercely Riku tightened his grip even farther as Neal gasped for air and tried to push the heavier teen away from him but to no avail. Grinning with savage pleasure Riku narrowed his gaze, "What's wrong Neal? Try saying it a little louder!" he barked, pushing the jock harder against the lockers as that insidious whisper in his mind hissed with dark pleasure.

* * *

Kairi had been walking down the hallway and heading to her first class when she saw the crowd and heard Riku and Neal throwing taunts and insults back and forth. Now things had escalated too far and she knew she had to do something to stop her friend before he really hurt Neal. No matter how hard he tried to deny it she could see now that something was plainly wrong with him; and not just physically…but maybe mentally as well.

Reaching out Kairi placed her hand on his "Riku! Riku stop it you're going to far! That's enough!" she urged with increasing worry as she tried to get his attention.

Turning at her voice and touch Riku whirled his head around and stared at his childhood friend with piercing aqua eyes that were partially shielded by his long bangs. For a second he just stood there staring at her as if he wasn't quite sure who she was. Kairi stiffened at the wild look in his eyes, the only other time she'd seen that expression was when Xehanort was bothering him. Each time he managed to push back the evil Heartless but this time Riku's expression was borderline inhuman.

Tightening her grip Kairi tried to say something but her voice caught in her throat and as her fingers brushed his skin she felt a sudden aura radiating off of him. She had felt a similar one back in the World That Never Was when he had rescued her and Namine from Saix, that time it have been because of Xehanort's influence. This time it was clearly from a different source and Kairi's body froze as it washed over her, smothering her voice with its dark power. Jerking her hand back as if she had been burned Kairi stared at him with wide eyes and Riku dropped Neal, who collapsed on the floor gasping for air, and one hand clutched his head as if he were dizzy, while the other tried to stem the flow from his bleeding nose.

Stumbling back Riku blinked in confusion as a teacher finally made it through the crowd and came up behind Riku, placed her hand on his shoulder. Frowning at all of the surrounding students she said, "Okay that's enough, all of you!" Mrs. Martinez looked over as Neal's groupies hurried to pick him up off the floor. "I heard every word of that conversation and while I _don't_ think violence is the answer…" she began as she looked over at Riku who had his fist clenched and was looking away from her, "I have to say that you Neal are _way_ out of line on this one. I think I'm going to enjoy seeing what your mother and father have to say about this one," she said as she let go of Riku's shoulder and grabbed the jock in a firm grip.

Groaning in pain, and the thought of facing his policeman father, Neal could only clutch his nose as the Mrs. Martinez turned her attention to the other offender, "Detention after school today for you mister. And try not to get into any more fights okay?" she asked pushing her glasses a little farther up her nose. With a quiet nod Riku acknowledged her comment. The teacher flashed him and Kairi both a sympathetic look before turning back to Neal and led him off to face his punishment.

Gradually the other student's dispersed until Riku and Kairi were standing there pretty much alone as the other teens headed to their classrooms.

There was a long moment of silence before Riku finally looked up at her, "Are you okay?" he finally got out in a subdued voice as he quickly glanced away.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" he added hesitantly and it took Kairi a moment before she realized that her hand was on her chest and her heart was pounding fiercely. He HAD scared her; where had that sudden burst of power come from? She had NEVER felt anything that intense before and hope she wouldn't have to again.

Nodding slowly the Princess of Heart managed to find her voice again, "I'm…I'm fine," she stated weakly as she forced herself to drop her arm. "I've just never…never felt that kind of power from you before," Kairi admitted as she calmed down, staring at him as she waited for a response. Riku frowned at that as he lifted his right hand, the one he had punched Neal with. Slowly he clenched and unclenched his fist as a thoughtful but worried look crossed his features; "Neither have I…" was Riku's near silent whisper and she could see the worry that marred his face.

Stepping forward Kairi forced down the sudden flare of unease that arose within her, Riku was her friend; there was no need to be afraid of him. "Riku…what's _wrong_? I know that something's just not right with you," she questioned with obvious worry as she placed her hand on top of his. He didn't answer her question and instead his jaw tightened slightly as he opened his hand once again. It must be sore from that hammer punch he had given Neal.

Frowning at that Kairi paused for a moment before undoing the tie around the neck of her school uniform and holding it in one hand as she grabbed Riku's hand and opened it carefully; Riku twitched slightly but didn't stop her as she wrapped the long piece of cloth around his rapidly bruising knuckles and tied it in a knot; the soft material would help to cushion his sore hand, it was only going to get a lot more sore as the day went on.

Looking back up Kairi tilted her head slightly, "Are you all right?" she asked and the silver haired warrior nodded at that.

Dropping his arm Riku said, "My fingers are starting to swell a bit but I'll be fine," he assured her and Kairi's lips thinned as she shook her head slowly, "I wasn't talking about your hand" she clarified quietly and Riku's face fell and he turned away.

She had heard Neal's comment about her, the one that had made Riku punch him in the first place and Kairi had to admit that she had mixed feelings about it.

_Everyone_ in Destiny High knew that both Sora and Riku were sweet on her and Kairi loved them both but…that was _**exactly**_ the problem. She didn't know if she could force herself to choose between them. She _did _care deeply about Sora and they were growing closer and closer every day. But while her heart was pulling her to Sora, her mind was tugging her towards Riku.

Jerking his hand away suddenly Riku's body stiffened abruptly and he backed up, "I need to get to class," he mumbled avoiding her gaze as he turned away and walked off to class, leaving Kairi standing there feeling more confused about her feelings then ever.

* * *

The door cracked under Xavath's kick and the tall reptile used his strong arms to shove it aside. The minute he stepped inside he was forced to dodge as a beam of light shot towards him. Instantly he jumped up as it passed beneath him, blowing apart the doorway and surrounding wall. Grabbing a large metal ornament in his claws Xavath dug his foot talons into the stone wall and hung there for a moment; all of his kind were excellent climbers after all.

Hissing angrily the spines lying across his neck flared out into a frill. The Dragon of Darkness looked over and saw a figure in a white hooded jacket standing there with his hand outstretched. A few lights had flickered out but there was still plenty to see by allowing Xavath to examine this stranger closely.

The white figure looked up and tilted his head slightly before saying, "Well, well, Xavath, I was wondering when you were going to show up and save your precious girlfriend," a male voice taunted from beneath the white hood. Crouched on the floor just to the right of where that strange light attack had blasted through the room was Nazairah still in her night clothes. The Princess narrowed her eyes as she held tightly to a largely ornamental sword that had been hanging on the wall. She glanced over her should at Xavath for a moment before turning her attention back to the would-be attacker.

Her body tense Nazairah lifted the sword and pointed at the white figure, "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she demanded keeping her fighting stance firm; she had received plenty of training, against most other royal Twili's wishes of course, and was now a very good fighter actually. Even the Drakan soldiers held a silent admiration for her strength.

Dropping back down to the floor Xavath examined the situation and didn't like what he saw _I KNEW it. This person is from the light, I can feel it…no…smell it even. Whoever this person is he comes from a world bathed by Kingdom Heart's radiance, _he considered and bared his fangs in warning. Glancing over at the Princess though he was relieved to see that Nazairah was okay and in her usual foul mood. If she wasn't yelling or demanding something from someone _then _there would be a cause for concern.

Turning back to the situation at hand Xavath stepped forward until he was standing between Nazairah and this strange person. He may not have made another move yet but that didn't mean he wouldn't and the Drakan didn't want the Princess in any danger. Never mind the fact that she could in all honesty take care of herself.

Clenching his fist Xavath tried to keep his voice steady; that dream he'd just had was still bothering him, "What business does a being of light have with me…a creature of darkness? Polaris may have no problem with us but I can't say the same of those on the world's she looks after," he stated calmly, referring to the Dragon of Light. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nazairah stiffen and stare at him before turning back to the stranger in white. She had never seen anyone from a world of light before.

The man reached up and both tensed but he merely pulled his hood back, revealing a man with golden eyes and short fire red hair, he was rather young looking actually and his skin was pale even for a human; it took Xavath a second to remember the name for his kind.

Smirking as if at some personal joke he had made the man bowed mockingly to them, "My name is Zanier, and as for Polaris…well," he paused and gave a cruel, mirthless, laugh. "Let's just say that she's not in control anymore," he hinted and Xavath gave a low growl at that. Nazairah frowned, she knew who Polaris was but the rest of the conversation wasn't so easy to follow.

Clenching his fists the Dragon of Darkness tried to keep his temper in check long enough to pry more in formation out of this person, "So I was right after all. You've done something to Polaris and now you're after me aren't you?" he demanded and Zanier crossed his arms. "Sorry but I'm not at liberty to discuss that right now. Besides they don't tell me anything, I'm just a pawn after all. My master is the one pulling the strings, I'm just the emissary," the light dweller answered with a nonchalant shrug as his eyes landed back on the Princess examining her slowly and carefully.

A wave of panic washed over Xavath but he quickly squashed it; Nazairah could handle herself, and even if something were to happen he was here now and he was more then strong enough to protect her from danger. Stepping fully in front of her he bristled, the spines on his back puffing up even further in his agitation. "I'm only going to warn you once. Leave now and you might just do so with your life," Xavath threatened and Zanier shook his head and waved a finger at him.

"Now, now, no need to be so defensive. Why can't we just sit down and talk like friends?" he questioned with a sardonic smile and Nazairah growled at that and snapped her arm forward, sending the sword in her hand flying towards his head. Zanier merely stepped to the side and it went whizzing past. Glaring furiously at him she pointed accusingly, "Friends? You nearly took my head off with that attack and now you're pretending like you just want to talk? I don't think so pal!" Nazairah snapped but was stopped when Xavath put his hand up to silence her.

The Princess nearly snapped at him as well, but stopped when he sent her a dark look over his shoulder. Nazairah grumbled inwardly at that but otherwise remained quiet as her eyes spat fire at both of them. Xavath had a_ lot_ of explaining to do when this interruption was over with.

Turning his gaze back to Zanier, the Drakan saw that the light dweller had vanished into thin air. Xavath looked up just in time to see the man dropping down towards him, his gloved hands glowing with power.

Roughly shoving Nazairah to the side, and earning a sputter of protest from said woman in the process, Xavath jumped back as Zanier landed and in a brilliant flash of light summoned the Sun Dancer Keyblade, a weapon with a sun at one end and a fiery reddish-orange metal shaft. Responding in turn darkness swarmed around Xavath's hand as he summoned his own Dragon's Claw Keyblade, a long black and gray weapon with curved spikes lining both ends of the "blade" two long dragons braced the handle while crisscrossed spikes formed the far end of the "key".

Both shot forward their Keyblade's slamming against each other with a metallic CLANG that echoed through the room. Standing off to one side Nazairah summoned a sphere of dark energy into her hands and flung it at Zanier who jumped back and knocked it away with his Keyblade. The dark attack shot out and smashed through the bay windows on the other side of the room before disappearing from sight.

Flashing the Princess a superior look, Zanier slid to the side as Xavath's weapon snapped down where he had just been, sending a shockwave through the marble floor and cracking the stone in half.

With a low whistle the light dweller stared in mild surprise, "So I guess you aren't just a figure head after all? I bet you'd just _love_ to get your claws in me wouldn't you, scaly?" Zanier jeered with a nasty smile and the reptile narrowed his burning orange gaze, not rising to the taunt. Midnight black scales gleaming in the light Xavath took a step forward, ready to get rid of this intruder for good.

Standing up straighter the young man recalled his Keyblade in a flash of fire before turning away from them and lifting his arm. His palm glowed with the power of light before a huge beam shot out from his hand, demolishing the entire bottom half of the large bay windows that over looked the rest of the palace. Zanier looked over his shoulder and then bowed to them, "Well I think I should get going now, I see that my ride is here waiting for me," he stated with a cruel laugh before turning and racing towards the hole that he had made in the windows.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nazairah shouted as she prepared another attack. Crouching down she slammed her hand into the floor and immediately black spikes shot up towards the ceiling all around her and raced over towards where Zanier was running demolishing anything that was in their way. The light dweller had to backpedal for a moment and managed to stop just in time to avoid being impaled, but he quickly managed to dip and dodge around the deadly spires and out onto the balcony, as a loud birdlike screech assaulted their ears. Cursing to herself Nazairah waved her hand, dispelling the attack and the solid thorns cracked and fell apart into solid chunks before turning to dust.

Out on the balcony they could both see a strange creature hover for a moment as Zanier jumped up on its back. It took a moment before Xavath recognized it as a Griffin, half-bird, half-lion; he had thought most of them were extinct already. Not wasting a minute the beast flapped its wings harder as it wheeled away from the palace the minute its rider was settled. It was flying as fast as it could but it would still take a while to get over the palace and courtyards.

For a moment Xavath hesitated, caught between his desire to stay and protect Nazairah, and knowing that he couldn't let that light dweller get away unpunished. His decision was made for him when the Princess whirled around angrily her eyes blazing at him, "Well?! What are you waiting for? Go after him! I did NOT get up in the middle of the night just so **he** could fly off into the moonrise after tearing my bedroom apart! Do something!" she screeched with clear indignation as she pointed to where Zanier and his Griffin mount were still flying away. The fact that Nazairah could have been hurt or even killed was evidently not as important as the fact that her room was in shambles and she had been deprived of her beauty sleep.

With a heavy sigh at that comment, Xavath closed his eyes and focused his power. He could feel the creature within him coil and churn impatiently, ready to be released once again, ready to unleash the full extent of the darkness upon Zanier, ready to grab him and tear him apart, ready to dig its claws into him. Impatiently Xavath held back, reminding this creature that HE was the boss now. With a mental hiss it settled down, waiting to be summoned forth.

When Xavath had first learned that he was the Dragon of Darkness it had been a very unsettling thought to learn what it all entailed. At first he wanted nothing to do with it, but had then quickly learned to come to terms with his new powers and what it truly meant to use the darkness. The term Dragon of Darkness was not just a mere title, but a description of who he was. No matter how strong a person's heart was it still was not tough enough on its own to withstand the strain that using the full power of darkness or light caused. Being exposed to the raw energy of Shadow's Veil or Kingdom Hearts for very long could and would kill a person.

So to prevent this from happening, an Energy Dragon, a creature made of pure darkness or light was fused to them, doubling their power and also their ability to withstand the full power of darkness or light. This was the only way a person from any world could become a protector and guardian of Kingdom Hearts or its opposite, Shadow's Veil. It could be either a privilege or a curse depending on how you looked at it.

The process was similar to what had happened to Sora and Roxas, and Kairi and Namine. Now that those Nobodies were fused back with their original selves both Sora and Kairi's powers were nearly double and they didn't even realize it.

Riku, the next Dragon of Twilight, had an Energy Dragon inside of him too, and it was just now starting to wake up, which was the main reason as to why it was so important that Shinkiro make contact with him on Destiny Islands before things got out of hand. Teenagers were extremely unstable and prone to mood swings after all. With the dragon inside of him starting to wake up, Riku's emotions would be even more intense and unpredictable then ever, especially considering who the particular Energy Dragon inside of him was as well.

Just as there were people who lived in the worlds surrounding Shadow's Veil and Kingdom Hearts, so too there were those beings who lived in the raw elements of darkness and light. Unfortunately, Energy Dragons could be extremely volatile and dangerous creatures.

If their host did not keep their emotions in check the Energy Dragon would destroy the person's heart without hesitation. It might seem a cruel thing to do to someone, but it also keep the Dragon of Darkness, Light, or Twilight from allowing their negative emotions to rule their judgement. Such a position required a level head and calm reasoning if all the worlds were to be adequately protected.

So right now the dragon inside Xavath was responding to his indecision and fear of what might happen to Nazairah, and also his hatred for Zanier who had come here to attack her. If he didn't calm down then the consequences wouldn't be pretty. With a frustrated hiss the Drakan took a deep breath before letting it out, forcing himself to calm down as he began to change shape, darkness flowing unrestrained throughout his body.

* * *

Nazairah had only seen Xavath assume his dragon form once before and that had been enough. Even now she couldn't fully suppress the slight shiver that went down her spine as the dark energy formed around the limber reptile. The formless mass quickly took shape as it grew up towards the ceiling, huge wings spread out but could only partially expand and a long tail spread out behind him as his body changed and grew. The already sharp claws on his front and back feet grew to massive talons as the front of his body landed with a heavy thud on the floor. They clicked against the floor as Xavath assumed the form that would best allow him to use the darkness.

_It's a good thing I had them make this room extra large, _the Princess thought, taking a step back as the darkness faded away from the large dragon. Nazairah was used to seeing him fight in his normal Drakan form and that was scary enough at times. She had seen entire forests and mountainside's torn apart by the power he could release and that wasn't even a quarter of his true strength. If he ever lost control…Nazairah quickly shook her head at that thought. Xavath would _never_ let his power or emotions get out of hand like that.

Snaking his neck around Xavath lowered his long muzzle, just managing to avoid hitting the chandelier with the two long horns on his head. "Stay here in the palace and DON'T go anywhere understand?" he rumbled his orange eyes boring into hers. Nazairah crossed her arms in defiance, there was _no way_ she was just going to sit around twiddling her thumbs while he flew off and had all the fun.

With a fierce hiss Xavath bared his, now _much_ larger, fangs at her, "We don't know who this is and I don't want you running off into a situation you can't handle alone. You're staying put until Athane comes to check on you and that's final," he commanded and before she could open her mouth to protest again, he turned and walked forward a few steps before lowering his head like a battering ram. With a single leap Xavath smashed through what remained of the windows and balcony, in one smooth sweep he extended his wings and flew off to catch Zanier.

As he flew it was an eerie sight. His scales were so black that they made the night sky seem almost blue in comparison as if his scales were absorbing what little moonlight there was. For a while she watched him fly off and then with an indignant huff Nazairah turned and scowled at the remains of her bed chamber. "Great… now where am I supposed to sleep?" she grumbled as she nudged away a piece of wood by her foot.

Still there _was_ the matter of that strange light dweller Zanier…just what did he want here anyway?

With a frown Nazairah contemplated that; those from the light of Kingdom Hearts didn't belong here, just as she had no business going over there. It made her shudder with disgust just _thinking_ of being around all that light. How did those people ever go outside in the sun without being burned? She had never seen anybody with such pale skin before.

And the way Zanier had been talking to Xavath was unusual too. _He must have had another dream…a vision of what's happening, or going to happen, _Nazairah realized as she walked over to the ruined wall.

If she hadn't been looking down to avoid stepping on the glass that was strewn across the floor she might have missed it. It was a small crystal that glowed and shifted with dozens of different colors. It was actually quite beautiful and about half the size of her palm. Stopping the Princess bent over for a closer look and picked up so she could examine it further.

Immediately pain shot up her arm and her hand went numb as the strange rock pulsed with a blinding light. Letting out a cry of pain Nazairah dropped it and backed up, clutching her arm as she stared at it in shock. The crystal skittered across the floor and stopped radiating light energy, within seconds it was slowly shifting colors again just as it had when she had first seen it on the floor.

Slowly feeling was coming back into Nazairah's arm and she stared down at her left hand and saw that her palm had second degree burns. But while her arm had sensation back her hand remained oddly numb from the sudden blast of light that it had received. Quickly the Princess thought back to her fight with Zanier and that light beam he had tried to hit her with just as Xavath had broken into her room. If that little crystal could burn her hand just by her holding it for a second or two…then what would that attack have done to her?

With a shudder Nazairah stepped back and silently cursed all light dwellers. _They're nothing but trouble…all of them, _she thought holding her injured hand close to her body as a burning sensation slowly began to intensify. Gritting her teeth against the pain, the Princess looked back out through the broken wall but couldn't see Xavath or Zanier flying anymore.

Scowling darkly at the thought she turned away, _Worthless little parasites…why can't those from the light just leave the darkness alone? What did we ever do to them? _Nazairah considered with a slight wince as she suddenly remembered her female servants who had been captured and tied up one room over. Muttering to herself the Twili stalked off to go take care of them.

* * *

Finally the school day was over with. Riku had managed to push aside all of his other problems in order to try and pull his grades out of their sudden downward spiral; but now that classes were over he had to sit here in detention for being involved in that fight earlier this morning, and time seemed to be dragging by as slowly as possible.

Fidgeting impatiently Riku looked over at the clock and saw that only 3 minutes had passed since he had last checked it. _Great…I'm going to be stuck in here forever,_ he thought miserably; his parents were NOT going to like this turn of events. He was supposed to try and stay _out_ of trouble now, not get into more. Sighing heavily Riku thought about what had happened this morning.

_Oh well, maybe that will teach Neal to keep his mouth shut next time,_ he thought with slight smirk as he glanced over at the teacher who was currently reading a magazine. His amusement quickly faded, though, as he remembered all to well what the football star had said about him. He hated to admit it but it was clear to everyone that Sora and Kairi were meant for each other.

Riku could see it just as well as anyone else; that special smile that lit Kairi's face only when Sora was around, the way they looked at each other and laughed together…their feelings for each other were obvious. They had started spending more time with just the two of them as well. Before it had always been Sora, Kairi, and him, but now Riku couldn't help feeling a bit awkward and out of place sometimes when they hung out together or studied for school. They had all tried to ignore it but there was just no denying that they were growing up and things between them had changed; whether for better or worse remained to be seen however.

Clenching his fist at those thoughts Riku tried to squash his feelings of jealousy, but still couldn't help the tightness in his chest, the anger and irritation he felt at seeing them together. Sure he and Sora had been fighting for Kairi's attention almost from the day they had first met her, but they were no longer kids and those "games" weren't just for fun anymore.

_Then again it's not like I don't __**want**__ them both to be happy…I mean Sora has been through a lot and Kairi hasn't had it much easier either. They deserve this, I know that,_ Riku thought as he tapped his fingers on the desk he was sitting at. With a sigh he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, _Then again don't __**I**__ deserve to be happy too? I mean sure Sora went out of his way several times to try and find her…but didn't I do the same thing?_ He thought bitterly as he closed his eyes.

After all the only reason he had gone with Maleficent in the first place was because she promised to restore Kairi's heart; it was true that he was intrigued by the darkness but he wasn't stupid enough to go along with Maleficent just for kicks. And when they were on Captain Hook's ship in Neverland he had just been trying to protect Kairi hadn't he? Maybe he would have fallen prey to Xehanort's Heartless either way…but the whole reason he had gotten caught up with Maleficent, the Heartless and all that in the first place was because he wanted so desperately to restore Kairi's heart.

Not that he would ever tell his friend that. Kairi would never forgive or stop blaming herself if she knew the whole story.

Then he had rescued Kairi when she was being pursued by Axel right here on Destiny Islands and then again when Saix tried to recapture her, and Namine as well. But _**no**_it was ALWAYS Sora who was the hero, Sora who was the Keyblade Master protecting everyone, Sora who was the main focus of Kairi's attentions. Sora, _Sora, __**SORA**_.

Riku gritted his teeth as he straightened up in his chair. Sora came off as the hero who everyone loved, who was doing just fine after his little escapade, who didn't have to go to a psychologist like he did, who didn't have to hear his parents worrying about hospital bills like Riku did, who didn't have to worry about his parents who were just happy enough having him back home, who didn't have to worry about his friends who had all welcomed him back with open arms, who didn't have to endure the stares and whispers from the other students as much as Riku did; he just carried on with his life as if nothing was wrong at all!

Sora had gone to and saved dozens of worlds from potential destruction and could rest easy at night knowing that those worlds and the friends he had made on them were safe, while Riku was constantly plagued by the guilt that came from the memories of things he had done to his friends and innocents like Alice, Jasmine, Pinocchio, not to mentions the others that he had never told his friends about. Xehanort still resided in his heart, a constant reminder that if he ever lost control then his friends would be the first ones who would be hurt; again because of a stupid mistake that Riku had made.

And now these creatures from the dark were showing up, invading his dreams, his home, and telling him about how he was the Dragon of Twilight or whatever that Dark Shade, Shinkiro had called him. Just when things had finally started to settle down and assume normality, this all happened and Riku's life was back up in the air once again.

Realizing the path his thoughts were taking Riku pushed them away. Sora was his _friend_, they were closer then brothers, he should be happy, not angry because his friend was doing so well. The Keyblade Master had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders and dealing with Roxas was a major adjustment for him.

His thoughts were interrupted when the teacher stood up, "All right, you all are free to go," he informed the small group and Riku was surprised to see that he had been daydreaming for so long. Grabbing his backpack he slung it over his shoulder and headed down the hallway. _Stop being so bitter. Sora is your friend and you should be happy for him and Kairi, not upset that they're getting along so well. This is what both of them want so don't interfere,_ Riku chided himself as he pushed open the glass door and headed outside into the afternoon heat of Destiny Islands. But he still couldn't suppress the angry churning in his gut, the same feeling that had suddenly appeared when he had Neal pinned up against the lockers earlier.

It was an animal hunger and rage that refused to let go of Riku's angry thoughts and his jealousy towards Sora and Kairi's growing relationship. Growling angrily to himself Riku tried his best to ignore the feeling but to little avail. And as he walked down the path leading to and from Destiny High he saw his two friends sitting there under a tree, apparently they had stuck around to wait for him to get out of detention.

Sora had a typical grin on his face and Kairi was sipping a sports drink before she suddenly spit it out, bursting with laughter at something the Keyblade Master had said. She gave him a playful punch in the arm and he leaned back with his hands behind his head, grinning mischievously as the Princess of Heart smiled almost shyly at him as she brushed her hair back. Riku had _never_ seen her smile like that around anyone other then Sora, and it made his blood boil with jealousy.

Riku stopped dead in his tracks, as a sudden flare of rage arose within him. Gritting his teeth he looked away as he felt the same dark power that had fueled his anger before when he was about ready to deck Neal again, the same power that had nearly scared Kairi away. Shaking his head Riku took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down and regain control.

Gradually the feeling faded away leaving him feeling somewhat exhausted, _What the heck was that all about? Man, if Shinkiro ever shows up again then he is going to have more explaining to do. First Xehanort nearly takes over me twice and now this? The forces that be are conspiring to make my life miserable, _Riku thought with resignation as Sora finally noticed him standing there and jumped up to his feet waving at his friend.

"Hey! Riku over here!" Sora called out before helping Kairi to her feet. Both grabbed their bags and headed over to meet him. Riku forced a smile onto his face and did his best to hide his emotions. How he felt about this didn't matter, Kairi was clearly happier with them back and Sora was adjusting to life back home after being away for over a year. Riku knew that he should be glad that they were doing so well after everything that had happened to them with Kingdom Hearts and all.

Running a hand through his hair Riku stepped forward to join his friends, _I'm just being selfish…if Kairi is happier with Sora then I should be glad for them, not wallowing in self pity, _he knew. But still that did nothing to quell the stab of jealousy that still lingered in his heart.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for taking this long to get up a new chapter everyone but I have been really busy with the start of a new College semester so please bear with me okay?

Do you all understand the title of this chapter and the title of the story now? It has to do with how Riku feels about Kairi.

I've seen a lot of stories where Sora and Kairi fall in love and Riku just stands by with no problems. Personally I don't think that's quite realistic considering how much those two guys fought over her in the past, and also taking into account how much both of them have gone through to save her in the games. Or maybe it's just my love of conflict arising once again. Still this is the world of fanfiction and anything goes. Much as I love SoraxKairi stories I have to admit I like RikuxKairi pairings better. But that's just me. :)

And I hope you enjoyed Neal because he's going to be appearing a few more times and it won't be pretty…

Thanks for reading so far everyone! I know it is a complicated story line but please bear with me and continue to send in those reviews will you please? Please? Please, please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?

* * *


	7. Talk to Me

**AN:** I think the bugs have been worked out so here I am uploading the chapter again with the proper section/line breaks put in. Read on and please enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Talk to Me

* * *

Sora didn't notice that Riku had stopped until they were almost at the door. Kairi noticed as well and turned back to face their friend, "Riku? That fight with Neal wasn't your fault you know…I'm sure your parents will understand," she said reassuringly and the teenager's face tightened as he looked away, staring at the horses in the pasture off to their right. With a shrug Riku remained silent and hesitated before taking slow steps towards them.

_He looks like a man about to attend his own hanging, _Sora thought with a slight frown as he waited there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Forcing a grin onto his face the Keyblade Master added, "Oh, come on! Kairi's right, and besides even if you do get in trouble with your parents it was totally worth it just to see Neal's father hauling him out of the school by his shirt collar," he added with a satisfied chuckle as he thought back to this morning.

News traveled with lightning speed through the halls of Destiny High. Within minutes most of the school had found out about the fight and the words that had been exchanged. Of course there were several 'versions' of the tale, the most popular being the one where Riku allegedly choked Neal into unconsciousness before stuffing him inside one of the incredibly small lockers. At lunch, though, Sora had found Kairi and managed to get the real story from her; the Princess of Heart had hesitated at first but eventually told him what had really happened.

There was a slight pause before Riku's sullen expression melted into one of restrained amusement, a smirk curled across his face as the teenager turned back to his friends, "Too bad you weren't there to see his pack of friends slink away like lost puppies with their tails between their legs," he added with obvious satisfaction as they headed inside the house; they dumped their backpacks in the living room and headed into the kitchen. Riku grabbed plate of brownies from off the counter and grabbed some water bottles out of the fridge and placed them on the table.

Sitting down at one of the chairs Sora grinned at that statement as he rubbed his hands together in wicked pleasure, "Oh yeah….I just wish I had been there myself. I bet a nice Fire attack would have melted off that stupid jock's icy demeanor _real _fast," he chuckled manically and Kairi frowned and crossed her arms, glaring fiercely at both of them before dropping her arms and tilting her head to the side.

Kairi leaned closer to Riku and whispered just loud enough for Sora to hear, "It's more likely that he would have ended up setting one of _**us**_ on fire," Kairi teased and the Keyblade Master squawked with indignation as Riku gave a snort of laughter at that one.

Crossing his arms in a pout Sora defended himself, "HEY! My aim isn't _that _bad!" he objected as Riku raised an eyebrow and turned to Kairi. "Need I remind him that one time he actually DID set one of us on fire when we were sparring?" he asked calmly and the Princess of Heart made a show of thinking about that for a moment, after a moment she nodded sagely, "Hmm, I think so, Sora _does_ have an exceptionally short memory now doesn't he?" she replied with a serious look on her face before grabbing a cherry-pecan brownie and taking a bite out of it.

Sora groaned at that, "Aww, come on you two! Don't team up on me like that!" he whined pitifully and Kairi giggled as Riku leaned back in his chair and stared out of the window. There was a long moment of silence and the Keyblade Master opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off when Riku said:

"Do you think there are other worlds out there in the darkness?"

Sora's hand froze in the middle of its journey to grab a brownie and Kairi stopped chewing for a moment before swallowing her mouthful and taking a drink of water. Both teenagers turned and stared at Riku, but he was still gazing out of the kitchen windowpane.

With a tilt of his head Sora considered that for a moment, his face scrunched up in thought, "I…I don't know…I mean…I've never really thought about it before," he finally admitted carefully, unsure of where this was going. Riku frowned slightly and finally turned back to them, his face completely serious.

Crossing his arms the teenager added, "I've just been thinking lately; I mean if there are people and worlds like ours trying to live peacefully here in the light…then doesn't it make sense that there might be worlds out there in the darkness trying to do the same?" Riku asked slowly and Kairi frowned slightly at that.

Somehow she got the feeling that he was trying to ask them something, but at the same time being careful so that he didn't reveal too much. Did this have something to do with the way he had been acting lately?

Kairi was quiet as she considered that question. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the darkness after all; all of them had had one too many bad experiences with it. But at the same time Riku _had_ used the darkness to help her along with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey while they were in The World That Never Was fighting Organization XIII hadn't he? Then too there was Namine and Roxas, her and Sora's Nobodies. They may not technically exist, but they could still use the darkness couldn't they? So not all those who used the darkness or existed in the dark were bad…right?

Sora was quicker to catch on and decided to just jump in, "Riku…do you think that maybe someone from the dark is trying to contact you?" he asked hesitantly and Kairi couldn't help but gasp slightly at that. Both of them caught Riku's sudden flinch and his body tensed and his hands clenched, but his jaw remained tight, "It's nothing," he replied stiffly, clearly not wanting to discuss the matter.

Undaunted the Keyblade Master shot to his feet, his eyes blazing with sudden anger, "Come on Riku! Just cut it out already! How many times have we been through this?! We're your _friends_ in case you haven't noticed! How do you expect us to be there for you if you're never willing to tell us what's bothering you?" Sora demanded and he was about to go on when Kairi placed her hand over his and shook her head slightly. Sora's lips tightened and he sat back down in a huff. The way Riku kept hiding information from them had been straining their friendship ever since they got back home, but now the stress was starting to wear them out and the cracks were starting to appear.

Turning to their friend Kairi said, "Look…I can understand not telling your parents because your worried that they won't believe you…" she stated rationally as Riku and Sora glared at each other, "But _we_ know what you've been through…you know that all you have to do is ask and we'll be there to support you. If you think something is going on then just _tell_ us what it is," she insisted and Riku's head snapped over to her, she could see several angry retorts waiting to burst forth but instead his jaw tightened further and he crossed his arms.

With a snort Riku grumbled, "You don't know _half_ of the things I've done to people," he muttered mostly to himself but both of them caught his comment. Sora gave a heavy sigh at that and ran a hand through his spiky brown hair, "Okay so we DON'T know what exactly you've been through with Maleficent and the darkness and all…but that doesn't mean we can't help you," he fired back, hoping to get some type of positive response out of his friend. He and Riku were friends, closer then brothers; they shouldn't be arguing with each other like this.

The oppressive silence seemed to stretch on forever, tension hung in the air as Sora waited for his friend to speak up. After at least a full two minutes of nothing Riku finally spoke up, "Fine…so maybe I have been talking with someone from the dark. But even if I told you everything…" the teenager stopped and shook his head, but Kairi could see that his resolve was starting to weaken.

With a frustrated sigh he added, "Everything I've heard…everything that's going on with me…its just so confusing…I don't know if I believe it," Riku admitted weakly, finally breaking under the pressure from his friends.

Kairi leaned closer and placed her hand on his arm, "Is the problem that you don't believe it? Or that you don't _want_ to believe it?" she asked gently and Riku opened his mouth and then closed it, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

Riku was quiet for a moment before speaking up again, "I think…" he stopped and continued staring at the table, "I think that I don't want to believe it…because I just want everything to go back to normal…I just want to be a normal teenager again. I want to forget about Maleficent, Xehanort, Ansem the Wise, and all of the other terrible things I've done, all the people that have been hurt because of me," he tentatively admitted as he looked up at them with obvious confusion in his aqua eyes.

The teenager let out a shaky breath as he added, "I just want it all to go away…I don't want to have to face the darkness again. And if what I've been told is true…then I may not have a choice," Riku explained as he unclenched his fist. His right hand still had Kairi's school tie wrapped around it, a clear reminder of how he had nearly lost control just this morning in public, another matter that was confusing and unsolved.

Sora noticed his gaze and shook his head slowly, "Before you had to face the darkness on your own…but _this _time you have Kairi and me to back you up. If this person, thing…" the Keyblade Master paused for a moment and spun his hand in the air for a moment, "…whoever it is from the dark is lying to you, then we'll take them down together; but if they are _really_ telling the truth and can explain what's happening to you then we'll be there to support you all the way. There's still the risk that Xehanort could take over your body again; and I don't know about you but I don't want to take that risk. If someone can explain what's going on with him, along with your dreams and stuff…then whether they're from the dark or not…I think we should give them a chance," Sora punctuated his statement with an emphatic nod.

Surprised Riku looked over at Kairi who smiled in agreement with Sora's declaration, "And don't forget about Namine and Roxas too. I bet one of them will know **something** about this if we really talked it over together," she noted, reminding him of the two Nobodies. The lanky teen's face flashed with guilt for a moment before he nodded slowly in agreement.

The Keyblade Master was about to chime in again when they all heard a sudden click and the side door leading into the kitchen swung open. There was the rustle of plastic as Riku's parents, Vince and Simone stepped in carrying grocery bags, the two parents glanced over at Sora and Kairi before landing on Riku whose eyes had slid down to the table in front of him.

Kairi knew that he was going to be in trouble for what had happened at school today and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Sora meanwhile scratched his head uneasily and gave a slightly sheepish smile, "Um, hello…I uh…guess you want us to be going now don't you?" he asked hesitantly as he inched back towards the living room where they had left their backpacks.

Vince lifted his jaw as he stepped in and placed the bags down on the counter, "Riku will see you at school tomorrow morning," he stated over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around. Simone looked towards them and gave a curt nod, "Thank you but I think you should be getting home you two," she reinforced as Vince straightened up and stared over at his Riku, who fidgeted uneasily under his father's penetrating gaze.

Sora nodded and glanced back over at his friend before hurrying out of the kitchen. Kairi, though, paused in the entrance way and turned back to them, "Please don't be too angry…it wasn't Riku's fault…he didn't do anything wrong," she appealed before following Sora into the living room and out of the house.

* * *

Outside both teenagers walked in silence, Sora had a frown on his face while Kairi stared at her shoes. She glanced over at her friend and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the Keyblade Master's frown increased. With a slight sigh she stopped and resumed staring at the ground. It was pretty late and both of their parents would want an explanation for this. They were halfway to Kairi's house when the silence was finally broken.

"Something about this just doesn't make sense," Sora finally mumbled earning a confused look from the Princess of Heart beside him. Noticing Kairi's puzzlement he stopped walking and turned towards her with serious eyes, "I mean everyone knows how incredibly stubborn Riku can be. He could…." Sora paused for a moment and waved his hand, "…break an arm or something and chances are the guy would just keep trudging on like there was nothing wrong at all!" he commented and Kairi frowned thoughtfully.

In fact she remembered one time when Riku had pulled a muscle during gym and walked around the rest of the school day limping without telling anybody. By the time someone finally found out they had had to take him the hospital to make sure there was not anymore serious damage done to his leg. When asked about it Riku had just shrugged it off and mumbled that it "wasn't that big of a deal really". Of course Vince and Simone nearly had a heart attack thinking that their son had seriously broken something.

With a slight shake of her head Kairi agreed with her friend, "I know that's right," she muttered with a sigh at the young man's renowned obstinance.

Catching on to where Sora was going with this she added, "So your wondering why Riku would suddenly decide to tell us even a tiny bit about what is bothering him?" she questioned and the Keyblade Master nodded as he crossed his arms.

Looking back the way they had come Sora ground his teeth together in thought for a moment, a habit that drove his mother crazy. Finally he dropped his arms and scratched his head, turning back to Kairi he said what was on his mind.

"Riku hasn't told us about half of the things that have happened to him and I really don't think that he ever will," Sora stated and the Princess of Heart hummed at that, it wasn't like she could refute that comment. Riku was not only supremely stubborn but he also didn't want to burden his friends in any way and if he felt that telling them about his experiences would do so…well then they would have better luck getting a rock to tap dance the n getting information out of Riku.

Clearly frustrated Sora continued, "So for him to answer my questions like that means…." he stopped and growled to himself as he scratched his spiky hair, "I don't know what it means and that's what is bothering me the most. What he said about not wanting to face the darkness again…I know there's some deeper meaning to that but it just won't click in my head," Sora concluded with a frown as he looked to Kairi for her input.

She was quiet for a moment, not because she was thinking the matter over, but because she was pretty sure she knew exactly what Riku was thinking. The Princess of Heart held a certain pride in her ability to dissect Riku's emotions and understand what was going on underneath that stoic façade of his.

Sora noticed her solemn expression and leaned closer, waving a hand in front of her face, "Hello? You home in there? Don't tell me I'm just standing around talking to the voice in my head," he said in a teasing tone and Kairi snapped out of her daze and tilted her head at that remark, "I don't think Roxas will appreciate that comment very much," she fired back her expression still serious as she thought back to Riku's behavior.

Slipping his hands in his pockets Sora waited for her to say something. Finally Kairi sighed and pointed her finger at him, "Okay, I'll tell you what I think but you have to promise not to say a word until I finish, because I'm just making this up as I go along okay?" she warned and the Keyblade Master opened his mouth but she shook her head.

"Promise or I'm turning around and leaving you here on the sidewalk," Kairi threatened sternly. With a roll of his eyes Sora motioned for her to continue.

Satisfied Kairi took a deep breath, "I think part of it…is that Riku is scared," she stated plainly, immediately Sora started to say something but quickly shut his mouth when his friend glared at him. Clearing his throat the Keyblade Master remained quiet as she went on.

Tapping her chin with an index finger Kairi continued, "I think he's scared of hurting one of us again," she clarified and Sora nodded slowly at that. Her eyes softened as she thought more about it, "I mean what if Xehanort gets out again? What if the Heartless start controlling Riku like they did before? What if someone tried to use one of us to get to him?" she questioned knowing that all of them were possibilities.

She turned around and watched as the sun set over the water, "Not only that, but Riku's parent's have really been pressuring him lately. But if he tells them the truth then the chances are that they won't believe him, and even if they want to…there's really no way for him to prove that it all happened," Kairi said with a frustrated shake of her head as Sora followed her gaze.

She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself as a sudden breeze blew through, "All of his encounters with the darkness have only led to more trouble, more heartache, and more trouble for _us_. And now if someone or _something_ from the dark is trying to contact him…then whether they mean Riku any harm or not…I think it scares him to think about all of the terrible things that might happen all over again," Kairi considered as the wind died down.

There was a pause before she nudged him with her elbow, "Okay your free to talk now," she relented and his mouth twitched up slightly but he didn't smile.

Sora stared down and scuffed his shoes on the cement as he considered that, "That may be part of it…but I think there's so much more to it then that.," he said softly, "Pressure from his parents, stress from school, nightmares from what he's gone through, fears about what may happen in the future, anxiety over what this…being from the dark wants of him, wondering whether or not he's strong enough to help and protect us from what may come next, knowing that Xehanort is still apart of his heart and could be let loose to hurt one of us…its too much for one person to handle and I think it's finally starting to break him," he speculated and Kairi nodded as they turned back and continued walking home, they had already spent more time lingering here then they should have.

Sora gritted his teeth, "His parents don't trust him, his grades are slipping farther and farther into the gutter, he doesn't want to burden us with his problems because we have enough to worry about ourselves…there's just so much going on when you take the time to look under the surface…" he said as they approached Kairi's house.

With a sigh he ran a hand through his brown hair, "I mean I'm glad that he finally told us _**something**_, but at the same time it worries me more because it shows just how stressed out Riku must be over all of this. He hates to show how worried and concerned he is over something, he always does his best to support his friends, if there's a problem he always wants to solve it on his own, if someone needs rescuing then he's the brave fool who charges in alone to rescue them," he stated with a scowl.

Kairi couldn't help but smile at the last part. It sounded just like Riku to pull such a stunt; in fact now that she thought if it he had done just that on several occasions.

Kairi shook her head and sighed dramatically as they went up the porch steps and stopped at the front door, "I think the enigma that is Riku will have to be solved tomorrow, I know my parents are going to want an explanation as to why I'm so late, and as for you…" she trailed off as Sora stared at her blankly before whipping his arm around to stare at his watch.

The Keyblade Master's eyes widened and as he saw what time it was, "Holy cow! I have to go! Geez, mom and dad are going to kill me!" Sora exclaimed as he backpedaled of the porch, of course that resulted in him tripping over a flower pot and catapulting, with a loud yelp, backwards down the steps. Kairi winced as he landed flat on his back, his backpack thankfully cushioning a very painful looking fall. Her concern melted into laughter as Sora climbed to his feet, rubbing his sore derriere all the while.

Getting to his feet, Sora flashed Kairi a slightly pained smile and gave her a thumbs up, "I'm fine, no need to worry. See you at school tomorrow!" he said before turning around and nearly crashing into another large potted plant that was right behind him. He stumbled around as the large plant swayed back and forth, finally Sora regained his balance and sat the large pot back were it belonged.

This time she did laugh and despite the fading light she could see his cheeks turn pink with embarrassment, "I'll um…make sure to watch my step on the way back," he said sheepishly as Kairi used a hand to smother her amusement.

Clearing her throat she used her key to unlock the door, "You do that Sora, see you later," Kairi replied watching for a moment as he rushed off down the walkway and then down the street as he headed home. With a slight shake of her head as she opened the door, the Princess of Heart wondered how she had ever come to have such weird friends.

* * *

She was supposed to be paying attention. She was supposed to be sitting there with her beautiful makeup and perfect hairstyle listening to the old men and women of the Royal Congress prattle on about whatever, mostly insignificant, matters they felt needed to be brought to her attention. She was supposed to be in charge of all affairs concerning the ruling family living in the Twilight Palace as part of her education on "what being a future Queen is all about". She was supposed to be delegating matters and working to make sure that this world and the many other dark worlds ruled by the Twili race were in perfect harmony, or at least ensure that no one was trying to go to war with someone else.

Nazairah was supposed to be the perfect Princess, wise, compassionate, with a will of steel, ready to make the tough decisions if necessary, and having a strong heart that would uphold justice and peace; a heart that would not be swayed by personal emotions or opinions. Of course she WAS all of those things, being of royal blood came with its responsibilities after all, but at the moment she was having trouble concentrating on the meeting going on before her.

Ever since that strange light dweller, Zanier, had appeared in her living quarters and suddenly attacked her, every guard in the palace had been put on high alert. All of the Dark Shades were also on patrol, carefully slipping in and out of the shadows as they investigated every nook and cranny of the massive castle and the surrounding grounds. Nazairah herself had managed to avoid her father's insistence of having two Drakan guards follow everywhere, literally everywhere at that.

Instead a Dark Shade had shown up saying that it had been sent by Xavath to watch over her until they received further orders. Even now the Phantom known as Selenius was floating quietly behind and to the right of Nazairah's chair watching the proceedings from under its dark hood.

Needless to say Princess Nazairah was shocked when she saw that such a powerful Dark Shade had been assigned to her; the Heartless known as Phantom was extraordinarily rare and despite its seeming lack of physical attacks, its true powers were shrouded in mystery. Even now it was unknown if Heartless such as Phantom, Kurt Zisa, or the Nobody known as Twilight Thorn were truly one of a kind, or were just exceptionally rare.

Either way, Selenius was performing its duties faithfully, always watching from a distance. Far enough away to avoid crowding her but close enough to immediately be ready to protect Nazairah if necessary. It didn't bother making small talk and in fact rarely spoke at all; other Dark Shades had shown up and spoken to Selenius, but the Phantom carefully screened such reports and so far the only thing Nazairah knew was that Zanier had escaped and Xavath was in pursuit.

Now that she thought about it Athane was gone too, after the initial attack he had stayed by her side until Selenius showed up, but now he had disappeared from Shadow's Luminance along with Xavath. Four days had passed and Nazairah didn't have information on either one of they're whereabouts. And if the Phantom guarding her knew anything, then it was keeping all such secrets to itself.

The Princess had gone from angry and frustrated, to being consumed with worry for her friends. She knew that her fears were most likely unfounded, after all Athane wasn't the Keyblade Master of Darkness for nothing, and Xavath was the Dragon of Darkness and wielded more power then she could possibly imagine. There was no reason to worry about them; they could both handle themselves…right?

_Still…that doesn't make waiting for them any easier, _Nazairah thought with a small sigh as she turned and stared out of the large windows. The black clouds and orange twilight sky were as beautiful as ever, one would almost think that nothing was wrong at all...

"Princess Nazairah!"

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned back to the table before her and realized that everyone was staring, most with displeased and irritated faces. Straightening in her chair Nazairah kept her face neutral, refusing to show even the slightest hint of surprise or shame at the fact that she had been caught day dreaming. Her beautiful reddish-gold eyes were calm as she lifted her chin and turned to the rotund gray skinned Twili who had addressed her.

Nazairah stared at him as she spoke, "Yes, Governor?" the Princess stated coolly her tone slightly reproving as she narrowed her eyes just a tiny bit. Her subtle body language made it clear that such yelling was uncalled for and she would not tolerate it again. If there was one thing she had learned from her years growing up in the royal family it was when, and when _not_, to let her infamous temper run wild; in a setting such as this getting angry rarely, if ever, solved problems.

The man who had stood up from his seat hefted his belt a little higher, it was a miracle that overly ornate material could fit around his swollen stomach in the first place, and his gray skin flushed red with irritation, "We are here discussing what to do about the current situation, i.e. the threat that was made on YOUR life. The least you could do, my Lady, is pay attention to what is being said!" he huffed indignantly and if not for the "my Lady" additive thrown in there then Nazairah might have explored her desire to let Selenius 'play' with him for a bit. Dark Shades _were_ known for their slightly warped sense of humor after all, and between her worry over her own safety and that of her friends, Nazairah's short temper had just about reached its end.

Instead the Princess waved her hand dismissively at his concern, even though she was worried about her Athane and Xavath, it was her responsibility as one of the ruling family to maintain order, and that included making sure no one on the council panicked and had a hissy fit over the matter before they even had any real information to go on.

Focusing on the other members Nazairah replied, "Xavath has every Dark Shade in the country crawling through the palace and one as my personal escort," she stated nodding back towards Selenius; the Phantom was idly swinging an old fashioned pocket watch in its right hand, the very picture of calm complacence. A few council men and women nodded slowly at that while others frowned, not taken in by her composed facade.

Still maintaining her unruffled appearance Nazairah added, "And not only that, but Athane as the Keyblade Master is looking into the matter as well, surely you don't doubt him do you?" she questioned evenly, knowing full well that, despite her friends strange mannerisms and Gothic attire, Athane was well-liked by all and had an endearing charm to him.

Governor Pavel, however, was not satisfied with that answer and shook his head as if he were offended by her conduct, "I have no need for your empty reassurances. What I would_ like_ is an answer as to who would be brazen enough to come to the Twilight Palace and attack one of the royal family! Such an enemy is not to be underestimated! I've been getting reports from my townspeople that even the Heartless have been agitated since the night of your attack," he huffed crossly before pulling up his belt once again, he never could seem to keep that stupid thing in place.

Nazairah resisted the urge to frown at him. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Pavel really cared about her or if he was just worried about how potential instability would affect his personal money grabbing ventures. Pavel was a newcomer to the Royal Congress and tried as best he could to impress the older members by making overt shows of how loyal and dedicated he was to the King, Queen, and by extension, Princess Nazairah and her younger siblings. Despite being the 'loudest' voice on the council, Pavel more often then not just ended up making a fool of himself.

Leaning forward Nazairah kept her voice level as she addressed everyone, "All I know is that a few days ago someone from the realm of light came here and tried to attack me…" immediately there were angry voices and a few shouts for answers.

Having someone come from a world touched by the light of Kingdom Hearts was practically unheard of. Both elements viciously opposed each other and could be deadly if the proper precautions weren't made first. It wasn't surprising that the Royal Congress would be alarmed by this news.

Of course this information and the fact that she really had nothing else to go one was the main reason as to why Nazairah had been trying to keep silent. Now that the Royal Congress knew the attacker was a light dweller they would be prying her for information, which she didn't have, at every opportunity. All of the potential "what if's" were already gnawing away at Nazairah's conscious and having all of these uptight officials nosing around in her personal affairs was not an idea that she particularly relished.

_Xavath had better get back soon and do some damage control, _the Princess thought with a fizz of irritation as she held up her hand.

When everyone had settled down she continued, "Both Athane and Xavath are on the situation and doing everything they can to ensure that this world is not in danger. And if either of them does discover some cause for alarm then I'm sure that both will present you with any information that you need to know," Nazairah explained but Pavel pursed his lips; the man never was satisfied with anything was he?

Crossing his arms Pavel lifted his chin proudly, "No offense meant your highness but I think what the council fears most is that your…personal feelings for Xavath might be influencing your decision," he stated with a sad shake of his head as he turned to the other members.

Spreading an arm towards them the Twili continued, "It would be truly disheartening to learn that you might be…giving out vital information at his behest…information that not only affects the affairs of the proud Twili race but could also benefit one of the other…less deserving species," the Governor expressed and she couldn't help but notice that a few others nodded their head in agreement.

Out of the corner of her eye Nazairah saw the pocket watch in Selenius' hand suddenly stop in the middle of its swing, as if it had suddenly frozen. The Phantom stiffened slightly, evidently not liking the implication either.

Immediately her eyes narrowed and her blue face burned purple with resentment, her hands gripped the armrests tightly as anger welled up within her.

It was at times like this that Nazairah was wholeheartedly ashamed of her Twili heritage. Twili were proud all right, so proud and haughty that close to 75 percent of all the worlds that existed in the darkness were ruled over by the Twili race. For millennia the royal family here on Shadow's Luminance had used its power to enslave other species and rule over them with an iron fist, they had taken and subjugated entire worlds without mercy or remorse.

The one thing the Princess hated the most about the Royal Congress was that they only worried about themselves and the rest of the Twili race.

_What about the Drakan? Or the dragons and fairies? What about the mermaids, harpies, and unicorns? Or the vampires, werewolves, and minotaur who were taken as children and experimented on? There are so many others here and on other worlds that are still suffering because of what the Twili have done to them…don't these people care about them at all?_ Nazairah thought heatedly, but of course the other members here did not care.

And what if other worlds _had_ been attacked? What if there were other species was going through this as well? Most of the Royal Congress would just wave it off; many of them viewed those of other races as "expendable," as nothing more then slaves to be sold and bought like livestock. Even after all the changes her father had made in abolishing slavery and many of the old racist views, most Twili still considered and saw themselves as being better, or above everyone and everything else. If you weren't a Twili then you were condemned to a life of misery and harsh servitude and frankly Nazairah was sick and tired of it all.

What was so wrong with wanting to be friends with a Drakan? Or giving a werewolf the chance to speak freely? Even her friendship with Xavath was being looked down upon and he was the Dragon of Darkness!

Now there _were_ many that respected him, but for every Twili that had come to accept the Drakan there were a dozen others who couldn't stand the sight of him.

Her lips twisted into a despising sneer, as she realized what they were really concerned about, _These stuck up aristocrats and their phony concerns over my safety make me sick. The only thing they are truly worried about is making sure that the Twili race comes out looking like the hero's. That snake Pavel is actually making the idea that I would help another world look like a heinous crime!_ Nazairah thought bitterly as she gazed around at the other congressmen and women. Even worse was seeing the look of silent consent on most of the faces seated in front of her.

Taking a deep breath the Princess closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and forcing herself to unclench her teeth before speaking. The Princess' gaze was burning hot at the implication Pavel was making. Long moments passed before she trusted herself to speak without screaming at someone.

Nazairah took a deep breath, every fiber of her being showing how outraged she was, but before she could say anything a deep rumbling male voice interrupted her.

"And what's so wrong with that?"

Everyone turned to find none other then Xavath standing there with his arms behind his back. Instead of the flowing robes that he often wore around the palace, he was now adorned in an ornate slate-gray sleeveless tunic, edged in crimson red and made from dragon scales, freely donated from their original owner of course. Along with black pants made from the same type of scales that revealed his bare feet; the Drakan race rarely wore shoes after all.

Such attire showed off Xavath's proud heritage as a Drakan; usually he was reserved and tried not to make waves. He rarely exerted all of the authority that he could, but as the Dragon of Darkness what he said was law, no matter what the local customs or rules of a particular world were. If he told them to change something then even the King here would have to change the laws in order to comply with Xavath's wishes.

Athane as the Keyblade Master was cautioned not to "meddle in the affairs of other worlds" but as the Dragon of Darkness, Xavath was charged with making sure that every world was safe and progressing as peacefully as it could, and that gave him the authority to make any and all adjustments he deemed necessary.

His voice bristled with irritation and warning as his orange eyes bored into Governor Pavel who swallowed hard and shrank back from the angry reptile standing in front of him. The spines on Xavath's head and back were raised and stiff, showing that he was _not_ pleased.

Xavath walked over to Nazairah's chair and bowed deeply to her before taking her hand in his and lifting it up to his mouth; his tongue flicked out across her blue skin for a brief moment, a Drakan version of a kiss on the hand. It was so obviously an affectionate gesture that many of the council straightened in surprise and a few muttered to themselves about it.

Nazairah blinked in surprise and her cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment, not at the action itself for Xavath had done so several times before, but at the fact that he would do it so blatantly in front of the Royal Congress.

Xavath lifted his head and met her eyes and he gave her hand a small squeeze. That one gesture let her know that he was okay and had this situation under control. The Princess nodded slightly in understanding as Xavath let go of her and turned to the rest of the Twili seated at the marble table. Before speaking the Drakan stared over at Pavel with such intensity that the Governor fidgeted uncomfortably and sat down looking a bit ashamed.

With a contemptuous snort Xavath turned his attention back to the rest of the men and women, his midnight black scales gleamed with health and his aura radiated power…and anger. His quiet stance made it clear that he had heard and understood every world that had been spoken today and he was NOT pleased with it at all. For several long and tense minutes there was complete silence, now that Xavath was actually here not a single person would be brave enough to speak out against him.

Slowly Xavath turned and began walking around the table, "Since you all seem to be so_ interested_ in my relationship with Princess Nazairah I think I should clarify a few things," he stated with a low hiss as his talons clicked across the floor. Slowly he examined each Twili seated around the table and each one looked away from his harsh gaze when it fell upon them.

Muscles tense and fangs bared the tall reptilian continued, "Nazairah may be a Princess here on Shadow's Luminance, but she is also a close friend of mine and I care deeply for her as you all know. So if I choose to inform her, talk to her, or commission her to do something without first consulting the King, Queen, or you here on the Royal Congress…then that is MY business," Xavath emphasized firmly as a few Twili snuck glances over at said Princess who sat there with a slight frown on her face.

Nazairah could tell that _something_ just wasn't right; she and Xavath had been friends for a long time and she could tell when he was worried about something. Slowly she narrowed her eyes as she watched her friend, _His body is tense and his voice is strained. Xavath is not only worried about something, he's stressed out as well, and I'll bet that it has to do with a vision he had, maybe even one he had the night I was attacked. That night he came into my room looking almost scared of something. What are the light dwellers up to now? Was my attack just the beginning of something more? Would they actually fight against those of us here in the dark? _the Princess wondered restlessly as she pursed her lips.

She was distracted when Xavath started talking again, "Now as you know Athane and myself have been searching for the light dweller who came here four days ago but so far he has eluded capture," he explained regretfully as he came around the end of the table and began walking back towards Nazairah. "The Keyblade Master will return back here to the palace later when he does the _three_ of us shall first discuss the current situation," Xavath put clear emphasis on the word so there would be no doubt as to what he meant and who those three people were.

He paused and stopped in his tracks when he got to Governor Pavel's table, "After this has been done then and only then will I come and inform you of our findings and theories as to what is happening. So until then I would expect you to give Nazairah your full support and backing in all of her decisions," Xavath growled darkly to them as the Congress fidgeted uneasily at his words.

Turning Xavath put his clawed hand on the back of Pavel's chair and leaned forward until his scaly muzzle was near the Twili's ear, "The Princess she may be, but do realize that she is also _my_ ambassador, _my _emissary, _my_ **personal** representative and whatever I tell her to do completely overrules any government or laws made in this kingdom, this world, or on ANY world for that matter," the black Drakan hissed with forced calm.

His orange eyes glowed with warning as he raised his voice just high enough for everyone to hear, "What I'm saying ladies and gentlemen is that Nazairah has friends in some _very_ high places, so you would do well not to offend her by your personal high minded thinking. Times have changed and if you don't watch your step then you might just as quickly find yourself…replaced by someone more suited to your position," Xavath let his threat hang in the air as he straightened up and walked back to the head of the table.

Stopping by Nazairah's chair he dipped his head to her in respect as he extended his hand to her; with a small nod she took it and stood up from her seat, more then a little pleased with the way he had put those stuffy bureaucrats in their place.

Before they left though Xavath looked over his shoulder to make one final comment, "So far I have been patient with you and your personal demoralizing ideals towards those of other worlds and species, but this time I have had enough. If this kingdom is to be prepared for what's to come then we are going to need all the help we can get. I will not allow your opinions to interfere with what I feel to be the best decision for everyone else," Xavath stated before turning back and walking out with Nazairah by his side.

* * *

Overall the "talk" Sora had with his parents had gone pretty well, after a carefully planned out explanation they hadn't been too angry about his tardiness. So long as he called next time to tell them what was going on.

Now the Keyblade Master was sitting on his bed thinking about the talk he and Kairi had had with Riku just this afternoon.

_Riku…he must be really stressed over everything that's going on in his life…I just wish he would trust us more with what's going on. I want to help him but he's just so stubborn when it comes to getting help, _Sora thought with a heavy sigh as scratched his head.

_What Kairi said about him being scared of what might happen makes sense too, but…I don't know, there must be something else. I mean he obviously didn't tell us everything, _he reflected as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Roxas?" Sora asked and there was a brief flash of light before the semi-transparent figure of his Nobody appeared in front of him, leaning against the wall.

He had to keep his voice down otherwise his parents would come in and wonder why he was talking to thin air. Kairi, Riku, and himself were the only ones who knew about, and could see Roxas; the same was true of Namine as well.

With a curious look on his face Roxas tilted his head to one side, "About time you called me out here. You've been fidgeting for nearly twenty minutes," he chastised as he crossed his arms.

Sora glared at him in response, "I have not!" he objected before shifting his position again for the third time in less then a minute.

Roxas rolled his eyes at that rebuttal and waved his hand, "Did you need me here for a reason or not? I was actually _busy_ you know," the Nobody inquired as he grumbled the last part.

Leaning forward with his hands on his knees the Keyblade Master ignored that last comment, "Is it possible that someone from the dark is really trying to contact Riku?" he asked and then frowned slightly, "I mean he never did officially confirm it or anything, but he said that if what 'they' were telling him was true…then he would have to face the darkness again…" Sora trailed off and waited for an answer. Roxas frowned slightly as he stared off into space, seconds turned into nearly a minute and finally Sora got impatient.

"Well?" he blurted and the Nobody shot back a glare of his own, "I'm thinking!" Roxas fired back and the Keyblade Master crossed his arms as well as he waited.

Having Roxas around and being aware of his presence had taken some getting used to, and as time went on it wasn't really getting any easier. The former Organization XIII member was a _lot_ different from his other and there were times when it felt like Roxas actually missed the other Nobodies.

_Roxas did leave the Organization…but that was because he wanted to find me and to get answers to his questions…not because he necessarily disagreed with what Xemnas and the others were doing, _Sora considered apprehensively as Roxas' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you going to listen to me or sit there wondering about where my loyalties lie?" the Nobody questioned in a snide tone of voice. Since they were now connected again Roxas knew exactly what his other was thinking. Sora lifted his head in surprise, a guilty look on his face as he looked down again.

Roxas though waved it off before Sora could say anything. "That's not important right now. You asked me about Riku, and I think that there's a definite possibility that someone from the dark is after him. _Why_ is what we don't know," he said in response to the initial question.

There was silence for a moment as Sora digested that information before looking up at his Nobody, "Do you think they're trying to hurt him?" he asked seriously, thinking of all that Riku had been through already. He couldn't help but clench his fists as he thought about the possibility of his best friend falling prey to Xehanort or the Heartless again.

Roxas uncrossed his arms and shrugged at that, "No way to know without getting Riku to give up more info on the situation. I'm not really an expert on the matter; you would have had a better chance talking to Zexion or even Vexen about it," he said offhandedly and Sora couldn't help the slight frown that crossed his lips at the second half of that sentence.

Roxas, though, didn't seem to notice and continued talking, "What I do know is that that there are indeed other worlds that exist in the darkness, just like Destiny Islands exists in the light. So while there _are_ both good and evil inhabitants on those worlds, it's anyone's guess as to which one is trying to talk with your friend," he concluded as he turned to stare out of the window on his right.

Sora groaned and flopped back on his bed, "Gee, thanks…you're a lot of help," he grumbled in frustration as Roxas smirked at that.

"Settle down oh mighty one. If this person or thing from the dark were a danger on even the slightest level to either himself or anyone else here on this world then Riku would have already sent them packing back to wherever they came from, instead of sitting at a table eating brownies and debating the matter with you and Kairi," the Nobody distinguished and Sora propped himself up on his elbows, not entirely sure if he liked the way Roxas was making light of the situation. This was his friend they were discussing after all.

Then again Riku _had_ defeated Roxas, dragged him back to Ansem the Wise, put him in a "false" data version of Twilight Town where his life was mostly a lie, and then forcibly returned him and his power back to Sora; if you thought of it that way then it was a miracle Roxas didn't despise Riku completely.

After a brief moment Sora decided to let it slide, "So you're saying that there are dark worlds just as there are light worlds, you don't know if they mean to harm Riku or not, and unless we pry more information out of him then we really have nothing to do but sit around and twiddle our thumbs?" the Keyblade Master questioned as he ticked all of the various points off on his fingers.

"Yeah, basically," Roxas responded unhelpfully.

With a surly grumble Sora lay back down and stared up at the ceiling as he put his hands behind his head. He thought for a moment about what had been said earlier before adding, "Riku also mentioned that if what this…person was telling him were true then he might have to face the darkness again," he put in as he closed his eyes and Roxas grunted in acknowledgement.

There were footsteps as the Nobody walked across the room and leaned over the bed to stare down at his other with a slight frown, "Duh, Riku is _from_ the dark. Even his heart is pure darkness, it's like he is like the opposite of what Kairi is. Of course he would have to face the darkness again," Roxas stated with a slightly deriding edge to his voice as if it were common knowledge.

Sora's eyes snapped open and he straight up, forcing Roxas to step away quickly. "What!" he squawked in surprise before wincing and looking towards the door to make sure his mother or father had not heard his outburst.

Roxas made a sound of disgust as he twisted a finger in his ear, "Scream a little louder why don't you? I don't think the polar bears heard you up at the Arctic Circle," he said sarcastically as he glowered at his other for being so loud.

Sora ignored his Nobody's irritation and stared at him in shock, "Riku's heart is pure darkness? How do you know?" he questioned when he finally managed to close his open jaw and get some words out.

With a slightly proud look Roxas flipped a hand through his bangs, "I was a part of Organization XIII genius. Collecting hearts was a part of the job description; besides all Nobodies can sense the amount of light and darkness that make up a person's heart. That's why when you encountered the Organization they were only going after certain people in certain worlds. Those who not only had strong hearts, but who had emotions that would make their hearts more susceptible to the Heartless," Roxas explained evenly.

"But…" Sora stopped as much of what he thought he knew about hearts was through out the window. Scratching his head he voiced his problem, "Wait, I thought it was the darkness in your heart drew the Heartless," he questioned in confusion.

Shaking his head Roxas explained, "Wrong, don't know where you heard that from but what I heard from Vexen was this: almost everyone has a mix of light, and dark in their hearts. That's the way it was and has been even before the Heartless started devouring worlds. It is not the darkness at all the draws the Heartless to you. Instead there are a lot of factors that determine how aggressively the Heartless pursue someone," he paused and Sora nodded to show that he was following along so far.

With a grunt Roxas continued, "One factor is your emotions: anger, jealousy, revenge, a lust for power and so forth will attract them. But a person with a strong will can also draw the Heartless and even control them, just as Maleficent does and as Saix did in Hollow Bastion, or Radiant Garden, whichever you prefer. Lastly they find the light irresistible. If a person's heart is filled with more light then darkness then they might as well have put a bull's-eye on themselves. And then the amount of shadow in their hearts is the biggest factor," he clarified and Sora's brow furrowed as he thought about that.

"Shadow? What's that?" he questioned not recognizing the usage of the word.

Roxas thought for a moment, "Shadow is the term Xemnas came up with for the…evil in a person's heart. You for instance have a heart of mostly light, but there's a small amount of darkness too. Then there's a third part, the 'shadow' that draws the Heartless. It was born in hearts when people first started fighting over the light and it's the main thing that draws the Heartless to you," Roxas explained and Sora thought back to his first journey, before he woke up in those chambers in Twilight Town.

When in Traverse Town he'd had a dream or hallucination involving Kairi and her grandmother. They had been in the library of Hollow Bastion, now Radiant Garden once again, and the old woman had been telling a young Kairi a story about how the Heartless had first come about. Roxas explanation sounded just like that story.

"Are you listening to me?"

Looking up Sora saw Roxas standing there with an irritated look in his face, ducking his head sheepishly Sora grinned apologetically.

With a frustrated sigh the Nobody repeated himself, "I **said** that at first there were worlds of light and worlds of darkness, each realm separate from the other like they are now. If you lived in the dark you had a heart with more darkness then light in it, and if you lived here then your heart had more light. Simple right? Well over here people get jealous and angry. They don't want to share the light but instead they want to keep it for themselves. That leads to a 'shadow' growing in people's hearts, a dark power that's the opposite of the light, but is different from the darkness. Soon this shadow pushes out the light and you turn into a Heartless," Roxas punctuated this statement with a firm nod.

Sora thought for a moment, "Man…it sounds kind of simple when you put it that way," he admitted and Roxas crossed his arms.

With a slight glare the Nobody rebuked him, "Of course its simple, now shut up and let me finish. As I was saying, it's this shadow, this dark energy that attracts the Heartless. They only crave the light and will seek it out at all costs. The only sources of the kind of power the Heartless seek are hearts. Whether they be in people, worlds, or Kingdom Hearts itself. For your average person a Heartless can just attack them and steal their heart. But the stronger you are the harder is for them. For example unless the shadow part of your heart started to grow and take over then it's unlikely that the Heartless would ever be able to capture you," Roxas explained watching Sora to make sure he was paying attention to all of this.

The Keyblade Master tilted his head as he considered that, "So…if I were _really_ angry at someone hurting my friends…then my negative emotions would cause the evil…the shadow…in my heart to grow stronger and attract the Heartless. Once that happens it would be easier for them to consume my heart. Which is why Maleficent and all her other servants had to be careful not to let their emotions, desire for power, and revenge get the better of them!" Sora punched his fist for emphasis, "Hey I think I got it!" he said with a pleased grin.

Roxas gave a small snort and his blue eyes flashed with mild irritation, "About time. Also let me add that the Heartless aren't interested in the darkness for some reason. No one really knows why but if a person has a heart with more darkness in it then they are most times just left alone. I should know, Vexen made me help with his creepy experiments," he added with a slight shiver from the memories.

Sora nodded in distraction, "That's why Riku never actually lost his heart isn't it? Even though he was surrounded by Heartless and Xehanort's Heartless took over his body, he never actually lost his heart to them. Is the darkness more immune to the Heartless or something?" he questioned and Roxas shrugged.

"Beat's me. I can't confirm it for you but that's what all the evidence points to. I only know what I've heard from the others in the Organization and most of them agree that those who live in the worlds of darkness are all but immune to the Heartless. The small amount of light in their hearts isn't enough to attract attention. And if the shadow in them begins to grow then the darkness is usually strong enough to prevent the Heartless from taking their heart. A being of darkness can be controlled like Riku was…but the chance of them losing their heart is slim to none," Roxas finished as he turned to look out the window at the night sky.

With a slight smile Sora put his hands behind his head, "And here I thought you said you were no expert on the matter," he teased and Roxas flashed him a smug look.

He thought for a moment before making a snide comment in retaliation, "Said I was no expert, not that I was stupid like you," the Nobody fired back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Sora rolled his eyes at that, "Yeah well I…HEY! Wait a minute!" he objected as he realized what Roxas had just said about him.

The Nobody was still grinning as his body flashed briefly and then disappeared from view. The scowl on Sora's face was quickly replaced as he stared at the spot where Roxas had just been 'standing.'

Sora glanced over at his cell phone that was recharging on his desk and then shook his head. Riku's parents probably wouldn't want him to call tonight so his news would just have to wait until they all got to school tomorrow. But either way…

With a sigh of relief the Keyblade Master laid down and stared up at the ceiling with a smile on his lips, _I don't know how much Riku already knows about this, but I __**have**__ to tell him and Kairi as soon as possible,_ he thought with a buzz of excitement. Maybe this news would give his friend one less thing to worry about.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long everybody but I made sure to put plenty of information in to hopefully make up for my tardiness! Plus this came out to a total of 21 pages and my fingers hurt so be nice okay?

I hope you liked the interaction between Sora, Kairi, and Riku, I thought that with all of the stress our silver haired hero has been under, that there was a chance he would finally break and let at least a few of his secrets slip. Then when it came to Nazairah…well let's just say that I've been wanting to do a character like her for sooooooooo long now. Her fierce, snarky, temperamental attitude is so different from me its ridiculous, but underneath all that she's a strong woman who's not afraid of getting her hands dirty in order to help the people she cares about. Xavath got to flex his muscles a little too. Wonder how Riku will act when all of his power is finally at his fingertips?

As for the conversation between Roxas and Sora…that was definitely my favorite part of the chapter. Ahhh, for so long I've wanted to do Roxas. He's kind of like the opposite of Sora in some ways so the thought that he might not be _entirely_ okay with everything that happened isn't that hard to imagine is it? I mean at first he seemed to be okay with things, but what about once they get back to Destiny Islands? Not a lot for a Nobody-back-inside-his-other to do but think now is there?

I've been wondering if perhaps as time went on whether Roxas might discover that he wasn't entirely satisfied with the way things went down. And now that I've finally started playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and found spoilers on the Kingdom Hearts wikia I can do his personalityand situation properly.

Either way in my story Sora is trying his best to get along with Roxas, but our favorite Nobody is a bit conflicted at the moment and not as nice to the Keyblade Master as he could be.

Okay, maybe not your favorite Nobody but either way let's see how that area develops shall we?

Disclaimer: I own Xigbar and I know how to use him. Flame me and I will send him out to hunt you down. ;)

Constructive criticism and nice, helpful reviews though shall be rewarded with cookies. ^_^


	8. Shadow Play

Chapter Eight: Shadow Play

* * *

The whole family had gathered in the living room, staring expectantly at Riku as he told them what had happened to him; why he had disappeared, what the Heartless were, everything. Well, he left a few details out when it came to joining up with Maleficent and being controlled by Xehanort's Heartless but other then that Riku told them the whole story. After hearing about the fight he had gotten into earlier his father had decided enough was enough and said that the agreement they had made in the hospital was no longer valid. Too much had happened and Riku was acting too strangely to just let this incident slide.

So Riku had been forced to explain his whole journey to his parents and siblings. Of course their reaction was pretty much what he had been expecting all along.

Vince shook his head, a mixture of irritation and resentment on his face, "You really expect us to believe a…a wild tale like that? I expected better of you son," the man demanded, his voice low and angry; frowning slightly his mother Simone kept quiet, a troubled look on her features as she stared out of the window. Alexa looked highly suspicious while Serenity was caught between believing her twin brother and trying to grasp such a farfetched tale.

His youngest sister Claret, though, quickly made it clear where she stood on the matter. She was sitting on the couch next to Riku and her eye's flashed with defiance at her father's words, "Big brother wouldn't lie! It _must_ be true, he has no reason to make up something like that!" she said in his defense as Riku clenched his teeth and looked away.

With a shake of his head Vince added, "Then why doesn't anybody else remember this…Heartless attack? And what about…Mickey, Donald, and Goofy? You said they ended up here with you, so what happened to them?" he questioned coldly and Riku sighed heavily at that, "They left right away, they had family and friends waiting for them back on their home world," he muttered unhappily, and as expected his father didn't believe him.

Disgusted Vince stood up from his chair, "Why can't you just tell us the truth instead of lying to us like this?" he asked bitterly and Simone turned back with frown on her face as she gave her husband a sharp look, "Why don't we take some time to piece this together instead of just firing off accusations? You know he would never lie to us…" the woman began but was cut off when he brushed passed her angrily.

Vince shook his head and stalked off, "I _thought_ I knew my son but I guess I was wrong," he fired back as he left the room. Moments later they could hear the sound of a door violently slamming shut. Tense silence fell upon the room; nobody knew what to say. Simone opened her mouth so declare something and then sighed and looked away, still processing the information.

"You sure you, Sora, and Kairi didn't just get tired of us and decide to run away for a while?" Alexa quipped suddenly and Serenity straightened in her chair and glared at their oldest sibling, "Alexa don't say things like that!" she blurted her voice brimming with several sharp comebacks. Riku too gave her a cold look and was about to make a retort when Claret grabbed his arm.

Looking down he could see tears forming in his little sisters eyes as she stared up at him, "That's not true is it? You wouldn't really leave us like that would you? You would never run away and leave us behind right?" Claret questioned anxiously and Alexa fidgeted uncomfortably, now looking guilty for what she had said. Simone gave her eldest daughter a reproving look and Serenity sniffed and gave her sister an "I told you so" look.

Riku shook his head and put his arm around Claret's shoulders to reassure her, "Of course I wouldn't. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you," he teased trying to comfort her. He looked up with a smirk on his face as he added, "Alexa maybe…but I would never leave behind a sister as sweet as you," he said and Claret's worry eased and she gave a small giggle at that as Alexa glared back at her brother. With a small huff she crossed her arms, "Yeah, yeah, very funny," she muttered to herself.

Clearing her throat Simone caught everyone's attention again; turning back to Riku she questioned, "So what about now? What about these dreams you've been having? Not to mention your restless legs always up in the middle of the night wandering around…" his mother hinted with a raised eyebrow. Surprised Riku started to say something but she held up her hand to stop him, "I'm not saying I _believe_ all of this just yet…" Simone warned him sternly, "But I want to know as much as you can tell me," she clarified firmly as she leaned back in her chair.

Alexa, apparently finished with her sulking, glanced at where Vince had been sitting, "But dad…" she paused and let her sentence hang. Simone pursed her lips, "Is worried and I can't blame him for not being able to…accept all of this information right away," she replied looking back at Riku who resisted the urge to shift his gaze away from his mother. "You disappear into thin air for over a year and then you come back just as mysteriously…he just wants more concrete answers. I'll talk to him about this later," she explained waving the matter off.

Nodding at that Riku gave them a shortened more basic version of what the Dark Shade known as Shinkiro had told him. When he finished Claret wrinkled her nose, "So Destiny Islands here and all those other worlds you and Sora went to are in the realm of light…but there are similar places in the dark too?" she asked curiously, fully believing everything her big brother had told them.

Riku shrugged, "After all of the different places I've been to, I don't see why it wouldn't be possible," was the best answer he could give her. Claret scowled slightly at that as the wheels continued to turn in her head. She frowned for a moment before adding, "So Polaris and Xavath protect Kingdom Hearts and Shadow's Veil, which in turn are…are…what ARE they anyway?" Claret asked after a moment of fumbling for the right words.

Thinking for a moment Riku paused long enough to grab two pieces of paper and a pencil. Slowly he drew a circle that ran around the very edge of the paper. Then he did the same thing to the other piece and put the two next to each other. "I've been thinking about this ever since I first learned about Kingdom Hearts, and I finally came up with a theory that makes sense," he commented as he leaned back so everyone else could see his drawing.

"In the middle here…" he paused and made a black dot with his pencil in the middle of each sheet, "…is Kingdom Hearts," Riku explained pointing to the center mark on the paper to his right. Looking up the teenager added, "This circle represents all the worlds that exist in the realm of light. Destiny Islands is closest to Kingdom Hearts, which is right in the middle. All of the other worlds are stationed elsewhere inside the circle," Riku continued as he randomly made dots in different areas of the paper; some closer to the middle others on the very edge.

Serenity nodded slowly as she examined her brother's crude sketch, "So those on the edge are closer to the realm of darkness? And if you were over there in the other realm then being in the center would make you closer to the dark, and on the edge closer to the light…" pausing to digest this for a moment she then asked, "What does that mean for us then?" Serenity questioned, looking up at him.

Riku nodded his head towards the window, "That the light coming from Kingdom Hearts is stronger here and protects us from the Heartless. Sora, Kairi, and I managed to make it off, but everyone else vanished along with the rest of Destiny Islands. So we three remember what happened but the protection from Kingdom Hearts must have wiped out everyone else's memory. That's why very few remember that night at all; I've spoken to Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka and the only thing they remember is a bad storm hitting the island," leaning back the teen crossed his arms as he waited for his family to say something in response.

That seemed to strike a nerve with Simone and Riku could see his mother's eyes grow distant as she thought back to the day before her son and his friends had disappeared. Finally the woman shook her head, "I remember a strange storm suddenly coming up out of nowhere and then waking up the next day to find you and Sora gone, but Kairi safe and sound," Simone commented her tone of voice uneasy.

Claret nodded enthusiastically and looked back up at her big brother with obvious hero worship in her eyes, "So what now? That Dark Shade thing named Shinkiro said you were the Twilight Dragon right? So that means you have _really_ cool superpowers right?" she questioned and Riku could see the wheels turning slowly in her head as her eyes lit up with interest.

Frowning at her Riku replied, "Shinkiro mentioned it but he didn't go into any really detail about what that meant or would involve so don't go getting any bright ideas," he warned and Simone crossed her arms in suspicion. Catching her look the teenager quickly held his hands up in defense, "Really mom that's all I know. As far as the dreams are concerned…I think when Shinkiro and the others like him meet together to talk in the secret spot here on the islands my mind automatically…I don't know picks up the conversation if I'm sleeping. Now that I know what's causing these dreams they shouldn't bother me as much," he explained trying to reassure his concerned mother.

The woman frowned and looked away, "All of this information…it's just hard to accept…but I know that you wouldn't lie…not about something like this," Simone stated softly as she turned and stared down at her hands. The silence stretched on for over a minute before she looked up and smiled faintly at her children, "I think we have all heard enough for tonight. It's getting late so let's all get ready for tomorrow," their mother reminded as she glanced back over at Riku, "Beside's…fight or no fight _you _still have school in the morning young man," Simone sternly warned as she waved her children out of the living room.

Claret gave a pout as she got up off of the couch, pausing for a moment to lean closer to her brother, "You'll show my some of those cool fighting moves won't you?" she whispered but not quietly enough to escape their mom's notice.

"Claret!" Simone exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips. The little girl winced at that tone of voice and bowed her head, "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going…" the youngest sibling muttered to herself as she grabbed her crutches and limped off to her room, taking one more glance back at Riku before leaving the room, the click of her crutches fading into the kitchen and then down the hallway.

Standing up Serenity gave her brother a reassuring wink as she brushed her braided hair back off her shoulder, "Awww, my twin brother is out protecting the worlds from evil. You've grown up so much!" she teased, leaning over to pinch his cheeks. Riku growled at that and slapped her hand away, "Buzz off already," he snapped as she chuckled and slid off to the kitchen to get something to eat.

On the other hand Alexa still wore a look of silent suspicion and she slid a hand through her hair as her eyes narrowed with doubt. The eldest sibling nodded to her family and glanced distrustfully at Riku before giving a small grunt and heading out. It was clear that she didn't quite believe him and Riku doubted that would change anytime soon.

_But dad still doesn't believe me either; not that I blame him, _Riku considered as he stared down at his hands; it was true he had been expecting that response…but hearing it still hurt. It hurt to think that his own father thought he was lying, and hearing the disappointment in his dad's voice had sent Riku's already low spirits sinking even further. Sure Claret had unwavering faith in him, Serenity would most likely accept what he had said, and his mother Simone would stand by her son no matter what happened, but Vince and Alexa were a different matter.

_Dad will never accept my story unless I can give him some sort of proof, and I can't just whip out Way To The Dawn and slice up a few trees or start throwing fireballs around, that would just lead to more questions and accusations, _Riku thought with a heavy sigh as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Startled out of his thoughts the teenager looked up at his mother who smiled warmly at him.

Simone squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "I'll talk to your dad about this matter okay? I know things have been difficult for all of us right now but just be patient and let's see if we can ride this matter out all right? We'll figure this out one way or another," she stated comfortingly but he could tell that even she wasn't fully convinced and he could hear the doubt in her voice.

Riku gave a noncommittal grunt before standing up; even now it was surprising to see that he was actually taller then his mother, somehow that fact never failed to make him a little uncomfortable even though it had been a couple months since he, Sora, and Kairi had come back.

The silver-haired teen nodded slowly, "Thanks anyway mom," Riku said forcing a smile onto his face. Simone's eyes shimmered with worry and she leaned up and gave her son a tight hug, holding him close before pulling back and brushing a tear away from her eyes. "No matter what happens I just want you to know that I do trust you…no mater how farfetched your story may sound," his mother stated firmly and he nodded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "All right, off to bed with you," Simone said letting him go.

Riku had brushed past her when his mother asked, "Just what was that fight about anyway? The teacher said that a kid named Neal was making fun of you but I know that you wouldn't lose your self control over something like that…" Simone asked as her voice trailed off at the end, her eyebrow quirked up as she gave her son a questioning look.

Immediately Riku's face flushed pink at that question; he had been more then willing to walk away until Neal insulted Kairi. Rubbing his neck in embarrassment the teen looked away, "Oh…um well…I uh…" he began hesitantly when Serenity poked her head back around the corner, a hot dog in her hand.

A mischievous smirk crawled across his twin sister's lips as she chimed in, "I'll bet my entire savings account that he nailed that stupid jock Neal in the nose because he insulted _Kaaaaiiiirrriiii_," Serenity chirped, dragging the Princess of Heart's name out before taking another bite out of her dinner.

Simone tilted her head as Riku cast a glare at his sister, "I don't remember asking for _your_ opinion smart-aleck," he snapped in irritation as he crossed his arms, turning away as his already pink cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of red.

Serenity gave a 'tsk' and shook her finger, "No need to be embarrassed. Everyone knows you and Sora both have a major crush on her; nothing wrong with defending a girl's honor. Besides I know plenty of females who would _love_ for a guy to stand up for them," she stated oh-so-calmly through her mouthful before swallowing and taking another bite, her smirk still firmly in place.

Narrowing his eyes at her Riku fired off a quick retort, "I think your missing the whole 'don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong' vibe I'm sending you here," he stated flatly as Simone's worried look melted into one of amusement at her children's banter. Raising her hands she interceded, "Okay you two, I think that's enough," their mother interrupted as Riku continued glaring at his twin sister. Turning to her son she asked, "Well? You still didn't answer my question," she reminded him and the young man growled at that.

Looking away he finally muttered his reply, "He insulted Kairi…" Riku grudgingly admitted as he shoved his hands into his pockets and upon hearing that admission Serenity smirked in triumph, "Told you so; I'll collect my money in the morning," she said with a dramatic sigh before disappearing around the corner and back into the kitchen.

Riku grunted despondently at that as Simone rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Of all the…." she mumbled to herself before eyeing her son, "I've always been so proud of how mature you and even Sora can be…but when it comes to Kairi you two are nothing more then a bunch of love-struck fools," his mother commented and he just shrugged nonchalantly at his mother's deduction. There was no point in denying it.

With another sigh Simone sat back down on the couch, "I'll see if I can convince your father to let you off this one time, but don't get into any more trouble understand?" she warned and Riku nodded even though he knew that would be easier said then done.

* * *

Usually Athane had no problem with the missions his Master Xavath sent him on. Defeat a few Heartless, save some innocent people, and walk away knowing that said innocent people, and yet another world, were safe and sound. Even the most dangerous missions the Keyblade Master of Darkness would take on with the same enthusiasm and charm that he was known throughout the Palace for; he was always ready and willing to lend a helping hand, it was his greatest quality and biggest weakness. And it was that very quality that Xavath had exploited in order to get his servant to willingly come to this world.

The Twili shivered in disgust as he walked through the giant library, his body covered by a black coat and his face shielded by its hood. Athane scowled as his eyes scanned the spines of the books lined on the shelf in front of him.

His lips thinned as he crossed his arms, _Stupid reptile… talking about how all of the worlds out there in the darkness are in trouble...says that me coming here could provide a vital clue to figuring out who that light dweller who attacked Nazairah was and what he wants. "Do you want to live knowing that someone died because you were too squeamish to go to the realm of light?" he says to me. Fah! I thought the Dragon of Darkness was supposed to help people! Not send them on a guilt trip!! _the Keyblade Master thought bitterly as he nervously fingered the new band that was looped around his throat.

It was a silver collar, studded with blackish-purple stones that had been carved into ragged spikes, much like the other spiked leather band that Athane always wore. It was made from Dark Crystals, the physical embodiment of the darkness. It was similar to the Light Crystal that light dweller Zanier had left behind after attacking Nazairah; the skin on her burned hand was just now starting to heal from when she had picked the thing up to examine it.

Such precautions probably weren't necessary because the light coming from Kingdom Hearts wasn't as powerful here in Radiant Garden, a world on the fringes of the light realm. But even so the Dark Crystals he was wearing constantly emitted power, shielding Athane in an obscure 'aura' of dark energy that would protect him from the harmful effects of the power of light; just like the way sunscreen protected a person from sunburn.

_And that STILL doesn't make me feel any more comfortable here,_ Athane considered as he picked up a book and then frowned when he saw that it wasn't what he was looking for. With a sigh he placed it back on the shelf and craned his neck back so he could get a look at the top of the massive bookcase. _The realm of light is just plain creepy no matter how you look at it, _the blue skinned Twili thought as he winced and rubbed his neck.

Supposedly this collection of rare and valuable books had been housed in the now rundown castle overlooking the town at one time, but after the world was declared safe for citizen habitation again they had remodeled an ancient building and opened a much larger library closer to the center of town so the civilians and researchers could have easier access to them.

"And it STILL goes on forever!" Athane blurted as he threw his hands up in the air. "I thought the purpose of building this stupid place was to make it _easier_ for the people to find things, not next to impossible!" he shouted in frustration as he lashed out and kicked the bookshelf with his boot. There was a chuckle from behind him and the Keyblade Master turned and glared at his companions.

Over the past couple of years two Dark Shades, a Bandit and Luna Bandit by the names of Taen and Sunaha, had become some of Athane's closest companions and friends. They always came along when the dark Keyblade wielder went on a mission and, despite their constant bickering and sword fighting, were a perfect team and had never failed to come through for their friend and Master.

At this point in time, though, it was clear that both Dark Shades were greatly enjoying Athane's obvious discomfort. Dark Shades, whether they had been Heartless or Nobodies, weren't nearly as bothered by the constant emission of light that Kingdom Hearts gave off; thus meaning that they could walk around all day without a problem, while Athane on the other hand hid under his coat and hood like a bat in a cave. If they were actually _attacked_ with the power of light, the way Zanier had attacked Princess Nazairah then that would be a different story; kind of like the difference between sitting _really_ close to a fire as opposed to sticking your hand in it.

Sunaha tilted his head, his eyes narrowed in amusement, 'What's wrong? One might go so far as to think that you were…uncomfortable here in the light realm,' he questioned in the Shadow language that Dark Shade's, and even the Heartless, always used when talking amongst each other. If any light dweller came along they wouldn't hear a word, but because Athane was from the dark, that meant he could hear them talking. In fact while the Shadow tongue was considered a foreign language by researchers, it was actually just a slight variation on the way the Twili spoke, meaning that Athane understood them perfectly, unlike some other races he had run across.

Contrary to popular belief all those in the darkness did NOT speak the same language the way they did here in the light realm, in fact Athane kept a personal translator on him at all times just for that reason. There was nothing worse then going to a world to try and help someone only to end up being shot at because he couldn't understand what they were saying and vice versa; it had happened several times before and finally Nazairah had given it to him more out of exasperation then as a gift.

Taen's yellow eyes glittered with amusement as he tilted his head slightly to the right, 'Oh, that can't possibly be the case Sunaha; everyone _knows_ that the Keyblade Master isn't afraid of _anything_…much less something as simple as going to a world on the Outer Rim,' the Bandit chimed in calmly, punctuating his statement with a firm nod. Since Radiant Garden was on the fringes of the area governed by Kingdom Hearts it was referred to as being on the "Outer Rim" a term that most races used when referring to a world, or worlds, that lay on the outermost regions of their respective realm.

Meanwhile Athane bristled at their comments and narrowed his red eyes, "Shut up and get back to work already! The sooner we find the books on that list the sooner we can get out of here!" he snapped taking out Oblivion and waving it ominously at them. The two Dark Shades merely ignored his threats and Taen put his hands on his hips and made clucking sounds.

Growling angrily Athane raised his Keyblade, ready to fire off a Blizzard attack at the both of his supposed 'friends' but the dark creatures hurried out of the way and around the corner before their Master could retaliate. Lowering his weapon the Twili huffed and recalled the blade; being here on a light world was making the dark dweller jumpy and far more irritable the usual. Plus there was the fact that _somebody_ had been following him from the moment he had first entered the building, which had been several hours ago.

Athane could easily have sent Taen and Sunaha to flush out and subdue the stalker, but ultimately had decided not to bother unless whoever was following along made an aggressive move toward him first. Still the feeling of having a person hovering over his shoulder was doing nothing to soothe the Twili's already edgy nerves and as a result he was jumping at every little sound he heard.

_Novice or experienced warrior aside, I'll feel safe again when I'm back in the darkness…ANYWHERE in the darkness, _Athane thought twitching uncomfortably as he reached into his pocket and pulled out slip of paper with the titles of five book titles written in Xavath's precise handwriting. _Alright we've been here for hours and still nothing. This is the section of the library reserved for historical volumes so they must be around here somewhere, _he considered glancing back over his shoulder just in time to catch a glimpse of a figure moving back into shadows on the second floor.

With a slight roll of his eyes Athane shook his head and shoved the paper back into his pocket. It was definitely a light dweller that was following him and they were actually pretty good when it came to stealth, but not _quite _good enough to evade detection by the Keyblade Master of Darkness. He had spent far too much time skulking about in large cities, small towns, enchanted forests, dense jungles, towering mountains, remote islands, and other such places to be caught off guard that easily.

His lips pulled up in tight smile as he evaluated the situation once again, _Probably knows better then to jump into a fight alone with a person they know nothing about. I don't know who this person is but they definitely seem to know what their doing, _Athane considered as he scoured the book titles in front of him and nearly shouted in triumph when he saw what he was looking for. Pulling it off the shelf the Twili cracked it open and examined the words. His expression quickly faded to a scowl when realized that he couldn't read the light dwellers language; it was all just a bunch of gibberish to him.

Sighing heavily Athane snapped the book shut and with a snap of his fingers it vanished in a swirl of darkness. There was a shuffle as Taen poked his head around the corner curiously, 'Master…tell me again what we're doing here? I've been staring at this language for so many hours I'm actually starting to recognize some of the words,' he complained waving his hand scimitar for emphasis.

Looking over at him Athane responded, "Because if Xavath wants them then there must be a good reason for it and looking through all of these by myself would have taken forever…" he paused and frowned at his friend, "And put that thing away before you break something. There is no way I'm going to stick around to negotiate with the people here because _you_ got excited and accidentally sliced up some priceless material," Athane added sternly, knowing full well jow quickly and easily the Bandit could get worked up.

Taen though merely snorted in disregard, 'Me? Break something? _Please_, I'm as gentle as a mother dragon caring for her hatchlings,' the Dark Shade stated moving his arm in a wide arc that would have sent his blade perilously close to a very expensive looking vase if Sunaha didn't jump in and grab his companions arm stopping it just in time.

Glaring at his companion the Luna Bandit interrupted, '…as gentle as a mother dragon _defending_ her eggs maybe,' he stated dryly as Taen jerked his arm away and glowered right back, 'Who asked for your opinion?!' the Bandit hissed threateningly as Sunaha muttered something to himself and walked past the other Dark Shade and onto the next row of books. Puffing up with resentment Taen put his scimitar away and followed after his friend, knowing that they still had work to do.

Athane shook his head at their antics; sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how those two former sword masters had managed to stay friends for so long, all they ever did was argue with each other.

_Guess that doesn't say much about me…I'm the one who keeps them around all the time after all, _the Keyblade Master considered as he noticed an elaborate solid wood bookcase near the back wall. Athane took a few steps closer so he could examine it and then paused to look over at Taen and Sunaha who were once again diligently scouring the rows upon rows of manuscripts.

Satisfied Athane walked over to the closed case and noticed that it was chained and padlocked so that the doors couldn't be opened. Raising an eyebrow at that the Twili smirked triumphantly at his discovery, "Well what do we have here now? Must have some pretty important volumes in order for them to be locked up like this," he declared smugly as he cracked his knuckles.

Grabbing the padlock with his fingerless gloves Athane focused his power and immediately frost shimmered around his hand and the metal creaked as it began to ice over. A thin layer of ice quickly covered the chain and then with a swift movement of his arm Athane jerked his arm to the right, breaking the lock and shattering the chain, the rest of which slid uselessly down to the floor. Frozen pieces of metal crunched under his boots as the Twili opened the wooden doors and examined the contents.

The Keyblade Master couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the musty smell that wafted over him; surprisingly there were only a few books being kept inside. Ten to be exact, four of which were the very books Xavath had ordered Athane to find. With a grin on his face he shouted over his shoulder, "Hey you guys! I found them over here!" the warrior called out to the two Dark Shades. Turning back he reached in to grab one of the ancient volumes when he felt another presence suddenly appear behind him.

Body tensing Athane called Oblivion to his hand and whipped around in a fighting stance ready to defend himself if the person attacked. He had just enough time to see a young human female dressed in a black flowered tank top along with a black vest and shorts standing there before she gave a startled cry and lifted a red tube that was in her hand, blasting the Twili's eyes with light.

* * *

Yuffie entered the new library in town humming happily as she walked along scanning the shelves. Ever since she was a little kid the ninja had always loved coming to the library to read, usually with Squall, excuse me, _Leon_, in tow bugging him incessantly to read her favorite fairy tales to her, much to his annoyance. Of course in the end Squall would always give in with a heavy sigh and an irritated mutter. They may have moved all of the books here from the castle but that didn't stop her from coming by to pick up a new novel whenever she had the time.

Now, though, she was retrieving a book for Merlin. The old man had given her a special key and told her that it would be all the way in the darkest part of the library, padlocked inside of a large wooden case. Yuffie paused for a moment at the empty receptionist desk and opened a small cabinet that was stocked with flashlights. This building was pretty old and though great lengths had been taken to remodel the place, the wiring still needed a major overhaul. The deepest of the library didn't have proper lighting yet so flashlights were needed. Of course the most rare and valuable books were kept back there and most people didn't go to those parts very often anyway.

With a quick check of the batteries Yuffie clicked the light on and then off again before walking back to the farthest part of the building. She passed countless rows of books before coming to a small space cut out from the surrounding area. As she drew closer though she could hear the sound of someone moving around; curious she lifted her flashlight, thumb on the button to turn it on when the black coated figure tensed suddenly and turned around, their arm raised to attack, a black looking Keyblade in their hand.

With a startled yelp Yuffie instantly flicked the light on and raised it to the strangers face to see who it was. She caught a brief flash of eerie red eyes with orange instead of the usual white color around the iris along with strange blue skin before he, at least it seemed to be a he, cried out in obvious pain and stumbled away from here before falling backwards over a chair that had been pulled back from the table in the center of the room. Unable to see his hand snapped around to knock her away and the Keyblade would have slammed straight into Yuffie's gut if not for her quick reflexes.

Reacting instantly the ninja did a quick back flip to dodge his attack while at the same time summoning her giant shuriken to her left hand. She heard scuffling behind here and looked around to see a couple of Heartless run from around the corner of one of the bookshelves; they took one glance at the stranger still on the floor behind her and took out their blades.

Yuffie scowled at that, _Just great! Why do these things always happen with me? Why can't Squall get in trouble every once in a while? _She thought as another figure suddenly dropped down from the second floor of the library. Both Heartless jumped out of the way as the warrior landed and then leapt towards them swinging his blade more as a warning then anything.

With a roll of her eyes she tilted her head slightly as she addressed him, "How DO you manage to do that all the time? Show up just in the nick of time I mean?" Yuffie questioned with a teasing smile as Squall straightened up, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was okay. The man thought that over for a moment before a smirk crawled across his face, "Call it a sixth sense," he stated with that same silent confidence he always exuded.

Humming at that Yuffie turned back to the stranger in the black coat; Squall could handle those Heartless on his own with no problem. Raising her flashlight again she carefully looked the guy over before speaking, "What are you doing here? Are you from Organization XII like the others were?" she demanded as the guy staggered to his feet, his fingers still rubbing at his eyes. He didn't answer her question and instead put his Keyblade down, using it to steady him as he massaged his eyes one more time.

Finally the outsider shook his head and looked up, his hood had fallen back and allowing her to once again see his strange red and orange eyes. Right away he flinched holding his hand in front of his face to ward off the powerful LED light, "Alta! Ney jhou taliz makeh!" he blurted in a foreign language before striking out with his Keyblade and knocking the flashlight right out of her hand. It dropped to the floor and rolled under the table, its light still bright enough to illuminate the room.

"Hey! No fair!" Yuffie exclaimed jerking back before throwing her shuriken at him in retaliation. Behind her she could hear Squall move as well and scuffling sounds as the two Heartless took action. The stranger sniffed at that and with a swift slash from his Keyblade easily knocked the shuriken aside before reaching out with his left arm catching it and then spinning around to throw it back at her.

Yuffie's jaw dropped open and she just barely managed to catch it just in time, earning her a dark look from Squall in the process as she stumbled backwards into him, throwing off his aim and nearly sending his fireball into a shelf of books. "Watch it Yuffie! This is no place to start a fire," the man warned pushing her off as the Bandit Heartless danced forward, skillfully whipping its scimitar back and forth through the air.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," Yuffie responded as she took up a fighting stance once again and stared at the stranger cautiously. Sure people and Heartless had knocked her attacks away before but no one had ever actually reached out and _caught_ her shuriken like that before. There was a grunt from behind her and the sound of metal clashing as Squall knocked back both Heartless.

Both creatures dodged as the warrior slashed at them and the Luna Bandit ducked and rolled as the metal hissed overhead, coming to its feet the Heartless arm flowed smoothly with the flow of its body one of the dual blades heading uninterrupted towards Squall's neck. At that angle there was no way he would be able to retaliate in time and even if he did that would leave him wide open to attack from the Bandit that was already crouched with its arm cocked back, ready to throw its scimitar when it saw the chance.

Yuffie gasped and without hesitation turned her back to the outsider behind her, preparing to attack the Luna Bandit before it could finish its maneuver; but she was distracted by a sudden interruption.

"Taen! Sunaha! Aus ruz!" the black coated stranger called out sharply and both Heartless suddenly froze, the Bandit tensed and blinked a few times before lowering its weapon. Squall's body too was tense, his gunblade raised over his head as the Luna Bandit stood there immobile. Yuffie could see a thin line of blood slide down from where the Heartless' blade was pressed against her friend's neck.

Both human and Heartless stared at each other for long moments before the Luna Bandit straightened up and took several steps back. Staring evenly at Squall it carefully pressed the twin blades together and they vanished in a swirl of darkness before the creature let its arms drop down. The Bandit narrowed its solid yellow eyes in clear suspicion and instead of recalling its weapon unhurriedly reached back and slipped it through the belt around its waist before crossing its arms.

The stranger scowled and rubbed his eyes one more time before lifting his arm and resting his Keyblade on his shoulder. Using his left hand he reached into his coat, clearly rummaging around for something, meanwhile he glared at them with accusing eyes. Finally he pulled out a silver and black metal ring with a small dial and several buttons on the sides. With a flick of his wrist the collar snapped open and, despite the other things already on his neck, put it around his throat.

A few red lights flashed and Yuffie frowned at his actions, "Uh…excuse me but are you going to attack us or not?" she asked curiously and Squall flashed her a look of mild irritation at that question but didn't say anything. As soon as the words were out of her mouth the red lights on the strange device flashed green and the stranger started speaking again.

Dropping his hand the black coated figure said, "Kava gin sue muni ear lien raiden…glad I have this translator on me. Try asking questions BEFORE attacking next time warrior woman," he stated dryly nudging the flashlight away with his foot.

Yuffie opened her mouth to ask something else but Squall's hand on her shoulder stopped her, "My name is Squall and this is Yuffie, we help protect this town and if you're here to cause trouble then you'll have to go through us first," he warned still clutching his gunblade.

The stranger raised an eyebrow at that and his mouth twitched slightly, she could see several replies dance across his expression before he shook his head, "My name is Athane and I assure you I'm not trying to cause trouble. I _would_ have just grabbed the books I needed and left but you miss just had to sneak up on me and burn my eyeballs out with that flashlight of yours," he replied recalling his Keyblade as he nodded to Squall. "Not to mention _you've_ been following me since I first showed up here. Though I must say, I'm surprised you didn't jump in sooner," Athane added with a hint of curiosity in his voice as he trailed off and awaited an answer.

Surprised at that information Yuffie looked back at Squall who stared back at the stranger for a moment before recalling his gunblade. "We've had too many Heartless attacks to get complacent. I'm not going to let anyone here get hurt again," he responded evenly, glancing back at the two creatures behind him.

Athane nodded in acceptance of that statement as he fiddled with the device around his neck once again, "Hmm, can't blame you there I guess. Just so you know my two friends over there are both expert sword masters and far more skilled with a blade then you might think at first. So long as you don't try and attack me again they'll be just fine," Athane added in warning as he recalled his Keyblade.

Once again Squall stared at the two Heartless, but this time his gaze seemed slightly confused and his eyes lingered on them for a moment before turning back to Athane. Yuffie looked back as well and was surprised to see the stranger leaning inside the chest that he had broken into. Startled she pointed her shuriken at him, "Hey! Get out of there! Those books are extremely valuable not to mention private property!" she blurted and once again Squall rolled his eyes at her statement.

The gunblade wielder shook his head slightly, "After breaking in here I doubt he cares much about stealing a few ancient relics," he stated with slight disbelief in his voice. Upon hearing that Athane jerked his head back out, "Stealing? Oh please an honorable Keyblade Master such as myself would never do such a thing. I'm just…borrowing it without permission. If you have any objection's you can take it up with my Master Xavath," he replied with a charming grin as he took a step back, four books tucked under his arm.

Bowing deeply to them Athane gave a short wave, "I have what I need, so I think we all will be going home now. Sorry to interrupt; have a nice day," he concluded before disappearing in a swirl of darkness. Yuffie jerked her arm back away from the darkness and turned around to find the Bandit and Luna Bandit vanish in the way Heartless always did.

"What in the…? So he WAS from the dark after all!" the ninja exclaimed in surprise as she turned back to Squall who had his arms crossed. He was staring at the spot where the strangers had just been standing. She waited for him to say something but several long seconds passed in silence before Yuffie tilted her head slightly ready to speak up again when he spoke up, cutting her off before she could begin.

Turning to face her Squall dropped his arms to his sides, "Those two…they looked the same…but they couldn't have been Heartless, I didn't see any kind of Heartless symbol on them. Just an emblem of a jet black dragon on their left arms," he finally commented and Yuffie frowned as she thought about that, "I didn't even notice. But they had to be Heartless…right?" she finally replied and he shot her a 'that figures' look.

Squall took a few steps forward and crouched down, examining the broken chain and links that were lying across the floor, "Its solid ice now. Athane must have frozen it and then just shattered the metal to get it off. But what books was he after do you think?" the warrior questioned speaking the last part mostly to himself.

Yuffie shrugged as she stepped around him and pulled out the book Merlin had asked her to retrieve for him, "Beats me. He's gone now and that's what matters most. Let's get this back to Merlin's house and then we can just ask him. Seems that he knows everything that's going on anyway," she stated with her usual good cheer as she spun on her heel and strode back off towards the exit.

Squall for his part couldn't help but stare after his friend in disbelief; a stranger from the dark shows up in town along with two supposed Heartless and takes some of the rarest books on this entire world with him and yet she just shrugs it off and walks away like nothing ever happened. With a small sigh he carefully reached down and picked up a length of chain that was frozen stiff and still had a cloud of frost shimmering around it.

Either way Yuffie was right about one thing, there wasn't much more they could learn at the moment, it would be best to find Merlin and soon as possible and tell him about what had just happened here. Standing up with the chain still in hand Squall looked up and examined the area carefully with his eyes before walking over to the table and picking up the neglected flashlight. He flicked the light off and turned to head out, he paused for a moment and looked back over his shoulder for a moment before shaking his head and leaving.

* * *

"Ugh…sanctuary...sweet, pure, sanctuary," Nazairah groaned stretching her arms over her head before collapsing into a chair sitting in front of the bureau where she did her hair and makeup every morning. Of course since her former living quarters were still damaged from the fight she'd had with that light dweller Zanier the Princess and what remained of her belongings had been moved down one floor to a room not far from Athane's. Privately she was positive that Xavath himself had something to do with that arrangement but she had decided not to bring it up; there were more important things to worry about.

Night had fallen and, while Athane still had yet to show up from his impromptu mission from his master Xavath, the jet-black Drakan had shown up here at her door to talk about what was going on. Of course after a day of dealing with the stuffy bureaucrats on the Royal Council Nazairah had been in dire need of a relaxing bath, so despite the fact that her friend was the most powerful creature in the entire dark realm she had made him wait out in the main chamber until she was finished cleaning up. Now, though, the Princess had freshened up and changed into a tank top and sweat pants in preparation for bed. So after dismissing her servants so that she could speak to Xavath privately she was far more relaxed and in the right frame of mind for whatever her friend was going to tell her.

Swiveling the seat around Nazairah turned to face Xavath himself, he was currently sitting on the edge of her bed, a serious but thoughtful look on his face. Twisting her flowing reddish-gold hair around her index finger the Princess crossed her legs and examined her friend curiously, "Okay, I've seen enough," she stated suddenly and the reptile looked up at her and tilted his head slightly in question.

The Princess clarified her statement by saying, "You've had that worried look on your face ever since the night I was attacked and if anything you look _more_ worried now then you did before. Seeing as I'm the future ruler of the Twili race, not to mention the countless worlds my ancestors have subjugated thus far, I have connections and friends in places that you could only get access to by using your considerably high status as the Dragon of Darkness. So as much as I would _love_ to use said associations to help you out…I must admit there's not much I can do with you being so secretive over there," Nazairah commented casually as she began weaving her hair into braids.

Upon hearing that Xavath's mouth twitched up into a slight smile, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, we _have_ been friends for a long time haven't we?" he observed uncrossing his arms and resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together. Nazairah hummed at that and motioned for him to continue. Narrowing his eyes the reptile sighed heavily, "I'm sure you figured out by now that I had a dream…a vision of what's happening and what will happen soon…" he asked and she nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

Xavath hesitated for a moment and lifted his head as a portal of darkness suddenly opened up and Athane stumbled out and collapsed to the floor his arms spread wide as he hugged the ground beneath him. The Keyblade Master sighed heavily in relief, "Darkness! Blessed darkness! Oh, I've missed you so!!" the male Twili cried out dramatically as Taen and Sunaha burst in behind him their arms filled with books.

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics Nazairah shook her head as she finished one braid and started on another, "Oh, please the light realm couldn't have been all _that_ bad…" she began but Athane interrupted her as he climbed to his feet, "Not that BAD?! Please, those light walking weirdoes nearly blinded me! All that light can't be good for their health...much less mine I'm telling you. If I end up hurt then one of you guys is footing the doctor bill. I just might sue for emotional damage" the dark warrior sniffed, rubbing his eyes as Taen and Sunaha walked over and handed over their cargo to Xavath who nodded to them in thanks before examining the ancient volumes.

There was snort from Xavath at that as he continued to peruse the books, "Those Dark Crystals were more then enough protection from the light so stop whining already," he grunted unsympathetically as he flipped a few pages. Sunaha for some reason had pulled out the drawers on Nazairah's dresser and had used them to climb up to the top where he was currently reaching for something laying on the top of the dresser.

Athane crossed his arms and turned to Nazairah for support, but she was suddenly very focused on fixing her hair and pointedly ignored his look. Huffing with indignation the Keyblade Master stuck his hands in his pockets, "Some friends you people are. I nearly lose my eyesight and get not one ounce of sympathy in return," Athane mumbled as Sunaha jumped down from the dresser with a flash light in hand.

The two Twili and single Drakan watched as the Luna Bandit flicked it on, shining it in Taen's eyes. Immediately the Bandit let out an overly theatrical wail and clutched at his eyes as his free arm waved his scimitar around in wild swoops, the blunt end harmlessly knocking over several potted plants before the Dark Shade collapsed on the ground twitching uncontrollably as he made choking sounds. Meanwhile the normally serious Sunaha was rolling on the floor with laughter as Taen finished 'gasping' for air and his foot twitched a few times before going still.

Clearly amused Nazairah grinned wickedly at the display both Dark Shades had just put on, "My, my Athane and here I thought you were so _strong_ and _powerful_. This just shatters _all_ of my romantic fantasies about you…" she teased mercilessly, adding in a mock sigh of disappointment as Xavath himself snorted with laughter. Of course she didn't actually_ have_ any romantic interest in her long-time friend and Athane had a love interest on another world anyway, but at times like this she just couldn't resist taking a jab at him.

His face burning purple with embarrassment Athane tried to defend himself, "They caught me off guard! I wasn't expecting a light that strong to show up right in my face okay?!" he objected still blushing as he walked closer and took a seat on the floor his legs crossed. "And YOU…" he added pointing at Nazairah who smirked in satisfaction, "…have a twisted sense of humor you know that?" the dark warrior added and the Princess flipped another braid over her shoulder. "I'll take that as a compliment thank you," was her smug response. Grumbling to himself Athane looked away, his blue skin still flushed.

Clearing his throat Xavath brought their focus back to the matter at hand. Athane and Nazairah turned their attention to him and upon seeing that he had their attention spoke up, "As I was telling Nazairah I'm sure you both realize that I did have another vision just before the Princess was attacked," he began and both nodded in recognition as he continued, "What I saw however was…most disturbing. It shows a future where the realms of light and dark are engaged in all out war, with someone, possibly an organized group, enslaving what dark dwellers they can capture and exterminating the rest," Xavath explained and Athane shook his head fiercely.

Crossing his arms the warrior objected, "There's no way! I mean I admit being in a world of light isn't high on my things-to-do list but the two humans I talked to seemed to really care about protecting their world and the people in it. I did scuffle with them but they were just defending themselves," Athane brought up a slight frown on his face.

Xavath nodded slowly, "From my dream I also gathered that most of those dwelling in the realm of light have nothing to do with the coming attacks. They weren't involved in it and didn't condone it in the slightest. That's why I believe a separate group is responsible for the reports and attacks that we're starting to hear about. Zanier most likely is a part of this faction and was ordered to come here and…," the Drakan paused for a moment and Nazairah could see a flicker of apprehension dart through his eyes before he continued, "…and capture you Princess," Xavath finished inclining his head towards his friend who pursed her lips at that information.

She hesitated before continuing to braid her hair, _There is more to the story then that…I know him by now and he's definitely hiding something. That look in his eyes…it's the same one from when I was attacked. That night… Xavath was most definitely scared of something and he has that same expression now no matter how he tries to hide it. His vision must have included something about me, _Nazairah considered as her body tensed abruptly at this idea.

She knew how much Xavath cared for…no _loved_ her. Everyone in the Palace could see it, despite the fact that relationships between Twili and Drakan were by government law forbidden and punishable by exile or even death.

Xavath told her everything that was going on in his life and how he was feeling. The Drakan had never hesitated to confide in her and while Nazairah was honored that he trusted her so much, the Princess also realized that doing so put her in a _very_ dangerous and precarious position. As the Dragon of Darkness his dark powers were limitless and only Polaris herself, the Dragon of Light, would be able to fight him on equal ground. Which meant…

Athane's thoughts must have been on the same track because he said, "You think someone is going to capture Nazairah…because she you and her are so close?" he questioned and Xavath grimaced slightly before nodding.

Frowning at that the Princess scowled at her friend's reluctance, "Not just that…whoever this organization is they're going to capture me and use me against you aren't they?" Nazairah questioned decisively and Xavath looked away, not meeting her gaze. "They know about our…" at this the young woman hesitated slightly her face slipping into one of slight confusion before her expression hardened with determination, "…about our relationship and their going to exploit it in an attempt to force you into obeying them," the female Twili figured out as she finished with her hair and flipped it over her shoulder.

Finally Xavath sighed and let his clawed hands drop, "They will capture Nazairah and torture her. They'll do everything possible to extract every ounce of information about me from her and then…" he stopped again and the frill on the side of his head flared out as Athane realized what he meant.

The Keyblade wielder face twisted in disgust, "Then they'll force you to choose between saving _her_…or protecting the other worlds out in the darkness," he guessed and his Master nodded at that. Silence stretched on for several long moments before Xavath spoke up again, "If that time should come…I don't know if…if that's a decision I'll be able to make," he whispered quietly and Nazairah's eyes softened with pity. She opened her mouth to say something in an attempt to reassure him but nothing she could think of seemed adequate.

Finally Athane broke the silence, "Can you defeat these guys on your own?" he asked softly and Xavath shook his head in denial, "Somehow they have Polaris on their side. I've met her before and I know that she would rather die then condone such ruthless behavior. They must have captured her or someone she cares about," he paused for a moment and sighed heavily.

Leaning back the Drakan added, "In either case the matter of defeating her is out of the question. No matter how long we fight it would just continue a stalemate on both sides with innocent people on worlds in both realms being the ones who suffer the most. Our powers are on opposite sides of the same coin if you will. Our powers are different, but technically they are equal in strength. If a battle between us didn't end up in a tie then it would only be because both of us…were dead," Xavath stated with cold calculation as he stood up and crossed his arms.

Looking over at his friends he continued, "From the moment I found out that the Twilight Dragon had been chosen and was beginning to awaken, I have been searching for them. Now I have found him on a world that is closest to Kingdom Hearts; the teenager has a heart of pure darkness and normally would be easy to detect. However, the light coming from that massive heart is currently shielding him somewhat which is why it took so long for Shinkiro to find him. Whoever these trouble makers are they too have yet to discover his current position and we can only pray that situation will continue for as long as possible," Xavath explained as Sunaha and Taen listened closely to their Master's words.

Athane clenched his fist, "So the new Twilight Dragon…he's the key to winning or losing this battle. Neither side is strong enough to defeat the other…but with HIM on their side…well whoever he joins will without question come out victorious in the end," he pieced together and Nazairah smirked at that as she too stood up, "Then we'll just have to get this guy on our side before those traitorous light dwellers can seduce him away. If it's war they want then its war they'll get. I'll speak to my father and rally support from species on other worlds," she decided a thoughtful look on her face as she began making plans.

Xavath still looked unsure, "Nazairah…" he started his voice tinged with concern but she held up her hand and shook her head, "Being the Princess of Shadow's Luminance already makes me a target…and I've known for a long time that our relationship makes me an even _bigger_ target for countless criminals. If I were really _that _worried about being used, captured, or tortured because of our friendship then I wouldn't have hesitated to let you know before this whole mess started up. I'm not exactly a…_quiet_ person you know," Nazairah said in a slightly patronizing tone as she ran a hand through her hair.

Standing tall she added, "Let those traitors come. So what if they capture me? Try and get rid of this royal and I guarantee I'll be dragging at least _one_ down to the grave with me," she finished with a confident smirk on her lips.

Grinning at that Athane held up his hands in mock fear, "It's true, you should see how many Heartless duck and cover when she comes around in a **good** mood," he teased ducking as she grabbed a pillow from the end of her bed and threw it at him. Xavath's sullen expression eased and he chuckled at that, "Hmm, I must admit you have a good point there," he added with a toothy grin, earning a glare of his own from the Princess as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Taen and Sunaha jumped to their feet and waved their weapons enthusiastically to show their support. A pool of darkness swirled around on the floor and Selenius slowly rose up out of the ground, the Phantom had evidently been listening this whole time. From beneath his hood he nodded to Nazairah, 'The Princess is a friend not only to the inhabitants on the many other worlds laying in the darkness…but also to Dark Shades such as myself,' he confided, his usual coldly smooth voice warming just a hair as he addressed them.

Slowly the Phantom bowed to her, 'Do not worry Lord Xavath…should Nazairah ever be in danger then you can be sure that we will not hesitate to bring her back by whatever means are deemed necessary. She has earned our respect as well,' Selenius assured them as he idly swung his pocket watch back and forth. Taen raised his scimitar to her, 'I'll second that! Anyone who comes after you will have to deal with me!' he shouted boldly and Sunaha snorted at that, 'Might as well wish us all goodbye right now Princess,' he grunted scornfully and the Bandit squawked in protest at that.

That finally loosened the built up tension and Nazairah could see Xavath relax at those words as the female Twili bowed respectfully back to the Dark Shades, "I am honored to know that you all think so highly of me, but its not going to come to that because the Twilight Dragon WILL help us," Nazairah declared confidently as Athane climbed to his feet with a smile of his own.

Summoning his Keyblade he propped it back on his shoulder, "That's right, once this teenager learns the _truth_ about what's happening then he will have no choice but to help out those here in the dark. So don't worry, we'll contact this teenager, get him on our side, find out who these light dwelling traitors are, and then with his help we'll send them packing back to where they came from with their tails between their legs," Athane boldly described not at all lacking in confidence or bravado.

Xavath stood up and crossed his arms, "Your both right…dwelling on my vision will not change things…only action will. We must do _everything_ possible to ensure that this teenager, Riku, the new Twilight Dragon, joins us in our fight; there just isn't any other option, we won't win this war without him," he accepted calmly as Nazairah rubbed her hands together, "Oh this is going to be good. Of course the Royal Council and even my parents will probably all have heart attacks when they see they type of allies I'll be bringing in but I can live with that," she stated with sinister pleasure.

Athane raised an eyebrow at that, "Just how is it that you have all these connections when your father, the King, doesn't?" he questioned curiously and the Princess smirked even as she walked over and guided him to the door, "That my friend is for me to know and you to find out. Just wait and see what develops," she told him and he opened his mouth to ask something else but was cut off when Nazairah shoved him through the door and slammed it in his face. Meanwhile Taen, Sunaha, and Selenius all nodded to her before disappearing.

Walking back across the room Nazairah slid a finger under Xavath's chin as she slid past him, "Try not to be so depressing will you? If you're not feeling confident then the least you could do is act like it…its not like anyone else will be able to tell the difference anyway," she commented with a coy wink before waving him off. "Now as much as I like you a Princess needs her beauty sleep, and I'm in bad need of a massage before bed," Nazairah added motioning one of her Drakan servants over as she peeked her head in to see if it was time to come back in to the living chambers.

Xavath rolled his eyes at her comment, "Troublesome woman…I swear sometimes I wonder why I keep you around," he grumbled in mock irritation before bowing to her and vanishing in a swirl of darkness. Nazairah turned away and went off for her massage, _Riku…the Twilight Dragon. If he doesn't join us…then this war will be over before it's even begun, _she considered as she stared out of the window and into the moonlit night.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long everyone, really I am. I never expected things to take this long. But now this chapter is up and things are getting more interesting. To those who may have found it boring I apologize, but I assure you that Riku will be getting almost all of the spotlight next chapter.

Now I would like to answer a few questions before you ask: I figure that for those stuck on Destiny Islands, the time between the world disappearing and then reappearing again wouldn't seem very long at all. Probably just one day or even just overnight; makes sense to me that they would just remember a storm the previous night and then wake up to have everything as it had been. So since Kairi was returned to the islands after the first Kingdom Hearts incident, to her parents it would seem as if she had never left. Get it?

And doesn't it seem strange that Sora could go to Agrabah, Olympus Coliseum , The Land of Dragons, and so forth and still be able to understand everyone? Of course that's a rather necessary plot hole seeing as doing anything else would take a lot of time and money. So for Athane I decided to 'invent' the personal translator, a small powerful linguistic computer that is loaded with the 'known and researched' language in the dark and translate them for the user and listener in real time. Convenient no? To bad we don't have that now….

Once again I'm sorry for taking so long but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't have time to write anything else interesting for you, I need to get on with the next chapter!!! Please review!


	9. Escape

**AN: **Hey there everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to get this up and I probably would have had it up last week, but my Aunt dies suddenly so we rushed up to Pennsylvania to attend the funeral and see some relatives. It wasn't anything physical that she died from so now my relatives are thinking that maybe it was her prescriptions, she got a new one and had the others refilled a few days before we got the news. She wasn't really sick so this was a definite surprise. No one saw this coming at all. So this time I have a legitimate excuse other than just being my usual lazy self.

On a different note though be prepared for a _lllloooooooongggggggg_ chapter here. Clocking out at 28 pages this is by far the longest I have done so far for any story. Yes I know some of you dear readers don't like long chapters (and I apologize from the bottom of my heart to all of you such ones) but I got an idea at the last minute and just couldn't resist putting it in. I try to keep my chapters at 20 or 21 pages but this time…the light bulb came on and I rushed to get it all down before the sudden flash of brilliance decided to abandon me.

Plenty of new developments here, so if you have any questions or just don't quite understand something here then feel free to send a PM (private message) to me okay? Don't be shy I don't bite! Let me add that the last part has quite a few holes in it for a reason, this chapter was getting too long and even if it wasn't I never would have been able to fit everything that I wanted to in so the whole explanation and back story will be coming later. Just wanted to let you know that right now. Keep it in mind as you read. That's all the news I have for now so read on and enjoy everybody!

"

"

"

Chapter Nine: Escape

* * *

The reason Riku had never been a good liar was not for lack of skill, but because of his own conscious, the same one that was currently berating him for lying to Sora and Kairi yesterday. When he had spoken to them they had both been completely taken in when he said that he was worried about facing the darkness again. Of course that wasn't true at all. Riku had already been forced to face the darkness when going through Castle Oblivion and again during the whole Organization XIII incident when he had adopted the visage of Xehanort in order to wield the darkness more skillfully. The stoic teenager knew perfectly well that he had nothing to worry about as far as the darkness was concerned.

So far Riku saw no reason NOT to believe what Shinkiro had told him, and even if the Dark Shade _was_ hiding something, then experiences he had been through so far had already had proved that his heart was more than strong enough to resist anything and everything that came at him. If he could withstand Xehanort's Heartless AND the machinations of Organization XIII at the same time, the way he had back in Castle Oblivion and during their whole second adventure, than he could deal with anything. The combined powers of light and dark were his alone. He had nothing to fear from either realm.

Which of course still left the main question…if Riku had nothing to fear, and in fact _did not_ fear any outside influence…then what why had he lied to his friends like that?

With a heavy sigh, and a guilty heart, Riku stopped working and leaned on the pitchfork he was currently wielding. He was trying to get Knight's stall cleaned up before he went to school today, but he couldn't keep his mind on task. The teenager looked over at his stallion who was wandering outside of his stall at the moment. He trusted his horse not to go trotting down the street on his own, and even if he did decide to go outside the stable then Riku would only have to whistle and Knight would hear him and obediently come back anyway.

"Even Xehanort doesn't scare me…not that I really think about it," Riku mused aloud and Knight pricked his ears and looked over at him curiously. Straightening up the teen considered that again, "I mean sure he _could_ get out again and cause trouble for Sora and Kairi, but it's not like they can't take care of themselves now. I beat him down once and I could do it again. I'm stronger than I was before and if he tried to use my friends against me…then I would just have to teach him a lesson he would never forget," Riku stated confidently and the stallion snorted and shook his head as if questioning that comment.

Riku smirked at that response, "What? After talking to mom and dad like that last night I couldn't sleep, so instead I did a little soul searching okay? I admit I've been pretty confused over the past week with everything Shinkiro has told me…but now I think I've pretty much got my head on straight. If I just stay calm then I'll find a way through this whole mess. If I really _am_ the Twilight Dragon then so be it…I'll use my power to protect my friends and family so they will never get hurt or used again," he said decisively but Knight continued to stare at him with a suspicious look on equine features.

Grabbing the pitchfork again Riku continued working, picking up the old bedding and dumping it in the wheelbarrow on his left. "Back in Castle Oblivion I said that I was never going to run away from the darkness again and I plan to stay true to those words. I'm going to face this head on, and when Shinkiro comes back I'll be ready for whatever he has to say," he added and Knight snorted and stomped his foot. Scowling at that Riku glanced back up at his horse, "Yeah, yeah, I know I need to fess up to Sora and Kairi…but what do I tell them? Once they find out I'm not scared of the darkness they're going to be justifiably disappointed and upset that I lied to them. But there's no way I can tell them what I'm _really_ worried about," he replied and Knight shook his head and began sniffing around for any loose hay that might be on the ground around him.

Grunting Riku grabbed a bale of straw and cut the wires off of it tossing them on the wheelbarrow as well before spreading it around the stall. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he continued thinking about the matter, _What if Sora was hurt again? What if he needed my help like before and I was the only one who could protect him? If I had the amount of power that I THINK Shinkiro is talking about…then I don't know what lengths I might go to. I already fought Roxas and nearly betrayed Namine's trust when Ansem the Wise told me to dispose of her. Then there's Kairi…I joined up with Maleficent…I stole people's hearts and felt no remorse over it whatsoever…I was willing to control the Heartless and destroy Sora once and for all just to return her heart to her. If someone _**ever**_ hurt her again, _Riku stopped and gritted his teeth before shoving that line of thought aside.

No…it wasn't other people, or even Xehanort's Heartless, that was Riku's primary concern. It was the amount of power that _he_ would have if he was really the "Twilight Dragon." After all he had seen and felt the limitless power exuded by Kingdom Hearts, if he had the elements of light AND dark at his fingertips and someone dared to hurt his friends…then what length's would he go to in order to get revenge? How far would he go to protect Sora? How far would he go to protect _Kairi_?

Pausing for a moment the teen narrowed his eyes, _When I think about it in those terms…I don't have an answer, I don't _**know** _what I would do or how far I would go. I'm not like Sora who always looks for the "right" way to do things. I'm the type of guy who would do anything and everything necessary to achieve his goal…and that's what scares me the most…it scares me to think of what I might do if I was forced into that kind of situation, _Riku frowned at that as he set the pitchfork against the wall as he finished cleaning up. He lifted the full wheelbarrow and rolled it down and out of the stable with Knight following dutifully along at his side. Riku rolled the waste and dirty straw out to the compost pile and empted it out.

He hesitated long enough to glance down at his watch, _Plenty of time before school starts. Heh, I would love to see Sora get up early every day like I do, _Riku considered with a confident grin as the image of a half asleep Sora wandering around the yard tripping over everything popped into his head. Getting up at 5:30 or 6:00 in the morning was a typical day for him. He may be a warrior who had helped protect Kingdom Hearts and save the worlds but there were still chores to be done.

"Well_ you_ seem awfully cheery this morning after that talk we all had last night," a voice over to his left said. Riku turned and saw Serenity standing there with a look of disbelief on her face. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked over to him, "I see it everyday and I still don't believe my eyes. Knight is so high-strung and haughty you can hardly get a saddle on him without fighting for an hour, but here he is following along beside you like a puppy," his twin said as she reached out to pet the stallion. Immediately the jet black equine snapped his ears back and arched his neck in clear displeasure, letting out an angry rumble as he did so.

Riku gave a grunt of amusement as Serenity scowled and crossed her arms in irritation, "See? At least MY gelding lets the customers ride him, instead of just taking up space the way your beast does," she grumbled referring to her easy tempered palomino as Knight lowered his head so the male teen could scratch under his chin, giving a small nicker of pleasure as Riku did so. Serenity shook her head at that, "Sometimes you two sicken me," she said in disgust as her brother shrugged that observation off. Clearing his throat the silver haired teen nodded with smug politeness, "See you in the house, I wouldn't want you to be late for breakfast after all," he said before brushing past her with Knight on his heels and the blue-eyed horse darted his head out and snapped at her.

"Hey watch it!" she squalled in distress as she was forced to jump back to avoid his teeth. Riku stopped and glanced over his shoulder as the stallion trotted back up to him, "Aww, good boy Knight," he said affectionately as he patted his horse on the neck. Serenity sputtered with anger at that, "Some hero you are! I thought you were supposed to be some big hot shot who saved the inhabitants of the other worlds and keep them from danger, not a jerk who gets his kicks from tormenting his twin sister," she grunted indignantly and Riku flashed her his lazy tomcat smile, "You're the exception. I don't get any credit for saving your butt," he replied simply and she would have fired off another reply but Simone's voice came drifting through the buildings towards them.

"Riku, Serenity! Breakfast is ready!" their mother called out to them.

Rubbing under Knight's mane Riku said, "I'll put him in the pasture with Sunstone and then I'll be right in," he explained referring to his little sister Claret's massive mare even as Serenity glowered irately at him. His twin may not be able to go more then a few minutes without picking on him for some reason or another, but she did genuinely love him. With his older sister Alexa things were a bit more iffy though. Half the time it was as if she didn't even consider him her relative at all. They never _had_ quite managed to get along and today was no different. The tension between Riku, his older sister, and his father was already at palpable and at highly uncomfortable levels despite the fact that the morning had barely begun.

Still Serenity waited for Riku all the same as he opened the gate and ushered Knight through and into the grassy clean-cut meadow. The teenager made sure to close and lock the gate before turning back and walking towards the house with his twin striding alongside. They were almost back to the roomy two-story residence when she spoke up again, "How much do Sora and Kairi know?" Serenity asked suddenly, tilting her head up to look at him. Immediately Riku's body tensed and of course his twin noticed and shook her head in disbelief as she slapped her forehead, "Oh jeez! And I thought Alexa was stubborn…" she mumbled and Riku grunted indifferently at that as she flashed him a look of irritation.

Putting her hands on her hips his twin added, "Look…do you trust them? And I mean _really _trust them…would they stay by your side and help you through _any_ problem you had?" she questioned seriously as she stepped in front of her brother, forcing him to stop and look down at her. There was a moment of silence as she held his gaze and finally Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yes…I know they would stick by me no matter what," he replied heavily and Serenity threw her hands up in the air, "Then WHAT is the problem? If you know all of that then why are you being so gosh darn secretive?! Break down those barriers and let them in already! Limping along on your own certainly isn't going to make you feel any better now is it? **I** think your stupid male pride is getting in the way of your common sense. You're just too sanctimonious to ever think that you might _actually_ need someone's help." she stated prosaically as she put in an emphatic nod to punctuate her observation.

With a surprised look Riku raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, "Sanctimonious?" he questioned inquisitively and she lifted her chin haughtily, "I've been studying for the Destiny Island Regional Spelling Bee," she explained giving him a critical once-over with her eyes, "It means that your self-righteous, smug, portentous, pompous, and let us not forget arrogant," Serenity quipped brazenly as her brother crossed his arms, "I am _not_ arrogant," Riku staunchly retorted as he matched her stern look with his own cold one.

Serenity opened her mouth and then closed it as she shook her head, "I _cannot_ believe you just said that with a straight face," she stated in disbelief, incredulity stamped all over her features. They heard a scuffling as Claret leaned out of the door, probably to call them in again. Seeing their sister Serenity looked over her shoulder and raised her voice to address her, "Claret, is Riku arrogant?" she asked and the little girl mulled that over for a moment before smiling sheepishly at him, "Sorry big brother...but you _are_ kind of rude," she admitted truthfully a self-conscious look on her face as Riku grunted at that and turned away.

"I'm betrayed on all sides," he muttered in clear annoyance as Serenity grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist, forcing her brother into a hug and he reluctantly put his arm around her in response, "See? There's that male pride I was talking about. If you are too stubborn to talk to Sora then at the very least you can tell _Kaaiiirrriii_. I'm sure you _she'd_ be _more_ then happy to heal the wounds in your heart," she said with a dramatic sigh before teasing her twin with a wicked grin.

Riku growled and shoved her away roughly, but Serenity was not giving up, "Hah! I knew it! You're even blushing! Awww, my twin brother is in _loooovvvveee,_" she chirped triumphantly and there was no doubt that his cheeks were a light shade of pink and rapidly growing darker. In the background Claret giggled in agreement as Riku shoved his hands in his pockets and left his twin standing there alone, not even dignifying her comment with an answer, but instead headed inside and ignoring the pleased snickers from his sisters as he stalked inside the house, his face still a lovely shade of red as he went in and sat down at the table.

Claret limped in and sat down on his right as Serenity strode inside as well, looking for all the world like a contented feline as she sat down across from him reaching for the box of Special K, but he snatched it away before his twin could reach it and flashed her a smug look as he poured himself a bowl. When he was finished Serenity snatched it back and stuck her tongue out at him. Claret meanwhile wasn't usually hungry in the mornings so she was just eating some blueberry muffins Simone had bought from the grocery store a few days ago. Their mother insisted that they all sit together for breakfast every morning whether they liked it or not. Alexa was staring through narrowed eyes over the rim of her coffee cup, clearly still mulling over what he had explained to them last night.

Their father Vince was sitting like a stone at the head of the table, he seemed to have thawed out somewhat since last night and he glanced over at his son and nodded curtly before turning back to his omelet without another word, leaving a good amount of tension in the air. Everyone remained silent until he finished eating and stood up. He looked over at Riku as if to say something, but then shook his head and headed out of the side door.

Sighing heavily Riku swirled his spoon around in his bowl, "He still doesn't believe me does he?" he asked quietly his bangs covering his eyes. Alexa pursed her lips, "Unless he sees proof dad isn't going to believe a word of it…not that I really blame him for that," she chimed in flatly and Riku frowned at that but didn't respond. Simone cleared her throat as she sat down herself, "I think that _some_ kind of proof would do a lot to ease all of our concerns," she said carefully and the teen hesitated before nodding slowly. It wasn't as if he could say no to his family…so…it looked like he would be taking out Way to the Dawn and brushing up on his attacks after all.

_But if I have to do this then Sora is getting dragged along as well…because there is no way I am going to do this all by myself, _Riku considered thoughtfully, knowing that his friend wouldn't hesitate to jump in and support him. Kairi would no doubt want to be there as well and he certainly would not begrudge her that option. Of course that meant telling them the truth…the _whole_ truth, and revealing the fact that he had lied to them as well, which would not be well received. This wasn't going to be easy but he didn't have any other choice really. What Serenity had told him earlier was all too true, Riku knew he was a proud person and yes…even a bit arrogant, but if he trusted Sora and Kairi the way he claimed to…then it would be foolish of him to keep being so secretive.

_I'll talk to them today after school,_ Riku decided suddenly and resolutely. Much as it displeased him, the teen knew that his twin had spoken the truth when she told him that "his stupid male pride was getting in the way of his common sense." Something serious might be going on here and Sora and Kairi, being the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Heart respectively, had the _right_ to know what was going on with him. There were other people involved in this and his friends deserved to know about it.

Looking up at his mother he said, "I want to talk to Sora and Kairi about this first," Riku told her and Simone thought for a moment before nodding in acceptance. "Fine, but today is a half day of school because of the coming Destiny Flower Festival. You can talk to them first…but after dinner I want you to show us _some _kind of proof that your story is true," she warned and he frowned slightly at that deadline, he had hoped for a little more time than that but it couldn't be helped. With a nod Riku looked over at Alexa with a cold stare as she stared back evenly, "Okay. Tonight I promise I'll show you proof that what I went through was _real_ and not just some fanciful tale that I made up," Riku agreed and his older sister sniffed at that and finished off her coffee.

Alexa stood up and put her cup in the dishwasher before grabbing her purse and school bag, "I'm heading off to school. I'll see you all later," she said bluntly as she flashed her brother one last suspicious look before leaving the kitchen. Claret made a face and stuck her tongue out childishly before turning to her beloved older brother, "Don't worry, you don't need answer to her anyway. I'll bet she's just jealous," she said confidently, her support for him unwavering as always. Riku smiled and ruffled her hair before slinging an arm around her shoulders and lowering his voice, "Stay on my good side and maybe I'll show how I can shoot blue fireballs from my hands," he said just loud enough for his twin and mother to hear her.

Simone straightened up immediately, glaring crossly at her son as he smiled in response. Meanwhile, Claret stared at him in wonder, "Really?!" she squeaked her eyes growing until they were as big as dinner plates. "Claret Grace Terrane!" their mother blurted and the girl stuck out her lip in a pout, "It's just a _possibility_…" she emphasized with clear interest in her voice as she fairly twitched with excitement at the very thought. Simone turned back to her son with a stern 'don't you dare' look of warning on her face.

Riku wisely kept his mouth shut and continued eating.

* * *

Somehow Kairi just couldn't get over the feeling that Riku hadn't been _completely_ honest with them yesterday when he had, sort of, revealed that he had been meeting with someone from the darkness. She could tell right away that he was being somewhat evasive when he claimed that he was afraid of facing the darkness again. She frowned and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but her mind stubbornly refused to obey her and kept wandering away to greener pastures no matter how many times she reigned it back in.

_I know him by now and I know that Riku isn't afraid of what the darkness might due to him, he told me so himself when we were in the Castle That Never Was, _Kairi remembered as she thought back to when he had saved her from Saix and then almost left before she had stopped him and managed to convince him to stay. She sighed heavily and chewed on the end of her pencil, _So what else is it? I know that Riku has always been so worried about us. It's obvious that he still feels guilty for what he's done and how he turned his back on Sora and nearly destroyed the other Princess' of Heart when Xehanort's took over him. Not to mention how he fought Roxas and dragged him over to Ansem the Wise; I think that bothers him more than he wants to admit. Besides when we were in The World That Never Was, he fell just short of completely refusing to come back home with Sora and I,_ she remembered as the instructor turned around from the whiteboard to examine the classroom.

Sitting up straighter in her chair Kairi did her best to look as if she was paying attention and the teacher stared at her suspiciously for a moment before continuing the lecture; of course once the teacher's attention wandered away than Kairi's mind began doing the same. Staring down at her textbook the young woman frowned as she thought, _Setting aside all of the outside factors that are influencing Riku's emotions…_ she considered tapping her pencil on the edge of the desk, _And taking into consideration the fact that Riku has accepted the darkness as being apart of him…then maybe what he's worried the most about is not what _someone else_ might do to him or us…but what HE might do with the kind of powers he has. I mean look at how he used his dark powers to defeat Roxas and force him to fuse back with Sora in order to help him wake up. Then when he regained his normal appearance again he went back to using the light as if nothing had ever happened, _Kairi sighed and rubbed her temple. All this wondering was making her head hurt and she in turn felt a wave of sympathy from Namine who had been rather evasive herself lately.

Kairi had tried asking her Nobody a few questions to see what she thought of Riku's behavior, but Namine had quickly sidestepped her inquiries and tentatively avoided any attempts to make her talk, instead saying that, "You should leave that up to Riku. Until he is ready to talk I think you shouldn't push him too hard" the Nobody had told her, clearly knowing something but choosing to take Riku's side and not reveal anything that he hadn't yet told them himself.

Looking up at the clock the teenager frowned, the class only had 5 minutes left and her mind had wandered through the whole thing. What she _needed_ to do was quit speculating and meet up with Sora as quickly as possible so they could talk. She had seen Riku in the hallways this morning, but had not gotten the chance to speak with him and she was curious as to what had happened with his parent's after they had left and gone home yesterday. Kairi would have a brief chance to talk to Sora in the hallway and then she would see Riku in their Creative Arts class where they usually had most of the class period open to talk and create whatever they wanted. It was a class that had just been added as an elective and it was already a big hit with all of the students who were fighting to get in. Sora unfortunately had been booted out when he failed to sign up in time.

She was shaken from her thoughts when the bell rang. Quickly Kairi gathered up her books and wrote down the homework assignment before jumping up and hurrying to her next class, stuffing the materials in her bag as she slipped through the crush of students. She spotted Sora's spiky mop of hair through the crowd and smiled as she hurried over to him and snagged his arm.

"Whoa! Hey!" he yelped in surprise before his face broke into a grin. "Oh, hi Kairi. What's up, did something happen? You seem like you're in a rush…" Sora noted curiously and the Princess of Heart shook her head before grabbing his hand and yanking him down the hallway and over to a spot where they could talk in relative safety. They only had a few minutes and she _really_ needed to tell him about the thoughts that had been floating around in her head this morning.

Kairi looked over her shoulder carefully before saying, "All this morning I couldn't help but remember what Riku told us and I think maybe I've figured something out," she said urgently and Sora opened his mouth as if to say something but then stopped and shook his head, "Never mind. I had a talk with Roxas last night but I can tell you about that later," he responded when she hesitated, waiting for him to speak up. She raised an eyebrow at his comment but then shook it off and continued her train of thought, "Now it's natural for Riku to feel guilty for what he did, and to be worried about Xehanort getting out and hurting one of us again, or even Maleficent showing up, right?" Kairi questioned keeping her voice low, and Sora leaned back and crossed his arms as he considered that for a moment.

Finally the Keyblade Master shook his head and dropped his arms to his sides, "Sure, but what's done is done and while there _is_ a risk of that happening, nothing Riku does now will change those two possibilities. We'll have to deal with that situation if it ever comes up, but until then there isn't much use thinking about the what ifs when it comes to Xehanort and Maleficent," Sora replied as he glanced over at the crowd of students to make sure no one was listening too closely to their conversation. Kairi nodded quickly in agreement as she shifted her bag to her left shoulder, "Your right about that. Riku isn't one to dwell for very long on pointless possibilities. Even if it has been bothering him lately, it won't for much longer," she hissed without delay and Sora nodded and glanced over at the other students once again before leaning his head closer to her.

Keeping his voice level he said, "So ignoring those two, we have to focus on these dark beings that have been in contact with Riku. Now I trust his judgment and if he thinks they, or it, can be trusted then I see no reason to question that decision, at least for now that is," Sora decided firmly, clearly trusting his best friend. Kairi knew how he felt, she wanted desperately to believe that their older friend knew what he was doing and was doing the right thing, "So if he isn't worried about some _outside_ individual or entity attacking him or hurting one of us…" Kairi broke off the sentence and left it for Sora to finish.

Immediately the spiky haired teenager's eyes widened in surprised before he frowned at her in displeasure, "Riku would never…" he began acerbically but she held up her hand to stop him from finishing. Her face serious she said, "Riku would do _anything _and _everything_ to protect either one of us. First he joined Maleficent to try and get my heart back," Kairi began and hesitated when Sora gave her a shocked look and she gave him a calculating stare in return.

Putting her hands on her hips the Princess of Heart tilted her head slightly, "What? You didn't think I would never figure it out did you? I knew there had to be a reason as to why you guys were being so secretive about the whole matter. Riku avoids it like the plague and you get real quiet and make me feel guilty for bringing it up, so I knew it had to have _something_ to do with me even if neither of you never did come out and tell me directly," she stated proudly as she flipped a hand through her hair and then waved her hand to dismiss the matter. "But that isn't the point I'm trying to make. We both care about Riku. He's our best friend and we would both go to the ends of any earth to help him if he needed us at any moment…but that doesn't excuse the idea…no, the fact…that Riku isn't like you and I," she stated flatly and seriously and while Sora pressed his lips together and looked away in displeasure he didn't stop her.

Seeing that she had his, somewhat annoyed, attention now Kairi continued, "You know how stubborn and cocky he is. There's no doubting his loyalty to us, but Riku will do _whatever_ it takes to accomplish his goal whether it's right _or_ wrong. We may wait and look for a better way…a_ right_ way…to do things, but Riku isn't going to wait around for that kind of decision. He joined Maleficent to save _me_, left himself in the dark in order to help _you_ close and seal Kingdom Hearts. Then when we met up with him again, we learned about what he had gone through with Roxas and Namine, and how he had taken on Xehanort's appearance and the power of darkness to help get _both_ of us back here to the islands," Kairi reminded him sternly and Sora finally turned back to her and stared at her for a several long seconds before nodding reluctantly.

With a sigh Sora scratched his spiky head, "I don't like to admit it, but you DO have a point there. Your saying that what Riku is worried most about _isn't _someone from the dark or even here in the light…but _himself _and what he might do with his abilities again should one of us get in trouble; it certainly makes sense…but it means that he wasn't entirely honest with us yesterday also," he noted unhappily as he checked his watch quickly. They had about 3 minutes left before they would be considered late for class.

Kairi leaned in and looked at his watch as well before backing up, "He didn't tell an outright lie, but he _did_ intentionally mislead us, which is just as bad. Riku has no reason to be afraid of the dark anymore so that part was false. On the other hand, if he has to face the darkness again that means all of his dark abilities will come back in full force. So if something DOES happen and he has those powers or maybe more…well there's no telling what he might do with them. And I think _that_ is the real thing that is worrying him, now that he has set all of the other less pressing worries aside I mean," she carefully deduced, having put all of the pieces together. She didn't know every detail of what her boys had been through, but she didn't need to in order to figure this particular matter out. Kairi knew Riku's personality well enough to more or less figure out what was going on with him.

Sora looked somewhat disappointed, "Anyone can tell that he feels guilty over something…and if what you said is true, and I don't see why it couldn't be as much as I hate the thought…then Riku must feel ashamed of himself and it would explain why he's being so secretive about all of this. He doesn't want to get us involved in his problems…like always," he stated as a frown developed on his face. The Keyblade Master grunted in frustration and crossed his arms in frustration, "Geez he is so _stubborn_! It makes me want to take my Keyblade out and give him a good whack upside the head to see if I can knock some of that inflexibility out of him and get some common sense in," he noted with clear aggravation and Kairi smiled softly at that.

Shaking her head she poked him in the side, "You say that now but you know darn well you'll be the first one there by his side the minute he needs help," she chastised him even as she smiled warmly at the thought. Sora grinned and put his hand behind his head, "Yeah, yeah, but I think its time he got a reminder that we're going to be sticking around no matter what…don't you?" he questioned and she nodded firmly, "Like it or not we're going to be with him all the way and the sooner he realizes and accepts that the sooner we will be able to help him figure this out," she staunchly agreed as she took a step away from him. "We only have a half day so why don't we ambush him at the end of school and talk to him?" she conspired as potential ideas began to form in her head.

Sora's grin widened and he flicked his nose with his thumb, "You said it mah fine lady, we's done got ourselves a feesh to wrangle pardnur," he drawled and she scowled and pinched his arm, "Ow! Hey! It was just a metaphor!" he yelped as he rubbed his now sore forearm. Kairi however was unrepentant and merely sniffed at him, "You know I hate that fake country drawl you do. There is no place around these islands where you could have picked up an accent like that," she retorted unabashed as she shifted her shoulder bag again.

The Keyblade Master rolled his eyes and backed up saying, "Well scuse my purdy engleesh city lady. Didn't know we's county folk done be so uneducated for yous," he drawled out again and she glowered at Sora even as he grinned cheerfully at her irritated expression. Quickly he decided to make his hasty escape through the crowd and to his next class, before she could smack him or something as she was prone to doing on such occasions. Shaking her head at him Kairi turned and saw Riku heading into class ahead of her.

She smiled at that, _Perfect, now I'll have a chance to talk with him. We need to have a serious talk about this whole matter before Riku gets it into his head to go running off to save the world again without us, _she considered thoughtfully as she hurried over and caught the door before it closed, slipping in and taking a seat as the teacher began speaking.

She lectured for a while before writing down a subject on the board and turning back to them, "This time the subject is about the night, darkness, dusk, whatever you feel like calling it. As this is Creative Arts you have the rest of the class period to come up with something based on this subject, whether it be a poem, song, painting, drawing, sketch, essay I don't care as long as you put your all into it…and believe me I WILL know if your slacking off," the teacher warned, giving them all a critical eye. The classroom was gigantic and had everything possible that they would need to accomplish the task, sketch pads, notebooks, paper, paint, brushes, and even computers for those who were more digitally inclined. Working with a partner was accepted and even encouraged.

Waving them off Ms. Limeira put in one last comment, "Now this is a project that I want you to have finished by the end of class this coming Friday so don't get lazy and procrastinate," she warned sternly, she took her class and all work done in it _very_ seriously and anyone who thought they were going to get an easy 'A' was quickly discouraged. With a final nod the students were released to go to work. Riku was sitting at one of the many computers that were ranged against the wall and there was computer generated image that he was creating and adding to.

Sliding into the empty chair next to him Kairi was about to seize her opportunity and say something when Riku suddenly turned and leaned in close to her, his vibrant aqua eyes serious as they peered out from under his long bangs, "We need to talk," he whispered suddenly, glancing up briefly to see if anyone was listening before turning his unwavering gaze back to her. Startled Kairi closed her mouth and scrunched her face; she hadn't been expecting him to say that. Raising an eyebrow she studied him suspiciously, "Well your certainly singing a different tune this morning…what happened to you?" she asked curiously and Riku considered that for a moment before smiling slightly, "A bit of soul searching that gave my confidence and ego a major boost" he commented a clearly smug look on his face as Kairi rolled her eyes at that.

Flipping a hand through her hair she snorted playfully, "As if your ego wasn't as big as Kingdom Hearts itself already" Kairi retorted lightly as a smile pulled at her lips. Riku's eyes danced with amusement and good humor at that comment, completely unlike the tired and emotionally drained look that had overshadowed him these past weeks since they had returned home. He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, his smile still in place, "Of course Serenity was right there to knock my…and I quote…'stupid male pride' down several notches and got me thinking about what an idiot I've been being to you and Sora lately," Riku admitted with clear chagrin as he rubbed his neck, waiting for her to reply.

Kairi considered that for a moment and sat back with a rather pleased expression on her face, rather liking this unexpected turn of events, "Soul searching, hmm? Well, its about time I say…your 'male pride' _has_ swollen to rather large levels over the course of our past adventures" she commented diplomatically and the silver haired teen chuckled at that, "Ouch…your words wound me so deeply. How could you be so insensitive? And after all I did for you too. I may never recover…" he fired back, feigning hurt feelings as he let out a sigh and looked away in mock disappointment.

A giggle escaped her lips at that and Riku turned back and his smile softened at the sound of her voice before he lowered his gaze, "But really…I HAVE been kind of a jerk when it comes to being truthful with you and I promise that's going to change starting right now. That's why I wanted to meet with you and Sora after school so I could tell you about what's going on…as far as I know of course," he put in the last part as a warning and Kairi considered that as she reached over and grabbed his unopened Vitamin Water bottle that was sitting next to the computer keyboard and cracked the top before taking sip from it.

Riku raised an eyebrow at that and reached over for it but the female darted back from his reach as he narrowed his eyes at her before saying, "Uh, is there any particular reason as to why you just stole my drink?" the teen questioned curiously and Kairi crossed her legs as she stared back unapologetically and took another hefty swig before answering his comments. Pointing her lead pencil at him accusingly the Princess of Heart said, "You lied to Sora and I yesterday when you said that you were afraid of the darkness," she commented and immediately Riku's face flashed with surprise before melting back into profound guilt.

Kairi held up her hand to forestall any explanation, "Now I'm more than willing to overlook the fact that you, at the very least, left out what might be considered some very important details and Sora will no doubt do the same. Just as long as you _swear _on your Keyblade that you'll be honest with us from now on…and don't tempt me because I _will_ use my feminine charms to change your mind," Kairi threatened sternly, knowing that that particular vice never failed. The Princess of Heart had figured out years ago that she could get her boys, and Riku especially, to do just about anything she wanted just by pouring on the charm a little. Sora, being the agreeable person he was, would usually assent to anything she asked him to anyway, but Riku on the other hand was far more stubborn and required slightly different tactics to get him to agree.

Upon hearing that Kairi could see him thinking about how he wanted to reply to that, finally Riku smirked playfully, "Hmmm, that doesn't sound so bad to me…" he retorted with a mischievous grin and Kairi could feel her cheeks heating up a little with a blush as he flashed her that oh-so-charming smile of his that already had nearly every teenage girl in the school trying to steal him away.

They were both distracted when a sudden and loud BANG! filled the room as Ms. Limeira slammed an unopened pack of photograde computer paper down on the long table next to Kairi. Both teens jumped in surprised and looked up at the teacher who was frowning deeply at them, with a stern look on her face as she spoke, "My dear Riku…" she began slowly, "…perhaps you can stop flirting with Ms. Kairi long enough to actually get some work done hmm? I wouldn't want to think that you were somehow…." she paused and examined both of them carefully, "…_distracting_ her from the current project. So unless you two are partners I suggest that one of you find a different seat and do something more productive," Ms Limeira declared dryly and the other students snickered with laughter as both teenagers flushed red with embarrassment and looked away from each other, blushing heavily.

The teacher however wasn't leaving until she got an answer and finally they exchanged a glance and Riku nodded before saying, "We'll…um…get back to work right away ma'am," he said abashed at the fact that they had been overheard. Ms. Limeira hummed at that and stalked off to make sure all of the other students were working hard on their projects.

After a few moments passed Riku finally spoke up again, "We can all meet up and talk about everything when school lets out," he finally added, keeping his voice subdued and Kairi nodded in agreement, still blushing from the comments the teacher had made. Both quickly got back to work lest Ms. Limeira come along and scold them again.

* * *

The Destiny Flower Festival was an annual 5 day celebration to honor the paopu fruit that bloomed at this time of year and only on Destiny Islands. So today school was only going to last half a day so the students could prepare for the festival that was to last over the next few days. Everyone in school was all over it and most of the clubs were having special events and putting up decorations. Not that Sora was complaining or anything, it would give him a chance to brush up on his Keyblade skills and finally catch up on what had been happening with Riku.

Currently he was leaning against a tree waiting for Kairi and Riku to get their books from the lockers and join up with him. The cheerful teen was glad for the chance to be alone and think; he especially needed to reflect on what Roxas had told him last night. _His explanation on the differences between light, darkness, and shadow really helped out, and now I don't have to worry about Riku losing his heart so that's one load off of my shoulders at least, _Sora considered thoughtfully as he slouched against the palm with his hands in his pockets.

Glancing over to his right he could see the semitransparent form of his Nobody stretched out on top of a small concrete wall with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the brilliant blue sky. Roxas didn't seem to be overly worried about this person from the dark who had made contact with Riku, so for now Sora had decided to trust the Nobody's judgment.

Picking up on his other's thoughts Roxas lifted his head and gazed impassively at him, "If you ask me, the fact that your friend _hasn't _told you anything could mean any number of things. Either he doesn't think of them as a threat, he doesn't have enough information to _determine_ whether or not they're a threat, or they have told him something and Riku is having trouble processing the information. Which would certainly explain why he's been hesitating like this," he paused for a moment and gave an uncertain shrug before adding, "Its like I told you before…if this dark being meant Riku any_ immediate _harm than he would have told you what was going on so that you could both get rid of him, her, or it so that the citizens here wouldn't be hurt. Whether this person is good or evil remains to be seen; for the time being, though, I don't think Destiny Islands is in danger of being overrun by Heartless or anything. Try _thinking_ before attacking this time genius," he said with calm certainty, adding the last part cynically before lying back down and staring up at the clouds.

Sora stiffened and narrowed his eyes, his patience with Roxas was starting to run thin, "What is THAT suppose to mean? When have I ever jumped in without thinking first?" he demanded before wincing and looking around to see if anyone saw him "talking to himself". This time the Nobody sat up fully and a flash of anger crossed his face and his lips twisted with bitterness before thinning in displeasure; his gaze was impassive as he stared at his other.

With a sneer Roxas responded, "How about destroying all the members of Organization XIII without asking a single question as to _why_ they were doing what they did? How about just going out and taking revenge on anyone you met who wasn't from the light? Or how about just standing by while Nobodies like me and Namine were treated like worthless pawns, to just be used however Ansem the Wise wanted and then disposed of on a mere whim? After all…Nobodies like us were _never_ meant to exist at all right? So what we think doesn't matter at all…because we're not even people…we're not _alive_ like **you** and therefore we're insignificant beings whose only purpose is to disappear back into the nothingness we came from," Roxas spat out with obvious hatred as his hands clenched, his knuckles white.

Startled by that Sora closed his mouth and looked away in shame, knowing that Roxas had a point. _And to think that Riku was the one who helped Ansem the Wise directly…no wonder he feels so guilty and doesn't like talking about it, _he thought as a feeling of guilt settled deep into his stomach. His mind fumbled around for a response but everything his Nobody had just said was true…there was nothing more to be said. Finally Sora sighed and looked away from Roxas bitter stare and shifted his feet uneasily, "I'm sorry…" he finally whispered sincerely, "I was trying to protect my friends," Sora replied honestly and when Roxas opened his mouth to speak again the Keyblade Master cut him off.

"Just like Axel was…" Sora added quietly and the Nobody twitched and looked away at the mention of his perished friend. The silence stretched on and the only sound was that of the wind blowing through the palm trees lining the walkway. At last Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "They just wanted to be like everyone else," he paused and shook his head, "They just wanted to _feel_ like everyone else…" the Nobody corrected as he looked up at the sky. "Few people knew they existed and now that they're gone…no one cares anyway" he finally said unhappily as he turned and scowled at the passing students. "Everyone just goes about their lives… and those of Organization XIII just fade away like they nonexistent beings they were…no one even notices the difference," Roxas observed resentfully, uncrossing his arms and resting them on his knees..

He dropped his head for a moment before looking back over at his other with the same impassive gaze as always; his eyes dead and lifeless, "Its just that…at the end of a person's life you think there would be more to say than that," Roxas concluded his gaze flicking back over to the school. Sora glanced over to see Riku and Kairi walking out and turned back to his Nobody just in time to see him glow and then disappear from sight. "Hey wait a minute!" he exclaimed reaching a hand out but Roxas was already gone, retreating back to the corner of Sora's heart where he could rest undisturbed and alone.

The Keyblade Master sighed and scratched his head, _Jeez, no wonder Riku doesn't like to talk. He's been through twice as much as I have; guess I wouldn't want to dredge up the details if I was in that position either. Just knowing what how much Roxas has been affected by my actions is bad enough, _he considered sympathetically as a voice suddenly chimed in. _Okay then, next time you get upset over Riku's secret, double-life problem I'll knock you upside the head and slap some common sense into you for good measure, because you sure don't have any right now key boy, _Roxas suddenly stated with false innocence and Sora nearly fell over.

Flushing with sudden irritation Sora stiffened and waved a fist in the air, "Hey! I thought you were supposed to be off sulking in the dark recesses of my heart or something!" he blurted knowing that his Nobody would be grinning from ear to ear if he could see him right now. There was a disdainful snort from Roxas as he added, _Please…don't tell you've forgotten already? How can I be off sulking when as a Nobody I don't even __**have**__ real feelings? Try again next time hero, _he fired back mockingly and Sora twitched at that as his friends walked up to him.

Kairi saw the look on his face and raised an eyebrow, "Talking to Roxas again?" she guessed, a smile pulling at her lips as Sora flashed her a look of obvious aggravation. With a frustrated grunt the Keyblade wielder looked away as he stuffed his hand in his pockets, "Sometimes I wonder why I try at all," he muttered sullenly and the female giggled at his brooding pose and brushed a stray piece of hair back out of her face.

Amusement flickered across Riku's face as he thought of a wise comeback, "Because you can't ignore the voices in your head?" he commented innocently as Sora continued to brood, looking over long enough to flash him a 'you are _not_ helping' look. Unfazed he added, "What? At least the voices I hear only pop up when I'm sleeping or daydreaming," Riku added with his usual cool confidence. Noticing this change in attitude the Keyblade Master straightened up and put his hands behind his head.

"What's up with you? You seem a lot calmer and more collected then you did yesterday. Not that I'm complaining about it or anything," Sora commented inquisitively as he glanced over at Kairi who nodded reassuringly. Riku shrugged and looked away across the front of the school, "Hmm, a bit of a reality check and a lot of soul searching," he responded evenly as the wind picked up a little. For a couple of seconds the only sound was the rustle of the palm branches as they scraped against one another.

Finally Riku turned back to face his friends, "Serenity knocked some sense into me too and I can see now that it's only fair that I tell you what is really going on here," he explained and Sora blinked in surprise for a moment before dropping his hands and picking up his backpack off the ground. "Well if you ask me it is about time. Let's head over to the beach and talk there in private about this," he offered not missing a beat. Riku thought for a moment before motioning for his friend to lead the way.

* * *

They had come to an empty spot on the beach and had sat down so they could talk about what was going on.

Riku began by telling them about the 'conversations' he had been picking up while he slept. How the Dark Shades had talked about all of them, and even discussed the differences of the heart and the true nature of the Heartless, particularly about how their power came from people's hearts and not from the darkness itself. He had just gotten to the part where he was explaining about how both light and darkness could be used for good OR evil when Sora interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, wait up a minute!" he protested leaning forward his hands on his knees as he his mind objected to this idea. Shaking his head in clear disbelief Sora crossed his arms in denial, "Don't get me wrong, the way you used the darkness proves that it isn't bad and can even be used to protect people. But how can the _light_ be bad? It can't be…" he began objectively but Riku cut him off, "Xehanort and the Heartless are unquestionably evil so there is no debating that…but what about Organization XIII? What they _did_ may have been wrong, but their intentions are a different story. What they _wanted_ wasn't wrong at all, but how they went about it was. Who's to say that someone from here in the realm of light couldn't do the same thing? I know YOU would never abuse the powers of your Keyblade, but who knows how many _other_ Keyblades there are or how many have been left over from past years and past battles?" Riku demanded, eyes flashing with warning as he stared his friend down.

The Keyblade Master gritted his teeth and twitched slightly before breaking eye contact and backing down. Kairi was silent, and her hands tightened on her skirt, disturbed by this information, "You think…that someone might be misusing the power of light? Using it to hurt people?" her voice was quiet and her eyes were focused on the sand in front of her. Riku glanced over at her and his harsh expression softened, "The Dark Shades never said…so there's no telling. And either way we have more important things to discuss at the moment we can figure that out later," he said brushing it off, but hesitated before adding, "Look, just because it's a possibility that doesn't mean it's happening right now. I'm sure everything is just fine Kairi," he added trying to ease her mind.

Kairi still looked upset but nodded slowly and looked up, her eyes still troubled, "Yeah, yeah, your right. That's not for us to worry about right now…please continue," she accepted glancing over at Sora who still wore a look of defiance and obvious disagreement as he clenched his jaw and looked out over the ocean. Nodding at those words Riku continued, telling them about the times when he had seen that Dark Shade, Shinkiro, who would later make contact with him. He explained how the Neo Shadow had been watching Kairi that day when they were on the island sparring, and how he had later appeared that Friday night in his families stables and then later on at the park on Saturday when Sora had been playing volleyball with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie; then Sunday morning at his house when he had spotted the Dark Shade in a tree just outside the kitchen window. He paused for a moment but neither of his friends interrupted so he continued.

Riku took a deep breath and let it out before telling him about that Sunday night when he had met face-to-face with the Dark Shade known as Shinkiro and he related every the detail of their conversation. Finishing with how Xehanort's attempt to take him over had failed and how he had been put in his place. Running a hand through his hair Riku completed his explanation, "…then that Monday while you were at school Serenity and Alexa found me over on the island passed out on the beach. They took me to the hospital and just last night I told my parents the whole story...except for some parts about Maleficent and Xehanort of course," he concluded with a simple shrug as he waited for them to say something. The sound of the waves crashing against the beach washed over them and Riku turned to look out over the water as Sora and Kairi digested the information he had just told them.

There was a long moment of silence before Sora finally spoke up, apparently setting aside his difference of opinion for the moment. With an intense look on his face he chose his words carefully, piecing his thoughts together, "So…Dark Shades are former Heartless whose hearts have been freed?" the younger teenager questioned with rapt attention and obvious curiosity as Riku turned back at the sound of his friend's voice. Kairi too had let him speak uninterrupted and was now sitting deep in thought also as she considered what he had said.

Riku was sitting in the sand with one leg stretched out and his arm resting on top of the other. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he replied, "Yeah. They can't regain their former selves because of the amount of time that has passed, which is why they look the same as the Heartless do. But once their heart is freed, they regain everything that made them human…or whatever race or species they formerly were," Riku responded affirmatively as he turned to Kairi to see if she had any questions to ask him. The Princess of Heart frowned slightly at his words, pausing for a moment before giving voice to her thoughts. She looked up and asked, "And Xavath…the Dragon of Darkness does all that right? I mean you said a specialized Keyblade could do the same, but it seems to me that he's the one who would be handing them all out right?" she questioned, unsure if she had understood him correctly.

With a shrug Riku lifted his hand and pointed over to their island, the one with the secret cave and the door that led to Kingdom Hearts. "Polaris protects Kingdom Hearts, both directly through her own actions…and through the Keyblade Masters she chooses. She picks those who will wield the Keyblades, so basically you can thank her for the fact that a Keyblade 'choose' you and that you are, more or less, the only one who can wield that particular one. There seem to be quite a few of them, but yours belongs to you alone," Riku explained as he dropped his arm and turned his attention back to them.

Sora was silent for a moment before stretching out his arm and summoning his Keyblade to his hand, it currently had the Bond of Flame keychain equipped. He stared at it thoughtfully for a moment before lowering the weapon, "But what about you? When you accepted the darkness…" he began breaking off and raising an eyebrow in question, not wanting to start up another argument. Riku nodded in understanding and picked up where he had left off, "Polaris decided that you would have to do instead. But because I was originally her first choice, I can still fight with your Keyblade if I really want to," the older teen clarified snapping his fingers. Immediately the Keyblade vanished from Sora's hand and appeared in Riku's.

With a yelp of surprise Sora stared at his hand before looking up and immediately reaching over to grab it back, but Riku of course held it just out of reach as he examined it calmly, "Hmm, you need to clean it, it seems a bit dirty to me," he said smugly leaning back even further as Sora continued, unsuccessfully, to try and get his weapon back. Finally Riku gave him a rude shove, which resulted in Sora being roughly pushed back in the sand. With a casual flip of his wrist Riku tossed the Keyblade back to him. Sora grunted as he caught it and Kairi merely sighed shook her head at both of them. Clearing her throat Kairi gave a quick rebuke, trying to get them back on track, "Will you guys pay attention? This is important," she chastised and Sora grinned back at her, clearly in a better mood now.

Rubbing his neck sheepishly he ducked his head in apology, "Sorry…your right. But still this is pretty cool you have to admit! If this Xavath guy protects Shadow's Veil, the counterpart to Kingdom Hearts, then that must mean that he has picked a Keyblade Master or two for himself right?" he asked before closing his eyes as he considered the matter. After a moment his eyes popped open and he punched a fist in the air, "All right! There must be another guy like me who's out protecting his friends also. Man how cool would it be to meet him?" Sora exclaimed with unrestrained enthusiasm, his face lighting up with delight at the mere thought. Kairi couldn't help but smile at his obvious joy and Riku merely shook his head, a smile on his lips nonetheless at his friend's eagerness.

With a wave of his hand Riku brushed that off as he shifted his position and crossed his legs so he was more comfortable, "Anyway, you get the idea right?" he asked and they both nodded. "Polaris protects Kingdom Hearts by giving out Keyblades to people like Sora and King Mickey, and fighting herself if necessary I'm assuming. While Xavath does the same with Shadow's Veil and all of the other worlds over there in the dark," he added and his friends nodded in acceptance of that. Kairi leaned forward, her elbows resting on her crossed legs as she placed her chin on her palm, "But this Dark Shade Shinkiro implied that you were the Dragon of Twilight didn't he? So what exactly are _you_ supposed to do, or be doing, in the future?" she asked and Riku pursed his lips as he considered that.

Shaking his head he frowned mulled that over before saying, "Something with the Nobodies maybe? I mean if Polaris protects the worlds and beings of light, and Xavath those of the dark…then the only ones left are the Nobodies who are trapped in between; in the twilight cast by Kingdom Hearts and Shadow's Veil. I'm not entirely confident about that…but that's really the only thing I can think of," Riku said hesitantly, not completely sure of his explanation. Sora frowned but quickly brushed his thought off, "You'll just have to ask Shinkiro or one of the other Dark Shades when they come back," he determined, punctuating his statement with a firm nod. He didn't doubt Riku's words for a minute.

Kairi however was a bit more suspicious, "Sorry to be the voice of reason here…but why?" she questioned and Sora raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding her point, "Why? Why what?" he asked, puzzled as to what she meant. Expounding on her point the Princess of Heart clarified her comment, "Why are they telling him all this? Why not someone sent from Polaris the Dragon of Light? Don't get me wrong…I don't see any reason to doubt what Shinkiro has said…but it makes me wonder about what is going on over there in the dark and maybe even here. Since you live here in the light and we are so close to Kingdom Hearts it only makes sense that she should be the one to contact you right? So what happened that made her unable to do so? What happened that someone had to come all the way from the dark to speak to you about this?" she asked and both boys seemed taken aback by that.

All of them fell silent as they thought about different possibilities. Riku narrowed his eyes as he thought about that, finally he shook his head in dismay, "It's no good. We just don't know enough about what's going on right now. All we can do at the moment is wait for Shinkiro to come back and ask him then about all of this," he concluded pessimistically, not entirely liking the idea of depending on one person or creature for this kind of information. Sora was about to say something to try and cheer him up when a voice from behind him suddenly interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt your little powwow here, but are you ever going to tell him or should I?" Roxas commented and Sora looked up to see his Nobody frowning down at him with Namine standing beside him. They had both been off a little ways away talking together they way they usually did whenever Kairi and Sora were together. The Keyblade Master looked blank for a moment and Roxas sighed and tapped his chest as a hint. Lighting up with recognition Sora dropped his head and turned to Riku, "Oh, I forgot all about that! Roxas and I spoke about this the other night about hearts and darkness and Heartless and…" he began but was quickly interrupted when the Nobody made a sound of disgust.

"Oh, move over and let me explain would you?" Roxas ordered motioning for his other to move aside. Sora grunted and slid over as his Nobody sat down on his left with Namine at his side. Looking over at Riku he quickly and succinctly summed up what he had told Sora the other night about Heartless and the difference between their power and the darkness, how they were not interested in those with dark hearts, and how those with more darkness in their hearts were more resistant to Heartless attacks as well; he finished with an explanation of the 'shadow' that drew the Heartless to you in the first place. He didn't pause long enough for anyone to ask questions and when he was finished he motioned for Namine to speak.

With a nod she continued where he had left off, "Nobodies can sense the levels of light and dark in a person's heart. That's why Organization XIII only went after certain people's hearts," she informed them and all but Sora, who had already heard this, looked surprised. Riku closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and staring at Roxas steadfastly, "During one of those conversations that I overheard in my dreams, they mentioned that my heart was…_pure_ because despite the fact that I can use the power of light, my heart is filled only with darkness and that got them started on the differences between light and dark and how they could be used for good or bad," he said slowly, his hands tightening as he said the words. He glanced over at Sora who's expression tightened at that comment. He clenched his jaw again, but this time he nodded in agreement rather than disagreeing.

After a moment of thought Roxas nodded in confirmation, "Your heart is_ pure_ darkness the same way Kairi's is pure light. That's why Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen thought they could manipulate you into serving them if they played their cards right. They could sense the darkness pouring out of you and in turn the strength of your heart. That's also part of the reason why Sora has such a hard time fighting you; his light and your darkness naturally oppose each other," Roxas explained to him looking over at Namine who merely nodded in wordless agreement, deferring to her fellow Nobody on this matter.

With a sigh Riku leaned back, his face drawn and his expression strained, "I guess it makes sense now when I think of it. Shinkiro said it too…about how my heart wasn't stolen by the Heartless the way it should have been, about how Xehanort should have me under his full control right now but doesn't, about how I was able to escape the dark realm, and how I took on his appearance but then was returned to my normal self when Ansem the Wise's heart encoder exploded," he stopped and looked away his expression unreadable, "I heard it, but with everything else that's going on I just didn't think about it and the possible implications until now. Too much else has been going on with me and my family for me to just stop and remember that one point, especially when they only mentioned it twice. Its been at the back of my mind, but every time I remembered it something else came up to distract me," Riku stopped and fell silent as Kairi's expression softened.

She looked over at their island before saying, "You _really_ didn't know about all of this?" she questioned and Riku shook his head in denial, "Not in that much detail, no. I mean sure I've always known that I was…different from you and Sora somehow. This whole time I've been at home with the darkness in a way that neither of you are," he whispered in a strained tone of voice as he thought back on their past adventures and his entire life. He looked away silently, clearly disturbed by this proposition. Sora looked decidedly uncomfortable and opened his mouth but Roxas gave him a sharp elbow to the side. With a surprised grunt Sora glared at him but the Nobody merely gave a small shake of his head, knowing already what his other was going to say.

Kairi thought for a moment before carefully reaching over and putting her hand on his, squeezing it reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. Think of it as a positive thing. It means that as long as you trust in your darkness AND your light, then you won't have to worry about being controlled by the Heartless or by Xehanort either. Besides, you know Sora and I will care about you the same either way. So what if you belong to the darkness? That just gives us more reason to trust that what these dark beings are saying is true," the Princess of Heart said confidently, trying to cheer him up.

Riku smiled slightly as he turned back to her, "Mickey said something along those lines too back in Castle Oblivion," he revealed with a slightly bitter smile. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about her words, "I know all of that but…hearing it from someone else definitely helps." he admitted his smile showing more warmth and affection. Sora nodded in agreement and spoke up as well, "You're my best friend no matter who or what you are. Just promise that you won't forget us when, and if, you really do become the Dragon of Twilight…otherwise I'll have to use my Keyblade to knock you down a few pegs," he joked throwing a few punches in Riku's direction and the older boy's stoic face melted into a confident smile, "As if you could ever lay a hand on me. Have you forgotten how I whipped your butt when we were sparring the other day?" he threw back and Sora made a face at that, "Hey! You tricked me so it doesn't count! How about we settle the score right here and now hunh? I can take you on any day," the Keyblade Master proposed, effectively restoring Riku's good mood.

Namine chuckled at that and Roxas rolled his eyes as he murmured something to Namine who snorted with sudden laughter and punched him good-naturedly as he smirked unrepentantly, no doubt having said something about Sora. Riku started to say something else but before he could comment he paused as if hearing something. Kairi frowned slightly at his suddenly focused expression, he was staring off into space like he could hear or sense something that they couldn't. Leaning forward she asked, "Riku? What's…" she began but Riku held up a hand to stop her question and tilted his head a bit as he closed his eyes, focusing on something.

Roxas and Namine too straightened up and stared off back towards the town, clearly sensing _something_. Suddenly Riku's eyes snapped open and he bolted to his feet, spraying sand everywhere as he summoned Way to The Dawn into his right hand, staring intently in the direction of his house, Namine and Roxas disappeared in a flash as Sora climbed to his feet and held out his hand to Kairi, who took the proffered limb and stood up as well, brushing the sand off of her clothes. Closing his eyes once again Riku lifted his nose and…sniffed the air?

Kairi stared at him in astonishment before turning to Sora who was just as puzzled. He caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and gave her a helpless look as he shrugged weakly, not understanding what was going on either. The spiky haired teenager looked unsure of himself, trying to decide whether he should ask or not. Before he could do so Riku spoke up. Not bothering to turn around Riku said, "When I allow the darkness to flow through me, when I accept it and use it I can…sense things. In Castle Oblivion I could smell the darkness and that was how I managed to get through one of Zexion's illusions," he explained, eyes still closed as he sniffed the air again. "When Ansem the Wise's heart encoder exploded it freed me from the darkness and I lost the ability to use it. At least I thought I did…" he put in and Sora stepped forward, "You've been getting it back? You can use the darkness again I mean?" he asked urgently and Riku turned slightly to face them.

The lanky teen shook his head in slight frustration at that, "Not completely…at the moment all I can do is sense things the way I could before," Riku responded looking back and forth and Kairi nodded with understanding and looked over at Sora as he summoned his Bond of Flame equipped Keyblade, "Someone from the dark?" he questioned seriously, ready to back up his friend if at all necessary. Riku nodded firmly, "Definitely…but something isn't right. This scent is definitely the darkness all right; but at the same time its mixed with the light in a way that doesn't make any sense," he said in confusion as he brushed a finger under his nose, "…and this smell is harsh and sour. They might be in pain," he said relaxing his fighting stance slightly before leaning over and picking up his backpack and tossing it over at Sora who was forced to recall his weapon. The Keyblade Master managed to grab it and fumbled around trying not to fall over from the sudden weight.

Suddenly Riku stiffened as he realized something, "The smell is coming from the area near my house! We have to get back there now!" Riku shouted with sudden urgency as he took off across the beach, reaching the bank in seconds and with a couple of strides running through the grass and towards the streets. Sora groaned and hefted Riku's bag over his shoulder even as he picked up his own, Riku was the fastest out of all of them and was even the star athlete on the track team at Destiny High, there was no chance that they would catch up to him.

With a heavy sigh Sora turned to Kairi, "Well come on, lets just hope we don't arrive _too_ far behind him. We've missed enough of the action as it is," he commented and Kairi smiled in reassuring agreement before running off in the same direction as Riku, with Sora loaded down like a pack horse behind her.

* * *

The dappled gray wolf-like creature stood there with a wary light to its golden eyes. It stood upright on two legs but was just slightly hunched over and its furry human-like hands opened and closed nervously as it shifted its gaze back and forth down the musty corridor, searching for any guards who might see him. It wasn't exactly dazzlingly to the eyes, but the skylights meant that anyone trying to escape was quickly seen and captured once again. Many of the dark beings that had been captured and taken from their home worlds were currently being kept here. So while _artificial_ light did not bother them, the natural luminance streaming in through the windows and other openings throughout the complex would burn or even kill them if they were exposed to it for too long. Add that to the other precautions that the light dwellers had made and escape was nearly impossible…_nearly_.

The dark being had nearly fainted with shock when he realized that his attempt to rewire the electronic lock had actually worked. He had been trying for countless hours a day for over 3 months with no success whatsoever. So when the door had clicked softly and swung open on its, rather loud, rusty hinges he had hesitated for a moment before his brain clicked into gear and told him to get out, otherwise there might not be another chance. So had quickly stepped through and shut the cell door before the automatic timer sensed that too much time had passed and set off an alarm that would alert every light dweller in the place.

_I have to hurry…I have to find a way out of here before someone finds me. It's only a matter of time before a guard comes along, _he considered flicking his ears back and forth as he carefully began heading down the hallway, using his natural instincts as a predator to aid him and help stealthily. Metal shackles were still fastened to both of his arms and his legs just above his foot. A few broken links of chain hung down from all of the manacles, clinking together as the wolf shifted back and forth. He had managed to shift his body into a position that, while EXTREMELY uncomfortable, had allowed him to use his muscles to rip the chains apart. _It would appear all that time working out was worth it after all,_ the wolf creature considered as he paused and looked over his shoulder once again before continuing forward. As long as he didn't rush and didn't panic then he would be fine, all he had to do was stay confident and trust in his natural wolf senses to guide him and keep him hidden and out of sight.

His shirt had been dirty, torn in several places, and so rank he couldn't bear to have it near him anymore so he had ripped it off and tossed it, with disgusted relief, back in the cell before leaving. So currently all he had were faded pants that were ripped off at the midline of his lower legs. But still a large knot of anxiety twisted around in his gut at the thought of being captured. He nervously scratched behind his ears, his tongue flicking out of his muzzle and over a small cut on his nose as he thought about that possibility.

Already wrapped around his neck was a bulky metal collar with sharp light crystals placed in and around it that stuck out about 3 inches. The small crystals were glowing slightly and shifting color rather slowly. Any sign of disobedience and the organization of light dwellers who commanded this world and this building would send increasingly painful pulses of raw energy through the wearer's body, crippling them and ensuring a painful and slow death if obedience was not shown and their demands quickly met. Baring his teeth in disgust the dark dweller snorted at that thought and at the memory of other prisoners who had meet an early demise trying to escape. If the guards caught him before he could manage to find a way out, then they would ensure that he suffered in every way possible. He was a high profile capture and they intended to use him in order to further their own nefarious schemes.

Back in the realm of darkness on his home world of Midnight Metropolis he was a mechanic who fixed broken electronics, from vehicles, to personal devices, to computers, and basically anything and everything else that had wires or circuit boards running through it; he was also an inventor and unquestionably the best on his entire world, everyone deferred to his wisdom and skills. In fact the metal contraption on his neck right now was originally one of his inventions that these light dwellers had altered to fit their own shady purposes. He had been working on a new version of the personal translator device that currently flourished throughout most industrialized dark worlds. It would greatly increase the number of languages that could be converted and he was quite proud of it. Thankfully all of his hard work and studying of different languages meant that he had learned the language that nearly all those in the light worlds used to and he had used this knowledge to help some of the other dark beings who were stuck here along with him. After learning about what he was doing though the light dwellers in charge had isolated him so as to prevent a potential coordinated uprising among their prisoners.

But even those efforts had failed and he was out once again…now if only he could stay that way and find a way out of here.

_Over here… look this way._

Immediately he froze and whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the voice, but the hallway was empty. He had made it out of the area holding the prisoners and had run across a few doors and what appeared to be research areas. The wolf-like being lifted his head as his ears picked up the sound of rushing footsteps quickly coming his way.

_Your running out of time, they have discovered that you're gone. They are closing in from both sides. _The voice explained once again and with greater urgency as a brilliant flash of light shot down from the ceiling filling a small recess set in the white wall. Flinching back he snarled as his body and muscles tensed automatically, and his eyes screamed in protest at the amount of energy the small pillar of light was releasing. Backing up he flattened himself against the wall, bristling with the instinctive apprehension that almost all dark beings felt upon seeing anything having to do with the light. The voice spoke up again and with more intensity; this time he could tell that it was definitely female.

_There will be no mercy if you are recaptured. Do not worry, that light will not harm you and it is your only means of escape. Enter it and I promise that I will get you off of this world safely, _the mysterious woman informed sternly as the sound of angry voices and footsteps reached his furry ears.

Taking a deep breath the wolf stood straighter and hardened his resolve, _I don't have any other options. I was blindfolded when I came in so there's no telling how big this place is or how many levels there are. And with all of this light around me I can't summon enough of the darkness to make a portal out of here, _he considered walking forward, ears back with clear displeasure before he leaped into the light. Immediately everything flashed a brilliant white and he was forced to shut his eyes but the powerful light still seared through this eyelids. He could feel it burning away the darkness and sapping all of his strength. Just as he was beginning to think that he couldn't take it any more he was suddenly dumped out of the light and onto a hard marble floor.

With a grunt he stumbled forward, his legs going weak and collapsing under him. Groaning weakly he fought to climb to his elbows and clutched his head, _Ohhhh…that light…did she trick me? Was this all a trap?_ he thought as his body trembled uncontrollably from the amount of power that had just coursed through him. Hopefully he wouldn't have to do that again for a while. It was as he had just been struck by lightning or something, his whole body tingled and twitched as the darkness within him was crippled and overcome by the power of the light he had just experienced. Slowly the dull throbbing increased to a pulsing pain that tore through his body as if he were being stabbed with burning knives. Fighting through the increasing agony he used all of his strength to get to his knees.

Panting heavily he looked around and realized that he was in a huge bedroom of some kind with soft muted colors and a large pool in center of the room with flowers, ornate pictures, and colorful ornaments placed all around the area. Sitting on a bench next to the pool/pond was a bare-foot woman in a pale dress of alternating colors of light and dark green, with a gold bracelet around her ankle and a white semi-transparent sash rapped around her head and shoulders. Her skin was as a warm brown and her eyes an eerie yellowish-green. Her long curly dark brown hair hung around her face as she turned to examine him. Slowly she stood up and walked over to him, her footsteps almost silent as she strode closer. She stopped a couple feet in front of him.

The dark being in turn could only stare at her in wonder, struck by how incredibly beautiful she was…even if she was a light dweller. He must have stared at her for over a minute before her face melted into one of distinct amusement and a small chuckled escaped her lips as he tapped her fingers on her chin in thought. Realizing what he had been doing, he cleared his throat and shifted his eyes away in embarrassment as she crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The minute she did so he could feel her power wash over him and he jerked back in shock as his head snapped up to stare at her. Eyes widening, he instinctively cowered away from the woman, his ears back and head down in an automatic display of submission.

This power…this radiance that swept over him…it was like nothing he had ever felt before. When the light dwellers of this strange organization had first come to his world and to his home village for him they had shown no mercy, their power had crushed all opposition that had come their way. Those that capitulated were captured and taken away as prisoners, those that tried to defend themselves and protect their homes and loved ones had been mercilessly cut down, squashed underfoot and treated like so many insects. That power he had seen then had indeed been the light…but it had smelled…twisted…as if tainted somehow. This light coming from the woman in front of him however was different, it was pure and clean. Even through the haze of pain he could feel the enormity and depth of her power, she had a silent but perceivable aura around her. When he compared her to the Keyblade wielding attackers from before…well there really WAS no comparison. It was like comparing a little lightning bug to the power and radiance of the sun. The power of the light dwellers that had attacked his world and brought him and so many others here to this prison was _nothing_ when compared to that of the woman crouched in front of him now.

A shiver of fear went up his spine as he kept his eyes lowered and away from hers. What did she want with him? Was she going to help or ultimately send him back to his cell and to the guards who had been watching over him? _If she decides to attack me…I wouldn't even have enough time to open my muzzle in protest. One wave of her hand is all that it would take to kill me. I've _never_ seen anyone this strong before. Her powers of light easily compare to that of Xavath the Dragon of Darkness, _he thought suddenly more terrified than ever before as he cautiously glanced up at her.

Upon seeing his fearful face the woman's expression softened to worried curiosity, "Are you alright? I know how much that must have hurt you being exposed to that kind of light…but there was really no other way. Even as I speak more guards will be coming this way. I have no doubt that they will suspect me of helping you," she said hurriedly as she helped him to his feet supporting him more than anything as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. When he failed to respond she frowned slightly, "You _do_ understand my words don't you?" she asked uncertainly, eyeing his head as if he might have an injury she had yet to discover.

Nodding slowly he winced and clutched his side painfully as she guided him over to the stone bench by the pool and sat him down. "Yes…just…a lot of pain," he finally managed to say after catching his breath, the pain was still tearing at his body in constant waves. Add that to the fear that was currently paralyzing his thoughts and it was hard to even think straight much less say anything coherent. He winced again and snarled as more pain shot up his side from a nasty bruise the guards had given him just the other day. The woman pursed her lips at that movement from him and she reached up to his neck, her fingers resting on the light crystals that had been meticulously placed in the restraining collar.

She narrowed her eyes slightly in concentration and the light crystals in his metal restraining collar began shifted colors more rapidly as they glowed brighter than before. At least 20 seconds crawled by before she nodded in satisfaction and lowered her hands. "There you go, I've reversed the energy of the light crystals so they will now absorb the light around you instead of releasing it," she explained lifting her eyes so see if he understood what she was saying.

He tilted his head slightly and she clarified her statement, "That collar may be uncomfortable to wear, but until you can find some dark crystals to replace them, or better yet get back to the realm of darkness where you belong, that will have to do. All of the light around you will be absorbed into those crystals, so when you go outside you will not be hurt. It _will_ take a while for them to power up completely, though, so you will have to stay out of direct and natural light for a couple of days, but after that you will be okay understand?" she questioned staring at him with her strange eyes and he nodded firmly in reply. In fact the pain had stopped increasing and was actually starting to recede back to a more bearable level.

Leaning back she crossed one arm and rested her chin on the other, "You are a werewolf are you not? What is your name?" she asked calmly and he hesitated before deciding that there cold be no harm in answering, she had helped him thus far so in his mind it was only right that he answer her question. Bowing slightly he said, "My name is Howler…but…if I may ask my lady?" the dark being replied before asking hesitantly and she smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. Still fully aware of her overwhelming power, and the authority she must wield to have earned a room as opulent as this in such a place, he phrased his words very carefully.

After a slight pause he spoke slowly, "Why are you helping me like this? My world was attacked…dark beings like myself were taken prisoner…were _killed_ by people from right here the realm of light. The guards have imprisoned, tortured, beaten, and starved me, and then tried to force me to work for them so they can further their…own interests," Howler, with renewed anger, quickly bit back the words he had been about to say and switched them at the last minute.

The woman in front of him though was clearly no fool and he could see that she both realized his original words and the intent of the ones he has substituted. Her eyes closed for a moment and when they opened he could see her sadness…along with unspeakable pain and suffering. She looked away and for several quiet minutes stared into the pool next to them, when she finally spoke it was in a very soft and solemn tone of voice, "I understand your feelings Howler and I do not blame you in the slightest for being angry or upset with all light dwellers or even just a few. But I want to make it clear that I in no way condone, support, or approve these actions. I want to stop this as soon as possible," she said and his ears pricked up as he caught the sincerity and honesty in her voice. She shook her head slowly and looked away as a tear rolled down her face.

He almost leaned forward to address her but then realized how filthy and putrid he must be at the moment, he had a moment of uncomfortable realization before shaking his head and pushing that inconsequential issue aside, "Then why don't you _do_ something? All those that can use the darkness, and have embraced that power, can sense the abilities of others. I can _smell_ your power…I can _feel_ it radiating from you. Surely if you spoke to them they would listen and stop this madness. We of the dark have done nothing to harm those of the light," Howler insisted urgently as she turned back to him, her eyes sad.

With a sigh she shook her head once again, "I know of your plight and the innocence of your people and of all the others in the dark. They may have their own issues but they have _never_ harmed those of the light," she agreed with some warmth returning to her voice, "I know what it must look like but…" she clenched her jaw and looked over his shoulder at the door, pausing for a moment before finishing, "I wish I had time to explain but I have kept you here too long as it is. I am as much a prisoner as all the others in the prison cells you came from. I am here only because there is no better choice, no other option for me to make, and it pains me more than you can imagine to think that things have come so far…to think that **I** of all people could not stop this…" she let out a shaky breath and lifted her hand, stretching it out to the right and summoning another beam of light.

Standing up suddenly she motioned urgently and Howler stood up as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming closer. He swayed slightly once again but managed to stay on his feet without any help, the pain may have faded to a dull ache but his body was still extremely weak and he felt as if he were in danger of falling over at any second. Turning back to him she stared deep into his golden eyes to make sure he was paying close attention, "Listen to me Howler and listen closely," she said in warning and he stood taller, ready for whatever she was going to say. If someone this powerful was going to help him out of here than who was he to say no? And besides he had just now realized who she was. This type of power she had could only belong to _one_ person.

His thoughts were interrupted when she lowered her voice and said, "I am going to send you to a world called Destiny Islands. There lives a very special Keyblade Master that I have chosen, a Princess of Heart, and a human with a heart of darkness but who can wield the both light and dark. _He_ is the one you must find and you will take this message to his ears only…do you understand?" she demanded decisively and Howler nodded as he waited for her message. Taking a deep breath she lifted her chin proudly and said, "Stare into the darkness…see through the light…and walk the twilight road between them. Trust in your darkness, hold onto your light, and embrace the powers that are yet to come. The darkness may harbor evil…but it is the brightest light that casts the deepest shadows of all," she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and staring at him resolutely.

"Repeat that back to me," she demanded and after he did so she nodded in satisfaction and took a step back. Howler's left ear flicked back and he could hear a pounding at the door shouting for her to open up. "Go now! Tell him and a him only and then stay with him and his friends, I swear on my life that they mean you no harm and your being there will greatly help them with their own problems," she ordered him and he bowed politely yet again, for a werewolf _always _remembered their manners, and bounded over to the shaft of light that would transport him out of this awful place.

Before stepping into the light, though, Howler looked over his shoulder, "My lady?" he questioned and she raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice. Curiously he asked, "What is your name?" Howler questioned, despite the fact that he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. She seemed surprised and chuckled slightly, clearly amused, "My name…is Polaris," she responded with slight amusement as he bared his teeth in a grin. "Hmm, I thought so," Howler quipped before entering the beam of light.

White light flashed all around him just like before, only with out the stabbing pain, and after a quick moment the glow faded, replaced by palm trees and tropical ferns. Cool air blew through the trees carrying the smell of the ocean. Howler tried to take a step but the second trip through the light had weakened him more and his body stubbornly refused to move. Growling in frustration he tried to get up but immediately collapsed back to the ground. He felt a burning sensation on his arm and feebly pulled it back out of the sunlight.

Howler frowned carefully studying the burnt and raw skin underneath his coat of dapple gray fur, _Well Polaris DID say that it would take time before these light crystals fully adjusted and to stay out of direct light until then, _he remembered as his strength continued to fade away. The treatment he had endured over the past months and the exertions of today were now catching up to him. The werewolf knew that he needed to let his body rest, but he also realized that the message Polaris wanted him to convey must be important, even if he didn't fully realize its meaning. Once again he tried to get up but immediately flopped back to the ground. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes, _Just a little rest…then I'll get up and find this person…just…a few…minutes,_ he thought his exhaustion and weary body finally overcoming him.

* * *

**AN: **Well after a long wait here we are again! I just loved the "show down" between Riku and Serenity when she called him arrogant, so just for kicks I want to know how many of you think that Riku actually IS a bit arrogant. Just put a little yes or no in your review if you please! If I get enough feedback I'll put up the results in the next chapter. Poor Riku gets so much abuse doesn't he?

Also I realized that I wanted to give Riku a last name so I used the word "terrane" which is another word for earth basically. The word "riku" means land in Japanese so I thought, what the heck, it couldn't hurt right? So that's the explanation for that one.

I've tried to give Sora a little more depth and personality here. Since being "joined" with Roxas once again and heading into his teenage years, I figure that his personality might understandably have undergone some changes. Hope you like it everyone!

Howler will be sticking around for a while, and causing a bit of trouble in the process. Not only will Riku, Sora, and Kairi find him (that's really no big surprise is it?) but he'll need _somewhere_ to crash as he builds up his strength again right? I guess Riku's parents will be getting their proof all right, if not the kind they intended. ^_-

And to clarify things, yes, the woman Howler, the werewolf from the dark, met and who helped him escape was indeed Polaris the Dragon of Light. You'll learn more about her situation in the chapters to come so stay tuned okay?

That's all I can think of at the moment, if you all have any questions feel free to ask okay? Now that all that is said and done please send me a review! I'll die without them! My inspiration will wither away! I cannot survive without you!!!!!!!


	10. The Hunt Begins

**AN:** Okay now people this chapter is short compared to some previous ones because I am trying something new. Instead of making chapters 20 to 30 pages long they are getting cut way down to 7 or 10 pages. Doing so will, hopefully, decrease update intervals drastically allowing me to put up chapters more frequently. I know that not everyone likes long, extended chapters and hopefully this new arrangement will work out for the benefit of everyone. Of course while updates will be more frequent there may also be some undesired cliffhangers, but never fear, it won't take as long to find out what happens!

So thanks for the reviews so far and please keep sending in those comments!

Chapter 10: The Hunt Begins

* * *

Polaris was barely managing to keep her anger in check as the human in front of her sneered in arrogant contempt. He lifted his chin and crossed his arms as he stared down the woman, clearing relishing his "superior" position. With a negligent wave of his hand the man said, "Your efforts are in vain, that darkling may have eluded this detention center for the moment, but he will _not _escape us for long. And now thanks to your futile attempt he will be brought back and receive even _worse_ treatment then before," he scoffed haughtily as two more guards stood back near the only, visible, door leading into the room.

With a roll of her eyes Polaris ignored him as she dangled her feet in the large pool that resided in the center of her room, her toes sending ripples out across the surface, "Keep your voice down would you Tarn? Your superior air is stifling," she shot back calmly as larger ripples began appearing on top of the water just under her feet. Polaris smiled slightly at the sight but gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head and the ripples disappeared as the creature that was swimming under the surface backed off.

The prison keeper's face twisted with anger as he dropped his arm and clenched his fists, "Laugh to yourself if you like Polaris, but we _will_ drag that creature back and you will fully regret ever meeting him, much less helping him escape from here. He will die a slow and painful death instead of just rotting away in a jail cell all because of…" Tarn began but was cut off when the Dragon of Light laughed slightly to herself.

His face registered surprised before melting back into anger, "What is so funny?! Do you doubt my authority woman?" Tarn demanded angrily, the veins in his neck sticking out prominently and Polaris looked up at him with amused passivity as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Your authority? What do I have to fear from you? Lord of isolation, and Master of the rank and filthy prisoners that are sent to you?" she questioned with a mocking smile on her face.

Polaris eyes carefully dissected him as she added, "You were sent here because you were too _stupid_ and _ineffectual_ to do anything else. There may be high-level prisoners here, but that doesn't dismiss the fact that this place is your very last chance to prove yourself," she derided him as she flipped a lock of her hair back over her shoulder.

After a slight pause Polaris quipped, "In fact I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of the Radiant Heart Society already," the tan skinned woman added as the detention center's director flushed red with anger at the mention of the organization he and all of the other traitorous light dwellers here belonged to. Snarling bitterly at those words Tarn grabbed her arm and yanked Polaris to her feet, "Look woman, the only reason I haven't done the same to you yet is because…" he began but the Dragon of Light snatched her arm out of his grip.

Eyes flashing coldly, Polaris glared coolly at the man in front of her, "…is because I would smash your heart and leave your comatose body on the floor for those dogs you call lackeys to clean up…and I still might if you don't lower your voice. I prefer to solve matters peacefully, but I _can_ make an exception for a murderer like _you_," Polaris told him frostily, her icy tone giving him a clear warning as he eyes flashed angrily.

Polaris' watched for his reaction as Tarn bit back a sharp retort, his eyes registering a moment of fear before he puffed himself up and turned around to wave sharply to the two guards standing back behind him. They nodded and opened the ornate double doors as he turned back to the Dragon of Light with strained tolerance, his eyes clearly showed Tarn's malevolent thoughts towards her.

The tight, slightly apprehensive expression on the man's face, however, said that her warning was still clearly ringing around in his head, but that didn't stop him from speaking up, "Mock me if you like woman…but your little flea bitten puppy will be brought down by a REAL hunter. One that will bring that dark _beast_ back here to his proper place…" Tarn paused as he smirked wickedly, "…and make sure that anyone who dares to interfere with his mission will _never_ do so again," he remarked as he rubbed his chin smugly, rather pleased with his scheme as another light dweller entered the room.

The newcomer that walked in wore the same white coat as everyone else Polaris had seen and underneath the hood she could see his short spike fire-red hair, but it was his golden eyes that immediately caught her attention.

The Dragon of Light flashed Tarn a furious glare as she realized who, or more specifically _what_, this young man was. On the surface he looked just like every other human the Dragon of Light had seen before, but the dead giveaway that revealed his _true_ nature and race were his piercing golden eyes. It wasn't so much the color as the unnatural, _inhuman_, _animal_ look hovering behind them. Yes, she knew _exactly_ what he was and had an idea of how he might have come to join the Radiant Heart Society in the first place.

Frowning at this sudden realization Polaris hands tightened slightly before she forced herself to relax, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and glaring over at her 'keeper', "You're a horrible excuse of a man," the Dragon of Light spat as the young man stared at her intensely before quickly looking away when she shifted her gaze back to him.

Ignoring her ire, Tarn continued as if she hadn't spoken, "I don't know what you are talking about," he said with mock innocence as he lifted his hand, "This is Zanier and I have chosen him to take care of this problem. Despite his youth he is an expert hunter that will bring back your little puppy dog for his proper punishment," Tarn informed her, full of haughty, self-righteous assurance. He thought he was just so clever and he was doing everything he could to throw it back in her face.

Zanier once again looked over at Polaris with intense interest but when she tried to catch his gaze he would flinch slightly and look away, snatching glances at the older woman only when he thought she wasn't looking.

Not noticing, or choosing to ignore, their exchange, Tarn nodded to Zanier, "Bring him back by whatever methods necessary…and if anyone discovers your presence…well then I'm sure you know what to do," he said with a dark chuckle as Zanier nodded, his attention still fixated on Polaris before he managed to tear his attention away and leaned back with a cocky smirk.

Zanier stuck his hands in his pockets casually as he leaned back casually, "A werewolf? No problem boss. I'll sniff him out and have him back here in no time. No one escapes me and Arai for long," Zanier stated confidently, referring to his griffin partner as he flashed his white teeth in a self-assured grin. Satisfied Tarn turned back to Polaris who resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the both of them.

Leaning closer to her Tarn narrowed his eyes, "We'll see how amused you are when this all is said and done," he hissed at her before straightening up and waving his hand to Zanier who bowed respectfully, his eyes sliding back over to check out Polaris one more time before glowing briefly and disappearing in a flash of light.

When Zanier had left the room, the Dragon of Light turned back to Tarn with a mixture of anger and revolted, "Using someone like him…" she was so disgusted that she stopped and shook her head before continuing bitterly, her eyes flashing dangerously, "I've seen his kind before and I can't imagine that he would ever come to your organization willingly…but then again manipulation is nothing new for _your_ sort, so I guess I really shouldn't be surprised," Polaris commented as she turned away from him and sat back down. She couldn't bear to look at his pinched, pock marked face any longer and if he didn't take her obvious gesture of dismissal as a hint then she really _would_ consider smashing his heart, if only to shut him up. Of course she would eventually have to heal his heart again but a few hours of peace were starting to get pretty high on her wish list.

Still her sharp ears picked up Tarn's snort of derision, "You've a sharp enough tongue on you when you have to converse with those you like, don't you woman?" he questioned scathingly and from the corner of her vision Polaris could see him bow to her mockingly. "Well if that is your desire than I shall take my leave, _your highness_," he drawled out and Polaris' fingers twitched with restrained irritation. It would do no good to get upset at a do-nothing little bug like him.

Thankfully while Tarn grumbled at her dismissal of him, he did leave her alone and Polaris could he him stomping out like the self-absorbed child that he was. When she was sure that he was gone and the guards were standing outside she sighed slightly as the water in the pond in bubbled and a massive reptilian head appeared above the surface. The 45 foot long crocodile snorted and glared over at the door as it grunted in deep guttural tones. With a small laugh Polaris stretched her feet out and rubbed the creatures snout affectionately, "No you can't eat him!" she chastised, her laugh ruining her attempt at a serious tone of voice. With a disgruntled rumble it huffed at the restriction and sank a little lower as it rumbled again.

Still rubbing the crocodiles snout with her toes Polaris thought for a moment, "Yes if he speaks to me like that again I'll let you bare your fangs at him...just as long as you don't take an arm off or something," she warned and the reptile dropped its jaw in a smile at the thought. Apparently satisfied it closed its eyes and enjoyed the caress its master was giving it.

Polaris relaxed fully and hummed a song to herself as she considered the matter before her, _I wonder how things will go when Zanier runs into the newest Dragon of Twilight, not to mention the Keyblade Master and Princess of Heart; they will not take such intrusion lying down. There IS also the chance that the new Dragon of Twilight will lose control of his powers…but I'm sure Kairi will be able to bring him back under control should such a thing happen. Her powers may still be in their infancy but with Namine there to help guide her I'm sure everything will work out just fine, _she considered forcing herself to clear her mind and relax as she had been trying to do before Tarn had interrupted her ruminations.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Riku crouched down next to the creature hesitantly. The only one who didn't seem as worried was Riku who was was down on one knee next to the wolf-like being, his hand carefully fingering the metal, crystal-studded collar around its neck.

Frowning slightly the Keyblade Master looked over at Kairi who shrugged helplessly before turning back to Riku who wore and intense look of concentration. The Princess of Heart wrinkled her nose at the smell; putting a hand over her nose she tried to breathe only through her mouth, "What _is_ it?" she questioned curious nonetheless. Sora nodded as he opened and then closed his hand, "Whoever it is they must be from the dark. I can feel the power of the keyblade reacting to their presence," he revealed as they both stared at Riku.

As the silence stretched on he finally noticed both of their stares and looked up.

"What?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

Rubbing his neck Sora gave a crooked grin, "Sorry, I guess we just expected you to..." he paused and the older teen finished his sentence, "...have some idea of what was going on?" Riku concluded as the young warrior cleared his throat and leaned closer to the strange creature to cover his chagrin.

Letting out a breath that was not quite a sigh Riku shook his head as he scratched his hair, "Sorry, this...person, may be from the dark, but other than that I'm as clueless as you two are,' he commented narrowing his eyes as he lifted the wolf's arm to examine it more closely. Kairi saw what he was looking at and hummed in surprise.

"It looks like sunburn but..." Kairi paused and looked up at the sky; it was still early spring and the sun was still setting early. Looking back down she said, "...but that doesn't really make sense, not with all that...hair anyway," she observed parting the dirty gray fur to examine the burn.

Riku nodded in agreement, "What about those things stuck in the collar?" he said delicately as if he were hesitant to give his own opinion just yet. Really she couldn't blame him if he had a few reservations. Still Kairi leaned forward and placed her right hand on one of the glowing crystals. Immediately she could feel a distinct pull and all of the crystals grew slightly brighter as they drew in the light energy that flowed throughout her body.

Kairi pulled her hand back and rubbed her fingers together, it hadn't hurt, but it was a strange feeling. Looked up she commented on her finding, "Whatever these things are they're absorbing the light, you can feel it when you touch them," she commented motioning for the boys to give it a try. Encouraged by her words Sora put his hand on the glowing crystals and nodded his assent.

"Your right I _can_ feel it. But I wonder why they were put there like that? I mean someone from the dark shouldn't even be here in the light, much less on Destiny Islands which is closest to Kingdom Hearts," Sora observed curiously as Riku leaned forward, his fingers lightly brushing the ends of the crystals. Immediately the colors shifted and pulsed ever so slightly as they glowed brightly, now emitting light instead of absorbing it. Scowling at that Riku grunted and pulled his hand back, the crystals returning to normal when he did so.

Unable to resist Kairi giggled at that action and Sora grinned as well as Riku glared at the both of them.

"That is _not_ funny," the lanky teen grumbled at them before Sora snorted and then coughed in order to hide his amusement at what had just happened.

Wearing an expression of angelic innocence Kairi just couldn't resist teasing her best friend, "Sorry Riku, but it looks like your body has more darkness than light in it. I guess whatever those crystals are they either absorb or put out light energy. At the very least it would seem like they don't care for the darkness much," she commented, her voice bubbling with mirth as Sora for his part cleared his throat.

With a disgruntled growl Riku stood up, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he grunted out as he looked over in the direction of his house. He then took a deep breath, his chest swelling as his lungs expanded to full capacity. Kairi knew what was coming and managed to slap her hands over her ears just in time.

Sticking two fingers in his mouth Riku let out an ear piercing seaman's whistle loud enough to burst a person's eardrums. Sora squawked indignantly as he grimaced from the sound and rubbed his ears as he flashed his friend a vengeful look. Wearing a satisfied look Riku smirked at that as he cocked his head slightly, listening for something.

Eyes flashing angrily Sora continued rubbing his ears, "What was that for? You could have at least given us some kind of warning!" he snapped as Kairi rolled her eyes at their bickering.

Snapping her fingers loudly Kairi caught their attention and they turned to her questioningly, "You both have to constantly one up each other don't you?" she questioned sternly and Riku gave that cocky smirk that all the girls loved.

"Me? Nah...besides everyone knows I'm better than Sora anyway," Riku replied with easy confidence.

"What? In your dreams! I could whip your butt any day! And if we didn't have this wolf-thing to take care of I would do so right now," the Keyblade Master shot back competitively and with just as much confidence as his best friend.

_Those two will be old men and still be fighting like two-year-olds,_ Kairi considered as she heard the distinct sound of something crashing through the forest and she straightened up in surprise as she realized what was coming their way. Turning to Riku she fixed him with a chastising gaze, "Riku!" she objected as Sora noticed the sound too and frowned slightly.

Smugly Riku shrugged off her objections, "We have to get this dark being out of here somehow right? And preferably before one of the other town's people stumbles along here. We're not that far off from the beach after all," he reminded her with slight chastisement in his voice, as if she had somehow gotten them off topic.

Sora scrambled out of the way just as an animal burst out from between the bushes, snorting at the young teen to get out of the way.

"Jeez! I'm moving! I'm moving!" Sora grumbled loudly as he moved away from the large black horse.

Knight, Riku's stallion lifted his head proudly as he trotted up to his rider wearing an unquestionably smug look on his equine features. Riku had impudently taught his horse to jump the pasture fences whenever he whistled for him and know the equine was an expert at it.

Fixing one last look on Riku, Kairi commented, "One day he's going to hurt himself jumping those pasture fences and then your going to be upset," she warned as Knight sniffed the air and instinctively shied away from the wolf-like being. The stallion flattened his ears and backed up nearly kicking out at Sora in the process as he rumbled aggressively at the perceived predator.

Quickly stepping over to his horse Riku grabbed the halter that was still on Knight's head and gave it a sharp tug to catch the stallion's attention, "Hey! That's enough," he said sharply and the equine quit his nervous fidgeting and stood still in response to the order, but continued glaring at the rather foul smelling creature with obvious discontent. Satisfied Riku motioned Sora over, "Hold Knight's halter while I wrestle this...thing up on his back," he ordered as the Keyblade Master walked over and hesitantly grabbed the cheek strap in one hand the the bottom band with the other. Immediately Knight turned to him and stared at the teen through narrowed eyes, as tight lines appeared around his lips.

"Umm...Riku? Why is he staring at me like that?" Sora questioned leaning as far away from Knight as possible without actually letting him go. Sora didn't mind horses, but having an angry half-ton or so equine glaring at you from less than a foot away was an entirely different matter.

By now Riku had crouched down and with Kairi's assistance was trying to wrestle the dark dweller up and into a position that would make it easier to drape the wolf across Knight's back. Looking up Riku eyed him in disgust and shook his head, "No, no! With authority, if you don't act like your the master and deserve to be in charge then he's going to bite you, or worse kick you in some rather unpleasant places. He's a _stallion_, meaning its in his nature to be in charge and boss others around. Plus he's a full blooded Arabian so he's more high strung. Hold him tighter and let him know your the one in charge around here. The last thing we need is him deciding to leave us to our crazy machinations and running back home alone," he stated in warning as Knight snapped his tail with enough force to draw blood.

Sora managed to to hold Knight long enough for Riku to wrestle the dark being up on the stallion's back, its arms and legs draped over the sides as the horse snorted and turned his head back to give his master a, "you had better know what your doing" look. With a rough shoulder push Riku moved Sora out of the way and Knight seemed to calm down slightly at that action. Trusting that his rider wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Wait! We should put something over him. Even the sunlight is probably dangerous," Kairi commented suddenly and Sora nodded in agreement. Unzipping his jacket he shrugged out of it and draped it over the wolf creatures head, shoulders, and upper back. Riku took off his yellow outer vest as well and put it over the dark beings lower back.

Stepping back he ran a hand through his hair, "That will have to do for now. We'll just have to keep to the shadows and hope for the best," Riku added as Knight dipped his head and swished his tail impatiently.

Satisfied with the animal's obedience Riku carefully looked around, "We need to hurry up and get out of here before someone sees us. I know a hiking trail we can use that will get us back to my house faster," he offered and Sora pursed his lips at that.

"Your house? Are you sure your parent's are going to be okay with that? We can always take him...it...to back to my house instead," Sora offered hesitantly and Riku paused for a moment as his eyes grew distant with thought. Knight snorted and stamped a foot as he sensed his master's distraction. Distractedly Riku rubbed the stallion's neck to settle him down as considered the matter. Finally he shook his head, "No. Your parent's may be content to leave our whole adventure on the back burner...but my mother and father need and deserve proof. I've put them through a lot of worry and stress and this dark dweller will be more than enough proof for them," Riku decided turning down Sora's offer.

The dark warrior gave his friend a grateful smile and turned to Kairi who smiled in return, "Don't worry about a thing. If your parent's don't believe this then they won't believe anything," she said trying to be reassuring, but Sora rolled his eyes at that.

"Gee, I'm sure _that_ makes him feel _a lot_ better," the Keyblade Master retorted cynically and Kairi glared at him and all but threw his backpack at him. The bags had been resting at her feet while he and Riku examined the dark being and she_ ha_d picked it up to hand it too him, now though the Princess of Heart wasn't feeling quite so charitable. Sora barely managed to catch it and grunted from the sudden weight as she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Riku lips picked up in a slight smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Now, now children," he commented in a placating tone of voice as he tugged on Knight's halter and began walking away and the look Kairi flashed at him as well said that he had_ better _walk a little faster.

"Che, I'm coming, I'm coming," Sora muttered as he slung his bag over his shoulder and scurried after his friend and away from Kairi's reproving stare.

Kairi picked up her bag and followed after them as they kept to the shadows the trees were casting all through the forest. Knight flicking ears and sudden attention alerted them a couple times to bicycle riders coming towards them and hikers coming from behind them. Thanks to the horse's superior senses they avoided being seen and dodged off the trail and headed the back way to Riku's home.

The other horses looked up and stared after them curiously, some sniffing the air as they caught the strange smell of the dark inhabitant and others shying away towards the far end of their enclosures or pastures as they sensed possible danger.

Knight for his part picked up his legs and lifted his head with an unmistakable swagger now that he was being watched. Riku smirked and patted his stallion on the neck upon seeing that, "The arrogant king aren't you? Like you weren't ready to peel him apart with your teeth yourself just 15 minutes ago," he chastised lightheartedly as Knight's ears flicked over to catch the sound of his owner's voice, but the proud animal just lifted his chin even higher as he walked proudly in front of the other horses who were watching curiously. Knight was the defacto leader of all the horses and he couldn't look like he was actually _scared_ could he?

Sora smirked as he leaned closer to Kairi, "Arrogant hunh? Well they _do_ say that animals take after their owners don't they?" he commented cheekily and Kairi gave him a strong elbow to the side for his statement, but she still couldn't help but smile at the implication. Looking over his shoulder Riku flashed them a smug "and I'm proud of it too" look, not the least bit bothered by their observations.

They were almost in the stable and Sora opened his mouth to say something else when the sound of approaching hoof beats quickly approaching distracted them from their bickering. They turned around and saw Claret on her pregnant mare Sunstone trotting up to them, "Hey big brother! What is...?" she began but was cut off when the massive mare stopped dead in her tracts and arched her neck in alarm as her nostrils flared, sucking in the smell of, what to her was, an obvious predator.

Upon seeing that Knight snorted and whinnied at Sunstone commandingly for her to settle down. The draft horse didn't panic but calmly refused to come closer.

Leaning closer Claret frowned as she eyed the creature draped across the stallion's back, "What in the world is that thing? Did somebody's pet wolf escape or something? It's so BIG!" she said curiously as she ordered Sunstone to back up. The equine did so willingly and blew out a breath of relief in the process.

Sora winced slightly but Riku looked more thoughtful, "Claret can you do me a big favor?" he questioned and she immediately nodded, more than willing to be of assistance to him.

Waving his hand towards the riding trails Riku said, "Dad takes a tour out pretty much every afternoon and I know that Alexa went with him today. I need you to go find him and bring him back here. They should all be on their way back now, but even if they aren't then make them turn around understand?" he said motioning for Sora to help him drag the dark being off of Knight's back. Quickly the Keyblade Master let his backpack fall from his shoulders to the floor of the stable and pulled off his jacket and Riku's vest as the taller teenager grunted from the creature's weight. Knight snorted a "good riddance" and sidled several feet away.

"We'll put him..." Riku paused and nodded for Kairi to slid open the door to one of the large box stalls meant for pregnant mares, "...over there in that stall until dad and Alexa get back. I'll go inside and..." Riku paused as Kairi opened the door and Sora came back over and lifted the wolf's other arm around his shoulder. "...and tell mom what's going on," he finished as Sora wrinkled his nose in disgust at the foul smell as they walked/dragged the dark dweller over and laid him down in the straw.

Straightening up Riku stepped back out and nodded to Sora, "You stay here just in case this big fellow wakes up," he more or less ordered and Sora nodded and gave him a salute, "Sir, yes, sir!" he replied willingly, ducking away and moving to close the door.

Turning back to his little sister Riku motioned for her to get down from Sunstone and Claret frowned in confusion as he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her climb down from the draft horse's back. Looking up she tilted her head curiously, "Big brother?" Claret asked hesitantly at his serious face. Riku ignored her comment and turned to look at Kairi, "Could you lead Sunstone over to the empty pasture? Just leave the riding gear by the back door okay?" he asked and the Princess of Heart smiled reassuringly at him. As she placed a hand on his arm.

"No problem," Kairi said as she walked over and rubbed the mare affectionately, "Come on girl I'll take good care of you," she said kindly and Sunstone pricked her ears curiously as she allowed herself to be led out of the stable.

"Riku?" Claret questioned with obvious worry in her eyes as Sunstone rounded the corner. Crouching down Riku stared his sister in the eyes as he spoke, "Sunstone has had enough and deserves her rest for the day. Besides I need dad to know about this NOW and she can't be running in her condition," he said as his eyes slid over to Knight who looked up as he sensed their attention on him. Claret's brows knitted together in confusion as she followed his gaze. She stared for a moment before her eyes widened and her head snapped back, "But...but I can't! He doesn't listen to anyone but you!" she objected stridently as her body tensed nervously as her eyes about popped out of her head.

Riku gave her a gentle smile, "Knight will listen to whoever I tell him too. He'll get you there the fastest and if dad sees you riding him he'll know that I'm serious," he explained before giving a whistle. Knight pricked his ears curiously and walked over. Standing up Riku helped lift Claret up onto the stallion's back as the horse turned to stare at them curiously. He didn't have a saddle on but Riku trusted his animal enough to know that he wouldn't let his sister get hurt.

Claret quickly grabbed a handful of Knight's mane as she fidgeted nervously. The stallion sensed the girl's fear and flattened his ears before Riku stepped in front of him and grabbed his face, looking into the equine's pale blue eyes. The horse snorted and waited for his master to give him an order.

"Keep her safe understand?" Riku ordered as Knight's ears flicked forward as he listened intently. The tall horse stared at his rider for a moment before giving a small nicker and tossing his head as if he had understood every word. Riku backed up and Claret hesitantly gave Knight the order to turn around. The horse did do fluidly and stepped out in a smooth gait as she rode him out of the yard.

Sora watched the pair until they rounded the corner. Turning back to his friend he asked, "Do you really think Knight understood what your intentions were?" he questioned tactfully knowing how much Riku really did care for his animal. Slowly the lanky teen nodded, "Horses are smarter than people give them credit for. He may not have understood what I said, but Knight understood enough to know that he has to listen to Claret the same way he would listen to me," Riku replied with level-headed confidence as he checked his watch.

Noticing the action Sora waved him off, "Go on inside. I'll let out a blood curdling scream should anything dangerous happen here," he said with a dramatic sigh and Riku smiled slightly at that, "Might want to send off a Thunder attack as well just in case," he added and the Keyblade Master grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

Taking a deep breath Riku headed towards the house, _Well they DID want proof,_ he thought with a slight sigh as he prepared to deliver the news. Hopefully the heart attack his mother had wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**AN: **And there goes the chapter. I'm hoping that I'll be able to update within two weeks instead of taking a month or so like I have been doing lately.

Zanier is back and yes like everyone else he is hiding a secret, he'll be sticking around for a long time so make sure to keep a close eye on him. He'll be tracking down Howler our werewolf friend and coming into contact with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Those three meanwhile have a LOT of explaining to do as all of their parents convene together to discuss whats going on. Riku's dad Vince though is _not_ going to be very happy at first, but you'll see all of that later.

Polaris has quite a temper when she feels that someone is being mistreated or slighted. As for Tarn...well don't get too used to him is all I'll say. XD

Thanks for reading and please review! I'll update sooner this time, I promise!!!!


	11. Hunter's Prerogative

**AN:** See I told you I would update sooner this time! And for once I actually came through on my promise. I'm such a procrastinator it's ridiculous, but now I am on a mission people! I was afraid that things would come out dull with this chapter, one of the downsides of short chapters, but I think by the end of this chapter you'll agree that that is not a problem.

So enough babbling and notes from moi! Continue on and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11: Hunter's Prerogative

* * *

Zanier scowled and batted the tree's leafy branches out of his way. The stupid things kept getting in the way of his vision. He was sitting up almost in the crown of a large cypress tree that was on the edge of the forest line near a large ranch. The pastures and home were just down the road from a development of smaller one-level houses.

Currently Zanier was straddling a branch barely big enough to hold his weight. The light dweller had nearly fallen when the first few he had tested out broke under his feet, but this was the best view he could get and he needed to be able to see what was going on before he decided to make his move.

Lifting his electronic binoculars Zanier turned the dial carefully, focusing the magnification until he could make out the forms of two teenagers going inside the spacious two-level house.

Grinning widely he lowered the device and looked down at his griffin partner Arai who was waiting with clear boredom for him at the base of the tree. The not-so-mythical eagle-lion hybrid was trying her best to stay hidden and out of sight amongst the bushes. "Looks like we scored girl! This should be a peace of cake," Zanier said happily as he swung his leg over and carefully used branches large enough to hold his weight to climb lower down the tree until he was close enough to jump straight to the ground.

Straightening up Zanier brushed off his white coat and tightened his fingerless gray gloves. They were naturally fire-proof. "Too bad Polaris had to send that werewolf here, I could really get to like an island chain like this," Zanier commented as he clenched and unclenched his fingers, eager to get on with the mission.

With a disdainful sniff Arai shook herself off and spread her wings out to their full length as she stretched them. The griffin clacked her birdlike beak sharply as she chided her master. Arai's fur and feather covered ears flicked backwards and flattened against her sleek gold-brown eagle head as she scolded him with squawks and low hisses.

Because of his race Zanier was able to understand Arai clearly without the use of a translator device. Of course most of those he encountered mistakenly thought he was just an ordinary human, and he certainly didn't rush to correct any of them. At first glance a person didn't, and wouldn't, know what he really was; not that Zanier really wanted them to know anyway. Only the leader of the organization knew that he was a hybrid and he had welcomed Zanier with open arms.

_He's willing to overlook who and what I am and that's more than good enough. No one else's opinion matters, _Zanier thought as he reached into a satchel resting on Arai's body just under her wings; taking out a small tie-string bag he unzipped his coat halfway and dropped it in an inside pocket before zipping his white hooded jacket back up.

Satisfied Zanier then gritted his teeth as his mind wandered back to what had happened just under an hour ago.

_The Dragon of Light knew what I was the moment she laid eyes on me,_ he considered worriedly as frowned at the memory. As the light warrior stared over at the horse ranch he considered what that knowledge might mean. Zanier could tell just by the way Polaris stared at him that she had known the truth.

The look the Dragon of Light had leveled at him had been more than a little unnerving. But what would she _do_ about it? Her words and tone had been a clear sign of her displeasure.

Zanier was distracted and was pulled from further speculation when Arai scratched at the ground and bowed her head; giving a piercing cry to catch his attention before clacking his beak and rumbling at him. Ignoring his pet's irritation Zanier waved off her words, "They don't have griffins like you here," he said calmly as he looked over his shoulder at Arai who had her head cocked to one side as she awaited his reply.

Turning back to survey the seen in front of him Zanier added, "If someone saw you flying over it would cause mass panic and we would have leave and come back for that prisoner later on," he reminded her and Arai rumbled as she looked away pointedly, reminding him that it wasn't as if they had come here and leaped right into action.

Rubbing his hands together one last time Zanier tapped the griffin's beak and she turned back questioningly, "Stay here until I whistle for you okay? When I do locate and grab that werewolf Polaris sent here I'll call you so you can fly in and grab us okay?" he questioned and Arai sat back and gave him such a glare that he held his hands up defensively as she arched her neck and fanned her wings at him in displeasure; her message clear.

Like she would EVER forget what to do in a situation such as this. Who did he think she was? Some fledgling just out of the nest who got distracted by every rabbit that hopped by?

"Hey! I'm just making sure you know what to do! No need to claw my head off girl!" Zanier fired off as he backed up quickly, knowing that time was steadily ticking by and he couldn't fool around for much longer, either he went now or he waited until full dark. Arai narrowed her eyes in a gesture for him to hurry it up as her talon tipped paws tapped the ground impatiently.

Zanier pulled the coat's hood up over his short, spiky red hair as he looked around carefully to make sure no one was around, and of course there wasn't. Arai would have alerted him if there was someone around, so he stepped out and lightly made his way closer to the ranch. He would try scoping out the area first before making his move.

The low light now would be the best time to move in. The twilight sky meant there were plenty of shadows, and yet there was still enough light to see by. Zanier knew that if he was spotted most people wouldn't think much about it; if he chose to make his move later during the night it would provide more cover, but his actions would arouse more suspicion should he be spotted. Of course the light warrior didn't _plan _on being seen by anyone or anything but it was best to look at every possibility.

_Just wait darkling. First, I'll take down whoever was foolish enough to help you and then I'll make sure to wipe their memories to boot. You'll be back in the jail cell where you belong by midnight, you can be sure of that, _Zanier considered with a satisfied smirk as he shoved his hands in his pocket and stalked closer to the ranch.

* * *

Riku's look was grim as he carefully put Claret's saddle on its shelf and hung the bridle up on the hook above it. He folded the riding blanket and put it away with slow deliberation as he swallowed hard. The tall teenager had been about to go into the house before he ultimately decided that putting Claret's riding gear away first was "more important".

Riku knew that he was putting things off, but at the same time he didn't relish the thought of facing his down his mother and soon his father, Vince, who would be back in 30 minutes at the most.

Pausing to look over his shoulder, Riku stared over across the nearest pasture. He felt a twinge of worry for sending his little sister out on Knight, but at the same time he knew that his nerves were just getting the better of him. The stallion would take perfect care of Claret; there was nothing he needed to worry about except the understandable worry, and fury, of his parent's crashing down on him.

_Quit hesitating and man up already would you? You've faced down Heartless, Nobodies, and even Xehanort himself residing within your heart. There's no way you can't deal with this, _Riku chided himself firmly as he took a deep breath and headed out of the tack room. He paused for a moment to look over at Sora. The Keyblade Master noticed his friend's stare and flashed him a grin and a thumbs up to show that everything was okay.

Nodding at that Riku shook off his concerns and walked back towards the he was walking across the yard, though, the wind picked up and the keybearer stopped as he caught a strange scent.

Stopping dead in his tracks Riku frowned and sniffed curiously as he realized that it wasn't a normal scent his nose was picking up.

_No...this is...different. It's just like in Castle Oblivion when I smelled the darkness, only this scent is...softer, not as earthy as the dark, _Riku considered as he picked up the energy drifting through the air.

_You can hide your powers all you like, but there's no hiding the fact that both dark AND light smell...you just have to have the right senses to pick it up, _he thought narrowing his eyes as the smell grew stronger before fading slightly.

Now that his dark powers were starting to come back he had been able to "smell" the light energy both Sora and Kairi's emitted.

The Keyblade Master's scent was more like cinnamon and was just short of overpowering. While Kairi's was softer, lighter and smelled more of flowers, jasmine specifically. She smelled so much that being around her was actually starting to be a little distracting. _Well...more so than usual that is, _Riku thought with a satisfied smirk as he rubbed a finger under his nose and dismissed the smell. It probably wasn't anything important, and if it was then it would have to wait until later either way.

Lifting his chin Riku finally walked over and opened the door leading into the house. Stepping inside he saw Kairi sitting at the table and fidgeting uneasily as she played with the strap on the school bag sitting in her lap. Upon hearing the door open Kairi looked up questioningly, her eyes clouded with worry for him. Riku flashed her a gentle smile to ease her concerns before turning to his mother who was standing at the sink with her back turned.

Simone was washing some dirty pans and merely lifted her head slightly as her son cleared his throat. Taking that as a sign, Riku was about to speak when his mother interrupted, "Kairi says you let Claret ride out on Royal Obsidian Knight?" she asked stiffly. Kairi for her part frowned slightly upon hearing the full registered name of Riku's purebred Arabian stallion.

They had bought him so that they could star up a breeding program here at their stables, but Knight _hadn't_ come cheaply and while he would break his heart trying to please Riku, like most Arabian's he would NOT tolerate an inexperienced, distracted, or even remotely abusive rider. Even Serenity and Alexa didn't meet the stallion's strict "standards". Still Knight _had_ shown a preference for Claret recently, and he wouldn't let her come to harm if Riku told him to be careful.

Rubbing his neck uneasily Riku nodded, "He'll take good care of her," he responded in a subdued tone of voice, trying to read how his mother was feeling. Simone gave a vague hum as she washed the pans off before letting the water drain out of the sink. Slowly the woman pulled her gloves off and set them on the counter before turning around to face him.

Crossing her arms Simone clenched her jaw, her tight expression telling him that she was not pleased with this decision, especially after the accident that had cost Claret's so much function in her legs. When she remained silent Riku spoke again, "Mom you know I would never ..." he began but she held up her hand, stopping him from saying anything else.

Calmly Simone added, "If you think she can ride him then I'll trust your judgment.," she paused long enough to flash him a "as long as she's in one piece" look before letting her arms drop to her sides. "For now I want to know what has both of you so jumpy that your acting as if I'm going to bite your heads off," Simone commented before she glanced over at Kairi who wore the same wary look on her face.

The Princess of Heart blushed slightly and looked over to Riku as she said, "This afternoon we went to the beach after school and Riku let us know what's been going on," Kairi said hesitantly before adding, "Then we were interrupted when...someone from another world arrived," she said the last part confidently to show that she was telling the truth.

Taking note of the young girl's firm tone Simone's gaze flicked between them as she realized that they were both serious; finally she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as she decided how to respond to that.

With a slight grimace she said, "And where is this...person from another world?" the woman inquired uncertainly as Riku and Kairi exchanged a look.

Riku nodded towards the door, "Out in one of the empty stalls in the stable," he responded calmly as Simone straightened up and motioned for him to lead the way, "Well I suppose that I _did _want proof now didn't I?" she muttered to herself as she followed the teenagers out of the door.

The trio was silent as they all headed across the yard and into the stables. Near middle of the building was the stall they had put the dark wolf creature in. Sora was currently staring inside as they walked up behind him.

Not bothering to turn around he said, "He's been mumbling a bit about..." Sora paused abruptly as he looked over his shoulder and noticed Riku's mother standing there with his friends. Hesitating the Keyblade Master forced a smile onto his face as his gaze flicked back to Riku who raised an eyebrow at Sora's sudden silence.

"Mumbling about what?" Kairi asked, her question prodding Sora into finishing his sentence, "Oh! Right! Well I heard him mutter 'Polaris' and 'light' before apparently blacking out again or something," Sora offered steadily, exchanging a knowing look with his friends as Simone frowned at that term. The woman peered through the bars, her gaze roaming over the wolf-like being with impassive scrutiny.

Remembering the conversation from last night the woman turned back to the teenagers as she recalled that name, ""Polaris is..." Simone paused thoughtfully as she remembered the term, "The Dragon of Light and she...protects Kingdom Hearts right? So mentioning her is a good thing isn't it" she asked them her frown still in place as she looked back at the dark dweller.

Kairi nodded, "She's _does_ keep all the worlds here in the Realm of Light safe," she noncommittally since none of them really knew what this dark being was doing here on Destiny Islands.

Lips tightening at that Simone took a deep breath, "What are we waiting for then? It's not...dangerous is it?" she asked hesitantly as Sora slid the door over so she could enter. Walking in Simone kept a fair distance away from the dark being as Riku walked in and stood close by his mother just in case it woke up.

Simone leaned closer, her nose wrinkling as she examined it with her eyes, taking note of the crystal studded collar around its neck and the shackles and broken chains around its wrists and ankles. Looking over at Riku she raised an eyebrow and he nodded slowly as he responded his mother's unspoken inquiry, "He should be fine. Smelly and in need of a bath...but fine," he confirmed giving Simone the go-ahead to reach down and touch the dark dweller.

Crouching down Simone gingerly lifted the wolf's arm and spread out its furry, claw tipped fingers in wonder. "It's...human like..." she whispered to herself as she laid the limb back down in the straw and stood back up as she wrapped one arm around herself and covered her mouth with the other.

Shaking her head the woman walked out and stood there with her back turned to them as she closed her eyes. Riku stepped out and Sora slid the door closed behind the two, gazing in at the dark wolf curiously for a second as he did so before turning back to them. Kairi moved over so she would be out of the way, but kept a close watch on her friends as she did so. Sora was calm and patient but Riku's usual closed off look was replaced with worry and concern as he waited for his mother's response.

Finally Simone turned around, tears shining in her eyes, "Everything you said...everything you told us was really true wasn't it?" she asked softly and Riku nodded as he rubbed his neck and looked down at his shoes. He was about to say something when he suddenly jerked his head up, eyes narrowing dangerously as he dropped his hand and stared out of the stable towards the forest.

Knowing what that look meant Sora's hand opened slightly in a gesture that usually meant he was about summon his Keyblade. Standing next to his friend Sora's face changed to a dead serious expression, "Someone else from the dark?" he questioned only to be interrupted when a figure in a white coat peered around the corner and waved cheerfully at them.

The stranger had his hood down against his neck so they could see that he was a young man with short, fire-red hair and strangely colored eyes. Flashing them a embarrassed smile he said, "Wow! What luck! I never thought I would happen upon the Keyblade Master so quickly!" he said with clear excitement as he walked closer to them.

Sora blinked in surprised and straightened up as he pointed to himself with a "who me?" look on his face. The stranger nodded, "I'm kind of like a policeman that helps keep the peace on different world's and I've been sent here because a prisoner escaped and got here to your islands by accident. He's very dangerous and I need to find him before he hurts someone. You didn't happen to find anything did you?" young man explained as he looked around at the buildings with a studious and almost predatory gaze.

Relaxing at that Sora allowed himself to smile, but before he could comment Riku stepped in front of him with a dark look on his face, "Seems to me that there are a few _holes_ in your story pal," he interrupted as Sora stared at him in confusion and surprise. Kairi, however, clearly had reservations and when Riku shot her a silent glance over her shoulder she nodded in understanding and grabbed Simone's arm, urging the woman to back up and away from the three males.

The stranger held his hands up to show his innocence, "Come on, that's a bit presumptuous isn't it? I'm just here doing my job," he said in a hurt tone of voice, his expression full of sincerity. But _something_ within Riku instinctively bristled the moment the young man took a step closer. It was the same feeling he had gotten when Neal dared to insult his relationship with Kairi; that day it had just been a surge of power that responded to his emotions. Now, though, as his dark powers began in increase back to their former levels Riku could identify this strange presence more clearly.

Something _alive_ was waking up within him...and it was letting him know loud and clear that it did _**NOT**_ like this stranger and wanted _**nothing**_ to do with him, and Riku had _always_ trusted his instincts. With a mild sneer Riku lifted his chin arrogantly, "I can appreciate your knowing to come here to this world, but right to our doorstep?" the lanky teen demanded, as a flash of light and a swirl of darkness announced the arrival of his weapon, Way to The Dawn. Behind him Riku could hear Kairi's sharp intake of breath at that action.

Whatever it was that was now awake inside of Riku offered up a surge of light and dark power and he smirked at that as he glanced down at his weapon that, as always, reflected the changes and fluctuations in power going on within him. It's changed form showed Riku's acceptance of both his light _and _darkness.

Looking back up Riku drew his weapon into his usual fighting stance, "Besides...you really _reek._ The light you give off is the worst I've ever smelled. A foul smell like that is so obviously not normal I don't even know where to begin," he sneered contemptuously, thumbing his nose to add insult to injury.

The stranger's innocent look dropped into a cocky smirk, "Look...I've _tried_ to be polite, but you're not giving me a lot of options here. And trust me, you don't want to get involved in any of this. Just hand over the little puppy dog you happened upon and I can leave with no problems," he warned, eyes flashing with clear warning as Sora looked back and forth between the two; unsure of which side to believe. Was this stranger really lying? Or was Riku just jumping to conclusions?

Stepping in front of his friend Sora held his hands up defensively, "Wait! Maybe we should hear him out!" he objected loudly, but Riku studiously ignored his friend continued staring past his mop of brown hair at the white coated figure standing so casually across from him.

Tuning out Sora's objections Riku narrowed his eyes as his hand tightened on his Keyblade, "I may not know everything that's going on around me and most of all inside my body..." he said carefully as he clenched his jaw slightly at that thought before his gaze hardened with decisiveness, "But what I _do_ know is that there's _something_ alive inside me that REALLY doesn't like you...and I'm not talking about Xehanort either," he confessed as Sora's eyes widened in surprise and Kairi's troubled gaze widened into an expression of amazement.

The stranger's expression dropped into a blank mask before his cocky smile came back up, but Riku could detect a hint of suspicion hovering in the young man's eyes. Stretching his hand out the red head summoned his weapon. There was a brilliant flash of fire as he summoned a red and orange Keyblade with a sun at the far end as the key.

Slinging it over his shoulder Zanier rolled his neck one way and then the other as he spoke, "Have it your way then. My name is Zanier and make sure you remember it, because after I've beaten you to a pulp you'll be wishing that you HAD just given me what I wanted," he quipped crouching down into a fighting stance as he motioned for Riku to bring it on as fire danced up and down the shaft of his weapon.

"Sure you don't want to just give him up and get on with your happy lives?" Zanier questioned hopefully as Riku snorted derisively at that. With a shrug Zanier looked over at Sora who had turned around , "Now, now, Keyblade Master, surely you can see my problem here? I'm just trying to do my best to keep your world safe...there's no reason for violence," he asked his eyes flashing hypnotically so that Sora found it impossible to look away.

"Don't believe him Sora!" Kairi's sharp voice interrupted and Sora shook his head violently and backed up as he summoned his own Keyblade to his hands, dropping down to a defensive stance as he glared at the strange warrior. Pointing a finger accusingly the Princess of Heart added, "Riku is right, something's not right with this guy and he's up to no good!" Kairi shouted to them; she was currently had the same focused expression she usually wore when she was talking to Namine.

Simone was staring back and forth worriedly, not knowing what was going on, but perceiving enough to realize that if she interfered she would just be in the way.

Glaring at him Sora beside Riku, "I don't know who you are but if Riku and Kairi both say you're up to no good then I don't care who you are, I'll send you on the next Gummi Ship out of here!" he boasted as Zanier grinned at their show of force.

They were distracted as the sound of hoofbeats sounded in the distance, behind the strange light dweller as Claret and Riku's father Vince rode up. The latter with a furious expression on his face.

Glancing back over his shoulder Zanier gave them a mischievous look, "Well...we'll just see about that won't we now? I'll make you eat those words you teenage brat!" Zanier fired off as he whipped his Keyblade around and swung it in a sharp arc, a wave of fire curving through the air as the red head launched the attack at the father and daughter.

Both horses screamed as the attack slammed into the ground and exploded, sending flames shooting towards the sky and smoke billowing outwards and obscuring their sight.

"Dad! Claret!" Riku shouted in shock before he jumped into action, his Keyblade slamming into Zanier's reddish-orange one. "You worthless son of a...!" the silver haired teenager snarled before the older male held up a finger and shook it at him, "It's not nice to say things like that you know, especially with such a pretty young thing standing around," Zanier interrupted as he shot a curious and interested glance over at Kairi who scowled fiercely back at him.

Riku bristled at that unwanted attention directed at Kairi and his aqua eyes narrowed with disgust as he looked over the stranger's shoulder, but the smoke was still thick. Turning his attention back to Zanier he glared angrily as the same strange presence within him hissed furiously and _demanded_ to be let out. Grimacing at the effort needed to hold that immense power back, Riku tried to distract himself from it, "If _either_ one of them is hurt I swear I'll tear you to pieces and leave you for the birds to peck at!" he spat, his grip tightening as he leaned forward to put more pressure against Zanier's Keyblade.

Zanier flashed that cocky smile of his as he raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, you _could_ do that but then it would technically be cannibalism and everyone knows that's wrong right?" he commented cheekily throwing Riku off balance and giving him enough time to jerk his blade out of the way and slam it into the taller teenager's gut.

Grunting in pain Riku doubled over as Sora jumped in to defend him, firing off a Blizzard attack in the process. Zanier spun his Keyblade around in a circle and the ice hit it and clung to the metal for a moment before melting away in a flash of steam and water.

Sora immediately switched tactics and used Thunder, the end of his Bond of Flame Keyblade flashing briefly before the sky rumbled and a bolt of lightning shot down out of the clouds. Zanier jumped out of the way as the attack slammed into the ground where he had just been standing leaving a small smoking crater. The two warriors darted forward their Keyblade's sparking as the metal grated together. Sora's determined look hardened with irritation as Zanier's carefree expression stared back at him.

Meanwhile Riku was still doubled over, he flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked his head around only to see Kairi standing there with a worried look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked gently as he straightened up and winced again from the pain, "It's..." he stopped as the crushing feeling in his chest kept him from breathing properly, "It's my ribs...their...not fully healed yet," Riku told her, using his long weapon as a crutch as his other hand curled around his body just above his stomach.

"Your bleeding!" Kairi exclaimed reaching out and resting her hand on his side as she examined the blood that was starting to seep through the side of his shirt. Riku gritted his teeth from the pain her touch caused as he stared past the fighting Sora and Zanier to where his family was...or had...been.

There was squeal of panic and fear and Riku could see the dark form of Knight as he lay on his side, legs kicking out furiously as he tried to stand, but it looked like his neck was pinned down by something. Squinting and leaning forward Riku could just barely make out Claret's still form laying on the ground...and she wasn't moving. The wind shifted suddenly, blowing the smoke away as the spots of fire on the ground began sputtering out due to lack of fuel.

Staggering to his feet Vince gave the horse he was riding a slap on the rear and it shook its head and charged off, running down the fence line and away from the chaos. He hurried over and fell to his knees next to Claret, pulling her off of Knight as the stallion snorted and climbed to his feet, backing away as he tossed his head; blue eyes rimmed with white.

Riku felt his heart stop as his father picked up Claret, her body limp and unresponsive, "She's not...she can't be...not again...I can't let this happen to her again," Riku whispered as Kairi swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder at Simone who was clutching the large door to the stable tightly for support, one hand over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

Darkness welled up within him, surging through his veins in response to his anger. The creature inside him coiled with pleasure at Riku's anger and dark thoughts, "Not again...never again...not her...not Sora...not you Kairi..." he whispered closing his eyes as he shook his head.

"I'm not losing anyone ever again!" Riku shouted as dark tendrils enveloped Way to the Dawn, the blade curving and the angel wing on the end disappearing as the Keyblade changed back into Soul Eater.

Startled by the surge of power she felt in him Kairi jerked her hand back as darkness danced and coiled around his body. His vibrant aqua eyes changing to an ever so slightly darker color as the darkness flowed out from within him. The look in his eyes was inhuman and filled with animal hunger and rage.

The force and power of it was stifling and sent a chill up her spine as Sora automatically looked over his shoulder in wonder, Zanier's Keyblade catching him in the side of the head in the process. Sora's head snapped to the side as a loud SMACK! echoed around them as the teen collapsed to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

"Riku stop it! You have to calm down!" Kairi desperately urged him, but her friend was past the point of reason and she was forced to continue backing up as dark energy poured out of him and snatched at her feet.

Sora blinked his eyes and tried wearily to lift his head, but then groaned as his eyes uncrossed and he blacked out from the blow he had received.

Riku snarled as he launched himself at Zanier who himself had frozen at the sudden outburst of power. Startled his eyes widened as he realized he was _way_ out of his league here. Urgently he put a finger in his mouth and let out a loud whistle as he backpedaled as quickly as he could. Falling over he scrambled back to his feet and turned to run as Riku lifted his arm and fired a fireball at him, knocking Zanier over as blue flames licked up the back of his coat.

Smacking the flames away with his gloves his eyes widened for the first time in fear as the darkness flowed around Riku's body, and consumed by his own power dark hearted warrior lifted his weapon...and knew nothing else.

* * *

**AN: **Nice ending no? XD

I thought a nice cliffhanger was in order, it seems like forever since I've done one so I thought I would throw it in.

So Zanier has shown up, caused trouble, and now Riku has lost it...and I mean REALLY lost it, but you'll see the end result in the next chapter which will be up in soon. It may take a little longer for the next chapter to get up because I have been contemplating a Riku x Kairi one shot that I might put up. It couldn't hurt right?

Either way thanks for reading! I'm evil to just leave you hanging like this aren't I? But that's what an authoress must do...so please review! I need reviews to fuel my creative powers and stave off writers block! So please send in your lovely comments everyone and I'll see you next time!


	12. Awakening

**AN:** My new one-shot _Let No Woman Be Left Behind _is finally up! I finally settled on what idea I wanted and got it arranged just the way I wanted it! So please go check it out! I need a few reviews to tell me whether I did any good on it or not. XD

Now that that little matter is cleared up lets get on with this chapter shall we? Sorry to leave you all with a cliff-hanger this time, but I'm sure you'll enjoy how everything plays out with Riku's "awakening abilities". Now I won't keep you waiting any longer so please read on and enjoy everyone!

Chapter 12: Awakening

* * *

Kairi yelped in surprise as she tripped and fell backwards; her body frozen with shock she stared at Riku as if she had never seen him before. In a way it was true, she had seen him angry and upset in the past, but nothing like this. Kairi's body tensed up as she saw the darkness flowing from Riku's body slither forward and crawl across Sora's neck before turning away and leaving him alone.

Suddenly she remembered Simone and looked back to see the woman still in the doorway to the stables, a horrified expression on her face as one hand covered her mouth as if to silence her words. Grimacing at that Kairi swallowed hard, _Well, they DID want proof that Riku was telling the truth, _she reflected, climbing back to her feet as she watched watched the two males fight.

Riku's face was filled with blind rage as he continued to attack over and over. Even his weapon Way To The Dawn had changed back to Soul Eater, darkness flashing and curling away from it with each hit that he landed against Zanier's Keyblade.

The strange warrior _had_come to take back the wolf they had found, but was now he trying everything he could to get away from Riku. In fact it was all Zanier could do to simply block the attacks Riku was smashing down on him. Retaliation was probably the farthest thing from his mind.

Grunting from the effort of keeping the taller teenager's attacks at bay, Zanier was forced to give ground and continued backed up farther and farther as Riku continued slashing away at him.

"I'll kill you!" Riku roared furiously as he stepped back, hands glowing with blue fire before he thrust his hand out, throwing another fireball at Zanier who jumped back and brought his Keyblade up in front of him. Whipping his arm around the red-head knocked the attack away and the fireball glanced off the metal, slamming into the ground behind them both. The resulting explosion threw dirt and rocks everywhere.

Coughing and waving the dust out of her face, Kairi realized that standing around wasn't accomplishing anything and quickly hurried over to Sora who was just starting to come around again after the blow to the head that he had received. Crouching down she shook his shoulders, glancing up to check Riku's position as she did so. "Sora! Sora wake up!" she cried urgently to try and bring him around.

Groaning heavily Sora blinked slowly and winced painfully. He put a hand to the growing bump on his head and rubbed it slowly, "Oh, geez! Did you see where the tank that hit me went?" he questioned groggily as Kairi helped him up. Sora leaned against her for a moment as he found his balance again. Nodding to show that he was okay, the Keyblade Master straightened up and allowed Kairi to step away from him.

Still rubbing the side of his head painfully Sora opened his other hand and summoned Bond of Flame back to his palm. Leaning over he used it as a crutch as he pieced together what had happened. Closing one eye he asked, "I take it Zanier hit me, right? But where's..." Sora stopped suddenly and his eyes widened as he looked around and noticed the darkness that was curling like steam up from the ground all over the yard.

Looking over to his left Sora could see Riku still fighting, wisps of darkness flowing off him as he did so. Narrowing his eyes Sora stepped forward to help or stop his friend, but was brought to a halt when his arm stayed in place and his shoulder was nearly wrenched out of its socket

"What the heck....?!" Sora yelped in surprise as he looked down to see the darkness pulling at his Keyblade.

Jerking his arm back forcefully Sora grunted in surprise as the dark tendril gave slightly, but still held on steadfastly, refusing to let the weapon go. Scowling at that Sora turned around and grabbed on with his other hand, digging his heels into the ground as he leaned back, trying to pull free of the dark power's grip.

Grunting from the effort Sora made his displeasure clear, "What is your _problem_? I never did anything to you did I?" he fired off obstinately as the darkness merely tightened its hold.

Kairi looked back and forth between Sora and Riku as the former continued a litany of complaints and appeals and the latter continued to have the upper hand over Zanier. Noticing her silence Sora looked up and smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry about me, just go and help Riku. I know you'll be able to calm him down," he said confidently and nearly fell flat on his face when the darkness coiled in on itself, violently jerking the Keyblade almost out of the teenagers grip.

"Oh, that's it! Just wait until I get my Keyblade free!" Sora replied stubbornly and Kairi smiled at his antics for a moment before running off to see if she could bring her raging friend to a halt. Quickly Kairi slipped along the fence line, trying to get over to see if Vince and more importantly Claret were okay.

The small spot fires that had landed around yard were starting to burn themselves out, but the smoke from them was still casting a hazy glow across the area. Another explosion rocked the ground, throwing Kairi off balance as Riku fired off another Dark Aura attack towards Zanier who just barely managed to knock the numerous blue flames away. Gripping a fence post for support, Kairi gritted her teeth and managed to regain her footing.

Before the Princess of Heart could take another step, though, an earsplitting screech rang out from above her. Snapping her head up Kairi gasped and just managed to whip out her own Keyblade, the one Riku had given her in The World That Never Was as she instinctively defended herself.

The large shadow crashed down on her, knocking Kairi down to her back as she firmly held both ends of her weapon to keep the strange creature from impaling her with its huge beak.

Kairi was stunned from the impact and didn't fully realize what was going on. She could hear Sora calling out to her but her attacker was beating the air with its wings, its large talons tipped front semi-paws swiped furiously back and forth, digging deep furrows in the ground and raking down Kairi's arms as she struggled to keep it at bay.

The young woman had never been especially strong and despite being pumped full of adrenaline Kairi could feel the creature gaining the upper hand over her. There was a deep groan as cracks began to appear all along the shaft of the Keyblade from the force of this monster's beak. Piercing golden eyes bore into her with unmistakable anger as it hissed loudly, determined to tear into her as it pressed down even harder.

"Sora!" Kairi called out desperately as she saw the Keyblade bending dangerously, the cracks in it widening.

"Riku help!" She cried helplessly as the half-bird, half-feline creature let go and arched its neck back to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly darkness danced across her vision and the creature attacking her jerked back violently as the darkness wrapped around its throat and pulled it back, forcing the monster to take a couple steps backwards. Kairi flinched as she felt the darkness slide up around her, coming together and forming into a sharp lance before slamming straight into the bird-monster's chest.

Kairi shivered and put a hand over her own heart as it responded to what had happened. She could _feel _as the creature's heart was smashed by the darkness. A bright gray light flashed out from its body for a brief moment before disappearing. Darkness pooled around the spot where the creature had been stabbed as the being gave a violent spasm before going limp, wings dragging on the ground. T

he darkness rippled before tossing the animal away like a broken doll. It hit the ground and slid several feet before coming to a stop, silent and unmoving.

Standing up Kairi looked over at Riku who had a savage expression on his face, his arm outstretched and hand clenched in a tight fist. Startled, Kairi took a step back in shock as Riku shifted his gaze over to her, examining his friend slowly before dismissing her presence as he turned back to Zanier.

_That's not Riku...that's not my friend at all, _Kairi thought as she looked over at Sora who flashed her a grim look and shook his head, silently agreeing with her even though neither had said a word. Staring her straight in the eyes Sora mouthed five simple words, _you have to stop him,_and Kairi knew that he was right. Riku had _always_ listened to her and if anyone could bring him around right now then it would be her.

Climbing to her feet Kairi nearly tripped, but quickly regained her balance and raced over to Riku, knowing she had to stop him in some way or another.

* * *

A blast of fire slammed into Riku's chest as Zanier attacked him suddenly. "Murderer! How could you!" was his anguished cry as he lifted his Keyblade over his head. Riku sneered in contempt and the darkness snapped up from the ground and wrapped around the light warrior's Keyblade, pulling it away and snapping it in half.

Riku whipped Soul Eater around and slashed the blade across Zanier's face. Screaming in pain the man stumbled backwards, clutching his face as the deep gash bled heavily.

_That's it! That's it! That's it! Destroy him! Smash his heart and banish him from this world! His foul tainted light has no place here! _The dark persuasive voice in Riku's head was all too alluring. It fed his hunger for more power and guided his actions without hesitation, caring nothing for Sora, Kairi, or even Claret or Vince who had been the reason Riku started this in the first place. Everything and everyone was forgotten, pushed aside by Riku's desire to destroy the enemy in front of him.

Dark tendrils wrapped around Zanier's throat as Riku prepared to destroy his heart just as he had done with that birdlike being his attacker had brought along with him. Riku could _feel _the monster trapped within his body, coiled around his heart and urging him to destroy, to forget any and all rational thought and simply retaliate on those who had slighted him.

"Riku stop it!" Kairi's voice was a sharp jolt to his senses, it swiftly cut through the fog that had settled over his mind, confusing Riku as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Shaken from his dark intent Riku stared down at Kairi who was gripping his arm tightly and looking up at him in great distress. Her arms were bloody from the cuts that bird creature hand inflicted on her and her eyes were wide.

The dark being inside of the teenager, however, snarled with fury; how dare this woman stop him? How _dare _she keep him from his goal? Riku's mind clouded again as he pushed her away before grabbing her arm tightly, squeezing it as hard as he could as he settled a harsh glare at her.

"Riku...Riku please...this...this isn't like you," Kairi's voice was strained and filled with pain all of a sudden and upon hearing her tone Riku struggled to free himself from the haze that had settled on his mind, but instead the darkness only closed in on him all the more.

_Forget it boy! Your __**my**__ host now and I will do as I please! Don't even think about trying to..._the angry hissing voice in his mind was silenced as a sudden flash of light burned everything else away. Riku could feel the darkness shiver and retreat back before something cracked him across the back of the head. Falling to his knees, the last thing Riku saw before blacking out was Sora standing over him with his Keyblade in hand.

* * *

Sora stared down at Riku's still form until he was positive that his friend wasn't going to get up again. With a heavy sigh he stepped back and rested his Keyblade on his shoulder before turning to look over at Zanier who was standing several feet away and still clutching his face in obvious pain.

Unsympathetically Sora thumbed his nose in disgust, "Get out of here while you can," he spat harshly and the stranger warrior climbed to his feet and glowed briefly before disappearing in a flash of light, taking his strange bird-creature-pet-thing with him.

Sighing in relief, Sora turned back to Kairi who was clearly injured but was favoring her left arm more than the right, holding it close as a dark bruise began to spread across her skin from where Riku had grabbed her. Sora opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

Forcing a smile to her face Kairi shook her head slowly, "I'll be fine...and we need to check on Claret anyway," Kairi cut him off, clearly not wanting to dwell on her own injuries. Sora frowned at that, she was most definitely _not_ fine, but if she didn't want to discuss it than he wouldn't push her.

Recalling his Keyblade, Sora and looked over at Simone who was still cowering in the doorway of the stables, not that he could blame her for doing so. Seeing Riku..._lose it_like that had scared him. The Keyblade had been vibrating in his hands like an overpowered jackhammer even as he had tried to pull it free from the darkness holding it down. The light weapon had practically been screaming at him to _do_something and finally Sora had managed to pull free and send a blast of light straight into Riku's heart, forcing the darkness back before clubbing his friend over the head to knock him out.

Scratching his head Sora sighed heavily as he looked down at Riku's now unconscious body. _What's happening with you man? And who was that guy that attacked us?_ He looked up and stared over at the spot where the stranger had just disappeared from.

Groaning in frustration Sora rubbed his shoulders to try and convince his stiff muscles to loosen up a little. All of this chaos was making his head hurt. The teenager was tired, exhausted, hungry, and confused. _I can't wait for this day to be over with, _Sora thought when he suddenly caught Kairi's waving arm out of the corner of his eye. Rubbing his eyes it took a moment before he noticed what she was trying to show him.

"She's okay!" Kairi shouted happily and Sora relaxed as he saw Vince helping Claret to her feet, keeping his arm around her shoulders to help balance her. The young girl was clearly shaken and clung to her dad as she looked around at the damaged and smoldering yard with scared eyes until her gaze finally landed on Riku. Claret looked up at her dad, but Sora didn't catch her words. Vince on the other hand merely shook his head; he seemed just as shaken as his daughter was.

"First of all I think we should go inside and calm down. Then we need to call your parents..." Vince paused and sent significant glances in Kairi and Sora's direction, "...and figure out what's going on" he concluded wearily as he picked Claret up to spare her the long walk back to the house.

Sora and Kairi exchanged a look at that statement. His parents had listened to his explanation of the journey he had taken, but it was clear that they hadn't really known what to make of the tale. They had no reason to think he was lying, but how could such a story be true? Kairi's mother and only parent on the other hand had been more understanding, not doubting for a minute that what her daughter had said was the truth.

_Well, this ought to be interesting...and Riku's parents sure got the proof they wanted, _Sora considered as he crouched down next to his tall friend. Now that he thought about it, how in the world was he supposed to move Riku anyway? The guy was like a foot and a half taller then he was...or seemed to be at least.

A sudden scream pulled Sora from his thoughts and he jumped back up and into his fighting stance, whipping out Bond of Flame instinctively as he looked around for the source of the sound. Back over at the stables he saw Simone backing up as the wolf-like being they had found earlier in the forest wobbled out of the stables, hand on its head as it rubbed its ears.

Grimacing the dark creature carefully looked around at the damage. Dropping its arm the wolf leaned against the doorway as Simone moved to a safe distance away from it. Breathing heavily it stood there for a moment before narrowing its eyes and cocking its head in typical canine fashion.

"I feel much better now. Dark beings absorb the darkness the way you take in light from the sun. So your friend must have used quite a bit of the stuff in order for me to be revived like this so quickly," it said suddenly and in perfect english as it sniffed the air. The deeper voice made it clear the dark wolf was male. Wrinkling his muzzle he sneezed a few times before rubbing his nose, "Sorry about that, can't hardly stand the smell of myself," he apologized sincerely as he took a few slightly unsteady steps closer to Sora who tightened his grip on his Keyblade.

Noticing that action the dark wolf stopped and raised his furry but human-like hands, "I mean you no harm...really I don't. I woke up while you all were fighting but had to recover a little more of my strength before saying anything," he revealed as he gazed around at the pastures curiously.

His tail wagged back and forth slightly as he added, "The fact that you were fighting that light warrior means you're no enemies of mine as far as I'm concerned. And in fact the whole reason I'm here is because Polaris herself sent me to this world to find the Dragon of Twilight and give him a message...that wouldn't happen to be him there on the ground would it?" the wolf questioned with genuine innocence.

Surprised by those words Sora resisted the urge to let his guard down and instead looked over his at Kairi who was still standing behind him. She was a Princess of Heart and should be able to tell whether this dark being was telling the truth or not, she had certainly done so when Zanier first showed up.

He watched as Kairi's body relaxed. She looked over at him with a satisfied nod, "He's telling the truth, he really _has _spoken to Polaris herself...and he also meant it when he said he didn't mean any harm," she confirmed in satisfaction and it was only after that that Sora deemed it safe and recalled his Keyblade.

Crossing his arms Sora still held some suspicions; that fight with Zanier had clouded his normally bright outlook. Inwardly he heard Roxas scoff at his hesitation, _Oh, please...I've heard a lot about werewolves from the Dusks, they always travel to different worlds and bring back interesting news. Apparently werewolves don't and can't lie. If he says he's on your side than he **means** he's on your side. Stop getting your boxers in a bunch and just accept him at face value...you do with everyone else,_the Nobody commented acerbically and Sora twitched at that comment.

Ignoring that last statement Sora asked the dark wolf something that had been bothering him since they had first found him in the forest,"Who are you and why are you shackled like that?" he demanded holding up a hand to stop Vince when the man walked up behind him.

Detecting their unease the dark wolf sketched a deep bow, "My name is Howler and as you can see I'm a werewolf. A bunch of light dwellers came to my home world and attacked me and killed many others. Myself and some other natives were captured and taken to a prison here in the realm of light. I don't know what their purpose is exactly, just that they're targeting those who live in, and can use, the darkness" the self-proclaimed Howler explained to them as he shifted from foot to foot and rubbed his back.

Kairi had silently come up next to Sora and she gasped slightly as she rubbed her bruised and cut arm, "Earlier today when we were sitting on the beach talking, Riku said the Dark Shades were discussing the light and how it could be misused...and Riku also brought up the suggestion that it would be possible for someone to use the Keyblade's to hurt others didn't he?" she whispered to him and Sora clenched his jaw at that thought.

How many battles had he fought? How many worlds had he been to and tried to keep safe? And now Zanier and whoever he worked with, for he surely couldn't be working alone, were systematically destroying the values he stood for and fought for. The Keyblade Master existed to protect _everyone_...light or dark and now it felt as if all his efforts had been for nothing.

Making his decision Sora nodded, "Okay, Kairi says your telling the truth so I'll trust you. On one condition..." he clarified and Howler nodded patiently, "...as long as you tell us _everything _you know about these light dwellers and what their doing. If someone is causing trouble then it's my responsibility as the Keyblade Master to do something about it," Sora offered and the werewolf gave a toothy grin in response.

"I would expect nothing less. It would be my pleasure to help in any way that I can if it means stopping this organization from hurting my family along with so many other innocents," Howler accepted graciously as Sora rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't really expected things to go so easily.

Clearing his throat Sora dropped his arm, "Well, the first thing you can do is help me bring Riku in the house and then..." he paused and Vince interrupted, "...then we'll get all of you cleaned up and figure out what's going on around here," he said in a flat and completely serious tone of voice as Claret wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell the werewolf was giving off.

Howler noticed her action an sniffed his arm, shrugging sheepishly afterwards, "Right you are sir," he said tactfully and Sora felt his nerves finally calming down.

The Keyblade Master was greatly disillusioned by today's events, but this dark dweller didn't seem half bad and even Roxas had vouched for him so he had to be trustworthy right? He may not get along with his Nobody at all times, but Roxas had yet to lead him astray and Kairi _certainly_ knew what she was talking about.

_Ugh, I'm just on edge because of that talk with Riku earlier and now fighting with Zanier, _Sora mentally chastised himself as Roxas agreed wholeheartedly. For now things were calm and they needed to make the most of it.

* * *

**AN: **So here we are. The fight is over, Howler is awake earlier than expected and is fulling willing to cooperate with our hero's and heroine. Vince is in shock at the moment so don't mind him. :)

I have been struck by ideas and will be changing past explanation or two as I get things back to where I want them to be. Don't worry, nothing major or life-altering, but I'll let you know when it happens. In other news Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days comes out this September!!!! Finally a release date has been set and I for one can't wait to play it! This is going to be so exciting don't you think?

Anyway I'm done rambling so thanks for reading and please leave a review! I need them to help fuel my passion for writing. See you in a few weeks everyone!


	13. Dark Masters

**AN: **Sorry for the delay, but we were having a few Internet connection problems and College work was getting in the way as well. But here I am now trying my best to entertain you all with my feeble writing skills. This chapter gets back to Shadow's Luminance so you can see what Nazairah, Athane, and Xavath have been up to in the meantime. So without further ado or rambling from myself I give you the next chapter of Forbidden Light!

Chapter 13: Dark Masters

* * *

A couple hours of travel had passed since Nazairah and her caravan of attendants had set out from the palace. They had finally come to the city of Ti so that Nazairah could attend the Evenings Sunset Dance. She had been trying to avoid this whole ordeal, but Athane just _had_ to let word of this function slip to her mother.

Still the Princess _might_ have slipped out of being required to attend if Xavath hadn't decided to throw his two cents into the matter as well. The Dragon of Darkness had said that it would be a "good idea" if she went and then added that he and Athane would "accompany" her.

So here Nazairah sat in her personal suite, silently fuming as she tried to finish up the last of the invitations she was personally writing in her own precise handwriting.

Rolling her eyes the Princess looked up and rested her chin on her hand as she looked out the window in front of her. _I'm going to be Queen someday to I have attend these stupid parties and play nice with the other children, _Nazairah considered darkly as she watched the traffic going around on the streets below.

The Twili Kingdom had an amazing level of technology, but remained true to its ancient roots and generally avoided skyscrapers, which were generally considered to be an eyesore. Roads paved with asphalt and concrete in favor of beautifully sculpted brick or stonework. Appearances were everything after all.

Gummi ships were used for travel between worlds, but here on Shadow's Luminance the common people used other methods. Those that couldn't afford to own a vehicle of their own traveled large distances by using transportation such as a hover bus, electromagnetic train, or by way of an agreeable dragon if speed or a cheap ride was necessary. Even now she could see dozens of different dragon species flying in and out of the city's Sky-Deck as the creatures either deposited or picked up various passengers.

When the time came to _actually_ attend the Evening's Sunset Dance tomorrow, Nazairah would be conveyed on a Heavenly Gossamer, a special and extremely rare dragon species that would _only _convey royalty or other important dignitaries. Xavath, on the other hand, would use the darkness to change to his own dragon form and would bring Athane himself. Doing so would show his authority as the Dragon of Darkness and his unity and agreement with Athane the Keyblade Master.

Leaning back in her chair, Nazairah stretched her hands over her head and sighed heavily. She really needed to quit being distracted so that she could finish this letter sooner rather than later. Frowning slightly she bent back over the special paper and finished the last few lines before signing her name and slipping it inside and envelope. Slipping her ring off her right hand Nazairah held it over the flame of a small decorative candle on the table next to her.

When the metal was hot enough the Princess removed it and opened the drawer, pulling out a pad of wax and opening it. Pressing her ring down into the sticky substance Nazairah blew on it to cool it off before pressing it down on the envelope to seal it.

Satisfied with her carefully prepared letter, Nazairah turned and nearly had a heart attack when she saw a dark figure staring down at her. Startled Nazairah gasped and stepped back, nearly falling over before Athane slid an arm around her waist, holding the Princess upright as she regained her balance.

The Keyblade Master grinned mischievously as he looked down at her, "Am I interrupting something my dear Princess?" he questioned with feigned innocence, his voice carrying undertones of obvious amusement. Glaring at him Nazairah slapped his arm in irritation as Athane flashed her a cheerful smile before letting her go. Lifting her chin accusingly the Twili woman flipped a hand through her hair, "I _was_ preparing to deliver an important message until _you_ came along," Nazairah said heatedly, narrowing her eyes in warning.

With an accusatory sniff Nazairah turned away from her friend and grabbed the letter off the ground—she had dropped it when Athane surprised her. The male Twili sniffed in disappointment at her response, "Is that anyway to greet a friend," he fired back as she carefully slipped the envelope into a pocket inside her cloak. With a roll of her eyes Nazairah frowned at him, wondering what he was doing back here so soon.

Eyeing him suspiciously Nazairah tilted her head and put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were..." she began, only to be cut off. Holding his hands up defensively, Athane quickly interrupted her, "...delivering every one of your messages by way of Postal Ravens without the slightest idea of what your planning," he confirmed, trying to fend off the dark look Nazairah was giving him.

Quickly the Keyblade Master reached into the satchel hanging off his shoulder and opened it so that the Princess could see that it was empty. Postal Ravens were actual ravens that used the darkness to travel between worlds and deliver messages of high importance.

Athane closed it and dropped the bag next to the desk Nazairah had been sitting at, "See? Just as you asked me to. Not that I've had a lot of time to relax between running errands for you and Xavath," he commented with just a slight hint of exasperation coloring his voice. Both his friend and his Master were running him ragged with all of their latest requests and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Not a single thank you or word of appreciation, just a litany of "do this" "do that" or "when your done I need..." Even Athane's goodwill and accommodating nature had its limits and at the moment they were readily being tested.

Sensing the underlying irritation in his voice Nazairah softened her tone, "And I would be lost without you," she agreed considerately, knowing how tired he must be by now with all of his responsibilities pulling him in so many different directions. Upon hearing that Athane puffed his chest out proudly, he always had been rather prone to flattery after all.

The Princess smiled tolerantly as she tapped her chin, "In fact I have something _special _planned for you at the party tomorrow and it make _all_ of your running around worthwhile," Nazairah promised and he raised an eyebrow at her hint. Instead of saying more she left him hanging and brushed past, heading for the door as the Keyblade Master trailed along behind her. They exited the room and Nazairah nodded to the two Drakan guards standing on either side of the door. They bowed respectfully as she headed down the hallway towards the elevators.

Unable to resist the suspense any more Athane finally blurted, "Well, what is it? A new Keyblade? A pet? A nice long vacation away from all you stuck up royals?" he asked impertinently, ducking away as Nazairah turned around and gave him the evil eye. Grinning at the response he had elicited from his childhood friend, Athane made sure to step just out of striking range before adding, "So what exactly are you planning? I mean even Xavath doesn't know what you're up to...and believe me he's been prying me for information ever since we had that last meeting together," he made a face at that thought as they walked into the elevator.

The door closed and Athane pushed the button for the first floor. Once they were on their way down Nazairah turned and smirked at him, "Don't worry, everything will make perfect sense soon enough. Until then just do as I say and all of my plans will work out fine," the Princess said with false pleasantness as she smoothed out her braids, not letting any more hints drop. Athane snorted and put his hands behind his head, "_Your_ plans? Since when do you keep things from Xavath anyway?" he questioned curiously as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Stepping out Athane gave a small accepting shrug as he changed his mind, "Of course Xavath has been keeping something important from you as well so I guess that makes things even," he added nonchalantly, but his announcement caused Nazairah to trip and nearly fall over flat. Quickly regaining her poise the Princess narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean? _What_ has he been keeping from me?" she demanded suspiciously and Athane winced as he realized his slip up.

Turning slowly to face her he dropped his hands and slowly began backing up, "Oh...um...did I say that? Don't mind me...just thinking out loud is all," Athane stated sheepishly as he glanced over to gauge how far away the exit doors were in case he needed to make a quick escape.

Nazairah opened her mouth to say something else but then shook her head. Rubbed her temple slowly the Princess decided to just dismiss the matter for the moment, "No...forget it. I have enough to worry about already. Now I have one last message to get out and then everything will be all set to go for tomorrow," she brushed the thought away and refocused her attention back on what she had been doing.

This last letter had been the most intricate of all and had taken over a dozen different drafts before she had been able to settle on one that was acceptable. If she messed this up then even the Dark Shades wouldn't let her live it down. Now all that was left was to make sure the messenger was appropriate. _Every detail must be spot on or it could render all of my other efforts useless, _Nazairah considered as she and Athane walked out of the hotel foyer and out onto the front steps that led down to the street level.

Nazairah waved her hand and darkness swirled in front of her for a moment before Sunaha and Taen appeared. Not exactly who she had been expecting.

Frowning down at the two sword masters the Princess reconsidered the matter; she had expected the Phantom known as Selenius to appear since Xavath had appointed him as her constant guardian, but evidently he was busy or on a more important mission right now. Sunaha and Taen, however, would reply no matter where they were or what they were doing so maybe this was for the best after all. They were also good friends with Athane so this time they had probably just been hanging around somewhere in the city when they received her summons.

Taking the letter out of her cloak pocket, Nazairah showed it to them, "This is a very important letter that I need delivered_ right now_ to a certain world," she stated evasively, as she caught Athane's curious expression out of the corner of her eye. This was by far the most delicate situation she had _ever_ involved herself in and had to be handled personally. If the dignitaries she was currently inviting actually came it would shock even her own mother and father.

_Hopefully they won't be too angry with me, _Nazairah considered, knowing how much freedom they had allowed her lately. Of course with Xavath approving her every move there wasn't much they could say in opposition even if they wanted to. The Twili Princess was pulled from her musings, though, when the two Dark Shades in front of her began arguing in the Shadow language as expected.

'Oh please! There's no way you can take it! You would just get yourself lost or distracted. It would be _much_ safer if I took _alone_,' Sunaha sniffed arrogantly and Taen puffed himself up in defense. Putting his hands on his hips the Bandit quickly shot off a response, 'I'm more than responsible! Besides I would never fail the Princess,' Taen spouted proudly as he flashed Nazairah a confident look.

Rolling her eyes the woman spoke up before they the two Dark Shades could further their argument. "_Both_ of you will be delivering this message _together_," she emphasized firmly, not giving either of them a chance to say otherwise. Taen looked disappointed, but Sunaha merely bowed respectfully, 'As you wish Princess. Where do you want us to go?' he questioned calmly as Taen made a gagging noise at his friend's holier-than-thou tone.

Ignoring the Bandit, Nazairah handed her message over to Sunaha and the Luna Bandit accepted it gratefully, examining it curiously before putting it safely away in his vest. Satisfied the Princess snapped her fingers and a portal opened beside her, "Go through here and you will arrive at the proper world. When you meet the guards there tell them that you must speak to Supreme Emperor Seizin in person. Accept no other offers and avoid revealing anything other then the fact that I am the one who sent you," Nazairah warned urgently and the two Dark Shades exchanged a look before nodding in agreement.

Athane raised an eyebrow at those words, but didn't interrupt as his friend continued, "If they challenge you to a battle then decline once, but never twice. If you must fight them, than only fight until they agree to a tie..._never _embarrass them in any way despite any personal feelings you might have. They also don't appreciate jokes so don't bother," Nazairah added with a pointed look at Taen who merely crossed his arms in an affronted gesture.

Pausing for a moment, Nazairah allowed them a couple seconds to soak in that information. "Those are my orders and you are to do this before anything else. If Xavath calls you for something than decline..." she added and their eyes widened slightly as they shuffled uneasily at that thought. "Don't worry I'll take the fall for it," she assured them, but the two Dark Shades still looked uncomfortable.

Motioning towards the dark corridor, Nazairah dismissed them and both bowed to her before hurrying off through the portal. The darkness dissipated seconds after the former Heartless went through it and the Princess turned back to Athane. The Keyblade Master had been silent throughout the entire exchange but now had a cocky smirk on his face as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

Shaking his head at some personal thought, Athane whistled incredulously and raised an eyebrow, "I was wondering what you were up to before...but now I think I might have figured it out. There's only one Supreme Emperor Seizin I know of...and even you wouldn't be crazy enough to contact _him_...would you?" he added hesitantly as Nazairah shifted her gaze away from his probing one.

Lifting her chin proudly she responded, "At best they come and agree to help us and at worst they rip up my letter and we never hear a single word from them," Nazairah replied with easy confidence, flashing him a calm smile as she appraised him with a long thoughtful look. Knowing that look all to well, Athane's hands shot up and he tried to sidle away, "Sorry, but I think I hear someone calling me so I think I'll just..." he began but the Princess snagged his arm and smiled her most winning smile.

"Oh, no you don't! I haven't made all these plans up for nothing, and if your going to attend this party than I'm going to see that your..._appropriately_ dressed for the occasion," Nazairah told him, her glance pointing out his black eyeliner, fingernails, and clothes as she tightened her grip on his arm to keep Athane from using the darkness to teleport away.

Athane looked mournfully down the street, he_ had _wanted to go check out the city on his own, If he got stuck shopping with Nazairah then he would never be able to get away on his own. The Twili Princess gave him a knowing smile as she caught his expression, "Trust me...you're going to need every last bit of your persuasive charm and suave at the Evenings Sunset Dance tomorrow...and I'm going to make sure you look your absolute finest," she confirmed mysteriously, pulling him towards the royal vehicle that would take them wherever she wanted.

Athane stood straighter at that as he allowed the Princess to pull him off, "Charming I realized already...but suave? I didn't know you thought so highly of me," he said teasingly and Nazairah snorted in derision as they walked down the steps to the vehicle.

Giving him a critical look the Princess rolled her eyes and concluded by saying, "Oh, please. You don't hold a candle to Xavath and you've a girlfriend either way so stuff it Goth boy," she shot back and the Keyblade Master shrugged, "Hey, had to give it a shot right?" he replied, opening the door and allowing Nazairah to climb in first before he slid in after her.

* * *

The world was known as Nightmare's Hollow and it was one of only a couple worlds not under the rule of the Twili race. The inhabitants of this world were a complete mystery, they were always immured within their massive onyx-colored suits of armor. Even when they did remove their protective suits they were so swathed in chain mail and metal that no one had ever seen their true form. They were known as Dark Masters and had control over all the worlds in the immediate vicinity of Shadow's Veil and also of a couple on the farthest fringes of the darkness.

Of course no one these days had ever actually _seen_ a Dark Master, but stories of their impenetrable metal armor and merciless conquest haunted even the proudest and strongest races. In fact, centuries ago when the Twili had first begun subjugating all the other worlds in the darkness around them, they had given a wide berth to those worlds rumored to be under Dark Master control.

The Dark Master's were a secretive race and little concrete information about them was available. Those who either provoked them or ignored their warnings were never seen from again, a fact that had only served to propagate the numerous stories. The Dark Masters had even crossed over into the realm of light and started taking control of those worlds as well, at least until the Dragon of Light interfered and placed a curse over them, binding them to the very armor they had created and banishing them back to the darkness. That incident was rumored to have taken place even before the first Heartless had appeared.

No one knew for sure if those tales were actually true, but it was said that after being cursed the Dark Masters had retreated to their home world of Nightmare's Hollow, retaining control of a select few worlds and lessening their grip on others before disappearing from common sight.

They were considered the most powerful race that had ever existed in the dark and were given the same respect as the Dragon of Darkness. Agreeing with them or not wasn't even an issue, if they ordered you to do something you did it without question. There had been a dispute 200 years ago where the Twili had wanted control of a certain world rich in precious gems such as diamonds and emeralds, but the Supreme Admiral of the time had sent a messenger telling them to either back off or face stiff punishment. The Twili army had responded by dutifully switching their attentions elsewhere and the matter had been settled without a single shot fired.

There was much speculation now as to who would win in a battle between the Twili and Dark Master's. The latter had _never_ been defeated, but the Twili Kingdom on the other hand hadn't claimed authority over the majority of the dark worlds by way of skillful words and peace treaties. So both superpowers had an unspoken agreement that was as simple as it was practical: leave us alone and we'll leave you alone.

Both races stayed out of the other's way by mutual consent. A war between them would send devastating ripples throughout every world in the darkness, but the major factor in the two staying away from each other was the fact that the Dragon of Darkness—a title and position now held by Xavath—would be forced to interfere personally should such a situation develop.

Dark Master's kept to a strict code of conduct, honor, and respect. The natives of Nightmare's Hollow usually settled disputes, arguments, and the like by fighting one-on-one. Such battles could last for a long time as Dark Master's were nearly tireless and hated nothing more than to admit defeat. So at the moment the warning Nazairah had given to Taen and Sunaha about avoiding any fighting was at the front of their minds.

The Bandit and Lunar Bandit silently followed their armored guides through the great bronze trimmed doors and into a huge auditorium where the seat of the Supreme Emperor was located. On both sides of the main aisle stood giant immobile figures in massive suits of metal. The only indication that these beings were alive and not carved from stone was the subtle motion of their helmets as they followed the progress of the two Dark Shades with their eyes.

With a slight shiver Sunaha resisted the urge to bring out his dual swords for comfort and mentally reviewed the warnings the Princess had given them. _Even back before I was a Heartless and then a Dark Shade I was told horror stories about them and how they would come and steal away any bad children during the night, _the Dark Shade considered, remembering the tales his mother had told him when he failed to listen to her...which had been often.

Keeping his eyes focused straight ahead, Sunaha couldn't help but feel more than a little small when compared to the 7 to 8 foot tall beings standing around them. The guards around the room carried either long maces just as tall as they were, or a massive sword heavier than most people and made from the same indestructible metal as their armor.

One of the guards leading them looked over his shoulder to make sure the two Dark Shades were keeping up. Sunaha stared back into the dark depths of the beings helmet, unable to see its eyes. The Dark Master gazed back at him for a moment before turning around wordlessly as they strode the final few feet up to throne where Supreme Emperor was sitting.

The Emperor of Nightmare's Hollow wore the same onyx-colored armor, but his was inlaid with gold designs and all around his helmet Seizin had large curved horns sticking out of the metal. Four marks, two on each side, had been burned into the shoulder plates and these had the silhouette of a phoenix etched in between the long impressions. It was the seal of the royal family and only the Supreme Emperor was allowed to bear such a symbol. On his back was a black cape with brilliant swirls of crimson thread curling across the surface. Seizin's personal sword with its fine jeweled hilt was leaning against the side of his throne and easily within range should he need to use it.

As they stood before the throne both armored warriors fell to one knee, a closed fist crossed over their hearts as they bowed their heads before addressing the leader, ruler, and military commander of Nightmare's Hollow. "Sutehr euch Seizen, bei das heilig. Velassen viryn fomer Xavath den trost," both of them intoned formally in their native language. Their deep guttural words echoing throughout off the walls and high ceilings as the other Dark Master's gathered in the auditorium pounded their long maces on the ground or slammed their swords against their shields as they repeated the first few words.

Taen and Sunaha on the other hand bowed from the waist, acknowledging Seizin's authority. They were servants of Xavath and therefore not required to show the same formalities the guards and other attendants were displaying. However, their show of respect was evidently enough for the Supreme Emperor and he inclined his head in a barely perceptible nod. With a wave of his thick metal gauntlet, Seizin ordered the two guards to stand.

Rising from their kneeling position they turned to the side and one of them motioned to Sunaha and Taen before saying, "Supreme Emperor Seizin, before you stand two Dark Shades known as Taen and Sunaha. As my excellency is surely aware of they are former Heartless who have now been freed from their former state are now the personal servants of Xavath, the Dragon of Darkness," the armored knight on the left intoned in the more common Twili language as the other guard motioned for the two Dark Shades to move forward.

Taen and Sunaha walked forward until they stood a few feet in front of the two palace guards who had guided them here. Taen of course began fidgeting a bit as the formalities continued. The Dark Master who had been speaking before bowed once again as he said, "Today they come before your eternal throne bearing a message from Princess Nazairah, daughter of the King and Queen and chosen heir to the throne of the Twili Kingdom," after making this announcement a surprised murmur quietly rippled throughout the gathered attendants as they digested this information.

Seizin too straightened up slightly, the name catching his interest. The helmet he wore had a small t-shaped opening in the front but only indistinct shadows were visible making his reaction imperceptible. Tapping his fingers on the armrest, Seizin looked down at the Dark Shades before him, "We received much information about Twili Kingdom here, but this development intrigues me...so tell me...if you are servants of Xavath then why do you bear a message from Princess Nazairah?" the Supreme Emperor questioned in his rumbling bass voice.

Taen took the initiative and spoke in Twili rather then the Shadow language most Dark Shades used when conversing together. "Thank you for agreeing to see us Supreme Emperor," he started off before addressing Seizin's comment, "The King has been making great strides in trying to smooth over relations with the races and species they had formerly kept in slavery...and Princess Nazairah has decided to follow that path as well. In answer to these overtures Xavath has approved these actions and taken the Princess as his personal representative alongside Athane the Keyblade Master. Every decision she makes is approved by him personally," Taen explained, mentally apologizing to his master for not telling him about this particular voyage.

The Dragon of Darkness wasn't going to be very happy when he found out they had come here.

For Seizin, though, that explanation was evidently good enough and the Dark Master grunted in acknowledgement as he leaned forward. Seconds bled into minutes and the only sounds were the scraping of armor as the metal grated together. The silence was stifling and the Emperor's unwavering, unblinking stare was enough to unsettle anyone.

Relations between the Twili and Dark Masters were regulated to warnings to stay out of one world or not to go near another. They didn't talk, share information, or have any other form of contact with each other. For a member of the Twili royal family to send a personal messenger here was highly unusual, much less a Dark Shade bearing a message from the future heir and personal representative of Xavath.

The same thoughts were evidently running through Seizin's head as well and he finally broke his silence, "Very well, what message do you have for me then?" he demanded and Sunaha reached into his yellow vest. Pulling the letter out he hesitated, unsure of who to give it too when one of the guards picked it out of his hand and walked up to the throne. With a bow of his head the guard handed the envelope to the Supreme Emperor who accepted it wordlessly.

Breaking the seal, Seizin took out the handwritten letter with his thick hands and slowly began reading it. When he had finished looking over the message he slowly raised his head and carefully folded the piece of paper before handing it off to an attendant standing to his right. Leaning back Seizin silently considered the words he had just read, hands clasped together as he thought about how to answer.

Sunaha couldn't help but hold his breath in anticipation, the answer the Dark Master gave them would help sway the decisions of the many other worlds who were yet undecided on whether to help the Twili or leave them to fend for themselves. _Xavath is required to protect everyone, but they aren't required to __**work**__ with him or any other world for that matter, _Sunaha reminded himself as he glanced over at Taen who nodded slightly to show he was thinking the same thing.

Turning back the Luna Bandit waited patiently as Seizin pondered the matter; one never rushed a Dark Master. Narrowing his eyes Sunaha thought back to Nazairah's request and the fact that she hadn't even wanted Xavath to know she had sent a message here to Nightmare's Hollow.

_All of Nazairah's hopes are riding on this...if she doesn't pull her resources together and get all of these people on all of these worlds to work, fight, and agree on a course of action, than it will be that much easier for those light dwellers to destroy or capture us, _Sunaha realized, appreciating the tough spot the Princess was in right now and how important this mission was for her. _We __**can't**__ let her down, _he determined, praying for success.

With a sideways glance he could tell that Taen was growing impatient but was hiding it very well. As immature as he could be at times the Bandit could be the epitome of respect and consideration when he really needed to be. Princess Nazairah was his friend and he didn't want to disappoint her by failing to make a good impression.

"What did you do before becoming a Heartless?" Supreme Emperor Seizin questioned suddenly, interrupting the thoughts of both Dark Shades. Surprised, Sunaha hesitated for a brief moment before replying, "I was an accomplished metal smith on Spearhead Forest," he stated, referring to the name of his home world. "I crafted weapons of every kind and my swords were used by only the most accomplished Sword Masters," Sunaha revealed and Seizin straightened up at that piece of information.

Taen cleared his throat and added, "And I was a warrior who achieved the rank of Sword Master in the Crimson Guard that protected the royal family," he spoke calmly but Sunaha could hear the slight quaver in his voice at the memories those words dredged up. His wife and children were still back there and Taen hadn't seen them in years. He generally avoided talking about it.

The Dark Master on the other hand idly tapped his fingers on the armrest as he nodded slowly, "The title of Sword Master is only given to the very best and most accomplished warriors on the ancient world of Spearhead Forest. I much respect anyone who holds such a title...much less one who was in the Crimson Guard," he conceded turning his head to Sunaha, "And for you to craft the very weapons they used is considered the highest of honors...impressive," the Supreme Emperor allowed and Sunaha resisted the urge to rub his ears to see if he had really heard correctly.

Taen blinked in surprise as well. Dark Master's as a rule always acted superior to everyone else because...well...they kind of were. To earn their respect was extremely rare and an honor that was to be treasured and held onto.

Seizin finally grunted and nodded in acceptance, "Your Princess shows much courage and wisdom in the way that she has contacted us. Unlike the other arrogant Twili she shows the proper amount of respect for our customs, culture, and history. One who has made such provisions should have her voice heard," he decided and Taen snorted softly to himself at that. Accusing the Twili of being arrogant was more than a little hypocritical.

With a wave of his arm the Supreme Emperor dismissed them from his sight, "Very well, tell Princess Nazairah that I shall attend this...Evening's Sunset Dance, and we can speak further on the matter when I arrive," Seizin informed, finally coming to a decision.

Sunaha and Taen bowed deeply to him one last time before turning and walking back towards the bronze doors that they had first come in through. Nazairah would be more than pleased when she heard about how things had gone. Xavath on the other hand....well they would leave the matter of informing him about this little excursion to the Princess. She had agreed to take the fall for it after all.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry to those of you who may be disappointed at not seeing what happened to Riku in this chapter, but I thought it was time to get back and see what was happing over in the darkness. Things are moving forward and another attack is right around the corner, leaving heartache and death in its wake.

But next time I promise to get back to Riku. Its time for all of the parents to get together and talk about whats going on. Howler will be sitting in as well....I wonder how Sora and Kairi's parents will react when they see him don't you?

Anyway I've said enough, so please hit that pretty button just below and review! In need more comments and opinions!


	14. Update, Revise, Confirm

**AN: **First off let me say that **WRITERS BLOCK IS EVIL**!!!!!! I have been completely and totally stumped on how to do this chapter and it horrifies me to see how long I've kept you all waiting. I swear I looked at the last chapter, saw how long ago I had updated and nearly cried. My muses have abandoned me and left me to fend for myself. Hopefully they shall return from their "vacation" shortly so I can update sooner. Sorry for taking so long...please don't be mad at me!!

Now I won't ramble on any more, but instead I'll let you get on with the story. Please enjoy!

Chapter 14: Update, Revise, Confirm

* * *

The first thing Riku realized as he began to wake up was that his head was _killing him_. The teenager winced as the throbbing intensified and he groaned as he tried to think. The last thing he remembered was staring at Kairi before something or _someone _hit him from behind. Everything before that was a fuzzy and indistinct.

Slowly Riku cracked an eye open and turned his head slightly to try and figure out where he was. His eyes were still trying to focus in the dim light, but his nose already told him that someone else was in the room and even who the particular person was.

Riku took a slow deep breath as the scent of jasmine tickled his senses. With a heavy sigh the teen relaxed as his gaze focused enough for Riku to realize that he was laying on his bed with his head in Kairi's lap. The battered and weary warrior looked up and saw his friend looking down at him with worried eyes. Kairi opened her mouth to say something but then shut her jaw and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey there... How do you feel?" Kairi questioned gently as waited patiently for his response. Riku stared up at his friend in silence as his foggy senses processed the inquiry and finally managed to come up with a coherent response. Sighing heavily Riku winced and rubbed his head before saying, "I feel like I just got railroaded by Xehanort," he admitted with distinct grimace as Kairi's eyes softened with compassion. Gently she pushed his head back down and Riku obediently complied; his head was getting heavier by the moment and keeping it up was quickly draining what little strength he had left.

"What do you remember?" Kairi asked softly, keeping her voice down so as not to aggravate the teenager's obvious headache. Riku sighed and thought for a second, "At the moment not much...my head is hurting too much for me to remember much of anything," he admitted wearily as Kairi ran her fingers through his hair; the action was very soothing and went a long way towards easing his headache. With a contented sigh Riku closed his eyes as the calming motion urged his already exhausted body to rest.

Kairi smiled at that action as she continued stroking his head. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask Riku, but she could clearly tell that he was burned out from the days events. Kairi pursed her lips and let the matter go, _I don't understand what happened with him...but now isn't the time to press him for details. Besides Riku has been more confused than any of us lately, _Kairi thought sympathetically as the male drifted off to sleep. With a sigh of her own Kairi looked up towards the open door to Riku's bedroom—she could hear the sound of running water as Howler took a shower to clean himself up. Faintly she could just barely make out the voices of all the adults talking downstairs in the kitchen.

Serenity was outside in the pasture calming down the horses and tending to any of their injuries, while Claret was off in Alexa's room to updating her biggest sister on what was going on. Alexa had been on her way home during the fight with Zanier and arrived at the house just in time to see Howler and Sora dragging her younger brother inside. She had nearly fainted at the sight of the werewolf, but Claret quickly intervened before that could happen and cheerfully volunteered to explain everything.

Looking back down Kairi continued stroking Riku's head as he slept, _He tries so hard but never seems to get anywhere... I can understand why he would be secretive about certain things, but I hope he learns to trust us more from now on, _she considered. The Princess of Heart stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. _Chagrined she looked over at the clock and yawned again, I don't think my brain can take much more tonight, _Kairi mused as she grabbed a pillow. Gently she lifted Riku's head and slipped the pillow under it. With a soft mumble the teenager grabbed the pillow and rolled over.

Smiling to herself Kairi quietly tiptoed to the door stepped out of Riku's room. Almost immediately she ran into Howler. The werewolf stopped short to avoid running into Kairi and flashed a toothy smile in what might have been an attempt to put her more at ease.

It didn't work.

Howler stepped back to give her room and nodded politely, "Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you. I just saw..." he paused for a moment and Kairi helpfully supplied the name he was looking for, "Riku's?' she offered and he smiled gratefully. "Ah, yes, Riku's sisters going down stairs...I think I scared the oldest one," Howler kindly replied, referring to Alexa and Claret.

Forcing herself to calm down, Kairi quickly shook her head, "I don't think I've calmed down yet from what happened earlier," she admitted truthfully as the werewolf hummed in understanding. He was now wearing a white dress shirt and brown trousers courtesy of Riku's father Vince. The latter had a hole ripped in the back for his tail to fit through. The shackles on his arms and legs had been taken off, but the crystal studded collar around his neck was still there.

Kairi fidgeted uncomfortably as she tried to think up something to say to him. Clearing her throat she motioned towards Riku's room, "He's doing okay, but he's really exhausted," she explained hurriedly, remembering that he had wanted give Riku a message from Polaris. Howler shook his head at that information, "I won't bother him then. I'm sure he would appreciate some peace and quiet after that fight he had," the werewolf accepted graciously and Kairi frowned slightly.

Noticing the look he was getting Howler tilted his head in the typical canine fashion, "What? I don't still smell do I?" he wrinkled his nose and sniffed his arm experimentally. Holding back a smile Kairi shook her head, "No, no, its just..." she paused for a moment as she searched for the proper words, "... your very eloquent and refined," she settled on and Howler chuckled at her amazement.

The dark dweller adjusted the collar around his neck before commenting, "My mother and father are very distinguished aristocrats back where I come from. When we were pups my siblings and I always had to attend etiquette classes and the like. I never really noticed before, but I guess stuff like that really does stick with you through the years," Howler's light tone showed that he wasn't at all offended by her statement. Instead he motioned for her to precede him down the hallway.

Bowing respectfully to her, Howler stepped back so she could walk by, "After you my lady. I don't think we should keep your parents waiting any longer. No doubt they are very worried about the safety of you and your other friends," he decided and Kairi could feel her Namine relax at those words as she put in her opinion.

_Don't worry, Howler really is as nice as he seems. There's no reason to be wary of him. Besides... I like him,_ Namine said and Kairi resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that last part. _Of course you do and in the end that's what matters most right? Just don't say that when Roxas is listening... you know how jealous he can be, _Kairi replied teasingly as she felt Namine's smug satisfaction. _A girl has to keep her options open,_ the Nobody said cheerfully as Kairi headed down the stairs and into the kitchen as Howler trailed silently behind her.

* * *

Sora was sitting in the living room quietly cleaning the dirt off Bond of Flame. His parents and Kairi's mother had arrived just a few minutes ago and were currently speaking with Vince and Simone in the kitchen. Sora had told his parents the whole Kingdom Hearts/Organization XIII story but they hadn't really believed him and usually just pushed the matter aside when he tried to convince them that his "tall tale" was real. Kairi's mother had been more understanding and had listened closely to everything her daughter had told her, not doubting the Princess of Heart for a minute.

_Mom and dad try to avoid talking about my disappearance and they always change the subject when I \start any conversation about my adventures with Donald and Goofy, _Sora considered with an unhappy frown as he heard his father's voice grow louder for a moment before falling back to a barely audible level.

Gritting his teeth, Sora scrapped harder at the blade as he continued his thought, _It's just so __**frustrating**__ to have them shoot down any attempt I make to talk with them. Even having them react like Riku's parents would be better than having almost no reaction at all, _he narrowed his eyes and put the stiff-bristled brush aside. Grabbing a softer rag Sora started the task of polishing Bond of Flame with a special cream Merlin had given him. But no matter how hard he rubbed, the task wasn't enough to distract him from the fight with Zanier.

Finally Sora grunted in disgust and scratched his head as he consulted his Nobody. _Roxas?_ He asked feeling a distinct wave of satisfaction from the former Organization XIII member. There was brief flash of light as Roxas appeared, calmly lounging on the couch beside his Other with his hands behind his head.

The Nobody allowed a confident smirk to play across his lips as he kept his eyes closed. "About time. What's on your mind now oh glorious one?" Roxas asked casually, eyes closed as he waited for his Other's response. Several seconds passed and there was no comment. Dropping his hands, Roxas propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Sora who was staring down at his Keyblade dismally.

Licking his lips Sora took a deep breath before speaking, "Was I wrong? In destroying Organization XIII I mean...?" he asked hesitantly, his expression full of unspoken guilt. Roxas watched him for a moment as he considered the question. Laying back down Roxas hummed thoughtfully as he put his hands back behind his head.

After a moment the Nobody spoke up again in a nostalgic tone, "I remember one night when Xemnas and I were standing at the Alter of Naught on top of the Nobody Castle, or the Castle That Never Was," he stated calmly and Sora looked up with a frown, not understanding where this was going.

Ignoring his Other's suspicious look, Roxas continued, "I had just joined the Organization and asked Xemnas if what they were doing was good or bad...since so many people seemed to dislike us and our objective," he closed his eyes for a moment as he reflected back on that day. Wanting to know more Sora leaned forward earnestly, "What did he say?" he asked, curious as to what the Nobody Leader's response had been. Looking up Roxas smirked mysteriously, "Perception is reality," he stated and the Sora made a face upon hearing that, but waited for his companion to clarify himself.

Roxas swung his legs onto the floor and pointed to Bond of Flame. "The first time around when you tried get Riku to leave Maleficent...he didn't listen to a word you said did he?" he asked and Sora flushed in embarrassment as he nodded in reluctant agreement. Satisfied the Nobody nodded towards the kitchen where the stairs were. "That's because Riku's perception of the situation told him that what he was doing was in Kairi's best interests...even if he really was wrong and knew that's not what she would have wanted. Therefore, anyone and anything that tried to stop Riku was nothing more than a hindrance, right?" he added and Sora chewed on that for a moment.

With a shrug Roxas added, "Now I'm not talking about people like Maleficent who cause trouble just for the fun of it, I'm talking about people like Xemnas, Riku, and even you," he clarified and Sora opened his mouth to object but stopped when the Nobody held his hand up. "When you first wetn to Atlantica to find the Keyhole, you were just trying to help, right? But to King Triton you were meddling in affairs that didn't concern you," he chided, reminding his Other of that particular incident. Sora shut his mouth and grunted in acknowledgement as he accepted that reproof.

Content with the Keyblade Master's reaction, Roxas leaned back against the couch, "So whether your actions in taking out Xemnas and the other members was right or wrong is _your _burden to bear, but as for that guy Zanier and whoever he's working for...well, I wouldn't just write them off as being 'evil' just yet," he speculated in a warning tone.

Brightening at those words, Sora straightened up, "The Heartless don't actually come from the darkness, but they _can_ use and live in it. So this new organization probably thinks they're doing the worlds a favor by getting rid of the dark and those who live in it?" he didn't really expect an answer and wasn't surprised when Roxas hummed and said nothing. Either way the conversation with his Nobody had definitely helped boost his spirits.

_I hadn't thought of that before, but I'll have to wait until later to speak to Kairi and Riku about it. We need to figure out this current situation with Howler before doing anything else, _Sora considered as Roxas disappeared in a flash of light. He was distracted when he heard his father calling him. Standing up Sora lifted Bond of Flame and stared at his weapon for several long seconds. Finally he nodded decisively and slung it across his shoulders as he sucked in a deep breath and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

All the adults fell silent as first Kairi and then Howler stepped down off the stairs. Riku's parents, Vince and Simone, as well as all three of his sisters were now sitting together at the table. Sora's parents and Kairi's mother were leaning against the counters and looked up as they heard the sound of footsteps.

Several moments passed and the werewolf shifted uncomfortably as everyone turned to stare at him. The silence stretched on and finally Kairi's mother spoke up to break the silence, "You must be Howler. Sora told us about what was going on with the..." she paused for a moment, "...the Dark Shades as well as Polaris and Xavath who are the guardians of Kingdom Hearts and Shadow's Veil," she looked over at Sora to see if she had gotten all of that right.

When Sora nodded affirmatively she continued, "He said that you had a message for Riku?"she questioned and Howler nodded and looked away evasively. Looking down the werewolf explained, "I've directions to give the message to him only," Howler revealed apologetically. Sora's dad frowned at that but his mother brushed it aside. "So what _can_ you tell us? I have to admit that I... I never thought my son's story would actually be true," she admitted shamefully as Sora leaned on his Keyblade.

Howler shook his head, "I can't say that I blame you for feeling that way," he accepted as his gaze flicked back and forth between the adults. "Now I won't bore you with all the minute details of my life, but I will say that my home world lies in the darkness. Its known as Midnight Metropolis and is a very industrialized place, you know skyscrapers and the like. I have been a mechanic, engineer, and inventor for several years now and I was working late at night when the attack happened," he paused for a moment and closed his eyes at the memory.

"A loud explosion rocked the building and immediately I stepped outside to see what had happened. People were screaming and running everywhere as warriors wielding Keyblades attacked. Most citizens they killed," Howler said frankly, "...but others they captured. I personally was attacked from behind and overwhelmed before I had any chance to fight back," he growled bitterly at the reminder of that indignity. Sniffing disdainfully Howler continued, "When I woke up I found myself in a jail cell wearing shackles to keep me from moving...and this collar to keep me from resisting," he pointed to the metal contraption on his neck to prove his point.

Sora frowned and crossed his arms, "So they used it to punish you if you didn't obey them?" he questioned and Howler nodded, "Not just me, but everyone else too. There were several other werewolves like myself imprisoned at that facility, but there were also people and creatures I had only read about before. If they didn't wear a device like the one I still have on, then they had some other form of restraint that utilized light crystals to keep them compliant," he clarified as Claret spoke up.

"Light crystals?" she said the words slowly and Howler smiled down at her as he explained, "Light crystals are special minerals that can contain, focus, absorb, or release the power of light. I saw my attackers wearing small fragments around their necks when they jumped me. Doing so protects their bodies from the adverse affects of the darkness," he replied to her and Claret wrinkled her brow as she mulled that over.

Looking back up at the other adults Howler continued, "The darkness can be deadly to a person from the light, but the reverse is true also. Currently these light crystals around my neck have been....altered so that they are protecting me, but without these on I would quickly succumb to the radiance given off by Kingdom Hearts," Howler tapped one of the crystals with a furry hand for emphasis.

Realizing that he was getting a bit off topic the werewolf waved his hand dismissively, "Anyway, these restraining devices would release the power of light into our bodies if we dared to defy our prison guards. Just think of it as being electrocuted or tasered by someone," Howler offered and Kairi shivered and rubbed her arms at that mental image. Howler notice her movement and gave a tight smile,"Although I tried to fight back, I quickly learned that such repeated attempts were not only foolish, but futile as well. So instead I used my linguistic skills to communicate with those around me...using that tactic, though, meant I was quickly isolated. Still, the little bit of information that I did learn was worth it," he said gravely as Sora set his jaw and tightened his grip on his Keyblade.

Howler's gaze flicked down to Sora's hand as he noticed that action, but he didn't comment on it. Instead the werewolf looked away and continued his story, "Apparently they call themselves the Radiant Heart Society. I'm not sure what their purpose is, but it became clear that one goal they had was to..." he paused as an angry growl rumbled from his throat. Howler crossed his arms to keep from clenching his fists, "...to cleanse all worlds of the darkness," he spat and Vince raised an eyebrow at that tone.

Sora too seemed surprised but the vehemence in the werewolf's voice. "What do you mean by that? Cleanse the worlds how?" he hesitated slihgtly, almost as if he didn't want to know the answer. For a long time Howler was silent and he shifted his gaze away, looking down at his feet instead. Taking a deep breath the dark dweller carefully explained himself, "The Radiant Heart Society enslaves all captives. The most troublesome, however, are... not kept for very long..." he sidestepped the issue out of consideration for Claret, but everyone else knew _exactly_ what he meant.

Kairi's hand went to her chest in sympathy, "How could they do that with a clear conscience?" she demanded as Alexa frowned to herself at those words. Howler held up his hand, "I'm not finished," he quickly warned before they could say anything more. "Some submit willingly, usually to protect their family or friends. Other's do so in the hopes of someday being able to fight back or at least free a few other captives. Those with special talents such as myself are usually threatened with harm to their loved ones until they comply. Meanwhile, the strongest warriors either escape, remain in isolated jail cells, or are forced to fight for Radiant Heart Society against their will through various methods. Polaris the Dragon of Light has also been forced to obey their Leader, but I'm not exactly sure how they managed to do that to such a powerful person as her," Howler gave a helpless shrug at that last part to show that he didn't know much more.

Sora's grip on his weapon tightened until his knuckles were white, "So that's it? They take innocent people and imprison, enslave, or kill them just because they're from the dark?" he questioned and Howler grimaced and nodded in agreement as he partially unbuttoned the white shirt he was wearing. He pulled it aside to show a large scar that trailed jaggedly from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Simone gasped and Serenity flinched away as Kairi's mother pulled her daughter closer.

Howler buttoned shirt up again and let his hands drop to his sides, "I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I know and that much I learned from talking with the other prisoners before I was isolated. However, there _was _a rumor going around that the Radiant Heart Society was—and is—desperate to find the Dragon of Twilight. They may have Polaris on their side, but Xavath is the Dragon of Darkness and is still very much in charge so there's no way he'll be taken down easily. Having the next Dragon of Twilight on their side, though, would ensure victory for those light warriors. It doesn't take any kind speculation to figure_ that _one out," he stated with a short pause as he glanced over his shoulder to the stairway.

Sora and Kairi exchanged a glance—Riku had told them just this afternoon that the Dark Shades had informed him of the fact that he was the Dragon of Twilight. Just then Claret decided to speak up, "So big brother is going to decide the fate of your worlds?" she asked wide-eyed as she hung on to their every word. Sora's mother frowned as she gave her son a sharp look, "No one is going to be deciding _anything_ tonight. I for one can hardly wrap my head around this and I know that I could really use some sleep," she threw in and Sora quickly nodded as his mother stared firmly at him.

Kairi smiled at her friend's reaction and glanced up at her mother who shook her finger at her daughter, "Don't be getting any ideas young lady, I'm still trying to decide whether I should go ahead and still send you to school tomorrow," she chided and the Princess of Heart pursed her lips at that information, but knew better than to object.

Before anything else could be said Claret immediately spoke up, "So does that mean Howler can stay with us?" she interrupted with hopeful eyes. Simone frowned at her daughter but looked over at her husband who hesitated. He wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he wasn't the type of person who would turn away someone in need either.

Howler could see the humans reluctance and decided to help him out a little, "Why not have Sora and Kairi stay the night as well? Once your son wakes up again he is likely to be disoriented and will want to know what happened. Having his friends around will greatly ease his burdens. Besides, there matters of great importance that we still need to discuss, but that can wait until tomorrow when we have all had a good night's sleep," he offered glancing over at Sora's mother who thought about that and then nodded in acceptance. The Keyblade Master's father, however, had a distasteful look on his face and remained silent and withdrawn.

Kairi looked up at her mother with a smile, "Well, he_ does_ have a point. It just wouldn't be fair to leave Riku behind like that while we all went home," she stated in her most fair and logical tone. Knowing exactly what her daughter was doing, the woman narrowed her eyes. Kairi merely poured on the charm, "Please? Mom? You know Sora wouldn't let anything happen to me. He didn't before you know," she added sweetly reminding her parent of how the boy had saved her on his previous adventures.

Throwing her hands up the woman acquiesced, "Okay, okay, I know when I'm outnumbered. Just be careful, you don't know if that guy who attacked you will be back or not," she warned throwing Howler a sharp look. Her gaze clearly said that the dark dweller would be held responsible for anything that happened to Kairi.

Bowing his head graciously Howler did his best to assure the worried parents, "Don't worry, I have no intention of causing any trouble. All I want is to deliver my message and then, if possible, get back home," he said with sincere innocence. "Besides, today's events have been quite taxing and I could use a peaceful respite...so for now I think I'll turn in," he nodded to Vince and Simone before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. They could all hear the squeaking of the couch springs as the werewolf sat down.

Alexa continued to stare after Howler in silence, trying to make sense of everything. Serenity was speaking quietly and excitedly to Claret who had a massive grin on her face. Sora's mother was clearly caught off-guard by all of this, but seemed willing to accept this information. His father on the other hand wore an almost hostile expression on his face and everyone would tell that he wasn't happy with these new developments. The man stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I'll be in the car," he grunted before turning around and leaving without another word.

Sora's mother frowned at her husband before turning to her son, "I'll be right back with some clothes for you. Just promise me that you'll be careful, sweetie," she demanded and while Sora cringed at that term of endearment, he gave his mom a hug to reassure her. "Don't worry, I've faced a lot worse than this," the Keyblade wielder stated easily and then realized what he had just said. His mother opened her mouth but then shut it and shook her head, "Never mind. I don't even want to know what that means," she stopped her son before Sora could even begin to clarify his statement.

After eliciting similar promises from her daughter, Kairi's mother finally left, agreeing to bring some clothes and other things back for her. When the other parents had finally left, Vince and Simone turned to their young charges, "Alright you two, that's enough for tonight. Sora if you can find room in Riku's bedroom than have at it...and Kairi, you can stay with Claret," Riku's father decided and the young girl whooped with joy and bounded from her seat, quickly grabbing her crutches before she could fall over.

Kairi smiled and said goodnight before allowing herself to be pulled up the stairs by Claret who was happy to have a visitor. Sora watched them leave and stretched his arms over his head as he followed them upstairs to turn in for the night.

* * *

**AN: **Ahhhh, and this chapter is finally done. I'm not entirely satisfied with it but rest assured that things will be more interesting in Chapter 15. Now there's plenty else that I could say but why waste time when I could be working on more updates for you all? ^_^

Now I actually have a small request to ask of you all (okay maybe not small but its a request either way). I _really_ need a beta reader for this story. I am have one for my .hack story and have realized just how useful such people are. I need someone who will not just pick out any spelling errors, but also dissect all my little grammer faux pas so that my story will be more streamlined and "professional". You don't need to be a grammar major or anything, just willing to pay more attention to such things than I do. XD

So PLEASE if anyone is interested than send me a PM! I could really use the help and in return you shall have my undying gratitude. I would prefer someone who is familiar with the story which is why I'm asking here. So please think about it and send me a message if you want more information.

Thank you very much for reading and please don't forget to review!! I need more inspiration and support!


	15. Broken, Smashed, and Shattered

Chapter 15: Broken, Smashed, and Shattered

* * *

Shinkiro darted from shadow to shadow as he hurried through the dark streets. The enormous outburst of darkness he felt had originated here on Destiny Islands and it could only have come from _one _person. Quickly the Dark Shade slid right under the feet of two people walking down the sidewalk. They were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice him slipping past.

_Could the Radiant Heart Society have found him already? Or was it something else that drew one of their members here? Riku's darkness is overshadowing even the radiance of Kingdom Hearts itself. It's hard to tell much of anything at this point, _Shinkiro paused and rose up out of the shadows. Eyes narrowed, his jagged antennae twitched back and forth as the Dark Shade examined the flow of power around him. He could _feel _the light of Kingdom Hearts being blocked by the darkness surrounding him.

The dark energy was slowly building up like clouds before a storm; at this rate it wouldn't be long before visible signs started to appear in the air. Shinkiro knew that people would start really start to worry when that happened. That was also when other more prominent signs would start to appear—signs that couldn't be avoided or ignored. Sinking back into the shadows, Shinkiro continued on towards Riku's home as fast as he could.

Inwardly, Shinkiro cursed the fact that they had little information where the Dragon of Twilight was concerned. In Xavath and Polaris' case it they knew that an Energy Dragon had been fused, or chained, to their hearts so that they could use and channel the full power of Shadow's Veil or Kingdom Hearts. They _assumed_ the same was true when it came to the Dragon of Twilight but they just didn't know for sure.

The only information they had was a paragraph mentioning a series of volumes written by the very first Dragon of Twilight. It was said that he had written a first-hand account of the entire process, but those books had been missing for centuries and no one knew where they were now. One well-known philosopher had set out out on a mission to find these lost volumes and apparently she had figured it out. However, she had been a frail woman and had fallen sick. Quickly she had written down a series of hints as to where the sacred volumes might be before dying, but the message she left behind was difficult to unravel.

_On the edge of the great divide, between the guardians of the two doors, lies a dark city on a nonexistent world. Search the white castle for the lair of the lost illusionist. Piece together the six sides of Hallucination and the Twilight Dirge will reveal itself beneath the broken heart-shaped moon, _Shinkiro hissed out loud as he recited the words from memory.

He was forced to stop and dart out of sight as a woman walking her dog passed by. The canine whined and looked over in his direction, but the woman merely laughed and kept walking. Sighing in frustration, Shinkiro hurried on, desperate to find out what had happened. It was his responsibility to watch over Riku and keep him safe as his powers awakened. If he failed...then Xavath wasn't going to be very happy.

_If only we knew what those words meant! Riku's situation is clearly different from that of either Xavath or Polaris and whatever's happening to him now is outside my area of expertise, _the Neo Shadowlamented as he finally saw the two story house looming in front of him.

* * *

Kairi rubbed her eyes and sat up from her sleeping bag. She was stretched out on the floor next to Claret's bed and had been sleeping peacefully when her Nobody unceremoniously woke her up. It was only 2:11 in the morning and the Princess of Heart was not happy about it.

_Something's not right, the flow of darkness is all wrong. I think something may have happened to Riku while you were sleeping, _Namine stated with quiet urgency.

Now THAT got Kairi's attention.

Immediately her eyes snapped open and any last vestiges of sleep were banished. Scrambling to her feet, Kairi quickly picked up on what Namine was talking about. A quick shiver slid down her spine and Kairi rubbed her arms as she sensed the darkness flowing all around them. It was so _thick_.

_It's the same as when I was in the Castle That Never Was,_ Kairi could hear the bed creak as Claret lifted her head and called her name. Ignoring the young girl, she stumbled over her shows before kicking them out of the way and leaping towards the door. She heard a loud BANG as well as angry voices coming from Riku's bedroom.

Kairi ran down the hallway and slid to a stop at Riku's open door. She grabbed the door frame and gasped before abruptly pulling back out of the way. A blast of azure flame exploded from the room and Kairi threw her hands over the head as a loud thud sounded behind her. Something slammed against the far wall, but before she could lift her head to see what had happened, a hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, roughly pushing Kairi to the ground.

"R-Riku?" Kairi choked out as she saw her friend's wild expression staring back at her. Her eyes widened as she stared into his piercing aqua eyes. His pupils were now slit like a snake's. Swallowing hard she tried to pull away from him, "Your...your not Riku are you?" she demanded and her friend's face twisted in disgust and he pushed his knee into her stomach. "I guess the Princess of Heart isn't as dumb as she looks. No, I'm not your precious boyfriend and if you ever want to see him again then you'd better answer my question girl," he spat in a dangerous snarl.

Riku, or whatever was controlling him, clearly wasn't in the mood for extended conversation. He wanted answers and he wanted them **now**. Hissing at her, Riku questioned her again. "Where is he? Where did that worthless light dweller run off to?" he questioned angrily.

Narrowing her eyes, Kairi winced and she grabbed his arm, trying to push him away as his grip on her hair tightened. "Xehanort?" she questioned and Riku's face burned with rage as he picked up her head and then slammed it back down to the floor with a sharp crack. Pain exploded at the back of Kairi's skull and tears formed in her eyes.

Grinning savagely at her pained expression he answered her, "If your talking about that worthless Heartless that was lurking around this boy's heart then don't. He was the first person I ate—tasted rather foul too I might add. Heartless always were the worst," Riku stated with demented pleasure. Kairi heard a groan and turned her head to see Sora slumped against the wall, his clothes still smoking from the blast of fire he had received.

Riku chuckled, "Oh? Him? By the time he woke up I had already taken over your friend's body. Of course that part wasn't very hard seeing as his body has never had to channel that much darkness before. So its no wonder he's delirious. Not that I really care either way..." he added licking his lips as he examined her body hungrily. Kairi swallowed hard and tensed as Riku leaned down further until his lips brushed her ear.

"Perhaps I'll eat your heart next? Eh, _Princess?_" the monster purred to her and Kairi closed her eyes and turned away. This _thing_ was using Riku's voice to try and catch her off-guard and hearing him say such things was sickening. Kairi could feel the darkness gathering and knew she had to act now or it would be too late. Sucking in a deep breath she focused as much power as she could into her palm and slammed it into Riku's chest, blasting his heart with light.

Crying out in pain Riku immediately let go and fell back as violent spasms wracked his body. Kairi scrambled to her feet and backed up towards Sora as the creature controlling Riku cursed in several languages before glaring at her balefully. "I'll kill you! Just wait until I catch you girl! Your heart is mine!" he roared as he staggered to his feet before falling back down again as he suffered from the paralyzing effects of the light.

Kairi hesitated for a moment, _Maybe its not that strong yet...if Sora could hit him with a strong enough blast of light...then maybe that would be enough to give Riku the upper hand! _She bent down and slapped Sora's face as hard as she could. His eyes fluttered open and he winced and pressed a hand to the back of his head. Before asking anything the Keyblade Master looked over and saw Riku struggling to get back up again.

"Come on! We have to get outside before he gets his bearings again!" Kairi urged, pulling on his arm. Sora used Bond of Flame for support as he climbed to his feet. Lifting her head, she could see Riku put his hand on the wall as he gathered his strength for another attack. Sora followed her gaze and pushed her behind him as he brandished his Keyblade defensively.

Kairi grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away, but Sora shook his head and shrugged her off. He wasn't going to run away from this fight, "There's nowhere to run...and the rest of his family is still up here," he reminded her as Serenity poked her head out of her room, gasped in surprise at what she saw and quickly ducked back in her room.

"Get down!"

Both teenagers looked around to see Howler standing there at the top of the stairs. The werewolf opened his jaws wide, darkness swirling around his open maw as he drew a massive breath. Sora roughly pushed Kairi to the floor and leaned over her. Quickly both of them slapped their hands over their ears.

Howler paused for a moment and then let out a roar that was a mixture of sound and pure energy. Dark rings shot out of his jaws and slammed into Riku, easily knocking him off his feet and sending him flying backwards and straight through the wooden railing at the other end of the hallway with a loud CRACK! Riku's eyes widened and his arm reached out for something to grab before he disappeared from sight and fell down to the living room on the first floor.

Sora pushed himself back up and then helped Kairi to her feet. The Princess of Heart was dizzy from the wave of sound and had to rub her ears before turning to her friend. She hesitated as he swayed on his feet, but her friend merely waved her off. "Go on. I'm not going anywhere," he assured her and Kairi gave a forced smile before hurrying to the other end of the corridor and leaning out over the small balcony. Leaning out she caught a glimpse of Riku getting up before he looked up and whipped out Soul Eater. He swung the weapon around in a sharp curve, sending a wide arc of dark energy shooting up towards her.

With a sharp yelp Kairi pulled back and the attack flew past her and shot straight through the roof. "Just you wait woman! You'll pay for this! All of you!" the creature controlling Riku's body was nearly shrieking with indignation.

Howler stepped up beside her and looked down over the edge before frowning and pulling back. Turning around he looked her over and then nodded, apparently satisfied that she was all right. Sora was still leaning against the wall and had clearly taken a lot of damage. He cast Cure on himself but it was only capable of healing the physical damage. Sora was so clearly exhausted that Kairi couldn't wouldn't think of making him fight anymore.

The Keyblade Master was breathing heavily but he managed to straighten up and cast an impressive look over at the werewolf. "Man, they don't call you Howler for nothing do they?" he said with a weak smile before his eyes closed and his legs gave out under him.

Quickly Howler was by his side and grabbed Sora before he could hit the floor. Kairi swallowed hard and looked down to the living room only to see that Riku was now gone. There was a click and she whipped around to find Simone and Vince looking out of their room with obvious hesitancy. Kairi was spared having to come up with an answer for them because Howler took the initiative. He shoved Sora's unconscious body into tVince's arms and turned back to Kairi.

"His scent is still strong so he must be hiding downstairs somewhere," the dark creature explained as he sniffed the air. Howler snorted and rubbed a finger under his nose, "Come on. Sora is in no shape to fight a fly, much less your friend in this state. Its up to us to stop that...that thing that's controlling him. Your a Princess of Heart aren't you?" he questioned and she nodded slowly.

"Good, then your going to have to come up with a way to stop that thing. I'll be able to distract him and hold him down at best, but that's about the best I can do. You'll need to blast his heart with as much light as you can muster. When you do that I'm sure it will give Riku the chance he needs to regain control. Then we can figure out why this came on so suddenly," Howler explained to her and Kairi felt unsure of herself, but one look at Vince and Simone told her that she didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

Zanier stumbled slightly and immediately ran over and fell to his knees beside his beloved Arai. He had used the light to teleport them both back to the prison complex, but he had not been picky as to which room he ended up in. The only thing on his mind at the moment was his pet, partner, and best friend.

"Arai! Arai! Oh, please wake up!" Zanier pleaded as he held the griffin's head to his chest. Arai's eyes were open, but vacant and her body was limp and cold. Gritting his teeth in frustration and pain, Zanier closed his eyes and frantically tried to think of something, anything, that might bring Arai back to him.

A soft scuffling from behind attracted his attention and the keyblade wielder turned around and saw Polaris standing there watching him calmly with those yellow-green eyes of hers. The Dragon of Light was barefoot and had apparently been sitting on the bench near the center pool as she usually did at midmorning. Polaris lifted the hem of her forest green sundress and stepped down off the small platform surrounding the pool. Zanier watched as she silently strode over to him and knelt down on his left.

"Put her head down. I need to find out what happened," Polaris ordered and Zanier hesitated and held the griffin even tighter. The Dragon of Light frowned impatiently as she witnessed his reaction. "If you want me to help her then I need you to step back. Your in my way," she bluntly stated and Zanier nodded slowly. Still it took all of his will power to pry his grip from Arai's neck. Gently he placed the griffin's head back down on the cold marble and moved over slightly.

Polaris lifted Arai's wing and gently moved it aside so that it would be out of her way. The only sound in the room was the soft clinking of her gold bracelets sliding against each other. Slowly Polaris stretched out her hand and placed it on Arai's beak. Zanier fidgeted uncomfortably as her right hand started to glow slightly. Carefully the Dragon of Light slid her hand down the griffin's head and across her neck, leaving faint wisps of darkness in her wake as she examined the creature thoroughly.

When she arrived at Arai's chest, Polaris hand brightened significantly. Humming to herself the woman placed both hands over the griffin's chest. Immediately Arai's body began to glow and the darkness began to form more rapidly and started to disperse into the air.

Zanier frowned and leaned forward, "What...what are you doing?" his voice wavered as he asked the question. Polaris glanced back at him before returning her gaze to the task at hand. "I'm using my power to pull all of the darkness from her body. After that's done I'll heal her heart," she calmly informed him her tone making it clear that she was only doing her duty. Swallowing hard Zanier lowered his eyes as she settle her gaze back on him. That stare of hers was incredibly unnerving.

"Your a half-blood aren't you?"

The question made Zanier flinch but he quickly drew himself up and stared back at her accusingly. The term "half-blood" was a term referring to people of two different species. They were rare and almost always persecuted because of their differences. The people living on the worlds closest to Kingdom Hearts were particularly haughty and half-breeds were not at all welcome. Those in the dark weren't the only ones who were still dealing with discrimination.

Zanier nodded slowly, "My father was human... but my mother...." he broke off and rubbed his neck. Polaris continued watching him, "Your mother is an Aivan...one of the bird people from the worlds closest to Kingdom Hearts?" Polaris commented curiously. She could tell just by looking at Zanier's eyes that he was part Aivan.

Zanier's jaw tightened at that inquiry but he nodded in confirmation, "Yes... she's from the Harpia Tribe," he stated. Aivan's were literally a mix of bird and human features. They had human looking legs, arms, and torso but most of their body was covered in feathers. In addition they had wings on their backs as well as the head of a bird. There were various tribes scattered throughout the different worlds and usually kept to themselves. So to see a half-blood like Zanier was surprising. No doubt he had been an outcast all his life. If he had lived with his mother Polaris knew that he most likely would have been persecuted and abandoned by the other tribe members.

_So you used his past experiences to gain his loyalty. By serving you he could gain all the respect and honor he had failed to garner as a child, _Polaris thought as she smiled faintly at his reaction and then turned back to Arai. _That's **just** like you Kazana. You'll use any method available to you if it means winning in the end, _she considered as she frowned at that name.

Kazana was the leader of the Radiant Heart Society and also of the Corvax Tribe, which was considered the smartest of all the Aivan tribes. His intelligence and cunning never ceased to amaze her and his ability to discern what might be coming in the future was so accurate it was almost eerie.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zanier's worried voice pulled Polaris from her thoughts. His arrogance and cocky attitude had quickly been stripped away in the face of his partner's distress. She narrowed her eyes and considered her answer for a couple seconds before speaking. "Arai's heart has been smashed. It will take time, but it _can_ be repaired. You'll need to keep her quiet and make sure she has plenty of rest once I'm done," Polaris responded as she started the work of putting the smashed pieces of Arai's heart back together.

Zanier frowned and ran a hand through his reddish-orange hair. "Smashed? What exactly does that mean?" he demanded not bother to hide behind a respectful tone. Polaris kept her gaze focused on Arai as she spoke, "A heart can be smashed or broken by an outside force. It can also shatter if a person uses up to much energy or puts to much strain on themselves," she explained with great authority. She glanced over to see if he was listening and only continued after he nodded quickly.

"When a heart is _smashed _that means the attack was unintentional. It was a haphazard attack, possibly defensive or done out of reflex. When a heart is _broken_ that means its a specific, pinpoint attack. The person who did it _meant_ for it to be a killing blow. A broken heart is also the only type that can't be healed. Once a crack begins it will only spread until the heart finally gives out completely," Polaris continued as she pieced the largest parts of Arai's heart back together. Technically the Dragon of Twilight had the power to heal a broken heart but he wasn't available at the moment.

Finally Polaris hands finished glowing and she placed her hands back in her lap as Zanier leaned forward expectantly. She looked over at him as if she wanted to say something, but in the end merely pursed her lips. For his part Zanier was too focused on his partner to worry about anything else.

Slowly Arai's eyes closed and then opened again. Weakly the griffin folded her wings to her back and tried to lift her head but was just too weak. Quickly Zanier caught her head before it could slide back to the ground. "Easy there...your going to be just fine. I'll get you back to the room and you can just take it easy okay? That guy isn't going to get away with hurting you. I'll make sure of it," he promised. He carefully ran a hand down Arai's neck to reassure her and the griffin sighed and relaxed.

Zanier was about to teleport out of the room when he remembered that he should at least thank Polaris for her help. Before he could open his mouth, though, the Dragon of Light spoke up. "I only did it for your partner. She was only following your orders...misguided as they are," she stated flatly and he raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude.

Zanier gritted his teeth and promptly banished any slightly lukewarm feelings of respect that he might have had for her. The light warrior grunted and looked away, "Some great guardian you are. I thought that you of all people would understand what Lord Kazana is fighting for," he retorted and Polaris turned halfway around and lowered her gaze to meet his.

The Dragon of Light narrowed her eyes at the young man. Surprisingly her expression was one of disappointment and pity. Polaris shook her head slowly, "Do not forget who you are and where you came from boy. As far as Kazana is concerned you are a half-blood and nothing more. He will use you and then toss you over his shoulder like so much garbage," she warned and immediately his eyes flashed with anger and he shot to his feet, fists clenched.

"What would you know about him! Kazana is going to change everything! How can you not understand that? Those in the darkness must be punished and he'll be the one to do it. With or without your help!" Zanier spat back before crouching back down beside Arai and teleporting away.

Polaris stared at the empty space for a moment before turning around with a heavy, disappointed sigh.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long everybody but I'm back now and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Yes, Riku's situation is very different from that of Xavath and Polaris and the details are starting to be revealed. Will Shinkiro get there in time? Will Howler and Kairi be able to stop Riku before he hurts anyone else? You'll just have to wait to find all that out!

Anyone know where the Twilight Dirge is located? You know the volume containing all the information our hero's need to know about the Dragon of Twilight? Bonus points to anyone who gets it right, honorable mention to anyone who tries.

I might possibly have a Beta Reader in the tubes but if anyone else is interested then I'm still open to you. But I won't drag this Authoress Note out any longer. I've got to start on the next chapter after all! Later everyone! :)


	16. Trust Me, Trust Me Not

Chapter 16: Trust Me, Trust Me Not

* * *

Kairi carefully tiptoed down the stairs behind Howler who suddenly stopped as he reached the bottom. Muffling a surprised squeak she managed to stop just short of falling into the werewolf and Howler glanced back at her, but quickly turned his attention forward again. Howler leaned forward cautiously, nose twitching back and forth as he sniffed the air. His ears twitched back and forth in all directions as he looked for any danger. The process took so long that Kairi was starting to fidget by the time Howler turned back and nodded to show the coast was clear.

Sighing with relief Kairi followed silently as Howler stepped farther out and continued to glance around. "Your friend is no longer in the house," he stated stiffly as his ears continued to flick back and forth. "He must be outside somewhere. We have find Riku before that creature controlling him hurts him or someone else," Howler said authoritatively and Kairi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was in no way prepared for this. Sora was hurt, her Keyblade shaft was cracked and therefore unusable, so she didn't have a weapon and now _something_ had hijacked her best friend's body and wandered off with it.

_Someone up there hates us, _Kairi pursed her lips pessimistically as Howler motioned for her to follow. The back door in the kitchen was stilllocked so they walked into the living room and saw the front door swung wide open. _Well I guess we know which was he went, _she considered as Howler hurried out of the doorway and looked back and forth before growling in frustration when he found nothing.

The werewolf shook his head, "It's no use. This world is overflowing with the darkness as a result of what Riku's done," Howler commented as he rubbed a finger under his nose. "The whole place smells exactly like him so I can't get a handle on his exact position," Howler said by way of apology and Kairi chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out the next step. If Howler's nose couldn't find Riku than how were they supposed to know where he was?

Destiny Islands suddenly seemed very, _very_, large.

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts and realized that Howler was still standing there staring at her. Straightening up she took a wild guess and pointed to the left. "Well, we won't know until we start I suppose," she offered and Howler gave a small smile before going down on all fours, darkness swirling around him as his body grew until his shoulders were above her head as he morphed into a full wolf form.

Kairi gasped as Howler bared his fangs in a grin and nodded towards his back, "I _am_ a werewolf after all. I can switch between animal and anthro forms. No human imitations for us," he stated blithely. "Now climb on. We'll cover more ground that way," the werewolf explained but Kairi still hesitated and then paused for a moment before stepping closer to him.

The dark creature crouched down and lifted a leg so she could mount him. Once she was settled comfortably on his back Kairi frowned, "Anthro form? What is that?" she questioned grabbing fistfuls of Howler's fur as he swung to the left and sung into a lope down the street. Howler glanced back at her and clarified his comment, "Anthropomorphic: resembling or made to resemble human form. In other words the wonderful dashing creature I was just a second ago," he said and Kairi hummed at that, tightening her legs to keep from falling off as Howler came to the end of the street and slowed down.

"So you can't turn into a human?" Kairi questioned as Howler sniffed the air and then shook his head in irritation once again before moving on through the neat row of houses. He lifted his head and smiled broadly, "Oh of course I can, but only during the full moon," the dark creature responded warmly and Kairi frowned at that, unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

Howler chuckled to himself as he noticed her suspicion. "That was a joke my dear. I don't know how things work here in the light, but in the dark realms werewolves are either animals like I am now or they remain in anthro form and have only a few human features as you have seen until now," he offered informatively before coming to a stop so sudden that Kairi was nearly thrown off.

His head lifted and his ears shot straight up as he listened carefully. Kairi held her breath and finally Howler narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted before he could do so.

'Wait! Oh, for the love of Xavath would you hold up for a minute! I've only been hailing you people for the past 5 minutes!' a highly irritated voice called from behind them. Howler turned around and looked down as a dark shape crawled closer to them before rising up out of the sidewalk. Kairi gasped and instinctively leaned away from the Neo Shadow even as Howler lowered his head and snarled in warning, his hackles rising threateningly.

The Neo Shadow sighed heavily as his antenna twitched back and forth, 'Oh, cut that out! It's been a long day and I frankly am not in the mood for a fight. Stopping Riku will be tricky enough,' it stated acidly, looking past them and then to the left and right with obvious urgency.

Kairi wondered how it was that she could understand him, but then remembered that she was sitting on a werewolf, tracking down her "possessed" friend, and surrounded by darkness so this development really wasn't that big of a surprise now was it?

Kairi shrugged it off and Howler lifted his head a little at that annoucement but didn't fully relax, "Where's your mark?" he demanded and the Neo Shadow showed them its left arm. Kairi leaned forward slightly and could clearly see a black dragon with dark purple hues coiled around the dark beings arm. It stood out quite visibly despite the Neo Shadow's black skin.

Apparently satisfied Howler grunted before adding, "A Dark Shade then... and you speak as if you know the boy. Has Xavath sent you to find Riku?" he questioned and the Neo Shadow tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He looked back and forth between Kairi and the werewolf before stating, 'I could ask you a few questions myself you know,' he paused for a moment and Howler sniffed at that before conceding the point.

"Long story short, I was taken prisoner and managed to escape both under my own power and thanks to Polaris. Then she sent me here with a message for the Dragon of Twilight...for Riku," Howler paused and turned back to Kairi and she hesitated before picking up the story. Taking a deep breath she started talking, "Sora, Riku, and I found him and brought him back to Riku's family's house. We were still talking over what to do when a guy named Zanier showed up and..." she tried to explain but the Neo Shadow cut her off.

'Zanier? He came here? What did he want? Did he attack Riku?' he pressed taking a step closer. Howler flattened his ears and rumbled in warning, but the Neo Shadow ignored his gesture and his antenna began twitching even more wildly than before. Kairi lost her train of thought for a moment before getting back on track, "Well, he tried to scam us for a moment but he made it clear soon after that he had come for Howler," she replied before adding, "I don't think he really knew who Riku was...or is...or whatever you people are saying he's supposed to be. Either way, Riku wasn't about to let Zanier take Howler away so they started fighting and Riku just..." Kairi stopped as her throat tightened with unexpected emotion.

Tears threatened to fall but Kairi pressed on as she changed her words, "He started off using the darkness and just...lost it. I don't know what happened or what you did to him, but that person _wasn't_ the Riku I knew!" she fired back and the Neo Shadow dropped his head and shook it slowly.

Finally he lifted his head again and stared at her as he spoke, 'I understand why you are upset, but please believe me when I say that I have no intention of harming your friend. This incident is most unfortunate and I had hoped such a thing would never happen, but it seems that every time I turn around something else unexpected has come up to test my knowledge and experience,' he offered as an apology. Kairi pursed her lips as the Dark Shade continued after giving them a short bow.

'Let me explain please. My name is Shinkiro and I was assigned to come here and inform Riku about his new position as the Dragon of Twilight, but things obviously haven't been going as smoothly as I had hoped. We have discovered only a few pieces of the puzzle so far and nothing is fitting together. Please, let us work together to help Riku during this troubling time. There are many who will need his help, but we must _first _help him and make sure he is safe,' the Dark Shade commented urgently as Kairi wracked her brain to remember everything Riku had told them so far.

_I know Riku must have mentioned something, but its been such a long day that I can't remember! _She gritted her teeth in personal frustration and quickly pulled her thoughts together. _Riku did mention that he had spoken to a Dark Shade named Shinkiro didn't he? _Kairi didn't realize she had spoken aloud until the Neo Shadow turned to her.

'So Riku told you about me and the conversations we've had? Good. We can discuss more later on. For now we _must_ find and stop Riku before the creature within him hurts or even kills somebody. Then I will explain more about my Master Xavath and what is happening on the dark worlds where I come from,' Shinkiro offered and Kairi leaned forward and tapped Howler's head. The werewolf flicked his ear back to catch her voice. She glanced up at Shinkiro before whispering, "Do you think he can be trusted?" Kairi questioned and Howler nodded confidently.

"That mark on his arm cannot be duplicated or changed. He smells of true darkness not the foul shadow stink the Heartless give off. If you want your friend to get better than your going to need the help of someone who is well experienced with the darkness. I'm afraid that my knowledge, while above average, isn't nearly enough to provide the assistance you kind people need," Howler's tone was tinged with apology and Kairi straightened back up and gave a helpless shrug as she felt Namine's silent agreement.

_Why can't Sora be here to back me up? He's much better when it comes to inter-world communication, _Kairi scowled at that thought but then let it go. "Okay, Shinkiro, I'll trust you for now. Riku didn't say you were good, but he did say that you hadn't done anything to hurt him either," she nodded to herself and motioned for the Dark Shade to lead the way. "We haven't been able to track him down so could you lead us to him?"

Shinkiro nodded and sank back into the shadows before scampering right under Howler's feet. He had gone several feet when he stopped and lifted his head to stare at them, 'Quickly! I don't know how much time we have!' the Dark Shade urged and the werewolf mumbled to himself before turning and running after Shinkiro as he darted down another street.

* * *

Riku grunted as he was thrown backwards once again. Quickly he rolled to his left as a blast of azure fire shot down from the darkness around him. "What did you do to me! Where am I!" he shouted defiantly as he peered into the murky shadows around him.

He couldn't see anything, but whatever was out there watching him was _huge_. He could hear a scraping sound as it moved and its heavy breathing filled his ears. It wasn't the sound of a winded or tired creature, but rather one that easily outmatched him in both size and strength. Occasionally he would see the gleam of its aqua-colored eyes as it stared at him.

A deep rumbling laugh floated out of the dark. "Where are we?" it was clearly mocking him and Riku gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on Soul Eater. "In your body, in your mind, deep in the depths of your heart, hard to tell isn't it? Just think of it as a state of mind for now," it purred and the teenager bristled at that tone as the shadows suddenly pulled back. Riku swung around but could see no sign of his enemy.

"Over there boy. Now _what _could that be? Seems so familiar doesn't it now?"

Riku turned back around and saw what his adversary was referring to. It was a roiling, seething mass of darkness and it was sending dark tendrils out in every direction. It pulsed with power and the air was so charged with energy that it nearly choked Riku. Yet he knew immediately what it was...he knew _just_ what it was.

"That's... that's my heart," Riku whispered in fascination as he leaned closer and saw that the light was there as well. Not within the darkness, but coiled around the surface of the dark mass. Both elements blended together slightly at the edges but still remained distinctly separate. Occasionally the darkness and light would flow together into a calm gray color, but it vanished so quickly Riku almost thought he was seeing things until it happened several more times.

"A heart made of darkness that can use and channel the light. Very unique. No doubt your the only one alive in any world who can do such a thing...or one of an extremely small few who aren't Nobodies that is. Not that it matters to me because I'll not give my power over so easily boy," the deep voice had a rumbling undertone to it as it spoke to him. Riku continued to watch until his "heart" faded back into the darkness, leaving him alone once again.

Riku frowned and turned around, scanning the area in a rather futile attempt to locate his adversary. "What do you mean by that? Who are you? _What _are you?" he demanded and a long-suffering sigh floated from out of the surrounding darkness in response before he received his reply.

"The Dragon of Twilight can channel both the power of Shadow's Veil _and_ that of Kingdom Hearts, which means that the process your going through is much different from that of Xavath or Polaris. Your basically stuck with me boy," the voice chuckled in amusement before adding, "Of course I don't expect much considering the fact that pretty much all of the other potential candidates failed... except for a very small few naturally, but they're long dead and of no help to you," it snorted at that and Riku gritted his teeth.

Tightening his grip on Soul Eater Riku tapped his finger on the handle. "That's not what I asked you, beast!" he fired back and an angry hiss was the only warning he received before _something _darted out of the shadows towards him. Riku dodged and rolled out of the way, coming up with his weapon in front of him for protection. He got a glimpse of a massive dragon-like head with piercing aqua eyes before it turned and snapped at him again, its fangs easily half as big as Riku's entire body and its fangs twice as long as that.

This time Riku used Dark Fiagra, shooting the fireball straight into the dragon's mouth. Immediately the creature jerked back and roared more in irritation than any real pain. Its gray scales scrapped loudly against the ground as it half-crawled, half-slithered away. Riku could hear its claws digging into the ground as it shifted further into the darkness snarling bitterly at him. Suddenly a huge clawed hand shot out of the dark, barely missing Riku as he dove out of the way.

The teenager rolled to his feet just in time to see the claws—taller then several of him—slam into the ground. Riku looked up and saw the dragon staring down at him balefully before it pulled its arm back, claws digging deep furrows in the ground as it did so. This time it leaned forward, allowing Riku to see it more clearly. It was clearly a dragon and large ridges curved down its back and the visible length of its sinewy body. It had two large horns with large webbed fins just behind and below each one. Long thin tendrils hung down from its muzzle and it reminded Riku of an oriental dragon he'd seen a picture of once.

The creature's forked tongue flicked out as it sneered at Riku. "Fine a few answers wouldn't kill me I suppose," it commented with a sigh as it coiled back on itself. Idly it twisted a claw around one of the tendrils hanging down from its muzzle. "Long story short just think if it as a cosmic joke of sorts. I was a bad, bad little dragon and was summarily punished for it and had a curse placed on me that prevents me from assuming my normal body. I'm a ghost, a phantom of sorts now," the dragon flicked its tongue out once again as it stared down at him.

Riku's unease grew at, but he resisted the urge to look away from the creature. It smirked at his boldness and continued, "The Dragon of Darkness and the Dragon of Light, not the ones now living I might add, decided to have some fun and solve a necessary problem at the same time," its long body curled in indignation at the ancient memories. "The beings you know as Heartless were growing in number and with them, the Nobodies. So instead of just light and dark, there were now worlds in between that needed guidance and oversight," the dragon's tail twitched and Riku tensed as it tapped him lightly in the chest.

"The Dragon of Twilight was needed, but who to choose...and how? When a new Dragon of Light or Darkness is needed then Shadow's Veil or Kingdom Hearts themselves choose who will channel their power, but for this new position that was not an option. That's when someone just _happened_ to remember a certain skill of mine...a trait that only my species was able to perfect," the dragon all but purred with satisfaction as it leaned all the way down to look Riku eye to eye.

Again its forked tongue flicked out once again as it licked its lips. Riku didn't flinch and stared the monster straight in the eye as it flashed its fangs in amusement, "And just what would are you referring too?" he questioned calmly and the dragon pulled back and tapped his chest with one of its wicked claws. "I can read peoples hearts like an open book. I can tell whether someone good, evil, humble, arrogant, kind, harsh, or anything else. Being pure of heart is nice, but not necessary to being the Dragon of Twilight. All you need..." it paused for a moment and waited as Riku figured it out.

Riku narrowed his eyes slightly as he pieced things together, "All you need is someone who can use the power of light _and_ darkness. The condition of their heart doesn't really matter does it?" the teenager concluded and the dragon threw his head back and laughed. "Not bad! Your already smarter than that last girl I was forced to test. Once either Shadow's Veil or Kingdom Hearts senses a heart with the right qualifications I get attached to their heart in order to test them and see if their worthy of my power. If they pass, which almost never happens, then I unfortunately give them my assistance so they can channel the power of those two massive hearts and also the power of nothingness, also known as the power of the Nobodies," he announced before snorting a plume of smoke from his nose.

Uncoiling his body the dragon rubbed a finger under his nose as he continued. "Understand now? I've got things to do and trouble to cause you know...I can't stick around here forever," the creature warned and the darkness began to grow thicker as if in warning. Riku ignored the encroaching shadows as he finally pieced together what was going on and why his emotions had been off lately. He pulled Soul Eater back and let it rest across his shoulders.

"So your only required to test them? The method and means are of no consequence?" Riku demanded and the dragon shrugged, "I can't make you physically sick or kill you if that's what you want to know, but if your heart isn't strong enough and I just _happen_ to take over your body...well lets just say that the term _loophole_ wasn't created for nothing," it rumbled in response and Riku dropped down into a fighting stance as the dragon began to circle him.

Riku was not intimidated and dropped into a fighting stance, "All right then, I'll pass your test, whip you into submission, and then give Shadow's Veil and Kingdom Hearts a piece of my mind for making me go through this stupid thing," he stated confidently as tongues of azure flame danced at the edges of the dragon's mouth. It narrowed its eyes and bared its fangs at him, "You can talk bad all you want, but you'll not pass this first trial so easily. Just try and keep up with me boy!" it roared as the darkness closed in on him once again.

* * *

Kairi tightened her grip on Howler's fur as he continued to run after Shinkiro. The werewolf looked back over his shoulder at her, "Don't worry. This Dark Shade would not lie to us. He will help us find Riku and then we'll help get him back to normal," he assured her and the Princess of Heart nodded and swallowed hard and forced a smile to her face as Howler turned back around. She was prevented from saying anything when a tree branch threatened to knock her clean off the werewolf's back.

Howler growled as he barreled through a bush. "Just where did he go anyway? I never would have believed you humans could run so far in such a short time," he muttered to himself and Kairi silently agreed with him as she ducked another tree branch. Of all the sports in the world for Riku to excel at why did it have to be track?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Howler's voice, "Do you have any idea where we're headed? We've been running through this jungle for quite a while," the werewolf sniffed the air curiously and Kairi straightened back up as she realized that Shinkiro was leading them down a thin, faint trail. Immediately she knew where they were.

Riku would often ride his stallion Knight to the large spring at the end of the trail and whenever Sora had computer classes after school he would invite Kairi to ride with him. It was a secluded spot and Riku's special spot; he always came down here when he wanted to be alone.

She nodded to herself before realizing Howler wouldn't see that motion. "I sure do and we're almost there!" Kairi had to raise her voice to be heard over the sound of the air rushing past them. Howler grunted in acknowledgment at this information and she could feel his body tense as he prepared for battle. The Princess of Heart took a deep breath as they finally burst out of the jungle and into the small semi-circle of clear sand and grass that preceded the large spring a waterfall cascaded down into the water at the far end.

And standing there on the edge of the water...was Riku.

Shinkiro stopped and rose up out of the ground, antenna and fingers twitching as Howler walked up beside him. Kairi swung her leg over and slipped off Howler's back. If either of them needed to fight then she didn't want to be in the way. The Dark Shade beside her hissed and narrowed his eyes as Riku turned around and gave them a smug smirk.

Brushing the hair out of his eyes the creature controlling Riku spoke up, "Hmm, I was hoping for a moment of peace to put your friend in his proper place, but I suppose I can divide my attention between the two. Its been a long time since I was able to amuse myself like this," the monster commented as he cracked his knuckles and summoned Soul Eater. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "That actually worked," he observed before pointing the weapon at them.

Shinkiro jerked back in surprised before leaning forward again, 'Who are you? What is your name?' he demanded and "Riku" tilted his head as he considered that for a moment. "If the boy manages to pass my test then _maybe_ I'll consider answering that question...but not before," the creature responded as darkness began to gather around Riku's body.

Howler lowered his head and glanced back at Kairi who nodded his understanding and hurried out of the way. She wanted to fight with them, but if she was going to help rather than hinder then she needed to wait for just the right opportunity. Kairi retreated back to the tree line and turned back to watch the battle unfold.

* * *

**AN:** The chapter is finally done! I've been busy reading library books, playing Puzzle Quest, and blitzing through Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days!

I swear the new game is so awesome! I love it! Gives you a lot of insight into the Nobodies and the members of Organization XIII. Xigbar is nonchalant about the Castle Oblivion team being KO'ed, Demyx is pawning his mission responsibilities off on Roxas, Luxord is finally done complaining about half his Poker League being gone, and Saix is the omnipresent taskmaster. No joke!!! XD

I might just do a couple one-shots...you never know. Either way we've gotten through another chapter of Forbidden Light and there are some interesting new developments here aren't there?

So thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter will have plenty of action I assure you! Later everybody!


	17. Did We Win?

**AN:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I've been busy blasting through Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and now that I'm finally finished I've come to realize that my original assumption of why Roxas left Organization XIII wasn't really that far off. Still I've learned a lot from the game and will make sure Roxas personality fits accordingly. So there will be some spoilers for those of you who haven't finished/bought the game yet. Hope you don't mind. :)

Don't worry, Roxas won't be changing too much from what you've seen in previous chapters, but he will change some, but I can't say anymore...don't want to ruining the fun!

Also its only been two weeks since my last update! How's that for speedy service?

Chapter 17: Did We Win?

* * *

Kairi watched helplessly as the battle began. Darkness swirled around Howler as he transformed back into his "anthro" form. His body changed and altered as he resumed his more human appearance and the werewolf snarled at Riku as his gaze shifted between him and Shinkiro who was waiting for the teenager before him to make the first move. The Princess of Heart chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she watched them face off.

_Namine can't I do **something**? Anything?!_ Kairi pleaded with her Nobody and Namine immediately sought to reassure her Other. _Just remember that training we've been doing together. Once Howler grabs Riku and pins him down or hold him back then you'll have the opportunity to attack him with the light. You'll have to get in close, though, so don't hesitate when you see an opening, _Namine reminded her and Kairi nodded absently as the first attacks flew.

Riku whipped Soul Eater around, sending shockwave of darkness slicing through the air. Howler jumped out of the way and Shinkiro dropped down into a pool of darkness as the attack shot over his head. The dark pool darted back and forth in front of Riku before the Neo Shadow jumped out with a spinning attack. Riku blocked the move with Dark Shield and both jumped backwards at the same time as Howler charged in from the side He body slammed the teenager and sent him sprawling to the ground on his stomach.

"Let him go!" Howler demanded, but the creature controlling Riku merely sneered and slammed an elbow into the werewolf's stomach. The dark creature grunted and jerked his arms back to clutch at his gut and Riku climbed to his feet just as Shinkiro darted forward and slashed at him with his long fingers.

The Neo Shadow managed to score a shallow gash through Riku's clothes and across his chest before the teenager used Dark Aura to fire multiple dark, azure orbs at Shinkiro. The Dark Shade was too slow to evade and the attacks knocked him back into the water with a huge splash as Howler climbed to his feet. The werewolf glanced over at Shinkiro before focusing his attention solely on Riku who smirked arrogantly at him.

"What's wrong puppy? You can do better than that can't you?" the monster possessing Riku taunted. Howler bristled angrily and shook off the taunt, "If I wasn't worried about hurting the boy then you would already cringing under my heels," he stated evenly, baring his fangs in warning. The threat failed to intimidate the intended target and instead the creature merely shrugged indifferently. Riku stepped aside as a black and blue orb shot out of the water and missed his hair by mere inches.

Shinkiro shot out of the large spring like a bullet and spun around towards Riku who used Soul Eater to block the attack. The Dark Shade bounced back and lifted his arm, his fingers lengthening into sharp daggers that shot towards Riku and punched straight through his shoulder. Shinkiro stiffened with surprise, but then hissed to himself as he saw a smirk develop on the teenager's lips.

Riku tightened his grip on Soul Eater and leaped forward, slamming the blade into Shinkiro's body and knocking him straight up into the air. "Dark Impulse!" Riku shouted as he jumped up and brought his weapon straight down onto Shinkiro's body. The Dark Shade went crashing down, but climbed back up and shook off the assault.

A deep intake of breath was the only warning Riku had before Howler's chest expanded and he opened his muzzle to let loose a howl that sent waves crashing across the large spring. It was so strong that it shattered the rocks on the edge of the water and sent Riku crashing into, and then through, a tree. Shinkiro took advantage of the sudden opportunity and darkness crackled around his fingers as he summoned another dark orb between his hands. The creature controlling Riku snarled angrily and knocked the broken pieces of the tree aside as he tried to climb back to his feet.

Before Riku could manage to fully regain his balance Shinkiro threw the orb of dark energy towards the teenager who brought up Soul Eater to lessen the effect of the attack. The dark orb crashed into the weapon and swelled to massive proportions before exploding and sending shockwaves of darkness blasting through the jungle. Kairi hunkered down behind a tree as the waves of energy flew over her head and bent some of the trees nearly in half. When the shockwaves finally stopped Kairi turned around in time to see Howler drop down on all fours and bound towards Riku.

Riku saw him coming and used Dark Aura to fire several azure blasts at the werewolf. Howler was hit, but determinedly kept going. Riku whipped his weapon around and sliced deep into the dark being's side. Still Howler didn't let that stop him. By the time the monster realized what was going on it was too late to evade. Howler swung his fist around in a sharp hook, landing a solid punch on Riku's face before snapping his jaws down on the teenager's weapon arm. The creature controlling Riku cried out in pain as Howler's fangs dug into his flesh.

Riku brought his knee up into Howler's gut and the werewolf winced at the pain and closed his eyes stubbornly held on. His jaws tightened on the teenager's arm forcing him to drop Soul Eater. The creature in control of Riku's body snarled furiously as a dark mist began to form around him.

"Get off me!" it roared and dark tendrils formed on both sides of Riku's body. They circled Howler's body and one tightened around his neck until the werewolf finally was forced to loosen his jaws. The tendrils snapped backwards, violently pulling the dark creature off Riku and lifting him off the ground. More dark coils formed and wrapped themselves around Howler's arms and legs, adamantly pulling them all in different directions. The werewolf howled with pain and anger as the dark coils continued to stretch him.

By now Riku had climbed back to his feet and was holding his arm close to his body and favoring his injured shoulder as he glared up at Howler who was using his sharp fangs to bit through the dark tendrils holding him hostage. Every time he snapped through one, however, they would regenerate within seconds and grab at him once again. Finally he managed to use his super-human strength to tear himself free of the dark coils and he fell to the ground with a harsh thud. Howler crawled back up and retreated to a safe distance, glancing over to make sure that Kairi was okay before refocusing his attention on Riku.

Kairi fidgeted impatiently as she was forced to watch from the sidelines. _Riku is right __**there**__...my friend is standing right in front of me and I can't do __**anything**__ to help him. I'm supposed to be a Princess of Heart! _She gritted her teeth in frustration at the thought. _I promised myself that I would help Sora and Riku and not be a hindrance anymore, but instead I'm just standing here doing __**nothing**__ once again. Now with my Keyblade broken I can't even defend myself, much less my friends, _Kairi thought mournfully as she looked around and realized that Shinkiro was nowhere in sight. She had seem him send that attack towards Riku and after it exploded Howler had jumped back into the fight, but where was he now?

Frowning to herself, Kairi pursed her lips, _Where is he anyway? I thought he was here to help us, but instead he just up and disappears leaving Howler to fend for himself!_ She could hear Namine trying to reassure her that wasn't the case and that Shinkiro must still be around here somewhere, but the teen wasn't in any mood to be placated and instead merely brushed off her Nobody's calming words.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something to herself, but was interrupted by a loud rustling sound above her head. She looked up and uttered a cry of surprise, quickly moving aside as Shinkiro dropped out of the branches and to the ground next to her, clearly worn out. Kairi's heart was beating wildly and she put a hand over her chest before recovering her composure. Gritting her teeth, Kairi cut off the accusation that came foremost to her mind and tried to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Where did you go? I saw that attack you sent at Riku explode or whatever, but then you disappeared..." Kairi trailed off when Shinkiro held up his hand to stop her, 'On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the hardest, how tough do you think it would be for Sora or Riku to defeat a normal, Heartless Neo Shadow?' he asked and when she frowned he waved his arm at her, 'Just answer the question,' the Dark Shade directed and Kairi thought for a moment.

"Probably about a five or so...." Kairi responded and Shinkiro nodded in affirmation, 'Exactly my point. I am more resilient then a normal Neo Shadow and quite a bit stronger than one...but not by much. Lord Xavath the Dragon of Darkness uses myself and others like me for recon, spy work, ambush attacks, and work like that. Heartless and your average or experienced warrior's are a simple matter, but when it comes to truly strong or advanced fighters then Xavath usually sends us out in teams where we can use our teamwork to defeat the enemy. On the other hand if we're alone than we'll simply distract our adversary until a stronger Dark Shade can arrive. We are by no means pushovers, but we're not particularly difficult to defeat either if you know what your doing,' Shinkiro pointed out.

The Dark Shade sighed and scratched his head, 'I expected trouble from Riku during this process, but I never thought I would actually have to fight him head on like this. I needed time to send for assistance...that's why I disappeared,' Shinkiro explained calmly and his antenna twitched as a dark portal appeared and a Sorcerer Nobody appeared. It too had a black dragon marking wrapped around its left arm and it calmly floated above the ground as opaque cubes swirled into existence around its body.

Howler noticed the new arrival and turned took look at them questioningly. Shinkiro nodded and motioned for him to move out of the way. The werewolf nodded and retreated to a safe distance. The Dark Shade turned back to Kairi and for the first time she realized just how tall he was. Shinkiro stood up straighter and tilted his head to look down at her, 'We can take care of this, but we'll still need your abilities to finish things up. Jump in when I tell you and blast his heart with as much light as you can possibly manage....' he ordered and held up his hand when Kairi opened her mouth to interrupt.

Shinkiro narrowed his eyes and stared at her firmly to emphasize his words, 'Whatever that creature is, it is firmly connected and attached to Riku's heart. Using the power of light is the only way to bring him back...and you _do_ want him back don't you?' he questioned and Kairi hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly and with obvious reluctance. She really didn't have much of a choice did she?

The Princess of Heart didn't trust these strangers _completely_, but she had no clear reason to doubt them either. They hadn't done anything suspicious so far, but what if they were misleading her? What if she trusted them and Riku ended up in an even worse condition than he was now?

Kairi's nervousness and unease increased exponentially, but it was too late to go back now. All she could do was put her hope in Shinkiro and Howler and pray that somehow things would turn out okay.

* * *

Riku jumped back as the dragon fired off another blast of azure fire and darkness. The fireball exploded as it hit the ground in front of him, forcing the teenager to continue backing up and dodging as the creature continued shooting fireballs at him.

Tightening his grip on Soul Eater, Riku took a deep breath and focused his power. Dark energy flashed across the blade and he whipped it around in a sharp curve, sending a wave of darkness towards the dragon. The attack was a direct hit, but the creature merely snorted and leaned down out of the shadows.

The dragon curled its lips in disgust. "Better try something else boy, the darkness isn't going to work...neither is that weapon I might add," it warned him before its claws darted out of the murk. Riku gasped and brought his weapon up. He just barely managed to avoid being impaled by the giant talons, but the shock of the impact still threw him off balance. The dragon whipped its tail around and slammed it into Riku's body, sending him sprawling backwards with the breath knocked out of him. The teenager rolled back onto his feet and clutched his stomach painfully. He couldn't get any air into his lungs and his enemy wasn't going to give him time to try.

The dragon roared and dark tendrils shot out of the dark towards Riku. Cursing his weakness the teenager staggered to his feet and sliced through several tendrils before one wrapped around his arm and wrenched it backwards. Another snaked around his neck and dragged him down to his knees. More dark coils emerged from the shadows and pulled at Riku's legs and left arm, dragging him all the way down to the floor. The lanky teen gritted his teeth and tried to use brute strength to get his weapon arm free, but the coil of darkness tightened so much that Riku began to lose feeling in his lower arm.

A dark chuckle floated to Riku's ears as yet another tendril wrapped around his neck, choking him further. The dragon flicked his tongue out and tilted its head slightly so he could look at Riku eye-to-eye. "Your missing something here boy. I've already told you why I'm here and why you were chosen...but your_ just not_ putting the pieces together. Your not seeing the big picture," it rumbled before pulling back and staring down at him. A dozen insults flashed through Riku's mind, but he couldn't speak or move and the dark coils wrapped around him continued to shift and tighten around his body.

Riku knew he had to do _something _or it would soon be too late to do _anything_. If he let this creature win than very well it might be the end of him. This monster was far stronger than Xehanort's Heartless had been and it clearly couldn't care less whether he lived or died. If it ended up killing him during this process than the dragon would simply shrug it off and move on. Calmly waiting for another candidate to be chosen.

_That monster said the darkness isn't going to work and that Soul Eater wouldn't either, _Riku considered, closing his eyes as he remembered that image he had seen before. _That creature showed me my heart...a heart of darkness that can use the power of light...the power of.... _the teenager's eyes snapped open and he smirked as he realized what his adversary was waiting for.

_It...or he...already told me before that in order to be considered a candidate for the position of Dragon of Twilight you need to be able to use the light **and** darkness, but that alone can't be enough to past this test. I'll bet my Keyblade he wants me to attack him with **both** elements at the same time. I mean that dragon must be able to do the same thing himself or he wouldn't have this responsibility at all, _Riku winced and managed to loosen his grip slightly before reaching deep within him, searching for his light just as King Mickey had taught him.

Riku could feel a shiver slide through the dark coils wrapped around him and he gritted his teeth before summoning as much power as he could and forcing it out of his body. Light shot out in all directions, burning away the shadows and destroying the tendrils that had been holding him down.

The teenager took a moment to catch his breath before climbing to his feet. Riku lifted his arm and stared down at the weapon in his hand. It had changed from the dark weapon Soul Eater and transformed back into his Keyblade Way to the Dawn. It allowed him to use both light _and_ darkness, but at the same time it _reduced_ the level and power of darkness. In other words his light attacks were fine, but his dark abilities, while still powerful, were greatly reduced in strength when compared to his form as Xehanort's Heartless. It was the price he had to pay for retaining control over both elements and he had considered it a small price before, but now it was proving to be a bit of a problem.

_Way to the Dawn is powerful and lets me use both elements...but it's not strong enough for me now and its certainly not going to be enough to support me through this process. I need a new weapon, one that allows me **full **and **complete** control over the light and dark both, _Riku resumed his fighting stance and stared at the monster before him. As he gazed up at it he could see that its scales were really a slightly darker gray than he had first thought and just a little lighter than the angel wing on the tip of his Keyblade. Its body was longer than he could have possibly imagined and its massive wings extended until they blotted out the small circle of light in the "sky" above his head.

Its arms were not the small, weak ones Riku had originally imagined, but instead were powerful forelimbs that looked as if they could rip straight through stone like a hot knife through butter. Its back legs and feet looked equally as strong and Riku knew that he didn't want either front or back limbs anywhere near him.

Flipping his Keyblade around in his hand Riku taunted the beast, "For now this will have to do. I can worry about a new Keyblade once I've passed your test," he stated calmly as the creature bared its fangs in a wicked grin, clearly enjoying the battle.

Narrowing its eyes, the dragon flicked its forked tongue out once again, "Got it now have you? Understanding how to do something and actually doing it are two different things..." it cautioned him and Riku smirked confidently as he motioned for the dragon to come at him. "I think you'd be wise not to underestimate my powers," he returned and the creature snarled in warning before launching itself at him. Riku's tensed but kept his body rooted in one spot as the monster bared down on him.

Riku gathered his strength and focused both light and dark into his Keyblade. The weapon glowed blue-black in response and just as the dragon was about to take a bite out of him, he leapt forward and rolled under its body. It roared angrily and its claws flashed out to grab at him. The teen was easily small enough to slip through and sliced his weapon through the air and into the dragon's body, biting deep into its belly scales. Swirls of dark and light energy flashed and curled away from the blade as Riku poured his power into and then out of the Keyblade.

Screaming with surprise and fury the dragon's body coiled and drew back and away from Riku. Snaking its head around the creature roared angrily as tongues of flame danced at the edges of its jaws. Riku held up his hand and managed to bring up Dark Shield, the barrier flashing into existence before him. The clear shield blocked the brunt of the azure flames and the rest of the attack roared past Riku's body. He could feel the heat and pressure of the fire and his shield began to radiate cracks from the middle as the dragon continued to expel flames from its mouth.

_Not yet! Just a little more!_ Riku started to worry, but finally the pressure eased just a slight bit and the dragon suddenly stopped completely. It let out an unearthly shriek and light blazed around Riku, burning so brightly that he was forced to close his eyes. Its wings flapped wildly and the light brightened even more until there was nothing else but pure white. Riku felt a stabbing pain in his chest that forced him down to his knees. He could feel the light piercing through the darkness in him and stabbing straight through into his heart, weakening both him and the dragon coiled around his heart.

_This power...this light...it **must **belong to Kairi...there's no other power so pure. What is that monster doing with my body that they have to resort to blasting my heart with light? _Riku considered, gasping as the pain increased. Gritting his teeth he determinedly struggled to his feet. This was the perfect opportunity to strike back and he had to take it no matter how weak he felt.

Way to the Dawn lit up with light energy as Riku prepared Darkstorm, his strongest attack. It was similar to Dark Aura and visually similar to Sora's Sonic Blade, but far more controlled and focused. Riku vanished and reappeared behind the dragon. It turned around, but the teenager was too fast for it. He summoned his darkness as well and the weapon turned blue-black as he lunged forward and scored a direct hit on the creature's back. It whipped around and snapped its jaws shut like a steel trap, but Riku had already vanished to a new position.

Pushing off the ground Riku lunged and attacked again, slicing into the dragon's neck before vanishing and appearing off to its side and slicing into its forearm. The teenager did this several more times before the attack came to its limit and ended. Riku landed back on the ground and his knee's buckled under him as the light burned all sensation away.

* * *

Kairi watched as the Sorcerer used its cubes to block Riku's attack before using them like a club. The opaque, slightly pink-looking cubes swung down through the air and slammed straight into Riku's body, knocking him clean through a tree. Shinkiro emerged from the ground and unleashed a shockwave before diving like an arrow towards Riku who had just climbed to his feet. The Dark Shade slammed into him so hard that Kairi winced and put a hand around her ribs automatically as the force of impact shook the ground.

Shinkiro jumped aside as Riku whipped Soul Eater around to thrust at him, but as he did so the weapon suddenly glowed brightly and vanished from his hand in a swirl of darkness. "What the....?" the creature controlling Riku was clearly surprised and hesitated for just a split second. A second both Dark Shades took full advantage of.

The Sorcerer slammed one of its cubes straight down on top of Riku, smashing him to the ground before pulling back. Shinkiro danced forward and hauled the teenager to his feet, on hand wrenching his head back and the other around his waist.

'Now Kairi!' Shinkiro shouted to her and the Princess of Heart swallowed hard before running forward onto the impromptu battlefield. Kairi slid to a stop in front of Riku and as she stared into his eyes she could see the gaze of a _monster_ staring back at her with contempt. The look firmly banished all feelings of hesitancy that Kairi had been harboring.

The Princess of Heart glared right on back to show her resolve, _We can't allow this __**thing**__ to run wild around Destiny Islands in Riku's body. He needs to be stopped and this is the only way to do it! _Kairi thought as a means of reassurance. Narrowing her eyes she summoned as much power as she could manage into her left hand. "Give Riku back to us!" she demanded before slamming her palm into Riku's chest. Light blazed around them and Kairi was forced to look away as it seared her eyes. She could hear Riku screaming in pain and her immediate reaction was to stop and pull her hand away.

_You can't stop now! Just a little more Kairi! _Namine's voice urged her as Shinkiro's large hands and long fingers snapped down around her wrist. Kairi could just barely make out the Dark Shade through the light pulsing around her and from the short glimpse she got she could see him stagger and felt his smooth skin growing colder.

_This is hurting him just as much as its hurting Riku, _Kairi realized as the Neo Shadow shook his head at her. 'Don't...don't worry about me! We can't...we can't afford to...to lose Riku...not like this!' Shinkiro gasped. He was obviously struggling to speak and Kairi felt a flash of guilt for doubting him. He was going through all of this just to help Riku.

"Foolish...human...I'll...make you pay...for this..."

Kairi looked up and saw Riku's face twist with hatred and she hardened her resolve, "No...your not Riku at all," she whispered to herself before pouring all the light she could manage straight into Riku's heart. It felt like minutes dragged by but it must only have been a few seconds before Namine spoke up again.

_Kairi! Kairi stop! That's too much! _The Nobody sounded worried and Kairi stopped her attack, scared that she had gone too far, but when the jungle and nearby spring started to spin around her she realized that Namine had been referring to _her_ and not Riku. She saw her best friend crumple to the ground like a limp doll as Shinkiro sagged and fell to his knees as well before falling completely over.

Kairi put a hand to her head and closed her eyes to try and stop the spinning.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

Kairi cracked open her eyes and saw a canine face peering down at her, but it took a moment before the name came to mind and she recognized who it was. "Howler?" she whispered and the werewolf nodded slowly and looked over his shoulder to address someone, but she couldn't quite make out his words. He moved back and she could hear someone else walking up to her side. Her head was throbbing and her arms felt as if she'd been pumping iron for a couple hours straight. Kairi tried to lift an arm to her head, but even that simple action exhausted her strength.

"Don't try and move hunny, you need to rest after that...after whatever it was you did," Kairi's mother was suddenly at her side and staring down at her. The woman looked over her shoulder and Kairi managed to lift her head just enough to see Howler standing there beside and just behind her mother. The white room and rails on either side tipped Kairi off to the fact that she was in the hospital and currently in bed in a private room.

"She's going to be alright isn't she?" her mother's voice interrupted Kairi's observations and she could tell that her parent had gone into 'protective mother' mode. Howler looked decidedly uncomfortable at the question and jerked a thumb over towards the open door.

"That's what Xuzai—the other Dark Shade in the robe—told me, so I think we should just let her rest. I doubt she's very aware of what's going on yet...she's still in shock," Howler explained hesitantly and the woman pursed her lips before turning back to her daughter with a gentle look on her face. "Don't worry sweetie I'm right here for you okay?" she promised in a shaky voice.

Kairi nodded slowly and closed her eyes before opening them again, "Where's Riku?" she questioned, only able to muster a small whisper. Immediately her mother glanced back at Howler and the two exchanged a knowing look before the woman turned back to her daughter with a forced smile.

"He'll..." she stopped and Kairi could see that her mother was a bit unsure of herself. "He's resting right now and _you_ need to do the same," she gently pushed on Kairi's shoulders to get her to lay down. Feebly she tried to knock her mother's arm away, "Where's Riku?" Kairi demanded more firmly this time and stared at her mother until the woman sighed and looked away from her piercing gaze.

She straightened up and shook her head, "He hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure it won't be too much longer until Riku comes around," she didn't sound at all convincing and Kairi really started to worry. The Princess of Heart forced herself into a sitting position and pushed her mother away when she tried to stop her.

Kairi shook her head and looked to Howler for support, but the werewolf shook his head and crossed his arms. "No...you need to rest tonight. You can always see him in the morning," Howler determined and Kairi's mother nodded in agreement and she frowned at her daughter. "He's right. Now is no time to be up and running around, especially after everything you've been through this afternoon..._and_ this morning," she said and her steely tone made it clear that she wasn't going to back down.

Kairi swallowed hard as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't begin to explain to her mother how she felt, how worried she had been the whole time Sora and Riku had been away, how scared she was that one day they would leave and never come back to her, how _every_ fight and _every _mission they went on might be their last. No matter how weak it was each Heartless they fought could capture their heart and take Sora or Riku away from her forever.

She swallowed hard and fought back her emotions, "I want to know how he's doing...I _need _to know how he's doing," Kairi pleaded desperately with her mother. The woman's face softened for a moment before hardening with resolve. She crossed her arms and set her jaw stubbornly, "I don't care. You're my daughter and my first priority is to make sure your okay. Riku's has the best doctors in Destiny Islands taking care of him..." she began, but Kairi cut her off.

"The doctor's can't do anything about this!" she objected and her mother held up her hand to forestall more comments.

"And that...that Dark Shade, Xuzai is watching over Riku. Its friend Xaltair is with that black creature who helped you," she explained and Kairi frowned in confusion and looked over at Howler who nodded, "She's talking about Shinkiro. Another Dark Shade, a Dragoon Nobody called Xaltair, showed up after you passed out. I stayed with you three while they went back to the house to get help," the werewolf clarified and Kairi rubbed her head as it began to throb more insistently.

"Three?" Kairi questioned and Howler dropped his gaze, "Shinkiro...isn't doing very well. All of the light you used...he was very close to you when it happened...too close," the werewolf explained and she opened her mouth to ask something else, but her mother cut her off.

"Enough, both of you! You are going to rest young lady or by golly I will call the nurse in to sedate you!" Kairi's mother shouted, surprising them both. The Princess of Heart gawked at her mother and snapped her mouth shut, not knowing if her parent was serious or just trying to scare her into obedience.

Howler raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a curious look. Kairi's mother noticed the exchanged and scowled fiercely at both of them. "Oh, no! Don't look at him for help!" she cut in and this time Kairi didn't fight back when her mother pushed her back down to the hospital bed. She only now realized that her arms were trembling from the effort to keep her body upright and her breathing was ragged and heavy as her body barely managed to support her.

Kairi sagged back into the pillow as her mother pulled the sheets farther up and tucked her in. Her eyes softened and she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Don't worry about your friends...they'll still be there when you wake up in the morning..._later_ in the morning," she clarified and Kairi could only sigh in resignation and turned her head slightly, closing her eyes as her exhaustion overcame her willpower.

_We did win didn't...we? _wasKairi's final thought before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: **So was that enough excitement for you? Hope I didn't make you guys worry/panic to much. I'm not very good at fight scenes (doesn't every author on here say that though?) but I certainly tried my best!

Sorry about not revealing the new dragon's name yet, but I promise I'm getting to it! Its good to finally be getting into the "meat" of the story. Next chapter isn't going to provide much hope though if that's what your looking for. Riku's unconscious and will stay that way for a while, Sora is passed out but will be (relatively) okay, and Shinkiro...well you'll have to wait until later in order to see what happens in that area.

We'll also be getting back to Shadow's Luminance to see how Nazairah, Athane, and Xavath are handling things on their end. I might even give you a glimpse of Kazana, leader of the Radiant Heart Society that's causing all this trouble. Depends on my mood and your lovely reviews. :)

So thank you for reading and please comment on the chapter! I need more feedback and information from you all! Until next time everyone!


	18. The Essence of Politics, The Art of War

**AN:** Sorry if I took longer than last time to update but...well frankly I've been lazy and couldn't figure out how to end this chapter and I finally just bit the bullet and muscled through it. So here you go and I know you will enjoy the drama and action that is to come!

I was feeling generous so you'll be meeting Kazana the leader of the Radiant Heart Society and back in the darkness things are going to take a turn for the worse for Nazairah and the royal family...

Read on and please enjoy!

Chapter 18: The Essence of Politics, The Art of War

* * *

Polaris smiled as she rubbed the bottom jaw of one of her reptile pets, a 40 foot crocodile that was still growing at a decent rate. It rumbled something and she shook her head, "No. I was just thinking of that boy Zanier and his griffin partner," she explained as the massive creature stared back at her.

The Dragon of Light frowned and continued her train of thought, "It's sad to see a young one like that led astray. The worst part is he probably believes and treasures every word out of Kazana's beak. He does tend to have that effect on people I suppose..." Polaris mused as the crocodile closed his eyes.

"For someone meant to protect the worlds of light you have a rather... _jaded_ view of things."

Polaris gasped and whirled around to find none other than Kazana himself staring down at her with an amused twinkle in his pale eyes. The massive crocodile hissed and lifted itself out of the water, but Polaris quickly put a hand on his snout to stop him. The reptile snarled bitterly and turned around, diving back into the pool and away from both of them.

Kazana was of the Aivan race—half human, half bird. He was from the Raevn Tribe, or Raven as it was more commonly spelled. Unlike those others of his particular kind, though, Kazana's feathers were pure white. His eyes were the normal blue-gray color showing that he was a mutation rather than an albino.

The leader of the Radiant Heart Society had distinct bird head and neck that descended into a human-like torso and arms. The former had short feathers with soft down underneath while Kazana's arms sported the same long, flying feathers as the wings carefully folded behind and to his sides. His legs too were covered with feathers slightly longer than the ones on his chest and his legs ended in large avian feet and talons. Currently Kazana wore a silver shawl thrown over his shoulders accompanied by gray and sliver silk pants that ended just a few inches below his knees. The white raven never passed up the chance to show off his proud origins.

Pale eyes carefully examined the surrounding room before falling back on Polaris once again as Kazana addressed her. "Forgive me. I hope I didn't startle you," he stated with false kindness and the Dragon of Light quickly fought to regain her composure. He knew full well what he'd done and was no doubt enjoying every ounce of her discomfort.

Instead of snapping at him Polaris gave a simple shrug and stood up, "Not at all, but I must say its not often you come here. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she wished her words were acid so that she could spit them in his face and watch those proud features burn right off.

_Now, now, the guardian of Kingdom Hearts shouldn't be so vengeful, _Polaris' reminded herself as Kazana absorbed her less than sincere words with a calm facade.

The large snow white wings folded against Kazana's back moved and fluttered slightly as the Aivan sketched a short bow. "I merely wanted to thank you for helping my servant Zanier and his griffin partner. Your kindness is heartwarming," Kazana said respectfully and the Dragon of Light frowned and turned away, brushing past him indifferently.

"I did it for Arai. She is an innocent creature...which is more than I can say for you Kazana," Polaris replied evenly and the white raven sniffed at that response and shook his head. "Why can't you see the wisdom in what I am trying to do? The darkness harbors many dangers...dangers that could destroy many innocents here in the world's of light. We must work together to protect those less fortunate ones," Kazana was the picture of sincerity and kindness.

Even for Polaris it was hard not to be drawn in by his charisma, _He could charm the fire off a phoenix's wings if he wanted to, _she mused cynically as Kazana waited for her response. Finally she turned to him and lifted her chin, "It is my responsibility to protect Kingdom Hearts and the worlds of light. That protection does _not_ mean unwarranted attacks against dark beings who have done _nothing_ to earn our distrust," Polaris stated coolly and the white raven frowned, allowing some of his displeasure to show through his otherwise composed facade.

Carefully Kazana ticked of the reasons on his fingers, "They enslave others, they burn entire nations... entire _worlds_ to the ground for their own greed, and I shudder to think of the other crimes that have gone unchecked over the years," the raven gave a sad shake of his head, "Not to mention the fact that the darkness is a virtual haven for the Heartless. The Dragon of Darkness makes a mockery of precious hearts by turning them into those awful creatures known as Dark Shades," he added in an attempt to get Polaris to see his side of the argument.

Instead, Polaris turned on him, eyes flashing with indignation. _Just being in the same room as him awakens my latent reptilian instincts, much less trying to reason with him, _she thought but held back those words in favor of a more civil response. "Xavath rules his domain and I rule mine. He can do as he wishes with the Heartless on his worlds," Polaris response was curt and to the point. She was _not_ going to be baited into an argument.

The corners of Kazana's beak turned upwards as he smiled at her patiently, "Hmm, as you say...we'll just see how long Xavath will hold out...I know you certainly didn't last very long," he chirped and Polaris whirled on him with pure rage planted across her features.

"You lying, murderous...!" The Dragon of Light was cut off when Kazana suddenly appeared at her side and grabbed her by the throat. He tilted his head slightly to get a better look at her; his eyes had gone cold and dark. "Do not forget your place woman. I am your master now and you'd better not forget the power I have over you...or should I use another unfortunate world to teach you a lesson?" he hissed, feathers puffing out in addition to his threat.

Polaris flinched unconsciously and drew away from him. Kazana released her and the woman backed up, a hand over her wildly beating heart. The white raven clasped his hands behind his back and resumed his relaxed position, "I _allow _you a certain measure of freedom, but if you continue to try and put thoughts of dissension into the heads of my loyal servants than I can easily have that privilege revoked," Kazana warned in a low tone as he stared her down.

The Dragon of Light felt a chill go up her spine and looked away, unable to stand the intensity of his gaze.

Light flashed brightly for a moment as Kazana teleported out of the room, leaving Polaris alone with her thoughts.

_The Dragon of Light... what a joke... I can act as strong and defiant as I want, but in the end...I'm just another slave of Kazana's,_ Polaris thought as she closed her eyes and hung her head in shame.

* * *

Princess Nazairah kept her expression calm as the Royal Council continued to debate the matter before them. The bill had finally been passed all the way through the various government layers and had risen up to appear before the Twili gathered here. Her stomach was in knots and it took all her self control to keep from fidgeting. Words couldn't describe how important this new law was to her. If it passed then she and Xavath could finally...

Quickly Nazairah pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Right now she had to focus on what was being said.

The moderator of this meeting banged his gavel to get their attention. Mersales was a grizzled old Twili who had been through more battles then Nazairah could remember and he was an expert when it came to mending rifts between the Twili and Drakan.

Mersales left eye was closed and scarred over, but his good eye scanned those sitting on both sides of the table. "We are convened here today to decide on the matter of interracial and interspecies marriage. Our vote today will determine whether this arrangement will be allowed after nearly a thousand years or more of being outlawed," he banged his gavel again and motioned broadly to the others, "I now open the floor to any and all comments or issues you would like to bring to attention. Bergaddon? Why don't you start for us?" Mersales offered before taking his seat.

Bergaddon nodded and idly stroked his thick beard and mustache as he looked over at Nazairah lazily. He was, if possible, even older than Mersales. No one knew how long Bergaddon had been alive and while he rarely spoke, his words were always true and hard hitting. Even the most stubborn and obstinate of Twili shut their mouths when Bergaddon had advice to give.

"Its already too late and too early this morning. The sun's gone down and will be back up in a few hours so why don't we get to what is really bothering us all?" Bergaddon had probably never stringed so many words together in his life, but Nazairah knew exactly what he was aiming at and so did everyone else.

As one they turned to her and as Princess she lifted her chin proudly, "My own relationship with Xavath I would presume?" she stated calmly and Bergaddon skipped a nod or grunt of assent and merely continued speaking, "I think we all know and can bank on the knowledge that if this bill ever passes than you two will be wed...married...is that not true?" he questioned and Nazairah raised an eyebrow but didn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course," Nazairah honestly replied and Synora, a female Twili and governor, leaned forward, her ornate rings glimmering. "You are the King's daughter and he has chosen _you_ as heir to the throne. It is imperative that _you_ and _no one else_ continue ruling over the Twili. Some of us may not always... agree with your decisions, but we know that you always do what is best for our people," Synora pursed her lips slightly before adding, "I think what we all want is to be reassured that Xavath will not...unduly influence matters pertaining to our world and the way we choose to rule it," she concluded and the others nodded in agreement.

_That's it? This is what's got them so worried? _Nazairah resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Instead she took a sip of her water glass to hide her triumphant smile. Placing it back down on the table the princess clasped her hands together and carefully explained the matter.

Nazairah made a sweeping motion with her hands to signify the otherwise empty room, "You'll notice that neither Athane or Xavath are with us at the moment..." she paused for a moment to let that sink in, "It is and always has been a rule that neither the Dragon of Darkness, Keyblade Master, or the Dark Shades may interfere with or influence the political or personal affairs of other worlds. They must not get involved with the ruling power, government, tribal affairs, or other matters that do not directly or indirectly involve the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, Hearts, or something else along those general lines," Nazairah reminded them and a couple members of the Royal Council rolled their eyes in a "we know this already" gesture.

Ignoring them the princess continued, "So if Xavath and I were married then none of this would change. As my partner he would of course have a voice in discussing the matter, but when it comes ruling over and deciding on Twili matters... I alone would have the final say. Of course I would not make any decisions without first addressing the Royal Council seeing as that _is_ part of our constitution after all. As for the Dark Shades...well, they're fighters not ambassadors and we all know that Athane has never really been one for politics such as this matter before us," Nazairah smiled and the other members chuckled slightly at that reminder.

Bergaddon gave a loud grunt and crossed his arms, "Good enough for me," he mumbled and the other whispered to each other before Mersales banged his gavel to get their attention. He stood up and rearranged the papers before him, "Very well. I believe that is a good enough answer for us all then?" Mersales paused and everyone nodded, a few rather grudgingly.

Satisfied Mersales raised his right hand, "Very well, all in favor of passing this new law allowing interracial and interspecies marriages please raise your right hand," he silently counted all of the hands and then nodded and wrote it down. Looking back up he scanned the few faces that were clearly displeased, "Those not in favor please raise your left hand," Mersales requested and 5 hands went up. A slight smile crossed his lips and he wrote that number down as well.

Straightening up Mersales smiled, a gesture that made the battle scarred warrior look more deranged than happy, "Majority wins 45 to 5," he slipped a ring off his left index finger and dipped it into a pad of wax before pressing it down to the paper to affirm that it was authentic. "This will be passed on for the King and Queen to sign and if that is accomplished than these laws will go into effect approximately one month from now. This meeting is now adjourned," he banged his gavel and the Royal Council began to disperse.

Silently, Nazairah watched them file out of the room or hang back to talk with others. For a moment she considered telling them that the Dark Masters from the world of Nightmare's Hollow would be coming to the Evenings Sunset Dance as well.

_Hmm, I think I'll just leave that as a surprise for everyone. There are still things do in preparation for tomorrow's dance and the last thing I need is for them to pester me with questions, complaints, and requests about what they want done, _Nazairah considered as she stood up and gathered up her own copies of today's agenda. With a wave of her hand she used the darkness to transfer directly back to her insanely large, and heavily guarded, hotel room.

Upon arrival, Nazairah dropped the stack of papers down on the nearest table and, with a slight wince, slipped off her shoes and tossed them into a corner. Out of the corner of her vision she could see Selenius, the Dark Shade assigned to protect her, appear in a dark of the room before fading back into the shadows without a trace.

The Princess nodded slightly to him before walking into the bedroom and turning a small bedside lamp on. Nazairah sat down on the bed and stared down at her hand, the burn on it was healing nicely and the only reminder of the attack that had been made a couple nights ago in her very own room at the palace.

Frowning to herself, Nazairah looked up and stared out of the nearby window that offered a perfect view of the surrounding city as she considered the matter, _It's so easy to forget that anything ever happened. Other than that one attack we don't have much information to go on and if Xavath knows anything than he certainly isn't letting anyone else know just yet, _she considered impatiently. _Then again that's why I've sent out all these messages to the rulers of various worlds...we need their information and help if we're going to find out where these light dwellers are attacking and what kind of damage they're doing, _she stood up again and prepared herself for bed.

_Xavath told us about that dream he had the night I was attacked by Zanier and according to that vision the light and dark will eventually be involved in an all out war with each other, _Nazairah strode over to the dresser and pulled a loose silk robe out before frowning and dropping it. She walked back over to her bedside stand. She grabbed her diary wrote down a brief note to herself before putting it back in the drawer.

_I'm going to be Queen someday...ruler of the Twili and almost every other world in the darkness...it's a position I've always wanted but...will I really be able to handle the problems that will come with it if we get involved in a war between light and dark? _Nazairah considered uneasily as she chewed on her fingernails. There was no telling how much time they had left or how far the light dwellers had already penetrated into their realm.

_These light dwellers are going to target me and try to use me against Xavath. I just hope we've located Riku, the Dragon of Twilight, by then and have gotten him to work with us. He's the only one who can really tip the scales in our favor, _Nazairah remembered that part all too clearly. Just who _were_ these people and why were they attacking _now_? It didn't make any sense.

'My lady...' Selenius voice interrupted her thoughts and the Princess glanced over her shoulder at him.

The Phantom was examining the face of his pocket-watch with great interest and lifted his hooded head silently, sending a cold chill up Nazairah's spine.

Turning fully to face him Nazairah pressed for information, "What? What's wrong?" she demanded and felt Selenius' gaze slip away from her. The Dark Shade shook his head slowly, 'I'm afraid time has run out... there was an attack at the Twilight Palace... the King and Queen... ' Selenius paused once again and Nazairah nearly throttled him in an effort to get the words out faster.

Finally the Phantom concluded his announcement, 'Your parents have been gravely injured in an attack by a light dweller... many Drakan guards are injured or dying and... several Dark Shades have not survived either,' Selenius informed her and Nazairah gasped as she felt a stab of fear. All thoughts in her mind suddenly fled and she grabbed the bed post for support until she regained her composure.

Selenius lifted his head and gazed at her from under his hood, 'Xavath has summoned you to the scene. Athane is searching the palace for any other signs of the attacker. We must leave immediately,' he turned and opened a dark portal. Nazairah shook her head and then nodded slowly to show that she understood. There was no time to process this, she need to go personally and see what was going on.

The Princess took a deep breath and headed through the dark portal after Selenius.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes, but was forced to close them again when the ceiling started to spin above him. He let out a deep groan and waited for the dizziness to pass before slowly opening his right eye once again. Much to his relief the room stayed in place. Sighing with relief he pressed a hand to his forehead to ease the throbbing.

"Sora? Sora are you..how do you feel?"

The Keyblade Master opened his eyes again and saw his parent's hovering over him. Sora managed to summon/force a smile onto his face to try and ease their concern, "Just worn out. Its...really been a rough day you know?" he said wearily and his father set his jaw and rubbed his eyes, clearly fighting tears. His mother didn't even bother and instead fairly threw her arms around her son.

"Oh, Sora we've been so worried about you!" his mother choked out and Sora wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

"Come on don't cry, I'll be okay after some rest you know?" Sora assured her as the woman stepped back and nodded to herself. He looked over out of the window and raised an eyebrow when he saw the moon shimmering in the dark sky.

_It must be early the next morning or something, _Sora considered before turning back to his parents, "How long have I been out?" he asked and his father shook his head, an unreadable look on his face. His mother took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to her son, her hand on his forehead with concern all over her face, "Almost 3 days now. You were so exhausted," she said gently and Sora rubbed his eyes.

"I _feel_ exhausted," Sora admitted with a warm smile towards his parents. He could see his father relax slightly before the man cleared his throat loudly. His mother looked back and chewed on her bottom lip before nodding in silent agreement.

Immediately Sora straightened up and looked between the two, "What's wrong? Are Kairi and Riku okay?" he questioned and his father shook his head slowly but didn't say anything. The teenager's mother reached over and took his hand in her's, "Kairi is awake and doing...okay," Sora couldn't help but notice the hesitation that came before that last word and wrinkled his brow with worry. Squeezing his hand she added, "But Riku hasn't woken up yet...and the doctors aren't sure when...or IF, that will ever happen," she carefully explained to him and Sora instinctively pulled back before a dark look crossed his face.

Gritting his teeth, the Keyblade Master threw the covers aside and swung his legs over the side opposite of the one his mother was sitting on. Sora fumbled around and located his clothes, but try as he might he couldn't find his shoes. Giving up on that venture he quickly pulled on his pants and carelessly tossed his hospital gown aside before slipping into his shirt and jacket.

"Sora what are you doing? You need to rest!" his mother exclaimed and when Sora turned around she put her hands on his shoulders to try and stop him. The teenager narrowed his eye and brushed her hands off, "No, I have to see Riku and I have to see him now. There might be something I can do for him," he determined and brushed past his father who immediately reached out and grabbed his arm. Before the man could say anything, though, a sharp scream pierced their ears.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted and tore out of his father's grip. He shot out of the room and pelted down the hallway, his parent's calls falling on deaf ears as he raced towards the sound of Kairi's voice.

* * *

**AN:** And that is where this chapter shall end. I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. :)

I don't really have anything else to say so thank you for reading and please review! I need to know what you think of the chapter!


	19. Death In The Family

Chapter 19: Death In The Family

* * *

Nazairah stepped out of the dark portal and immediately felt sick at what she saw before her. Drakan guards and Dark Shades were everywhere and all of them were either dead or dying. The Princess hurried over and crouched down next to one of the tall reptilian guards. There was no blood anywhere, instead it looked as if they had simply fallen down where they were. Moving closer she crouched down next to one of the guards and placed hand on the chest of the dead Drakan warrior. Right away Nazairah frowned at what she felt.

_His ribs have been broken rather than crushed. Its like something squeezed him to death, _Nazairah felt a chill and quickly stood back up. The only light in this hallway was the moonlight streaming in through the long glass windows. Selenius was floating silently beside her and he gazed out from under his hood, carefully scanning the surrounding area.

'Mistress...we must go. It is not wise to linger in this area,' Selenius offered with rather calm urgency. Nazairah pulled herself from her thoughts and nodded slowly. Standing up she turned away from the fallen guards and followed the Phantom as he led her through the gloomy hallway. The only sounds came from their breathing and her footsteps. The silence was unnerving and Nazairah spoke up in an effort to keep the quiet from unsettling her even more.

"Where are my parents? Are they okay?" the Princes questioned with a mixture of worry and apprehension.

Selenius lowered his head and was silent for a moment. After several quiet seconds he looked back over his shoulder at her, 'The creature that attacked your family is still at large. Under different circumstances Xavath never would have allowed you to come back here until the assailant had been captured...' he waited for a moment as Nazairah digested that information. A frown crossed her face as she waited for him to finish. Selenius moved his gaze away from hers and continued.

'The only reason Xavath has requested you be brought here is because he fears your parents are... not long for this world,' Selenius admitted to her and Nazairah stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart skipped a beat and a hand flew up to her chest as her mind fought against that information. Her parents had been ruling for years! All attempts on their life had always been stopped before, no one had ever managed to get close to them. They weren't... they couldn't be... Nazairah swallowed hard and shook her head. This was no time to collapse into a senseless bundle of emotions.

Pushing all of those negative thoughts away the Princess took a shaky breath and hurried after Selenius who had just realized she was no longer following him. The Dark Shade managed not to look impatient, but it was obvious from the way he looked around the hallway that he was eager to get her going again.

They started walking and Nazairah closed her eyes for a moment as emotion welled up within her. This had to be another attack instigated by those awful light dwellers. No one else would be audacious enough to slip in, kill the Drakan guards _and_ the Dark Shades then disappear into thin air without a trace. This whole situation reeked and Nazairah couldn't wait to get her hands on the to person or creature that dared to attack her family.

'We have arrived.'

Nazairah looked up and realized they were indeed at her parents personal living quarters, which was easily one of the most heavily guarded areas in the entire palace. The weight of the situation suddenly came crashing down on her shoulders and she had to rest a hand against the wall in order to support herself as she looked into the room. Inside the extravagant quarters her mother and father lay unmoving on the floor. Their clothes were burned and torn, showing clear signs of a struggle.

Several Drakan guards lay dead near the doorway and for the first time Nazairah noticed that the sides of the entryway were missing. A large, but neat, semicircle of wood and stone was missing from both sides. Something rather large had forced its way through here and attacked everyone.

"Nazairah?"

Pulling out of her revere, the Princess' blinked and realized that Xavath was there as well. He had been crouching down next to the King and Queen, but now he stood up and angled his body towards her. Nazairah stared at him for a moment before her gaze fell back down to her parents.

Nazairah tried to speak, but a swell of emotion cut off all her words. Xavath's reptilian features softened with compassion, but he didn't come over to her. Instead he crouched down next to the King and whispered something to him. The King's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his hand weakly.

"My.... daughter? Where...?"

The soft, weak of her father managed to get Nazairah moving once again. She hurried over to her father's side and fell beside him with tears in her eyes. Now she could see that his skin had been severely burned by what looked like some type of acid or other chemical. Just looking at his horrendous injuries made her cringe—she couldn't even begin to imagine the type of pain he was in right now.

"Father? What...?"

Nazairah was cut off when her father let his hand rest on her shoulder and then gently squeezed her neck to silence her.

"It was a....Vipera that attacked us... it had... a crystal... of light...on its chest..." the King gasped and choked before hacking up blood onto his chest. Nazairah fought back her tears and used one of her sleeves to wipe his face as he continued. "Tried... to stop... forced to fight... " a wet rattle accompanied his last breath and he turned to gaze at Nazairah with desperate eyes.

"The Twili... are in your hands now... stop... these light dwellers... no matter what the cost..." the King coughed again and grimaced from the pain the acid burns caused him. Nazairah took his hand in hers and kissed in gently, "Don't worry father. You've worked so hard to bring the Twili and all the other dark races together... I won't let this organization from the light destroy all of that," she vowed and the King nodded and relaxed at that promise.

He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Nazairah leaned down and gave her father a gentle kiss on the forehead and felt his body shudder one last time. Closing her eyes the Princess choked out a sob and let out a shaky breath. After a long moment she leaned back and turned to her mother who was laying only a few feet away.

Nazairah bent closer to the woman and could hear her wheezing as she struggled to breathe. The acid had burned deeply into her chest. She managed to find a post on the Queen's arm that wasn't burned and placed her hand there. Upon feeling the soft touch the older woman's eye opened. Turning her head slightly she laid eyes on Nazairah and sighed heavily.

"Oh... my precious daughter... I love you so much," the Queen's voice shook with emotion as she said the words. More tears streamed down Nazairah's face and she managed to draw a deep breath and respond in kind, "I love you too mother..." she choked out.

Sighing again the woman spotted Xavath and motioned for him to come over. He paused for a moment before standing up and stepping around the fallen King. His jet black scales gleamed in the dim lighting as he knelt down beside the Queen.

"Yes, my lady?" he questioned and the woman summoned a warm smile for him. She lifted her hand and carefully rested it on Xavath's hand. The tall Drakan's eyes fell down to stare with obvious surprise at the sudden action. The Queen had never been rude or indifferent to him, but at the same time it was clear that, unlike her husband, she harbored no deep love for the Drakan race.

"You are a remarkable creature... and have... more than earned my respect. Please... promise that you will take care... of my daughter..." the Queen heaved out in a firm voice and Xavath bowed his head in respect as he replied. "I would dream of nothing else. I will protect Nazairah with my life," he swore to her and the woman's tension left her body at those words.

Turing back to the Princess the older Twili gave a slight smile and then added, "Just wish... I could have been there for your wedding. Would have been nice... to see those stuffy politicians... eat their own words for once," the Queen muttered pensively and Nazairah gave a rueful laugh and wiped her tears away. Her mother always _could_ see the best in any situation.

The Queen's wheezing intensified to the point where she could no longer talk and she concentrated her remaining energy on simply breathing. The woman had closed her eyes once again to rest and Xavath decided to use that opportunity to take his leave. He moved to stand up, but Nazairah grabbed his arm to stop him.

Xavath cocked his head questioningly and the Princess opened her mouth, but for several long seconds she couldn't quite manage to say the words she wanted too. Finally she let out a shaky breath and managed to talk past the lump of emotion stuck in her throat.

"Please don't..." Nazairah urged and the Dragon of Darkness silently knelt down beside her. The Princess worked hard to keep up her tough, proud image and it certainly wasn't easy for the young woman to open up and reveal her emotions to others. Now, however, she was quite clearly scared and feeling vulnerable. Nazairah's father had just died in front of her and now her mother was about to pass away before her eyes as well. Adding to her worry was the fact that her family's murderer was still running loose in the palace somewhere.

Xavath rested a hand on her back and he could feel Nazairah tremble with barely restrained emotion as she continued stay by her mother's side. Whoever did this was going to pay... and they were going to pay very dearly at that.

* * *

Athane took great care to walk as silently as possible. The Dark Shades had scoured the entire Twilight Palace and had finally managed to corner the intruder in the lower levels of the castle. Sunaha and Taen were by his side as usual. Both had their swords drawn and in attack position as they peered into the gloom. It was said that the tunnels and corridors here were endless and that anyone who came down here was doomed to wander around forever.

That was just a fairly tale of course. The truth was the tunnels either led to a dead end or they led to the bottom floors of the Shadow Temple which was devoted to the Dragon of Darkness—currently Xavath. Any intruders found in the temple were quickly dispatched by the Dark Shades who guarded the building, however.

The only ones who frequented these parts were the Heartless and Athane caught sight of dozens of Shadows skulking about as they searched the area. Prisoners were frequently released down here to brave the dangers on their own because in addition to the Heartless there were plenty of animals who would be all too happy to make a meal of any breathing thing that happened to wander by. Thankfully Athane and his companions had yet to meet any such beasts.

Taen shivered and caressed his sword nervously. There were torches burning at regular 30 foot intervals, but the darkness was so thick down here that it misted up from the ground, obscuring what little light there was. That was not the biggest problem, however. After all the deeper the darkness the more comfortable a Dark Shade would be.

Athane knew that his friends were feeling the pressure because many Drakan and several Dark Shades had already been killed by this intruder. Upon receiving the news the Keyblade Master had offered Taen and Sunaha freedom from this particular mission, but they had automatically responded with a staunch refusal. They were bound and determined to follow him no matter where he went, but now they were clearly rethinking their words.

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions, _Athane considered as he raised a hand in a gesture for silence. Taen and Sunaha stopped and stayed alert as the young male Twili closed his eyes. His sensitive hearing quickly took note of the various sounds drifting throughout the tunnels. The scuffling of the Heartless, the footsteps of animals, even the minute little scrapes the bugs made as they crawled around.

The fact that Athane was actually a half-blood had been a well kept secret for years. His now dead mother had been a Twili, but his father was a Night Walker, which meant that Athane was blessed with superior night vision and hearing that was so sensitive it could pick up a fish coughing from nearly a mile away. Athane was planning on "revealing" this particular secret during the Evening's Sunset Dance when a delegation from his home world showed up. Currently Xavath was the only person who knew about this. Nazairah, Taen, and Sunaha didn't even know about his heritage.

A smirk crossed Athane's lips as he picked up a very strange sound. It was a soft scraping sound similar to someone lightly running a brush across bare stone. He opened his eyes and turned back to Taen and Sunaha with a confident grin as he spoke. "About 2000 feet away. It's moving in the other direction at a steady rate. We need to hurry if we're going to catch up with it," Athane informed them and Taen puffed up with forced bravado.

The Bandit cut through the air with his blade, 'We're right behind you! Just say the word and we'll jump in to help you out!' he promised staunchly and Athane rolled his eyes and pointed to the floor. "Thanks for the support, but you two are staying right here. I don't want this intruder to try and escape by coming back down this way," the Keyblade Master informed them he couldn't help but smile as Taen nearly sagged with relief and let out an audible sigh.

Sunaha let out a disdainful sniff and rested one of his swords on his left shoulder, 'Are you sure you don't need us there for backup?' he said calmly and Athane shook his head and flashed them a confident grin, "Hey! I'm the Keyblade Master! I can handle this no problem!" he hefted his Oblivion Keyblade as proof and the Dark Shades stared at him for a long second and then exchanged a knowing look with each other. Athane caught their suspicious look and growled in at them.

"Hey, I'm serious here!"

Both Dark Shades hummed noncommittally and motioned for him to go on. Sunaha grinned, his white teeth a sharp contrast against his black skin. 'And we would _never_ doubt you Athane. Now you'd better hurry up or the intruder just may find another way of escaping..." the Luna Bandit hinted and Athane mumbled something and took a deep breath before heading off into the gloom.

The young Twili had only gone a few more yards when the corridor opened up into a large room that was sparsely lit. Stone columns were diligently spaced all throughout the room. The dark mist that floated up from the floor was easily twice as thick here and when Athane looked up he saw that the ceiling had the same dark mist around it. It was nearly impossible to tell where the wall ended and the roof began. He stared for a while before realizing that the columns weren't just there to look pretty.

_It looks like the pillars are holding up a walkway too, _Athane scowled at that as he cautiously inched his way father into the room. _Great... just perfect. Now I have to worry about something attacking me from **above** as well. Maybe I **should **have had Sunaha and Taen here as backup, _he took another breath and slowly let it out to help calm his nerves. This was no time to let his fear rule his judgment. If he was going to capture the person who had so callously murdered Nazairah's parents than he was going to have to keep his eyes open and his mind focused.

Athane had run out of the room before finding out from Xavath just what kind of opponent he would be facing and now he was deeply regretting that hasty decision. His heightened senses gave him an edge, but that mostly depended on the race or species his enemy. This could either be a fast, easy fight or a _really, really _hard one.

_Of all days to leave my Keychain ring behind, _Athane bemoaned that fact as he continued to advance farther into the room. Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up the same scrapping sound from before. This time, however, it was coming from above him. Quickly the Keyblade wielder looked up in time to catch a long reptilian body slithering through the dark mist. It must be using the partially obscured walkway above his head.

Athane blanched as he recognized the creature. _Why me? Of all the dark races it just HAS to be a Vipera doesn't it? _He gripped his weapon a little tighter as the intruder slipped away into the dark mists. Quickly he reviewed everything he knew about Vipera.

They were a species of giant cobra that could grow to be hundreds of feet long. They lived on hot, jungle or tropical words and generally shunned civilization simply because it held nothing of interest to them. Vipera weren't vain or materialistic so they couldn't be lured away by money. They didn't care for "Twili food" as they called it so trying to bait them with that was fruitless. They were partial to gems, rocks, and various ores, but at the same time they would _only_ make their homes in area's rich in those very same minerals so they could not be tempted with that either.

Vipera were loners by nature and would only rarely venture into cities, towns, or nearby villages. Stubborn, arrogant, proud, and independent they could not be enticed into doing anything. Arousing their curiosity and interest in anything was a challenge fit for the Dragon of Darkness himself. They occupied a very special niche and really had no desire to move out of it. Scientists had recently discovered that Vipera had some of the highest IQ scores of any reptilian species discovered thus far. They were extraordinarily astute and were master hunters and predators.

_So its obviously bigger than me, easily twice as smart as I am, and has spent its entire life living and hunting in the most dangerous jungles on its home world. It can pick up even the smallest vibrations and spit venom so strong it might as well be called acid. It can even smell and taste with its tongue by picking up particles in the air, _Athane grimaced at these thoughts and took cover behind one of the large stone columns. Looking around he gazed up through the dark mist at the stone walkway that wound around the room above.

The massive cobra slithered up near the edge so that part of its head was sticking out into the air. Its forked tongue flicked in and out and he could make out two deep grooves behind its nostrils. The Keyblade Master moved back behind the pillar and slapped his forehead in frustration.

_Those are heat sensing pits! I could extinguish every torch in this room and it would still be able to see me! Is there anything this guy **can't** do? _Athane wondered as the Vipera vanished back into the mist. _No wonder it managed to kill every Drakan guard it came across. Even the Dark Shades weren't skilled enough to stop it, _he closed his eyes and listened closely as his enemy moved around the room. It knew exactly who he was and was no doubt using lofty intelligence to come up with a strategy for defeating him.

Athane could feel his heart pounding, sweat started to bead up on his forehead as fear started to well up in his gut. This Vipera would _not _be easy to take down and if he didn't fight wisely than Xavath would quickly find himself in need of a new Keyblade Master.

* * *

Sora pelted down the hallway of the hospital scanning every room for signs of Kairi. That scream had come from this direction and the teenager had heard it loud and clear. He could also hear his parents behind him telling to slow down, but he paid them no heed.

_Whoa back up! I can sense the darkness coming from that room on the right, _Roxas voice warned and Sora skidded to a halt and turned around. He darted back to the room and stared around, immediately spotting Kairi curled up on the floor. He could hear his parents come in behind them, but all of his attention was focused on his friend.

"Kairi!"

Sora would have run over to her, but there was a Sorcerer crouched down next to her; on its left arm it was a strange tattoo—an obsidian black dragon coiled up and around the length of its limb. It was also poised between him and Kairi. Sensing his presence it stood up and looked back at him, but didn't make any move to attack or otherwise respond. Sora stared at it for a moment and concluded that it must not mean any harm, otherwise it wouldn't be here now. After all he had been asleep for 3 days already and surely if wanted to hurt someone than it would have made a move by now right?

The Sorcerer nodded its head and stretched one of its arms down in Kairi's direction. _My name is Xuzai and I am a Dark Shade under the command of the Dragon of Darkness. Shinkiro and I are a few of the ones assigned to watch over and make contact with Riku, _it bowed calmly to him and moved aside so Sora could approach. _I stepped out for a moment to check on Shinkiro and see that he was being treated and not abused or prodded by the doctors here. When I came back she was standing next to Riku. I thought nothing of it until she reached out to touch him, _Xuzai's rich voice sounded loud and clear in Sora's mind as he explained what had happened.

_The darkness reached out and grabbed the young Princess' arm, severely injuring her. Being connected and fused with her Nobody Namine may have had some... unexpected side effects, _Xuzai speculated as Sora gave him once last suspicious glance before moving over and crouching down next to his damaged friend. Sora could see that Kairi was favoring her left arm and holding it close to her body. Gently he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away from him with a pitiful whimper.

Kairi opened her mouth and then quickly shut it and clenched her jaw. Her breath came out ragged and harsh for several long seconds before she swallowed and looked up at him. When she did Sora could see that his friend's eyes were wide and haunted. He had never seen her so frightened before and he didn't like to see that look on her face now.

This time Sora did put his hand on her shoulder and tightened his grip so she couldn't move away from him. Kairi's body tensed, but she didn't shy away this time. Instead she closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. The young girl shook her head and let out a sharp gasping sob.

"I could see it... that... that _monster_ inside Riku's body and I... I shared its memories," Kairi paused and her body trembled with emotion. Sora hesitated for another awkward second before sliding his arm around her shoulders. He looked up and leaned back to peer around Xuzai's body. The teenager stared around the Dark Shade and saw Riku still on the bed, tiny wisps of darkness coiling up from the palm of his left hand. Turning back Sora looked down at Kairi's arm. The small portion that he could see was scarred with angry red welts. It looked like something with _very_ large claws had reached out and grabbed her tightly by the arm.

Sora was distracted when Kairi suddenly started talking again. Her voice trembled with every word and she stopped every couple of seconds from the pain her injury was causing her. "It was so horrible Sora... I could see everything that it did... all the people it has ever killed, all the hearts its ever eaten, even how it came to... to be the way it is now," she whispered to him and Sora frowned at that information, but didn't interrupt her.

Kairi closed her eyes again and shook her head, "I think... I think I'm gonna be sick..." she manged to choke out before doubling over and heaving all over Sora's shirt and pants. She coughed several times and groaned in pain. "Sorry about that Sora," she apologized weakly and the male managed to force away a grimace and put on a brave face. Xuzai gave them an imperceptible look and turned back to Riku. Sora for his part wrinkled his nose as his mother came over from her place near the door and helped Kairi to her feet.

"Yeah, well... ugh... lets just get you out of here," Sora told her as he stood up and sighed heavily. Outside in the hallway Sora could hear the voice of Kairi's mother coming closer before stopping just outside of the room. _Wondering what happened to her daughter no doubt, _Sora grunted and looked over at Xuzai who uncrossed his arms and was letting his arms hover a couple inches above Riku's left arm and hand.

After a moment the Dark Shade leaned back and crossed his arms once again. Slowly he lifted his head and turned slightly to address Sora. _Should you not be with Kairi right now? I'm sure the Princess of Heart has much to tell you, _Xuzai commented calmly before turning his attention back to Riku in a clear gesture of dismissal._ I shall let you know if his condition changes. Your friend Riku may be asleep, but that doesn't mean the dragon inside him is doing the same, _Xuzai concluded and Sora opened his mouth to object, but the Sorcerer glanced back and narrowed its eyes at him.

_Just go already. I have much to think about and your presence disturbs me, _Xuzai stated rather coldly and Sora gritted his teeth and fought with himself as he tried to make a decision. Behind him someone cleared his throat and both turned around to find a tall canine figure standing there in the doorway. Sora recognized him as the same werewolf they had discovered and protected earlier when Zanier had come to take him away.

Sora thought for a moment before snapping his fingers in recognition, "You're Howler right?" he asked and the dark creature nodded and gave him a kind smile in return. "I'm glad to see that you remember me. Why don't I stay here with Riku while you check on Kairi. It shouldn't take that long and then you can come right back," Howler offered and the Keyblade Master thought about that and then nodded in satisfaction. He could deal with that.

Sora gave Xuzai one last long look, _I wake up and right away we're facing another crisis. When are we finally going to get some answers to all of this? _He asked himself before rushing out of the room to go check and see that Kairi was really okay.

* * *

**AN:** And that concludes this chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long but I was delayed because we went on a trip to Nairobi, Kenya, Africa to attend the International Convention of Jehovah's Witnesses. It was soooo amazing to be there and there were actually a lot of Japanese there at the convention too. I've been emailing one girl who lives, and is now back, in Japan and she says she misses the sunshine.

But as wonderful as it was to be there I am glad to be back home and typing out new chapters for all of you to enjoy! Was there enough drama for you? I sure hope there was, but if not than there is plenty more to come in the future!

As for the enemy that Athane is facing, I looked up a little information about snakes mostly to confirm what I already knew. Now let me say that not all snakes have heat sensing pits like the ones described in this chapter and not all have good eyesight. Those that live in forests or jungles generally have better sight than others though. All snakes can use their bodies to pick up vibrations, however. Cobra's _are_ venomous and some can actually spit their venom a fair distance to blind their opponents. Let's hope that doesn't happen to Athane though shall we?

Just a few little bits of information I thought I would add. Thought I would add them all together to make one big bad enemy for our dark Keyblade Master to face. But why would a dark creature have a light crystal on its chest? Hmm...I **_wonder_**. :)

Well, that's it for this chapter! Have fun and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	20. Ice Ice Baby

Chapter 20: Ice Ice Baby

* * *

One of the nurses had been kind enough to give him a pair of green scrubs to change into so with fresh clothes in place, Sora stepped out of the bathroom and looked around to an empty room. He had his dirty clothes that Kairi had so unceremoniously thrown up on over in a large plastic bag, but where was he supposed to put it? No one else was in his hospital room at the moment so he just dropped it off the the side of the bathroom door where it would be seen, but not stepped on.

Sora headed out of the room and looked both ways down the corridor. He didn't know what time it was, but pretty much everyone was still asleep or had their curtains and doors closed as he walked the short distance towards Kairi's hospital room. They were all being held on the same floor in the same relative area.

Drawing closer, Sora could see his parents standing outside of the room and hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should go nearer. His mother spotted him and motioned him over. When he came within hearing distance she said, "We're just waiting for the doctor to finish examining her," she explained. Sora peered in the door and could see Kairi lying on her side as the the physician asked her some questions. Most of them she just nodded or shook her to. Finally the man leaned back in the chair and wrote a few things down before standing up. He whispered something to her and spoke to her parents before coming out of the room.

Sora moved aside to give the doctor some space as the man nodded politely to them and headed off towards the central nurse's station down towards the elevators. Staring after him with a frown the teenager had several thoughts, but kept them all to himself rather then saying them aloud.

His father saw him fidgeting and pushed his son's shoulder lightly. "Go on ahead, I'm sure you have a much better idea of what's going on," he commented and Sora stared at him in surprise. The recent events with Zanier, Howler, Riku, and Kairi had obviously changed their minds as far as his Kingdom Heart's adventure went.

The Keyblade Master took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He knocked lightly on the wooden door and Kairi opened her eyes and then dropped her gaze away. She didn't bother to smile or even pretend that she was okay. Kairi's mother was sitting on the left side of the hospital bed gently rubbing the teenager's back. The older woman looked up at him and gave a helpless shrug; upset but unable to provide any more comfort to her daughter.

Sora stood there feeling stupid for several seconds before awkwardly moving closer. He grabbed the chair across from Kairi's mom and pulled it up close to the hospital bed. When Sora leaned over with his arms on the railing Kairi glanced up at him for a brief second before lowering her eyes once again. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but Kairi trembled and shook her head.

"Don't Sora... please... just let it go... I can't talk about it right now..." Kairi pleaded with him and Sora frowned at that. He was dying to know what had happened to her, but at the same time it was obvious that what she had seen was too painful and terrible for her to think about.

_Roxas? Can you talk to Namine and find out what's going on? That... that Dark Shade, Xuzai, said that being fused with her had... I don't know, some kind of side effect on Kairi, _Sora questioned his Nobody and he could feel his companion's suspicion.

_I'll try, but don't get your hopes up, _Roxas replied uneasily as his opaque form appeared next to Sora. The Keyblade Master cast a quick look over at the adults, but of course neither his own parent's nor Kairi's mother could see Roxas.

A moment later Namine appeared and the two Nobodies walked off towards the window to talk in privacy. Sora could see that Namine was just as upset as Kairi and Roxas leaned closer and put his hands on her shoulders as he questioned her.

Sora turned back to Kairi who was still lying there motionless and silent. She looked so... pitiful. He could feel his chest constrict with both sympathy and anger. What was this _thing_ that was now in Riku's body, controlling him and affecting his actions like this?

_More importantly what did it do to Kairi just now? _Sora could plainly see that Kairi wasn't going to speak up and explain what happened, so he reached out and took her hand in his. Kairi let out a deep sigh and squeezed his hand tightly. _Sora leaned closer to her with determination on his face. He needed_ to know what was going on, no matter how badly she wanted to avoid talking about it.

Kairi looked up and stared at her best friend for several long moments before sagging in defeat.

Slowly the truth started to trickle out from her lips. "That monster... that dragon... when the darkness from Riku reached out and touched me... all of it's memories flashed through my head because of Namine." Kairi suddenly released to him and Sora raised an eyebrow and ran his thumb over the back of her hand to comfort her. With a heavy voice, Kairi continued, "It was..." she paused and wrinkled her brow. "It was in so much _pain_... so much _agony_. I only saw bits and pieces but... it... he lost someone or something and was so lonely... so angry. He lost his heart... and started to consume other people's hearts to ease his pain..." Kairi shuddered and closed her eyes.

"I didn't just see it in my mind... I _felt_ it with every fiber of my body..." Kairi stopped this time as tears streamed down her cheeks. Sora took her hand in both of his and shook his head, "You don't have to say anything else," he stated quickly and she nodded and curled up into a ball, obviously distraught.

Sora continued to watch his friend as Kairi dealt with the emotional fallout from she had just seen and experienced. He _hated_ feeling helpless like this—forced to just sit on the sidelines as his friends were hurt over and over. Now he was just sitting by while it happened yet again.

Riku was in serious trouble and it was hurting not only himself, but his family and friends as well. They were either unable to fully grasp what was going on or were forced to wait around while more and more questions were hurled their way with no answer for them in sight.

_I don't understand why this is happening or who's doing it, but when I find them I am giving them a piece of my mind, _Sora determined as he looked back towards the door, wondering how Riku was doing now.

* * *

_Great, what the heck am I supposed to do now? _Athane scowled into the gloom as his opponent continued to slither around the walkway above him. _I can't afford to take any chances with this battle. I have to be extra careful otherwise the last time Taen and Sunaha see me will be at my funeral, _he considered pessimistically as he readied his Keyblade and took aim at the Vipera.

Ice crystals crawled up the metal and frost misted around the weapon as Athane cocked his arm backwards. The massive cobra slithered forward and the male Twili slung his right hand around and threw a perfect Blizzard Raid attack right at the reptile's head as it moved to look down at him. He put just a little spin on it might have scored a direct hit to, but the Vipera quickly turned aside and the spinning Keyblade whistled past and then curved around a tight arc before falling back towards Athane.

Raising its body up the Vipera watched the attack carefully and dodged once again. The Blizzard Raid shot over its head and back down to Aihane who caught it and whipped it right back towards his enemy. The snake backed up and the Keyblade took a sizable chunk of concrete out of the walkway before spinning back towards its wielder.

Aihane caught it and held onto it as the Vipera slid back over the edge of the walkway and gazed at him with cold unwavering eyes. Suddenly its hood flared out and the reptile opened its mouth wide, fangs bared. With a startled yelp Aihane quickly used Ice Shield to protect himself. He angled his Keyblade towards his opponent and a thick wall of ice rose up in front of him.

A thick stream of venom splashed onto the ice and immediately began to eat through it. Athane jumped back and darted behind one of the stone columns, but the Vipera attacked again by spitting venom at the stone pillar. Steam and acidic smoke started to burn Athane's eyes as it boiled around through the air around him.

_Just hold on one more second..._

Athane closed his eyes and forced himself to endure the horrible smell. The hissing sound of the acid burning through the stone was loud, but beneath that he could hear the snake slithering closer. It sounded as if it had come down to the bottom level and was stalking closer.

Anxiously, Athane tapped his fingers on the hilt of his Keyblade as he waited for just the right moment. A split second later all sound ceased and Athane whipped around with Blizzaga, one of his most powerful ice attacks. The Vipera reared back as the shard hit its chest dead center and encased its neck and part of its raised body in ice.

The weight of the ice brought it crashing down to the ground where it snarled and lashed its body back and forth. It may be down, but it obviously wasn't out just yet.

Whipping its tail around at blinding speeds, the Vipera could easily have sent Athane flying halfway across the room. Ducking just in time, the Keyblade Master winced as he felt the creature's body whistle over his head before slamming into the stone column he had formerly been hiding behind. The force behind the attack was so strong it send a vertical crack up through the stone.

Despite the ice encased around it the Vipera managed to raise its body up partially and then crashed back down on to the floor breaking off most of the ice. Before Athane could retaliate it smashed down once again and shook off the rest of the ice on it.

Lashing out like a coiled spring the cobra darted forward, mouth open to grab Athane head on. Rolling to the side, he got back to his feet just as the Vipera curved around the corner to come at him once again. It bared its teeth and more venom shot out from its long hollow fangs.

Athane managed to use Ice Shield just in time, but some of the acid still burned through. He ran out of the way and kept running as the Vipera chased after him. It wound in and out of the stone columns, using them to its advantage. They were perfect for blocking the various ice attacks the Keyblade Master tossed back. None of them landed and instead Athane was forced to keep running as the cobra chased after him with blinding speed. No matter how many twists and turns he made, he just couldn't get away. Adding to the problem was the fact that room was only so big. Athane knew that he couldn't keep this up forever. He needed to find a way to beat this thing and fast.

Skidding to a stop Athane turned around and slammed Oblivion down into the ground. "Ice Spire!" He called out as giant shards of ice shot up from the ground in a circle around him. Within seconds more had popped up like weeds and were radiating outwards all around the room. Seeing that there was no place to go the Vipera slithered around and then straight up a stone column, going back up to the walkway above in order to avoid being hit.

Growling with frustration, Athane peered into the gloom and could see the Vipera watching him, clearly analyzing the situation. If it tried to use its venom then he would block it. Sneaking up might work but that would take too long. Others might come as back up before then. Plus it didn't have a real 'weapon' to use like he did.

Eyes narrowing to mere slits the Vipera slithered back into the gloom leaving Athane _literally _in the dark as to where his opponent was. If he had his newest keychain with him than this battle would be a cinch, but of course it was back in his room along with all the other ones.

Meanwhile the jagged ice spears jutting up out of the floor glowed briefly and burst into snow that sifted lightly down to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Athane closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. He pushed all other thoughts and distractions from his mind and instead concentrated on picking up the minute sounds the Vipera gave off as it moved around. The soft scraping of its scales against the stone was easy for his sensitive ears to pick up, but that didn't really help pinpoint the reptile's location. After all it was who knows how many feet long and could quite possibly be sliding by right in front of him, while the front end prepared to attack from behind.

_Weakness... weakness... what kind of weaknesses do reptiles have? _Athane wracked his brain for answers as his eyes suddenly fell down upon the light dusting of snow now sifted all across the floor of the open room. A smile broke out across his face as he realized that the answer was all around him. It would be much better if he had his Subzero Chill Keyblade equipped, but for now Oblivion would have to do the job.

Athane held his Keyblade out in front of him and it glowed a soft, pale blue as a fine icy mist began to drift out from it. He didn't have much time before the Vipera attacked him again so he upped the power just a bit. The icy frost began pouring out faster and Athane could feel the temperature of the room drop precipitously as a result.

Breathing deep and slow, Athane allowed his own body temperature to fall as well so that it would match the ambient air around him. Doing this would keep the Vipera from using its heat sensing pits to follow him. Of course if Athane wasn't already and ice type wielder than this method of attack would have put him at enormous risk. A loud hiss from above revealed the cobra's position as well as the fact that it had figured out his tactic and was none to pleased about it either.

Mouth open, fangs and teeth bared, the Vipera slung itself out from the mist and down onto Athane who jumped backwards. Using its forward momentum, the snake's belly gained traction and it darted forward. Athane dashed to the side around a stone pillar and hesitated for a brief moment as the reptile curved around the column and continued after him. The Keyblade Master whipped his arm around and sent his weapon flying past the Vipera's head and into the dark where it slammed into the ground and stuck there. Frost continued to pour out of it, adding to the dark mist already in the room and making it basically impossible to see.

It was enough to distract the giant snake and it instinctively turned around to see what it was that had just shot past inches from its head.

Taking advantage of the distraction he had made, Athane broke into a run, weaving in and out of the stone columns and slapping several of them with the palm of his hand before stopping dead in his tracks. A deep rattling hiss sounded behind him as the Vipera closed in on him. Forcing himself to stay still and not move, he waited with strained patience as the reptile slithered up behind him and then peered around the room. Tongue flicking in and out it tasted the air to try and get a better feeling for where Athane was.

Since Athane had run around the room like a madman his smell was all over the place. Lifting its head the Vipera turned to a column on the left and flicked its tongue across it before flaring its hood and turning to another one just out of range of the young Twili's vision. He wanted to look and see where it was, but didn't dare move.

Although its eye sight was keener then some others of its kind, it wasn't enough to make out his figure through the frosty fog and the dark mist. His body temperature was now the same as that of the air around him so its heat sensing pits couldn't "see" him and now that he had left his scent all over the room by touching the stone pillars the Vipera would need a couple seconds before it could pinpoint his exact location by smell.

_It can sense vibrations but only if I'm moving. As long as I hold my breath then it won't be able to pick up that temperature change either and if I stay in one place I'm almost invisible to it... guess it's a good thing I'm primarily an ice user, _Athane considered, holding his breath as the Vipera snarled and lashed out at one of the columns. A loud CRACK echoed throughout the room as the stone broke and shattered.

Sliding its head back and forth it slowly slithered forward. Its pupils and eyes wide to capture as much light as possible. Within seconds it had gone right past him.

_Come on... lift yourself up just a little bit more, _Athane thought to himself as the Vipera moved in front of him and curved back around. He was standing with his back pressed against the column behind him in order to try and hide himself. The cobra stared right at him and flared its hood and rose up off the ground exposing its upper body and for the first time Athane could clearly see the light crystal on its chest. There were bright lines curving out from it like a spider web.

_I may have rushed out before he told me what opponent I would be facing, but I did hear the King mention that it was being controlled. Now I know how, _Athane recalled his Keyblade and it flashed back to his hand in a swirl of darkness. Immediately the Vipera coiled back and hissed at him in an instinctively defensive position, but Athane still had the line of sight that he needed to finish it off.

Extending Oblivion out in front of him, Athane aimed it dead center at the Vipera's chest. Darkness swirled around the tip and then shot out and pierced the light crystal. The glowing, rainbow colored stone cracked and light poured out of it in massive amounts, driving away the dark mist and forcing Athane to take cover behind one of the stone columns.

Even then Athane was forced to close his eyes as the light shimmered brightly before receding. Darkness returned and silence fell upon the vast chamber. Several calm seconds passed before the Keyblade Master deemed it safe to turn around and scan the area. When he worked up the courage to peer around the pillar he saw the Vipera lying stretched out on the floor.

For at least a minute Athane stared at it and then he slowly inched away from his protective column and headed over to it. Stretching out Oblivion he gave it a cautious poke just to make sure it wasn't playing possum with him or something. After nudging it several times the male Twili was finally satisfied that it wasn't going to jump up and bite him.

Crouching down, Athane placed a hand down just in front of its nostrils and could feel the soft puffs of air that showed it was still alive and breathing.

_Good thing too. Xavath is going to want this big fellow alive so that he can question it later, _Athane straightened up and nodded with self-satisfaction. He looked up at the massive length of the reptile and suddenly realized something.

How in the _world_ was he supposed to get it out of here?

* * *

Riku groaned and cracked open his eyes. His left hand was aching terribly and when he lifted it the teenager could see a couple IV lines stuck in the back of his hand. Grimacing, Riku rubbed at his eyes and slowly inched his way up until he was in a sitting position. Bending over he closed his eyes and groaned as a fierce headache pounded in his head and behind his temples.

Deep within him, Riku could feel its presence. The monster... the dragon that was the source of all his troubles. He waited for a while and was surprised when the creature failed to make a comment. Opening his eyes, Riku leaned back and rested his head on the pillow to help ease the pressure in his head.

_What? Nothing else to say? You seemed so proud earlier; what's wrong now? _Riku questioned and could feel a harsh wave of hatred and animosity from the dragon coiled about his heart. Still it didn't answer him. Quite a change from its attitude earlier.

Looking around Riku realized that he was exactly alone at the moment. Sitting right there on his left was the wolf-like being they had brought home from the forest. It was the same one that Zanier had fought so hard to capture. It was wide awake and staring right at him. Not only that it was wearing his father's clothes. Evidently not an enemy then. So many things had happened in his life up to this point that Riku had ceased to be surprised by much of anything anymore.

When the dark creature asked him a question, Riku didn't even blink.

"How much do you remember?"

It asked as if it were the most natural conversation in the world. Riku raised an eyebrow and considered that question. Now that he thought about it he really didn't remember much. His memory of the fight with Zanier was fuzzy and he remembered waking up in his room with Kairi watching over him, but after that he had woken up to find himself in that strange dark place fighting for his life against that dragon.

"Not much. There are a lot of holes in my memory," Riku admitted and the dark creature hummed at that. Rubbing his temple the lanky teenager added, "Who _are _you? And why was that guy after you?" He asked, switching the subject from off himself.

The wolf nodded and leaned back in the chair, "I am a werewolf and my name is Howler. To make a long story very brief, I was captured and taken from my home by a bunch of Keyblade wielders like Zanier and thrown in a a jail cell. I used my intelligence and skills to escape and was making my way through the compound when I encountered Polaris the Guardian of Light." At this point Howler paused for a moment to gauge his reaction and Riku stared back blankly. Not trusting _or_ doubting him at the moment.

Howler raised an eyebrow before continuing, "The only reason I have have remained thus far is so that I could convey the message I was given. Polaris conscripted me and I promised myself that I would deliver her words to you. The one she described as having a heart of darkness yet a wielder of the light." Stopping for a second the werewolf checked to see that Riku was listening to him before handing over his message.

"Stare into the darkness, see through the light, and walk the twilight road between them. Trust in your darkness, hold onto your light, and embrace the powers that are yet to come. The darkness may harbor evil…but it is the brightest light that casts the deepest shadows of all." Howler tilted his head in a thoughtful manner and then nodded to himself before turning his attention back to Riku. "That was the message she asked me to deliver. I'm not entirely sure what it means, but I'm sure that you will," the werewolf explained.

Riku looked away from Howler and gazed up at the ceiling as he replayed those words in his mind.

_Trust in my darkness, but hold onto my light as well. Embrace the powers yet to come...she must be talking about this creature inside of me and the strength it could potentially give me, _Riku closed his eyes as he considered the last part of Polaris message.

_The brightest light cast the deepest shadows. She **must** be talking about Zanier and whoever he's working with or working for. This time its not the dark we have to worry about this time around... its the light. If I want to get through this... if I want to get my friends through this... then I need to trust the dark, whether its my own darkness or that of others, _Riku opened his eyes and looked back at Howler who was maintaining a respectful silence so that he could think.

"Are you here to help us?" Riku questioned and the dark creature pursed his lips. "I'm not sure that I really want to get involved in all of this," he honestly admitted before scratching his neck. "Yet, I can't just ignore what's happened to me. I want to know what's happened to my home, I want to know what's happened to my family, my friends, and all of those other dark beings who were jailed right along with me. I want to know _who_ is doing this and _what_ they're after," Howler flattened his ears and bared his fangs. His fingers tightened and clenched angrily.

Lifting his chin proudly, Howler concluded, "I will help you and your friends in whatever way that I can. I will not betray you, but I am not going to make any promises either,. When all is said and done... I just want to go home," he warned and Riku's lips pulled up into a tiny smile.

"I can relate to that." He had felt almost exactly the same way during his time with Maleficent. Riku had been willing to help her, but he had told her right off that his only really reason for staying was to help Kairi so they could get back to Destiny Islands together.

"That's understandable. Why don't you fill me in later on what's happened while I've been out," Riku added, and Howler twitched slightly at that comment, but the teenager had already closed his eyes and didn't notice the werewolf's unease.

* * *

**AN:** Hello there everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but I've been busy and now I'm sick with a cold or severe allergies or something so its taken me a while to get this finished for you, but I hope you enjoyed it either way! I tried my best with the fight scene, but I'm still kind of improving in that area so please go easy on me okay?

My job and working on three stories at once keeps me really busy, but I'm going to try and update as soon as I can. I don't like to leave my readers waiting around for weeks and weeks at a time.

There really isn't much else for me to say at this time around. So please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter everyone! Until next time!


	21. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 21: Decisions, Decisions

* * *

Groaning deeply, Riku opened his eye and grimaced deeply. The headache that had plagued him earlier had not yet faded and was now worse than ever. A profound ache had settled deep in his body and every movement sent it pulsing harder through his bones.

"Ugh... dear lord that hurts..." Riku grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. With a heavy tremble he turned on his side and fought off a wave of nausea that rose up in his throat. When it finally passed he lifted his head a bit and looked around the room.

Once again he saw a "guest" standing there watching him passively. That werewolf Howler was gone and now a Sorcerer Nobody had taken his place. It calmly stared back at him with its arms crossed. There was a jet black dragon tattoo coiled around its left arm and it was sitting in the chair next to the window.

Long seconds passed in silence as Riku decided whether or not he wanted to say something. He head was pounding and every part of his body hurt—did he really want to deal with this right now? Sighing heavily, Riku forced himself up to a sitting position. He gritted his teeth as the room started spinning around him. Closing his eyes the teenager waited until his stomach settled before sitting up straighter. Opening his eyes again he turned to address the Nobody.

_You are awake.... would you like to know what happened? _The Nobody questioned in a deep mental voice. Riku merely nodded in assent, there really wasn't much else he could do at this point.

Narrowing its eyes slightly the Nobody leaned back in the chair. _My name is Xuzai and I am a Dark Shade... a servant of Xavath the Dragon of Darkness. The journey towards becoming the Dragon of Twilight is shrouded in mystery and not much is know about the actual process. So as a result several of us were sent here to watch over and make contact with you, _the Sorcerer began.

_Shinkiro is the main messenger sent to guide you and we were mainly here as back up in case something happened. As I'm sure you know things have... changed. The creature within you is not the same as the one within Xavath and Polaris. It is quite different and we are not sure exactly what it is. The effects on your personality are the same, but it should not have been able to take over your body like that. Most unusual, _Xuzai reflected pensively.

Riku frowned slightly at its tone of voice. How could it be so calm and nonchalant about all this? This was his life they were oh-so-casually tossing back and forth.

Evidently the Nobody picked up on his irritation and its eyes widened. _Getting angry clouds judgment and blocks perception. It will only cause confusion and slow us down. To solve these current problems we must remain calm and look at the situation from every possible angle to avoid another incident such as happened before. _Xuzai looked him up and down in a subtle reminder of Riku's current condition. When the teenager didn't respond to that the Dark Shade continued.

_After the battle with the keyblade user Zanier you fell unconscious due to a blow on the head from Sora. Your friends took you back to your room to rest. Howler explained who he was and why he was here in Destiny Islands to the adults and then everyone went to bed for the night. It was around midnight when the dragon inside of you seized control of your body and started its rampage. The house you live in was damaged before you... or rather that creature, made its escape outdoors and into the forest. _Xuzai paused for a moment and stared towards the door. Riku followed his gaze but didn't hear anything. Apparently nobody was coming because the Dark Shade turned back and continued to speak.

_The Keyblade Master, Sora, was in no condition to fight and stayed behind while Kairi, Howler, and Shinkiro chased after you. I then appeared to help keep you pinned down and a rather vicious battle ensued. After knocking you down, Shinkiro picked you up and held you in place as Kairi blasted your heart with light. That apparently was enough to put an end the dragon's rampage. You collapsed afterwards. Another Nobody Dark Shade known as Xaltair appeared and together we went back to inform your parents about what had happened. When they returned with us we then brought you, Kairi, and Shinkiro over here to the hospital. Shinkiro was severely weakened by the same attack that knocked you unconscious._ Xuzai added simply.

_The darkness outside has lasted for a couple days now. The skies are clear and marked by only a few clouds. The moon shines brightly throughout the hours, but the sun refuses to rise, _Xuzai added and punctuated this statement with a nod, evidently finished with his explanation.

Silently, Riku absorbed this information before heaving a sigh. Wearily he rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was wearing him out physically and emotionally. More than anything Riku wanted this all to just go away. He wanted to wake up and have it all be some twisted, terrible nightmare.

_But this isn't going to go away..._ Riku pursed his lips and closed his eyes tediously. He was just too tired to fight anymore. Worn out, Riku lay back down and adjusted the pillows to help cushion his aching head.

"Fine... whatever. What happens now?" Riku questioned. Xuzai cocked his head and gave him a strange look. The Dark Shade had apparently picked up on his tone of voice.

_We wait for you, Shinkiro, and Kairi to recover and then we begin searching for the Twilight Dirge. It is a book, a journal, written by the very first Dragon of Twilight. It is said that he or she documented every step of the process. Unfortunately, the book is now lost and the knowledge within has slipped out of our grasp as well. We must leave Destiny Islands to search for it. Staying here will only expose you and everyone here to more danger._ Xuzai explained to him and stretched out his hand. A small opaque pink cube appeared, floating in his grasp. Within it a thick, leather bound book appeared.

_Many holograms exist of the book, as well as a couple paragraphs on how to find it, but the overall puzzle remains unsolved, _Xuzai waved the cube and image away. Standing up, he leaned over Riku's body, narrowing his eyes as he appraised the teenager. _You still have much damage from the battle with... Xemnas_. Xuzai corrected himself after a moment. Riku took note of the slight hesitation that came before the Nobody pronounced the Organization leader's name.

_We cannot afford to wait too long, though,_ Xuzai warned him. Frowning at that admonishment, Riku brushed it off and gave a shrug. "I'll be fine. I've dealt with far worse injuries. Just give me a couple days and I'll do just fine," he declared coolly. The Dark Shade narrowed his eyes and gave him a hooded look, but chose not to comment on it.

Rubbing his forehead again, Riku tried to ease his pounding headache. He was laying down with his head on the pillow, but it wasn't really helping him any. Suddenly his mind caught up and made sense of what Xuzai had just told him.

Shooting back up to a sitting position, Riku's eyes widened as he latched onto one phrase Xuzai had uttered.

"You have to wait for me, Shinkiro, and _Kairi_ to recover?" Riku questioned emphatically. Xuzai crossed his arms and didn't reply. Gritting his teeth, Riku fought down the urge to grab the creature and shake the answers out of it.

"What happened to Kairi? Was she hurt?" Riku interrogated as dark wisps curled up from his hands. The Dark Shade glanced down at this action and let out a breath that was not quite a sigh.

_Kairi... the Princess of Heart... came here to see how you were doing. Her intentions were not to hurt you so I hung back and allowed her to do as she wished. Things were fine until she reached out to touch you. Immediately you grabbed Kairi and a coil of darkness wrapped around her arm. I don't know what the creature within you did, but apparently there was some mental... trauma that accompanied the physical attack it inflicted on her, _Xuzai stated it in the same irritatingly calm voice.

Riku clenched his fists and swung his legs over the left side of the bed. Bending over he fumbled around and finally found his clothes neatly folded underneath the hospital bed.

_What are you doing? You cannot be getting up just yet. _Xuzai disappeared and then reappeared right in front of him. _You need to rest. There will be plenty of time to see her later, _he continued, holding out a hand to stop Riku from going any farther. Knocking the Sorcerer's hand out of the way, Riku brushed past and started to pull on his clothes. Again Xuzai tried to stop him by standing in his way.

_You **must** rest. The effects of using that much darkness have greatly weakened you and have even plunged this world into darkness, _Xuzai explained waving a hand towards the window to show the moonlit night outside._ To be safe we must..._ The Dark Shade was in the middle of speaking when Riku loomed over him, his turquoise eyes flashing dangerously.

"Get out of my way or Destiny Islands won't be the only one feeling the effects of my power." Riku let his threat hang in the air and Xuzai stared back at him before shaking his head and moving aside. Satisfied, the lanky teen pulled off his hospital gown. Grabbing his undershirt, Riku pulled it over his bare chest and then slid his black shirt, then his lighter yellow vest over it. Xuzai gave a disgruntle mutter and turned away in disgust.

_Hearts hold such feeble emotions... fine... she's down on the right._

Ignoring the Dark Shade's tone, Riku decided to forgo his socks and just slid his bare feet into his shoes. Stuffing the laces down into the sides he winced and clutched his side as a flare of pain shot up through his body. Taking a deep breath he pushed through it and headed out the door.

The hallway was dark and empty. Peering into some of the rooms Riku could see that most of the patients were sleeping. He hadn't checked the clock and didn't want to bother to stop and find one now. Riku had to force himself to slow down and carefully check the name tags beside every doorway. Then, suddenly, the familiar voices of his friends caught his attention. Riku hesitated and came to a stop just outside the door. The teenager leaned forward and realized that Sora and Kairi were talking. For a moment he considered leaving them alone to finish, but ultimately his concern won out.

Stepping up the door, Riku could see Kairi curled up on the bed with Sora sitting in a chair next to the bed. Roxas and Namine were standing over near the window. Once again Howler was nowhere to be found, but that could wait until later. Knocking lightly on the door a silence fell as everyone turned to look at him.

Kairi's eyes widened and Sora jumped to his feet. A smile burst out across his face and then slipped slightly as he rubbed his spiky hair.

"Um... Riku?"

All four were giving him some pretty funny looks so Riku nodded and gave them a forced smile.

"Yeah, it's me.... _really_ me. That creature that took over my body earlier hasn't said a word since. I think he's upset at something," Riku commented feigning a light tone of voice. Roxas leaned over and whispered something to Namine. Shortly afterwords both Nobodies disappeared. Sora glanced over at where they had been standing and then looked back to his older friend. Shuffling uneasily he motioned to the chair behind him.

"Why don't you sit down? You look like your in pain." Sora observed with a critical eye. Riku nodded a thank you and took a seat in the chair. He couldn't quite muffle the sigh of relief that came as he slumped down in the chair.

By now Kairi had shifted her position and raised the back of her hospital bed up so that she could see her friends better. The look in her eyes bothered Riku more than anything though. She was looking at him as if she expected her friend to leap over and attack. Then again after everything that had happened so far this week Riku couldn't really say that he blamed her. Still it was troubling to see her staring at him in such a way. His unease must have shown on his face because Kairi cleared her throat and looked away down to her bed sheets.

"Do... do you remember what happened?" Kairi's voice was barely above a whisper. She kept trying to hide her left arm from his view, but Riku could still see red, blistering welts peeking out from behind her fingers. It looked as if something... or someone had grabbed and burned her.

Glancing down at his own hands, Riku gave a miniscule grimace. It was obvious that Kairi didn't want him to see the damage that he... or rather that dragon... had done to her. So he wouldn't comment on it directly .

Lifting his head, Riku finally caught Kairi's eyes and nodded slightly to show that he understood what had happened to her.

"No. But that Nobody... sorry, that Dark Shade, Xuzai gave me a summary of what happened." Riku paused for a moment to let that sink in. "So I know everything..." he added looking back and forth between his friends. Upon hearing that Kairi swallowed hard and gripped the bedsheets tightly. Her gaze slipped away from his once again, but she stayed silent.

"After falling asleep up in my room I woke up... somewhere else." Riku frowned at that bland description. Shaking his head he corrected himself, "It was a dark, empty space where I came face-to-face with the creature that took over me earlier. It showed me my heart... a heart of darkness with light dancing around it. Sometimes both elements would come together, but it happened so quickly that I couldn't really get a good look at it," he explained.

Leaning back in his chair, Riku rubbed his temple as his headache increased.

"It was a huge oriental type dragon with gray-blue scales that spoke to me. It said that the Dragon of Twilight can channel the power of Shadow's Veil _and_ Kingdom Hearts. So apparently what I'm going through is a lot different," Riku paused for a moment as he thought about what Xuzai had told him. That could wait until later though.

"It didn't get into the details, but apparently he did something bad and the Dragon of Darkness and the Dragon of Light at the time punished him for it. The Heartless and Nobodies were also growing in number at the time and there were new worlds in between light and dark that needed oversight. So they cursed the dragon to keep him from hurting other people again. Shadow's Veil or Kingdom Hearts normally choose a person to represent them, but this new position was different. So after finding a heart with the right qualifications they bind this... this creature to the person so that he can test them and see if they're qualified to be the Dragon of Twilight," Riku stopped and took a deep breath to make sure he was getting all of this right.

Running a hand through his hair, Riku let out a deep breath before continuing, "Apparently he has the power to read hearts. If a person can use the power of light, darkness, and is up to snuff, then he gives them his power. After that I assume they then become the Dragon of Twilight," he summed up for them.

Sora made a face at that. "But what if they don't pass its... his tests? What if they aren't good enough?" He pressed urgently.

Suddenly Kairi spoke up. Her eyes were still staring down and her voice trembled when she spoke, "He consumes their heart... he literally _devours_ it... but all the hearts he's eaten are gone for good. There's no way to bring them back... ever." She had her arms crossed to shelter her injured arm from view and now she pulled them even closer to her body.

Sora looked over at his friend, clearly wanting him to deny it. Riku, however, looked away and refused to meet his gaze. He didn't know if it was true or not, but it wouldn't be very surprising if it was. The Keyblade Master opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Everyone turned around to see Howler leaning into the room. With a curt nod the werewolf switched his attention to Riku.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Shinkiro has come around as well. He and Xuzai would like to speak to you about what happens next," Howler explained to them. When Sora moved to get up the werewolf hesitated.

Standing tall the teenager stood firm and crossed his arms. "Whatever they have to say they can say with all of us in the room," Sora determined.

Howler shrugged at that, "Don't look at me... I'm just the messenger here," he clearly stated to absolve himself of any responsibility.

That was enough for Sora apparently. He turned to Riku with a cheeky grin and flashed them a thumbs up. "See there? We just need to take this one step at a time and not get paranoid about anything," he said in a calm reassuring tone.

Riku frowned and didn't answer. Once more he looked over at Kairi and she actually flinched when she saw him watching her. With a tight grimace, the teenager quickly looked away, but the pain that stabbed at his heart like daggers couldn't be taken care of so easily. Sitting up he climbed to his feet and silently turned towards the door.

_This is all my fault... every time I'm around my friends they get hurt. I knew that I was right before... I never should have let Sora convince me otherwise, _Riku closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he had made his decision.

Sora raised an eyebrow, but Riku had his face set angrily to ward off any questions. Howler moved aside so that he could pass and the tall young man was about to leave when a soft voice spoke up.

"Riku?"

Kairi's gentle, fearful voice pulled at his heart strings and forced Riku to stop.

"Your going to leave aren't you? Just like you did before?"

Riku flinched at her words, but didn't turn back to face her. He could feel Sora's gaze on his back also

Kairi took a deep shaky breath before speaking again. "I can tell... I can tell by the look in your eyes. Its just like before when you talked about building the raft and leaving the islands." Kairi's deduction was spot on and Riku didn't bother to deny it. There was no point.

Sora reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, but Riku shrugged it off and set his jaw stubbornly.

Kairi let out a cry of frustration. "I can understand you being upset, but why? Why would you leave us again?" she demanded of him. Riku finally turned around, his eyes dark and troubled. Still he didn't respond to her probing questions. Her eyes were begging him for answers and she shook her head in frustration at his silence.

"Sora went through so much to find you and bring you back home... and now your just going to throw it all away? Why! Why are you doing this to us _again_! I thought we were you friends! Friends stick around and help each other, they don't just run away when things get tough!" Kairi sharply accused him.

Riku stood up straight and motioned towards the windows, "Run away? _Run away? _Look at the darkness outside, look at the damage done to my parent's home... or better yet, look right down at the mark on your arm... I think that should be more than enough of an answer for you," he said in pinched tone of voice.

"I never even wanted to come back here... I only did it because Sora managed to convince me that I truly deserved to come back home to my family. Now, though, I can see that I was right all along. I _never_ should have come back here. No matter how hard I try, I always bring my troubles with me. I've gotten you, Sora, my family, and now all of Destiny Island involved in this matter. That's not fair to you or anyone else and I'm not going to allow it to happen anymore," Riku stated his eyes flashing with determination before he turned and left the room.

Howler stared after him and then looked back at Sora and Kairi. The werewolf stood there for a moment and then headed out to follow Riku.

Kairi looked away in disgust as tears started to stream down her face. Sora's eyes softened as he watched her. Walking over to her he sat down next to her and put his hand over hers.

"Don't worry Kai... I'll talk some sense into him. You know how impulsive Riku is. Right now he's frustrated, confused, and upset... he just needs time to stop and think for a moment about what he's doing. I promise I won't just let him leave us again," Sora promised. Looking up at him, Kairi's teary eyes begged him to _do_ something. With a confident smile, Sora squeezed her hand and then stood up. Hurrying out the door he rushed off to go and catch his friend so he could talk to him.

* * *

**AN: **Hello! This chapter is all about Riku and his troubles. Sorry for taking so long, but trust me I'm working on fixing that. Hope you liked the chapter and I'll try not to take so long. Anyway, I'm sure you were surprised by the ending. But will Riku actually leave is the question. Hmm, well we'll just have to wait and see what happens won't we? :)

I might through Kazana back into the mix in the next chapter and you can be sure that we'll be getting back to see how Nazairah is handling the death of her parents. So much trouble and so little time in which to get it done.

Thank you so much for reading and I'll trying not to take so long next time! (Yes I know that I always say this but I really mean it!) The chapter is proofread, complete, and posted for you to enjoy!

So with that done please review!!


	22. Twists and Turns

Chapter 22: Twists and Turns

* * *

Sora ran out of the room and looked both ways. He saw Riku and Howler down on the right heading towards a row of elevators. Quickly he hurried after them. He had to do _something_ to stop Riku and make him listen to reason.

"Riku! Riku! Come on man wait up!" Sora called out desperately.

Howler's ears twitched and he looked back over his shoulder for a moment before touching Riku's shoulder. The tall teenager shrugged off the furry hand and whirled around. Anger and frustration was written all over his face. The werewolf wasn't at all intimidated by his attitude, however. Crossing his arms, Howler stared down at him and spoke in a firm, sharp tone of voice. Sora couldn't hear what they were saying, but the reaction from Riku was obvious.

Riku jerked backwards and a look of shame crossed his features before his face hardened into an unreadable mask. Howler stepped back and gestured over towards Sora, clearly telling Riku that he should talk to his friend.

Taking a deep breath, Sora ran up and stopped in front of them. He hesitated for a moment, but Howler nodded slowly in a motion for him to go ahead. Riku refused to look at him and instead merely stared off down the hallway silently. Sighing heavily and with much frustration, Sora fought down his anger. Thinking hard about the matter, he realized that just hauling off and trying to reason carefully with his best friend wasn't going to work... it rarely did.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sora allowed the silence to stretch on until Riku made it clear that he was _not_ going to be the one who spoke first. Not allowing himself to grow more frustrated, the Keyblade Master decided to gave in and start the conversation.

"I'm your best friend... but at the same time I realize I can't keep you from leaving Destiny Islands. I'll be the first to admit that you're a lot stronger than I am... both physically and mentally. I know you can handle this own your own... but that doesn't mean you _have _to," Sora urged, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "I don't blame you for being worried about Kairi and I, but how do you think we feel when we see you trying so hard to do everything by yourself without any help from anyone?" he pressed further. Riku's lips tightened but he still didn't say a word.

Gritting his teeth, Sora continued, "You may think that you're helping us out by running away... but in reality all your doing is hurting us more. We don't care what kind of danger comes along or what kind of enemies try to hurt us. All that matters is that we're facing the future _together_, because that's what being friend's is all about."

Now Sora's face changed to one of scorn. "Go ahead and run... run away from Destiny Islands, your family, and from us. Go as far away as you possibly can, but I'll still come there to drag you back. You wanted me to take care of Kairi? Well how can I do that if one of the biggest parts of her life is missing? You really think she'd just swallow that and be done with it all?" He demanded unrelentingly. He could see Riku twitch slightly at those words.

"If you really care about her..." Sora stopped and narrowed his eyes carefully, "...no... if you really _love_ her then you'll not only take us with you, you'll do everything you can to master this... _creature_ so that you can protect her," he concluded strongly. Riku turned to him with surprise written all over his face.

"How did you...?"

Sora shook his head to stop him. When he answered his voice was in a gentler tone of voice, "Come on Riku... we're not kids anymore. Both of us are teenagers now and Kairi's not a little girl. I mean it's pretty much inevitable for this kind of thing to happen right? We've always fought for her attention... but those aren't just games between friends anymore and we _both_ know that. Being young doesn't mean being ignorant. Pushing Kairi away isn't going to solve anything and in the end is only going to cause more problems. When are you finally going to stop running away from the truth?" Sora questioned as Howler looked back and forth between the two friends. The werewolf kept himself out of the conversation by not saying anything, but the look in his eyes said that he agreed with Sora.

On the other side of things was Riku, who frowned deeply at his friend. They stared at each other for several long moments until Riku finally gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine. I need to talk to Kairi about what happened anyway. If I'm going to protect her than I'll do it best if she comes along with me." Riku paused for a moment as a slight glimmer of mischief flashed up into his eyes. "If you on the other hand want to come along and get yourself killed then that's no concern of mine," he stated and then quickly turned away with a tiny smirk on his face.

Greatly pleased by this, Sora smiled and nodded gave his typical goofy grin.

A second later he realized what Riku had just said.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Are you saying I can't protect myself?"

"Hurry up would you? I want to see what Shinkiro has to say. We've been lounging around long enough."

"Grrr, I'm coming, I'm coming...."

* * *

Xavath strode silently through the halls of his temple. The palace had been chaotic in the past few hours as word spread through the halls that the King and Queen were dead. He had sent Athane after the murderous intruder and the Keyblade Master had come back to him, winded and tired, but successful. It turns out the interloper was a Vipera, one of the snake species that generally lived on arboreal worlds. This one in particular was an Amber Emperor, easily the deadliest of all Vipera races.

It was actually Taen and Sunaha who came back to report the news to him. Taen was fidgeting like crazy and even Sunaha seemed shaken. Yet they gave him the news and then stood, somewhat impatiently, until their Master allowed them to go and rejoin Athane who was understandably struggling to haul the Vipera out of the underground room where it had finally collapsed. Xavath had sent a couple Large Body's down to help move the intruder to a secure prison cell within this temple. It would stay there until he had time to examine and question it.

Interrogating the creature could and would have to wait until later. Right now there was something else that deserved his attention.

The hallway was lit by glowing FireLight crystals placed on the top of torch holders. They were nailed to the wall at regular intervals giving the corridor a gloomy firelight effect. Nearby there was a stone door with a unique symbol on the front. It was a black and purple Heartless symbol being clutched in the talons of a dragon. Aside from the dragon tattoo marking all of his Dark Shades, this was the emblem Xavath primarily used.

Walking up to the door, Xavath paused for a moment before knocking on the thick door. There was a moment of silence before a muffled voice invited him to come in. Pushing the door open he peered in and saw Nazairah standing over by the window. The temple was up on a mountain outside of town and this room was overlooking the sprawling port city. It had a perfect view of the palace and that was what the Princess was gazing out at right now.

As the Dragon of Darkness he had used his authority to move Nazairah here so that she would be safe from further attacks. The Royal Council had readily agreed to this change. The safest place in all the dark worlds was right here in Xavath's own temple home and he was not going to let his friend and future wife stay the night anywhere else.

Dark Shades roamed these halls by the hundreds of thousands. Even the walls themselves were alive... constantly listening and watching everyone that passed through these sacred corridors. No light dweller would be able to get within 10 miles of this building much less _inside _to attack Nazairah.

Xavath slipped inside and gently closed the door behind him. The Princess turned her head slightly to acknowledge his presence, but she didn't turn around.

"It looks so beautiful from here... the palace I mean," Nazairah stated softly. Her hand clenched into fists and she closed her eyes as pain twisted her face. "It so hard to believe that I... that I was just talking to my parents this morning... they wanted to know what I had planned for the Evening's Sunset Dance." Letting out a rueful laugh the Princess turned to him with tears in her orange-red eyes. "And I told her everything was under control. She would just have to come and be surprised...." Nazairah stopped and shook her head.

Xavath walked inside and rested a hand on her cheek as tears began to fall from her eyes. Gently he brushed one away with his talons. Nazairah closed her eyes put her hand over his own scaly one. With a soft pull, Xavath invited her closer and Nazairah gladly did so. Stepping forward she embraced him tightly and buried her face in his silk robes. Xavath wrapped his arms around her and held her close a deep rumbled emerging from his throat as he did so. It was a mix between a growl and a purr and it was an unconscious reaction that was meant to comfort and soothe her.

Nazairah took a deep breath and then let it out slowly before speaking, "I just don't understand... I can see them coming after _me_, but my parents? They're not involved in this at all." Her voice was muffled slightly because of her current position, but it was clear that she didn't intend on moving. Xavath gave her a gentle nuzzle to reassure her.

"They want you to suffer. Your father may have been the ruler, but the heart of the people rests with you. Whoever these light dwellers are they don't just want to destroy you... they want to weaken the spirit and morale of the people as well," Xavath warned her. Nazairah slowly pulled away from him and stubbornly brushed at her eyes.

"But _why?_ Why are they coming here in the first place is the problem. What could they possibly gain by doing this?" The Princess looked up at him with an all too familiar spark of anger and rage smoldering in her eyes. Holding up a claw in warning Xavath frowned slightly.

"That is _my_ job. _Yours_ is to protect this world and the people who live on it. The assembly of ambassadors and rulers that will come to the Evening's Sunset Dance will help shed light on the situation. You must garner their support and sympathy. All of us are in this together whether we realize it or not," Xavath lightly chastised before changing his tone. "From now on you're going to be staying here. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks of it. You'll be safest in my temple...after all..." he paused for a moment and stared deep into her eyes.

"You're the Queen now."

* * *

Shinkiro's jagged antennae twitched slightly as he picked up the sounds of people talking just outside of the room. The Neo Shadow recognized the voices right away. They belonged to a few of the many doctors who had been taking care of him while he recovered from that blast of light Kairi had hit Riku and himself with. On second thought perhaps "taking care of" wasn't the proper term. All they had really been doing was poking and prodding him. Taking pictures, blood samples, x-rays, and any other test they could think of to try and figure out _what_ he was and _where_ he had come from.

All of these tests had only led to more questions. Most of the nurses were scared to death of him and wouldn't dare come into the room. They had tried to feed him, but Dark Shades did not require food as nourishment so he had refused all of their previous attempts. This had only upset them even more so Shinkiro finally decided to start eating if it would keep them from fussing over him even more.

Now they were arguing over something else. They had security guards outside of the room but that was a minor technicality. One snarl and they would be running for cover.

Right now Shinkiro was merely waiting for Riku to wake up and then he would be on his way no matter what these humans tried to do.

A swirl of gray and white energy announced the arrival of Xuzai. Right away the Dark Shade gestured toward the door.

_Riku is awake and refused to rest. He will be here in a few minutes. I believe Howler is guiding them. Are you ready to go? _Xuzai didn't bother asking how Shinkiro was or if he was still in pain.

Typical Nobody behavior.

Shinkiro narrowed his eyes slightly until Xuzai looked him up and down carefully. With a heavy sigh he rolled his eyes and finally said, _Very, well. How are you? Healing well? _Xuzai's voice was oozing sarcasm and disinterest.

'I'm recovering fine. Thanks for asking. I know you must have been _sooo_ concerned about me,' Shinkiro stated with a roll of his eyes.

Xuzai gave a hum of indifference and motioned towards the door. It snapped open and slammed back against the wall. The doctors who had been standing just outside of the room talking and arguing suddenly looked like deer in the headlights. Leaning forward, Shinkiro spotted the imposing form of that werewolf standing there in front of Riku and Sora. All of them were evidently trying to get inside the room, but had been stopped by the doctors milling around outside.

Staring hard at them the Sorcerer resumed his cross-armed position before speaking.

_Let them in. _

The werewolf's ears flattened against his head as his teeth flashed in warning. That was more than enough and the physicians quickly backed off. Sora and Riku pressed inside the room and the dark wolf gave the other humans a look before heading in himself and closing the door in their faces.

Sora hesitated uncertainly upon seeing Shinkiro for the first time, but Riku merely nodded to both of them and took a seat for himself. The lanky teenager leaned back in the chair and placed one leg over the other before crossing his arms.

"We're here. Xuzai said that we needed to look for the Twilight Dirge. He claims it will help explain what's happening to me. If that's really true than I'll do whatever it takes to find it... " Riku stated in a warning tone, "...but if this turns out to be a dead end or it turns out you all are just screwing me over... then trust me... I won't have _any _problem with letting this dragon inside of me loose to swallow every last one of your kind." These words came out as an angry snarl.

"My family, friends, and myself have all been hurt because of this mess and I've had more than enough of it. This had better result in some answers rather than more questions... and you stay out of this Sora," Riku added the last part when the Keyblade Master looked as if he were going to jump in and comment.

Sora bristled angrily at those words, "Stay out of this? No way! Do you need me to repeat myself again or what? This absolutely involves me... me _and_ Kairi," he shot back testily. Riku shot him a bland look before turning back to Shinkiro. With a slight frown Riku shifted position and he moved his shoulders as if his back were bothering him. Shinkiro narrowed his eyes at that action but didn't comment on it.

"Well? Where are we going first?" Riku inquired bitterly.

Shinkiro's antennae twitched as he thought of how to tactfully answer the question posed to him. When he answered he made sure it was in their own language so that Sora could understand what was being said as well.

"The first world we go to shall be Radiant Garden... the world formerly known as Hollow Bastion. The Grand Library there will provide more insight into the trials we must face once we finally locate the Twilight Dirge. The time for rest is over. We need to leave as soon as possible. Sora and Kairi must come with us. The chains of friendship may be the only things that keep that dragon within you tame. As for you... I'm afraid your name eludes me," Shinkiro offered and then glanced up at the werewolf who had been standing there quietly the whole time.

It stood taller and bowed slightly. "My name is Howler and I'm coming along too. Someone came to and destroyed my home, then kidnapped and imprisoned me. More than anything I just want to go home, but _not_ until I find out who did this and why," Howler calmly provided.

Xuzai sniffed and looked away, _Perfect... more stowaways. This is not a pleasure cruise we're going on here._ The Sorcerer's mental tone was quiet as if muttered under his breath. Shinkiro whirled on him with angry eyes.

"I've had just about enough of your snide comments. If you've nothing better to say than go back to the darkness where you belong. I'm sure Lord Xavath would be all to happy to receive a report just about now," Shinkiro snarled at him. Xuzai stared back evenly before disappearing in a swirl of dark energy. Satisfied, the Dark Shade turned back to his companions.

"I will be going with you as a guide. When would you like to leave?" Shinkiro asked in a calmer voice. Riku glanced up at the clock and stared at it for a moment.

"Dawn would typically be in about 7 hours. We'll leave then. I have some things to do first and it will give us time to... say goodbye," Riku hesitated at that last part. Sora's face dropped as well making it clear that they were thinking about their parents and other family members.

Shinkiro nodded and tossed the bed covers aside, "Let us leave this hospital then. I also must make preparations for this journey. We will meet on the island where the keyhole to Destiny Islands resides," he offered and both Sora and Riku nodded. Howler tilted his head curiously and looked over at Sora who gave him a reassuring smile.

That matter settled, Shinkiro took his leave and disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

Kazana sat down on his throne calmly. This part of his palace was open to the wind so that the cool forest breezes could sweep through the area. The tall jungle trees were filled with colorful birds large and small. There beautiful songs filled the air and led to an undercurrent of peace. Currently he was listening to reports from his Keyblade Masters. Polaris was sitting on the ground beside his throne, trying her best not to pay attention to what was being said. The white raven glanced down at her with great amusement. Ruffling his feathers slightly he leaned over with one hand under his beak.

"Really, my dear Polaris must you be so obstinate? This is for the good of all those living in the light. The poor souls who live in constant fear and torment because of the Heartless," Kazana stated soothingly. He took a passion fruit from the basket on his left and handed it to her.

"Do eat something my dear. It pains me so to see you all but starving yourself. I am not your enemy," Kazana offered kindly and with seeming sincerity. Polaris turned to look at him with a hooded look. Her eyes glanced down at the short feathers and long nails on his hand. Her lips twisted with distaste and scorn, but she accepted the food and examined it carefully.

"As the Dragon of Light I'm immune to poison. Such a shame too... death is much preferable to living under _your_ talons," Polaris' voice as as smooth as silk. Calmly she took a bite out of the sweet fruit as Kazana chuckled with mirth.

"Such spirit there is in you. Very well. Continue with these fruitless games if that is what you wish."

Waving his hand, Kazana motioned for the proceedings to continue. The human in front of him bowed respectfully and kept his head down as he spoke.

"We have run into an unfortunate development on Desert Moon. The few small settlements and villages we've come across are empty. The dark creatures are little more than roving bands and have used the desert to their advantage my great Master. It will take some time, but I am confident that we will find them." The man glanced up briefly before dropping his eyes back to the floor.

Kazana cooed and dismissed the matter.

"Have no worries my servant. I've no doubt they will be found. Just be sure that they _are_ found. I do not want your mission to return to me without results," Kazana's voice hardened at the end of his proclamation and the human swallowed hard and nodded quickly.

"I will do as you command oh, great one." The man made several short bows and quickly hurried out of the ornate hall. The Aivan guards standing by the door allowed him to pass and then shut the golden gates behind him.

Polaris stared after the messenger and pursed her lips sourly.

"So another world will fall beneath your wings... and to what purpose? Destroying those living in the darkness will not rid the Heartless from the worlds of light. Neither will it bring your mother or your people back to life..." Polaris trailed off when Kazana hissed at her, his white feathers puffing out in agitation.

"Enough! You are not to mention her in anyway! It is not your right!" Kazana snapped at her. Calming down slightly he leaned back and settled into his chair once again. "Those in the dark have turned their backs on the light. They know only shadows because they are blind to the greatness of Kingdom Hearts. They suffer in ignorance because of the mistakes and foolishness of their ancestors. They are too far gone to save. My path is only fitting," the white raven stated to himself.

Polaris stared at him aghast.

"Only fitting? Slaughtering innocents and enslaving them by the thousands is what you call it? You are even more lost than I though you were Kazana. Your precious Kingdom Hearts will turn its back on you and cast you back into the darkness you abhor so very much," Polaris warned before turning her back to him.

Kazana sniffed and dismissed her from his thoughts. She could think whatever she wished, but the blessing of Kingdom Hearts was upon him now and would continue to fuel his efforts. The darkness would fall to his power and the those in the light would finally be able to walk free and free of fear. Without the dark worlds to turn to the Heartless would also be exposed and be easy pickings.

Things would go back to the way they were originally and light would once again blossom in the hearts of all the people.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry for taking this amount of time but I'm afraid I'm suffering from L.O.A.M.S. right now. Namely Lack Of Author Motivation Syndrome. I mean I have plenty of ideas for this story so its not Writer's Block or anything...

Bleh, I don't know what's up with me and it's so upsetting because all of your reviews are so positive and encouraging!!!

Never fear, I won't stop this story, but updates are going to be slow...really, _really_, slow. Much apology and I hope you don't hate me too much for this.

Thank you for reading and please review and let me know how you liked the chapter! More excitement is to come! Next update will be more exciting!


	23. Heart Burst

Chapter 23: Heart Burst

* * *

Kazana's feathers bristled and he let out a throaty croak in protest. This was vile, disgusting, every fiber of his being revolted at the sight.

Waving his hand, he motioned for the hologram on the table in front of him to turn and it did so obediently. It rotated slowly on its axis as the white raven walked around it.

"Do you see this! It's blanketed in darkness! Covered in it!" he squawked indignantly. "Such a beautiful, precious gem has been tainted and rendered foul by this... this vile black energy. I can barely stand to let my pure gaze rest upon it. Destiny Islands was once the most holy diamond... the only world containing an entrance leading _directly_ to Kingdom Hearts itself. Now... look at it," Kazana said as he stopped the hologram and glared down at it.

"The skies have turned to night and the moon shines high instead of the sun. Daylight has not emerged for days and the darkness had drawn the Heartless to its shores. It is only a matter of hours before they swarm once again. When that happens it is only a matter of time before they overtake not only the heart of that world, but break down the door to Kingdom Hearts as well. If that should occur than all worlds in the light will be affected," Kazana visibly blanched at the idea.

Polaris was sitting calmly in a corner of the room watching things play out. She had seen this happen several times and already knew what the best course of action to take would be. She had done the same thing herself, but would Kazana imitate her example? The Dragon of Light had a feeling that he would do something radical rather then taking the most logical solution.

"The world will be purged then?" she questioned smoothly as Kazana's toe talons continued to click across the marble floor. Casting a look over in her direction he fluttered his wings briefly and shook his head.

"No. Destiny Islands must be destroyed. Letting it remain is too risky. It has been attacked by the Heartless and lost once already. This out pouring of darkness is unnatural and can only belong to the Dragon of Twilight. We must flush him out and bring him here before his raging power can do any more damage. It is the only way to protect all the other worlds in the light. Burn away the dark with the purest of light. We will overload the heart of Destiny Islands and the resulting light burst will tear the world, and the darkness wrapped around it, to shreds," Kazana said as his feathers relaxed.

"This will also hide the door to Kingdom Hearts so the Heartless cannot find it. Sadly it is the only method open to us now," he said with a mournful coo.

Polaris pursed her lips, but said nothing. She wanted to scream out and tell him how wrong this was. She wanted to denounce him as the hypocrite he was and gouge those pale eyes out. Instead she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of apology to Kingdom Hearts for not being strong enough to stop this mad creature and his delusions. Objecting would not solve anything and would only serve to give Kazana a twisted sense of satisfaction and bolster his mood.

"Your heart may be filled with light, Kazana, but your intentions are warped beyond recognition. The darkness may have no place here in our realm, but that does not make it bad. You can burn away the darkness without purging the entire world from existence you know," Polaris said with restrained anger coloring her voice. The white raven turned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is my decision not yours and you had better prepare yourself because _you_ will be the one caring out this particular mission," Kazana said as he extended a hand towards her. Polaris' eyes widened in shock, but she was out cold before she could utter a single word.

* * *

Sora looked around his room slowly, taking in every picture, poster, toy model, and magazine strewn across the floor. He had snuck out of the hospital and come back to his house. Both of his parents were still there and didn't know that he had left the building. It made him feel bad to be deceiving his parents like this, but if he had to look them in the eye and tell them the truth then he would never be able to leave. Of course he had written them a long and detailed note, but that didn't make up for the fact that he was still abandoning them. At least that's what it felt like.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed both of Jiminy Cricket's journals and put them in his bag along with a change of clothes and his own notes from the previous few journeys. Pulling out a locked box under his bed, he used a small key to open it and pulled out all of the key chains he had collected thus far. Carefully he strung all of them through his wallet chain and then put it back around his waist. He still had some mega potions and elixirs left over so those would have to last them all for now.

Pausing for a moment, Sora thought hard to see if there was anything else that he needed to bring along. Sighing heavily he finally decided that he was ready to go. Lifting his hand he summoned Bond of Flame and lifted the Key Blade proudly. Axel had given him this special chain right before his unfortunate end and it was the main one that he used. It also had the side effect of calming Roxas down. He was still struggling with the passing of his best friend, but when Sora had Bond of Flame equipped he could sense some of the stress ease off his Nobody's shoulders.

There was a flash of light and Roxas appeared by his side.

"You sure you want to do this? It may well over a year before you make it back," Roxas carefully reminded him.

Sora nodded and recalled his weapon. "Yeah, but we can't stay here either. All of this darkness is bound to attract the Heartless as well and that would put all of the citizens in danger. We have to figure out what's going on with Riku and get this... this monster under control. If something isn't done then we're just going to run into more problems like this," he said. The Nobody hummed at that and disappeared.

Grabbing the bag he slung it over his shoulder and headed out of his room. Closing the door gently he looked around his home one final time before walking down the hallway towards the front door. Stepping out into the bright moonlight Sora made sure to lock the door.

_Heartless!_

Alerted by his Nobody, Sora whipped around and cut straight through a Darkball that was ready to take a bit out of him. Looking up he could see more Heartless swirling into existence and crawling down the street.

They were _already_ too late.

Cursing their ill fortune, Sora pelted off the porch and sprinted as fast as his feet could carry him. He had to make it back there and make sure his family and friends were okay.

* * *

Athane couldn't help but watch in fascination as the Vipera started to come around. Its body shifted and coiled around its head in instinctively to protect itself. After a moment it's mouth poked out over the top of its body. A forked tongue flicked out several times before it rose up fully and looked around the cell it was in. A humming wall of blue energy separated them and would incinerate anything that touched it.

The Vipera stared unwaveringly at him. After a moment it bowed its head and flicked its tongue across the burnt scales where the light crystal had formerly been lodged.

"Why did you attack us?" Athane demanded.

A blank stare was the only response he got.

Frowning, he leaned forward, "Why did you come here! Who sent you!" he pressed further. Still the Vipera gave no response. The body language of reptiles was notoriously hard to read—unless they were getting ready to attack you that is. So it wasn't very surprising that he couldn't figure out what was going on in it's head.

"Did you come to kill Nazairah? The Princess?" Athane said as the cobra lifted its head and scanned its surroundings slowly. _Stay calm. Getting angry isn't going to get you any answers,_ he reminded himself. Taking a deep breath he calmed down and rested a hand on the stone next to the glowing barrier.

"What's your name then? Can you tell me that?" he asked in a less harsh tone. Blinking slowly it turned back to look at him.

"Kyss." Was the simple hissing response.

"Okay, Kyss, so you can talk and you do understand me. Now why did you come here?" Athane said firmly. Sunaha had accompanied him here and had both of his swords out and ready in case he needed to defend his friend and master.

It did not speak.

Gritting his teeth, Athane pounded on the wall.

"Don't you understand! If you don't tell me then the I'll have to use the Dark Shades to torture you until you speak. If that doesn't work than the Dragon of Darkness himself will come and I doubt you'll survive the encounter. Answer my questions!" he shouted.

Suddenly the cobra rose up and flared its hood out. A deep throaty hiss filled his ears as it snaked forward until it was mere inches from the barrier. Kyss looked directly in his eyes, but what Athane saw there surprised him. It was not defiance or rebellion, but rather a deep frustration and anger. Thin lines radiated from the perfect circle where the light crystal had been fixed on its chest. They let up to its lower jaw.

Kyss opened his, her, it's mouth to reveal a strange symbol. It was a Keyblade unlike any Athane had ever seen before. It was very unique and he had only read about it in Xavath's book. It was rumored to be impossible to actually forge properly.

"The X-Blade..." Athane whispered leaning forward slightly to stare at the symbol burned onto the Vipera's tongue. It was spelled with the letter X, but was actually pronounced "chi-blade." It existed alongside Kingdom Hearts and was the only Keyblade capable of actually summoning the massive heart of light or transporting a person to its location. There was a similar one for the darkness as well, but Xavath kept silent as to where it was kept or if it even existed at all.

The reptile snapped it mouth shut and coiled back on itself, staring at him all the while. It was obviously trying to tell him something so why not just come out and say it? Slapping his forehead, Athane suddenly realized what Kyss was trying to get across.

"That's just it isn't it? Was that mark there before?"

Kyss shook it's head.

"It appeared after I destroyed that light crystal?"

Kyss nodded affirmatively.

_It must be there to prevent... it from talking. That's why it's not answering me. That seal must be keeping it from talking about anything related to what happened or who sent it, _Athane mulled over. Chewing on his lower lip he thought about what to do next.

"I'll be back later. I need some time to think about this," he said before turning and walking away from the cell. He need to do some research and talk this over with his master before doing anything else. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to not only capture an very intelligent and rare dark species, but they had gone to even longer lengths to keep Kyss from talking. What did they have to hide that was so important? Why not just kill it instead?

_Xavath will certainly be interested in hearing about this one,_ Athane thought with a shake of his head.

* * *

Kairi stared out of the window in horror. Heartless were crawling around _everywhere_ and more were swirling into existence every second. She watched helplessly as they swarmed around and into various buildings and houses. How many hearts had they stolen? How many citizens of Destiny Islands had already been turned into Heartless?

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" she demanded as Howler stared out with a look of grim acceptance. He looked down at her with eyes of pity and then silently glanced up at Riku.

"The darkness has wrapped itself around this world... making it accessible to the Heartless," the werewolf explained softly. Kairi blanched at that and looked up at Riku who had clenched his fists tightly. He stood there staring out at the countless Heartless that were appearing and swelling outside of the hospital.

Shinkiro had appeared just moments ago appearing very worried and flustered. Now he was standing there right behind them. Stepping forward he grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him back sharply to get his attention.

"Come, come, we must hurry! They are going to burst this world's heart! If you wish to save your family and some of the other citizens of this world then we must move quickly!" Shinkiro was twitching and his antenna flicking wildly. His eyes were wide and his long fingers dug deeply into Riku's forearm.

Riku's face was pale and his eyes dark with guilt, but Kairi could see his eyes harden with determination as he stood taller. "What do you mean? _Who's_ bursting _what_ heart?" he demanded even as the Dark Shade tried to urge them away from the window.

Shinkiro snarled and shook his head in frustration, "Someone, most likely that Radiant Heart Society your attacker Zanier mentioned, is overloading the very heart of Destiny Islands. When the light builds to the point where the heart cannot contain it then it will explode and tear this world to pieces... taking the Heartless, darkness, and all of _you_ along with it! We only have a few minutes! Ignore the Heartless outside and find your families! More Dark Shades like myself are coming. We will take the other citizens to safety, but we must move _now,_" he said in a hurried rush.

Kairi hesitated for a moment and was nearly thrown off her feet when a loud explosion sounded outside. Riku caught her around the waist and pulled her back to her feet. They both turned to the window to see large column of light searing up from the ocean water and into the sky. It was dozens of miles away from the hospital's location up on this hill, but it was clearly visible and lit up the sky around it. Distant rumbles echoed in as more appeared in the ocean water closer to shore.

"See there! The energy is already starting to escape! We have few precious minutes left!" Shinkiro was in full blown panic and Riku's face had gone pale. Shaking his head he turned to Howler, "You find Kairi mom and Sora's parents. They have to be around here somewhere. Kairi you go come with me so we can find my family," he ordered as Shinkiro's fingers twitched uneasily.

Howler nodded and hurried off—his nose guiding him.

"I will find the Keyblade Master. Met me outside at the south end of the building in 15 minutes. No later." After saying the words Shinkiro dropped into his shadow form and crawled down the hallway hurriedly.

Riku looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he pursed his lips instead. "Come on we don't have much time. I can feel the energy building. We have to hurry and find everyone," he said running a hand through his hair as a another rumble shook the building. People were running everywhere and patients were screaming.

Kairi touched his arm gently. She wanted to say something... to comfort him in some way... but there was nothing else to be said. The Heartless were here because the darkness Riku expelled had summoned them. Destiny Islands was being torn apart before their very eyes by the same people who had tried to capture Howler. Everything was so confusing and nothing made any sense.

"Let's hurry up and find everyone. Your sisters should still be in the waiting room down the hallway," Kairi said instead and Riku swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

They ran down the corridor and past the crowds of people rushing around. They turned the corner and nearly slammed into Alexa and Serenity.

"Riku! Riku! Oh thank God there you are!" Alexa's face melted into one of relief, but Riku grabbed her hand before she could say anything else.

"No time to talk. We have to find mom and dad and get out of here now!" he was breathless and kept looking out towards the window as the rumbling came closer..

"Where's Claret? She should be up here with you!" Riku suddenly realized, his voice turning to one of angry accusation.

Alexa glared at him, "I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone. Serenity was getting something to eat from the cafeteria so she didn't see her leave either. Claret probably went down their after her not realizing she was already on her way back up. It wouldn't be such a problem if you hadn't brought the whole _world _crashing down on our heads," she snarled at him.

Kairi could see Riku flinch back at those words and she stepped in to intercede.

"Quit whining and come on! We only have so much time to get out of here! Go down to the south exit and wait for us there. We'll find everyone else and join you," she ordered as she glared at them. Alexa closed her mouth as Serenity pulled on her arm.

"Don't argue now! We have more important things to worry about! Let's just hurry up and get out of here," she desperately urged her older sister. The young woman stared down her nose at Kairi and cast a dark look at her brother before backing off and hurrying towards the stairs. Satisfied she turned back to Riku and could see him thinking hard.

"Mom and dad... I think... maybe they went home for a little bit to check on the horses. They would either be there at home or on their way back here... I don't know when they left so..." he stopped with a grimace and rubbed his forehead. It was clear that he was frustrated and upset. The time constraint didn't help any.

Moving closer she put a hand on his arm, "Let's go find Claret and then meet at the South Entrance. We can call their cell phone and find out where they are exactly as we go," Kairi offered and Riku stared at her and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah... yeah, your right. I'm just not... its so hard to think right now," he confessed wearily the strain coming through in his voice.

Giving him a warm smile, Kairi tugged on him slightly, "Worry about that later. Here's my cell," she offered and he took it gratefully and dialed it quickly as they ran to another stair case and flew down the steps. It seemed like an eternity before someone answered, but in reality they were moving far more quickly down the steps than was safe.

They had made it to the landing of the first floor when Riku suddenly stopped right in front of her. Kairi yelped in surprised and crashed into him. Her friend was so tall, however, that her weight barely nudged him. In fact he was too preoccupied to even notice.

"Mom? Mom? Where are you?" Riku asked with a mix of relief and worry in his voice. There was a pause and his grip tightened on the cell phone in his left hand. "No turn around and come to other end. You'll find Alexa and Serenity waiting there... what about dad?" he added with a frown. Kairi could see his eyes closed and he let out a muffled groan and gripped his hair tightly. "No mom... the Heartless got him... that's what those things are... no keep going! It's too late for him now. Drive as fast as you can and just pull right up to the door. No... we're looking for Claret now," Riku managed to choke out as he took a halting step forward and opened the door to the first floor of the hospital.

People were rushing by and crowding around the TV's in a panic to figure out what was going on.

Turning back Riku grabbed her hand and held it tightly as they pushed through the people and towards the cafeteria.

"I gotta go mom. We'll find her and meet you there. If we don't make it in time then just go without us. Howler and Shinkiro should be there as well. I love you too. We'll be careful," Riku promised before shutting the phone off and handing it back to Kairi. She accepted it and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Big brother! Over here!"

Riku looked around until he finally spotted Claret over against the wall. Her crutches were nowhere in sight and it was clear that she had fallen, but couldn't get up with all the people rushing about. Shoulders dropping in relief he rushed over to her. Letting go of Kairi's hand, Riku stooped over and gathered her into his arms. Immediately, Claret wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into his shoulder. The poor girl was scared to death.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Looking back at Kairi he nodded and they headed down and around the corner to the back of the building close to the Emergency Room. Everyone else was waiting there for them just outside the building. Screeching tires squealed outside of the sliding doors as a green sedan skidded to a stop. Simone jumped out of the car and looked around in a panic as she flew around the car. She gave both of her daughters a hug as Riku and Kairi rushed out into the darkness.

The woman's eyes were brimming with tears as she threw her arms around her son and youngest daughter.

"Oh, thank God you're both okay! What's going on here! Are those... those things the Heartless you mentioned?" Simone asked as she looked around at the faint shapes moving around in the distance.

Riku detached Claret's arms from about his neck and put her down on the ground beside him. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and held on to him tightly.

The rumblings of light coming up from the ground were getting closer.

Shinkiro hissed and stood up to his full height to catch their attention.

"No time for that! The Dark Shades have come! Some will fight off the Heartless invasion while others take the people away from here. We must leave now, however, before they find Riku," he ordered as a dark corridor opened up beside him. Inside a loud scream came.

Everyone looked around and Kairi could see a dozen's of Soldier Heartless with the same dragon marking as Shinkiro on their helmets. They watched as one grabbed a mother and child by the arm and vanished in a swirl of darkness. All of the others were doing the same thing—grabbing whomever they could find and moving them off Destiny Islands.

Shinkiro cleared his throat to get them to pay attention to him again. "This will take you to Twilight Town for now. The worlds in between are perfect for us to hide in. We will take care of the other citizens. Time is short but there are more than enough Dark Shades to get the job done. " He took a step back as Sora's parents eyed the swirling darkness warily. Seeing their hesitation Sora stood taller and gave them a wide grin.

"Don't worry! You'll be perfectly safe. I'll go first and you can just follow me okay?" he offered. The adults clearly didn't want to go into the darkness anymore than they wanted to stay on Destiny Islands. Finally Sora's mother nodded.

"Let's get out of here then. I don't want to stay any longer then we have to," she said shakily and Sora took his mom's hand and looked over at his friends one last time before stepping into the corridor. Howler hurried everyone else through until it was only Riku and his mom left.

Before anything else could be said a deep roar rippled through the air.

Howler pricked his ears and Shinkiro shivered and crouched down. The Dark Shade bared his fangs uneasily.

"Its her... Polaris the Dragon of Light is here...!" Shinkiro whispered the name as if it were sacred. Brilliant rays of light broke through the clouds as a white dragon with shimmering almost translucent wings flew about.

Narrowing his eyes, Riku peered closer as it swung around and flew lower—clearly it was heading straight for them.

"What's that thing on its chest?" He questioned curiously.

Shinkiro turned to look at him before turning back and squinting his eyes.

It was Howler that answered though. "That's a dark crystal isn't it? Is it possible that they're using it to control her by some means?" he asked and the Dark Shade twitched his antenna in agitation.

"Yes that must be it! Athane has been researching the matter, but nothing has come up. It was thought that light and dark crystals could store and release energy and nothing more. But if they were manipulated or even manufactured by artificial means..." Shinkiro stopped and waved the matter off. "A question for another time. But this is a problem. If Riku leaves then it will simply follow him. We must distract it somehow before leaving," he added as Dark Shades and Heartless fought each other just down the street.

Riku turned to Kairi but she was busy staring at the radiant white dragon as it glided closer to them.

_I can't let her get hurt. I can't let any of them suffer because of me... not again, _Riku forcibly detached Claret from his body and pushed her back towards Howler who caught her and gripped her tightly to keep the girl from escaping.

"Riku! Big brother don't leave me!" Claret wailed as tears streamed down her cheeks. Guilt stabbed at his heart, but he was doing what he had to do.

"Shinkiro, Howler, protect my sister and Kairi! If I don't make it then get them to safety!" Riku ordered before turning to run out into the parking lot. He was stopped when Kairi reached out and snagged his arm. He glanced back at her and could see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't go! Just come and leave! We can worry about that creature later!" Kairi was begging him not to leave and the desperation in her voice was enough to break Riku's heart completely. Tears welled up in her eyes even as Polaris let out a roar of challenge. Now that she was closer it was easy to see the metal harness holding the dark crystal in place as well as the black lines striating her scales.

Riku knew that he couldn't leave with them. Not until Polaris was taken care of or at least incapacitated so that she couldn't follow after them.

Kairi's grip on his arm tighten and she drew closer, "Please Riku...!" she pleaded. "Don't leave us behind _again_," she added as Claret cried behind her. Riku stared deep into her eyes and wished with all his heart that he could promise her that, but he couldn't.

Another closer roar sounded out and he knew that he didn't have time left to argue.

* * *

Kairi flinched as the dragon, Polaris, roared again. She was coming for Riku and they all knew it. At the same time she couldn't bear to lose one of her friends again. This whole thing had exploded in their faces in only a few days and she had the sinking feeling that if she watched him go now then she might never get her friend back again.

Pulling her attention away from the white dragon she turned back to Riku and...

Kairi's eyes widened as he put a hand behind her neck and pressed his lips against hers. Riku kissed her deeply and with a passion and desperation that surprised her. When he finally let her go, he gave her a wane smile and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I love you Kairi. No matter what happens, I love you so much," he whispered before dropping his hand and running out across the concrete.

Polaris wheeled around and slammed into the ground, talons dug into the pavement and a long head snapped down like a metal trap. A flash of darkness sliced up from Riku's weapon towards her and she hissed in pain as it sliced into her shoulder.

Kairi's mind had gone blank, but Riku's last words played over and over in her head.

_Don't die, Riku... please... don't leave me here alone without you, _she thought clasping her hands together desperately as the world itself crumbled around them.

* * *

**AN: **So there you go with the next chapter. I started feeling guilty so it wasn't as long a break as I thought it would be. Still I think I _might_ be getting some of my motivation back. Thought I would throw in some fluff for all of you to enjoy. :)

So there you go and the ending to this arc will most certainly surprise you. I think I'm going to wrap this story up and get into a sequel for all of you. I will most likely change the title to this story as well, but I'll let you know when that happens.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	24. Fight For Your Life

Chapter 24: Fight for Your Life

* * *

Riku dodged and rolled under Polaris as she swiped at him with her talons. Thankfully she missed and took out a tractor trailer instead, slicing it clean in half and sending it flying across the parking lot. Slicing upwards he unleashed a wave upon wave of dark energy into her softer belly scales. Letting out a loud roar she spread her wings and took a hop step backwards. Glaring balefully at him she snarled as white fire gleamed in her throat.

Bracing himself, Riku gripped his Keyblade tightly as Polaris golden eyes stared down at him. They weren't angry or sad, but instead were hollow and empty. There was no emotion and not a single flicker of life. That dark crystal on her chest was pulsing slowly and the energy was slowly crawling up through the tubes that ran through the metal apparatus the stone was planted in.

A gurgle and hissing sound grew louder until Polaris blasted out white flames like a massive uncapped flamethrower. Putting up his shield, Riku allowed it to form and then jumped out of the way. The shield held for a brief moment as the flames pushed against it and that was all the time he needed.

"Eternal Session!" Riku called out as he activated his Limit attack. He summoned a large blue sword and whirled around a couple times before throwing it straight at Polaris body. Still breathing fire she turned towards him, but the blade cut straight through the flames and straight into her mouth. Letting out a choked cry she staggered backwards as it caught in her fangs and stuck there. Shaking her head furiously, Polaris clawed at her mouth angrily. Dashing forward, he tried to attack again with his Keyblade, but the white dragon whipped her tail around and caught him right in the gut. The force sent him back into a tree, cracking it and toppling it in one smooth move.

Unable to breathe, Riku lay there for several seconds unable to draw a breath. His chest tightened further and he winced painfully, but no sound would come to his throat.

"Riku!"

_Kairi... she's still here. I can't... I can't lose this battle. I can't let her, Claret, or Howler get hurt,_ Riku thought as he staggered up to his feet and clutched his shirt tightly still fighting for air. By now Polaris had ripped the sword out of her mouth and smashed it beneath her feet. Rearing back on her haunches she prepared to launch another attack at him. Her glimmering partially translucent wings began to glow and shift with different colors. Pulling them all the way back she brought them forward violently, sending a blast of air towards him. It tore a palm tree to shreds and Riku barely got his Dark Shield up in time to defend himself.

Dropped back down to all fours, Polaris flapped her wings and jumped forward and slammed straight through his shield, sending shards flying everywhere. Grabbing at him she imprisoned him beneath her claws and brought her snarling face closer to his. Her fangs alone were bigger than his entire head. This fight wasn't over yet though. Opening his palm, Riku used Dark Aura. The azure flames shot forth and hit Polaris head all over causing her to flinch back to protect her eyes instinctively.

Finally taking a deep ragged breath, Riku stood up and danced as close as he dared and sliced away at her scales, dark energy pouring forth from his blade as he unleashed all of the raging emotions in his heart. No matter how hard he tried though it barely seemed to touch Polaris. In fact it only served to make her angrier.

_I'm a mosquito trying to draw blood from a crocodile, _Riku thought sourly as a column of light burst out of the ground only a few blocks away. Time was running out. He had only another minute or so left and that wasn't nearly enough. Suddenly a scream pierced the air and his heart.

Turning around he could see Howler's claws flash as he slashed at a Shadow Heartless that was scrambling over Claret's body. The werewolf roared and ripped it off the girl, but shimmering in it's claws was a glowing blue and pink heart. _His sister's heart_.

"No! Claret!"

Riku's first response was to run to her, but the Dragon of Light literally grabbed him and dragged him backwards. Sharp talons dug into his skin as she arched her neck back and summoned a rainbow colored sphere of light to her mouth. Letting the attack fly the orb slammed down onto Riku and the force cracked the ground beneath him. Cracks radiated out around him as he took the full power straight in the chest. His heart stuttered and he could feel his light surging forward to shield his heart as it shuddered weakly. Gasping from the intense pain, Riku closed his eyes and rolled over on his side as his muscles seized up on him and refused to move.

Opening his eyes he saw Claret fall back into Howler's arms as the Shadow danced backwards still clutching the little girls heart in its claws. He was too weak to move and his body screamed in objection when he tried to push past the earth shattering pain. He didn't care what happened to him, but he couldn't let his sister get hurt.

So as a last resort he called on the only one who might have a chance at saving her.

_Help her! Please! I'll do anything you want, just help Claret... save my friends! _He pleaded as tears of pain rolled down his face. The dragon within him stirred and shivered with hungry anticipation.

_Let me out boy, let me out so I can tear the Dragon of Heart to pieces! Free me! Release me and I will save your dear sister!_ It ordered greedily and he could practically feel it licking its lips at the thought of fighting.

_Promise me... promise me that you won't hurt my friends either and I'll let you out_, Riku demanded weakly and he could hear the dragon snarl with great impatience.

_Ugh! Fine! I'll leave those puny creatures alone! Now let me **out**! _It roared in his mind and he could feel its power swell beyond anything he had felt before. Letting out a gasp, Riku closed his eyes as darkness and light boiled within him like an overheated kettle. It was so strong it brought a new level of pain and agony to his already battered body.

_What is my name? Scream it loud for all to hear! _Its sick laughter echoed in his mind as a name floated up to the front of his consciousness. _Tell me! Let everyone know whose glorious power it is that will deliver you from this dying world!_

Riku's eyes snapped open as his body gave a violent spasm from the raging power within his heart.

"Help me Tai-Xiang!" He screamed out desperately.

Darkness and light together exploded out from his body. Pouring and spreading out everywhere as it blended together into a raging column of black, white, and gray energy.

* * *

Kairi gasped and pulled back as the Heartless appeared from the shadows and dragged Claret to the ground. Right away Howler leapt in and tore the Shadow away from the girl, but her heart was already shimmering in its claws. Its antenna twitched wildly as it climbed back to its feet. Howler reached forward to catch her as the Heartless moved to escape.

"Oh, no you don't!" Howler shouted angrily as he let Claret drop and reached out to snatch the creature back. Before his claws could touch the Shadow white chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around the Heartless. More slid up and around Claret, winding under her shirt and into her chest. The Nobody Symbol blazed brightly across the front of the chains before both the Shadow and Claret disappeared in a flash of light.

Jerking his furry hands back Howler's jaw dropped open in surprise. "What in the...? What just happened?" he demanded of no one in particular as he turned around. Immediately his gaze shifted up and he took a couple steps back.

Tearing her gaze away from the empty spot where Claret just was, Kairi followed the werewolf's gaze out to where Riku was still fighting. Darkness and light were shooting up into the sky and spreading out across the ground as a long elegant dragon began to form from the mix of energy. Massive wings spread out and the fanned through the air as Polaris took to the air and shot more light spheres at the swirling mass of energy. All of them were absorbed and had no other effect.

Meanwhile, more light columns were blasting up out of the ground and there was an earthquake-like rumble as one burst through the middle of the hospital. Shinkiro flinched and shook his head, "We must leave now otherwise we will all be killed!" he ordered and grabbed Kairi's arm with his long fingers.

Standing firm she protested loudly, but he would have none of it. "Riku will have to survive this battle on his own! He has unleashed the dragon within him and allowed it to take full control of his body. There's no telling what it will do if it catches you! We must flee to Twilight Town immediately!" Shinkiro wrapped his arms around her waist and literally threw her over his shoulder. Standing up from his crouched position to his near six foot height, the Dark Shade grunted as Kairi pounded on his back.

"Put me down! I'm not leaving Riku behind like this! Not again! I have to help him!" Kairi insisted desperately as she watched the new dragon shimmer into full view.

"Now! This is not our battle to fight and Riku would not want you to remain here moments away from being blasted into oblivion! We are _leaving_!" Shinkiro reasoned as he moved towards the still open dark corridor and hurried through it. Howler stared after them and looked down at his hands where Claret had been only moments ago. Slowly he clenched his fists and shook his head in frustration before following after the Dark Shade.

* * *

Twilight Town was brimming with people. Dark Shades were everywhere and more were popping in every second as they delivered the citizens of Destiny Islands here. The Soldiers gathered in circles around groups of people with a Sergeant commanding them; they evidently didn't want anyone running off and getting into trouble. No one else knew what was going on and they huddled close together and as far away from the Dark Shades as possible.

Sora waited anxiously and glanced over continuously at the dark corridor he had come through. His parents and Kairi's mother had already been here when he arrived, but Kairi herself along with Howler and Riku's little sister Claret had yet to appear.

_Come on Shinkiro. You claimed you were here to help so you'd better come through for them, _Sora let out a heavy sigh and paced back and forth impatiently. Another dark corridor opened up in front of him and Shinkiro all but dove out of the darkness with Kairi draped over his shoulder. Her voice came across loud and clear as she demanded to be put down. Ignoring her shouting, Shinkiro looked over his shoulder as Howler stepped out as well. The dark corridor vanished as the Neo Shadow finally put Kairi down on her feet.

Staggering backwards she fought for balance before settling her furious gaze on Shinkiro. There were tears in her eyes as pointed a finger accusingly. "How could you do that? We can't just leave Riku behind! I thought you were supposed to be helping him and showing him how to use his power. Instead you run away right when he needs you most!" Kairi screamed as the Dark Shade stared down at her through narrowed eyes. Before she could say any more he hissed loudly. Leaning forward he bared his teeth at her and Kairi quickly shut her mouth and leaned backwards.

"Keep your mouth shut about things you have no knowledge of woman. The moment Riku unleashed that dragon he became more dangerous then you could ever possibly imagine. Staying behind would have only put you in danger. That creature you saw forming from the darkness was _not_ the childhood friend you may have grown up with." Shinkiro actually snarled the words at her as Sora hurried over.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, Sora tried to comfort her even as he tried to figure out what happened. "What are you talking about? Where's Riku and Claret?" he asked gently as Kairi turned away and wrapped her arms around him in a rather desperate hug. Her shoulders trembled as she began crying softly. For a moment he hesitated before returning the hug and rubbing her back.

"Hey, hey, just tell me what happened with Riku..." Sora whispered as she pulled back and rubbed away the tears that slipped down her face. Kairi shook her head slowly.

"We were standing there getting ready to follow you when Polaris the Dragon of Light appeared. There was some type of crystal and metal apparatus strapped to her chest like it was being used to control her. Riku..." At this point Kairi paused and flushed slightly before sharply looking away from him. "...he went off to fight her. While they were battling though we got distracted and a Heartless snuck up behind us. It... it grabbed Claret and stole her heart. It was getting ready to leave when white chains came up from the ground and wrapped around both of them. The Nobody symbol flashed for a moment before they both just... disappeared." Her voice trailed off into a whisper as Shinkiro continued to fidget, his long fingers twitching nervously.

Taking a deep breath, Kairi let it out slowly before continuing. "That's when darkness and light started pouring out of his body and a dragon with massive wings started to form above him. After that Shinkiro grabbed me and brought me here," she sniffed and looked bitterly at the Dark Shade who stared back at her unrepentantly.

"Quit your glaring already. There is nothing I would be able to do now for him anyway. I am meant to be a messenger for Lord Xavath. My purpose is not to get involved in an all out battle between the Dragon of Light and Twilight. I would be squashed like a bug for even attempting to interfere in this fight," Shinkiro brazenly defended himself, but the Princess of Heart was not having it and turned away from him in disgust.

Shinkiro's antenna twitched with irritation as he stared over at her. "If you really have so much faith in your friend then this should pose no challenge for him right?"

Sora still didn't get what was going on and was grateful when Howler stepped in to interrupt.

"That does not erase the fact that someone they cared about was left behind. The strongest entity known to the world's of light is now attacking their friend and they are not there to provide whatever support he may need. I don't blame them for being upset. Could you not show more consideration for their feelings, especially since they are not as deeply informed of the situation as you are?" Howler questioned as the voice of reason between the two arguing parties. Sora nodded and glanced between all of them, but he didn't get a chance to say anything because Shinkiro waved his hands impatiently.

"There is no time for explanations! Did you not see what was happening to your home? Did you not see Polaris coming down from the sky to attack Riku? Did you not see the Heartless swarming forth and the Dark Shades appearing to help the poor citizens who were unable to protect themselves? Can't you see the people sitting all around you now? I have told you many things already and if I had time I would tell you more but I _can't_. There is no time! The Radiant Heart Society has tried to recapture Howler, tried to kill you, and now they have sent Polaris after Riku. What part of this entire situation can't you understand?" Shinkiro was bristling with rage and the faint blue lines on his body began to pulse.

"You can't begin to imagine what kind of battle you have gotten yourself involved in and I have neither the time nor the patience to write it all out for you right now," he added bitterly as he waved urgently to a Sergeant that was standing off to the side looking more and more nervous as the Neo Shadow went through his rant. It hurried over, armor clanking and clattering all the while. It saluted him and then dropped its hands, fingers twitching rapidly as they, apparently, communicated.

Sora personally couldn't hear a thing, but judging from the looks on Howler and Kairi's faces they could understand every word. He glanced down at Kairi who bit her lower lip and started to chew on thumbnail. After a moment she noticed the look on his face and turned towards him.

"You can't understand them?"

Sora shook his head and flashed her a smile. "Guess I'm not special like you are," he said and she frowned in displeasure to show that she was not amused with his attempts to cheer her up. Howler glanced over, but kept his ears trained on Shinkiro and the other Dark Shade he was talking too.

"They are speaking the Shadow Language. It's close enough to the main language we dark being's use so I can understand them even though I can't actually speak it. It's much like listening to someone from another region who has a thick accent and uses slightly different words. Those who have pure hearts such as a Princess of Heart can understand them perfectly however," Howler explained and Kairi nodded in affirmation.

Shinkiro shook his head slowly and glanced around all the people surrounding them. "We must get them out of here! Riku and Polaris are coming through to this world!" he shouted and right away the other Dark Shades began ushering and forcing people to their feet and away from the open Tram Common area. Kairi's mother and Sora's parents objected and called out to their children but Sora gave them a cheery smile and pointedly looked away.

They had just gotten the last group up Market Street when a brilliant flash in the sky caught their attention. Everyone looked up to see Polaris flash into existence over the town, but judging from her appearance _something_ had definitely happened in the few minutes since they had left Destiny Islands. Her beautiful wings were ripped and there were burns and gashes all over her body. She glided down and landed on top of one of the buildings, hissing loudly as she surveyed the area.

"Don't stand there staring! We're out in the open we need to take cover!" Shinkiro snapped as he pushed them back towards the safety of the other buildings. Sora hesitated for a moment as the white dragon turned and locked eyes with him. Stumbling away he followed the others, but couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The Keyblade flashed into his hand and nearly ripped itself out of his grip in an effort to pull itself towards Polaris.

"Later! We don't have time for this now!" Sora chastised his weapon. It ignored his words and kept tugging at him insistently.

From the corner of his eye he could see a shadow stretch and grow across the ground. Hesitating he turned around and saw the darkness begin to spread across the ground as a corridor formed. It was larger than anything he had ever seen before and sent a chill up his spine. A second later he noticed that his Keyblade had vanished.

"What the...? You pick a fine time to disappear on me!" He shouted objected as he backed up further.

A loud roar shook the air and rattled the windows. Polaris took to the air and answered with a challenge of her own.

Silence fell and Shinkiro froze, his eyes widening as he hunched down. Howler looked like he was going to ask a question when _something_ erupted from the dark corridor swirling on the ground.

"It's him... the Dragon of Twilight..." Shinkiro whispered in awe as the dragon spread its massive wings and circled around higher in the air. It's long body was still coming up through the corridor. Azure flames danced around its jaws and it flashed its fangs in a wicked smile.

"Come closer my dear. It has been so long since you've last seen me. I'd just _love_ to eat you up." The dragon flicked its tongue out as the frill around its head spread and rattled in challenge. Polaris narrowed her eyes and slashed at the air, sending a wave of light arcing towards him. In an instant the dragon vanished in a flash light, identical to the way Polaris had appeared here in the first place.

She stopped and hovered for a moment which proved to be a deadly mistake. Another dark corridor opened above her head and blue fireball shot down right on top of her. Screaming her wings folded and she crumpled to the ground sending dust up everywhere. The corridor closed and another opened up on a rooftop next to her. The dragon slowly rose up from it and shifted its long body into coils as it stared down at the Dragon of Twilight.

Sora turned to Shinkiro who seemed horrified more than anything. Reaching over he shook the Dark Shade furiously. "What is that thing? It can't be Riku can it?" He demanded before looking over at it once more. The Neo Shadow was shock still and his mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to say anything.

"They call him Tai-Xiang the King of Hearts. The last of his kind. Story says his heart was stolen and he went from world to world attacking people and devouring their hearts in an attempt to regain his own and fill the emptiness within him. Tai-Xiang was cursed for his crimes and banished from the worlds of light and dark..." Shinkiro stopped and shook his head furiously. "But why _him_? Of all the creatures they could have chosen why would they have chosen _him_?" he whispered as Polaris climbed back up to her feet.

The Dragon of Light reared back and shot a sphere of light up towards Tai-Xiang who sniffed and twitched his head to the side. With a flash of light the attack vanished and reappeared to the right still traveling at the same velocity. It slammed into Polaris nearly knocking her over.

Yawning widely Tai-Xiang idly scratched his neck. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that my dear. I'm the King of Hearts as they say. Rather difficult to read your attacks with that contraption controlling your every move, but thankfully for me whoever is connected to it, and thus in control of you, is rather poor at keeping their emotions in check. Do tell them to do better next time will you?" he offered as he picked at his talons.

Shinkiro bristled, "He may feign disinterest but his body language says otherwise. He wants to tear her apart, but he's having too much fun taunting her." he grumbled.

Polaris snarled and launched herself up at him. He watched curiously and leaned backwards. A black beam shot out of his mouth and hit the dark crystal on her chest dead center. The metal apparatus on her chest sparked and then merely fell off, clattering to the ground. Tai-Xiang sneered and whipped his body around, catching her in the side and throwing her back to the ground below.

"For the Dragon of Light your not doing very well. Have you forgotten? I'm the master of light _and _darkness, not to mention... hmm, suppose it needs a better name than just 'nothingness' right? Twilight is what it should be called I suppose, but that just seems so... generic," Tai-Xiang continued with not the slightest air of concern.

Sora frowned and clenched his fist not really sure which side he was on. It was clear that the Dragon of Light was being controlled, but at the same time that _monster_ was controlling his best friend!

Light flared around Polaris and she screeched and clawed furiously at her head. Despite her battered wings she launched herself into the air and hovered there above Tai-Xiang. The light around her grew brighter and began to gather between her claws.

Hissing at this action Tai-Xiang lifted his head and shot straight up into a dark corridor that appeared above him within seconds. Polaris looked up just in time to see the dragon coming down from above her. She fired off a massive wave of energy that exploded on contact with his body. A split-second later Tai-Xiang burst out from the cloud of smoke his body covered in azure flames. He dodged her snapping jaws and sharp talons and wound his body around Polaris. His weight pulled her down out of the sky and Tai-Xiang dug his jaws into her throat as the flames burned her scales further.

A dark corridor opened up beneath them and both dragons crashed down and disappeared through it. Tai-Xiang's long body flowed down through the corridor and then disappeared as well. The darkness slowly dispersed leaving nothing behind, but smoke and silence.

* * *

**AN:** So I finally updated again. Hope you liked it and enjoyed the fight. Claret has lost her heart, Polaris is being controlled, Riku has lost or more accurately given up control and now we finally get a chance to really meet the dragon that is causing him all this grief. Say hello to Tai-Xiang the King of Hearts everybody! I thought up that nifty little title after thinking about the Princesses of Heart. Just a little bit of irony to throw into the story.

What happened to Claret? Where is Riku going to end up? What are Sora, Kairi, Howler, and Shinkiro going to do now? Who is _really _the bad guy in all of this? So many questions to ask and so little time.

This story is winding down and a sequel is ramping up! Review, tell me what you think of the story please!


	25. Come To The Dark Side

Chapter 25: Come To The Dark Side

* * *

Nazairah took a deep breath and looked around as the gathering of Twili and other assorted creature's mingled around her. The Evening's Sunset Dance had finally come and all of her letters had been sent out. It was nice to see that nearly everyone who had received a personal letter from her had come. As the new Queen she had ordered that the gathering be moved to a massive complex on the other side of the city. Everyone had grumbled about it but no one was saying anything of the sort now that the guests were here. Some of them were rather large and there was no way they would have been able to squeeze themselves into the usual gathering hall.

A rather rough bump on her shoulder pulled he from her thoughts. Turning around she around and craned her neck back to look up at the large wyvern that was standing there. It's scales were striated with red and black and its back was studded with spikes.

"Ahh, Lord Kiastra. How are you enjoying things here? I trust your quarters are adequate? I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible," Nazairah asked as the, rather fashionable, translator on her neck relayed the words in his own growling, rumbling language. Slowly he nodded and brought his head down to her level so they could talk eye to eye.

"Your servants made the transition very easy and the area set aside for my mate and I is perfect. Most world's regard us as just dumb reptiles. Many Twili leaders have done the same in the past," Kiastra growled and rumbled as the translator did it's work. "Receiving your warm invitation was a welcome change from the ostracism we have received before. I was quite suspicious at first, but your servants have been nothing but considerate of us. I hope this will be a sign of good things to come between your world and mine," he added and fanned his leathery wings in emphasis.

Inclining her head to him, Nazairah agreed wholeheartedly. "I am seeking to reform and repeal the... harsh, heavy handed tactics used by administrations in decades past. Continuing and adding to the legacy my father started is my highest priority. We of the dark have more in common than we think and it is high time we learned to work together. You are an honored guest and it pleases me to no end to have you here," she said warmly. Kiastra dipped his head in agreement before spotting his mate. He rumbled a thank you and walking off towards her. The crowd hastily moving out of the way of his gargantuan form and large toe talons.

Wyverns were proud creatures but were nevertheless rather amiable creature's... as long as you treated them with respect. They were the epitome of the Golden Rule and responded with the exact same attitudes and behavior that were thrust upon them. As a result they often came across as arrogant and proud which was not at all true.

"How are things going in the peacemaking department?"

Nazairah turned around to see Athane standing there looking his very best. He was fully decked out in a black suit, Victorian style, that she had picked out for him.

"Very well actually. That's due to Xavath more than anything. Now that my parents are..." she paused and swallowed hard before continuing. "Now that my parents are gone word has spread that the Dragon of Darkness has given me his full support," she explained pushing away the emotion that swelled up within her. Now more than ever she needed to stay focused.

Athane finished her thought. "And that mean's that you must be doing something right... either that or they don't want to get on his bad side," he added pulling at his collar. "Seriously why did you make me dress up like this? I know this is important and all, but... this much?" he whined as he shifted around uncomfortably.

Nazairah gave him a smirk as her eyes went over to a group of harpies standing off to one side. They were a small tribe from a jungle world and had clearly not expected to be invited here to the Twili stronghold of all places. Not only that they were actually her special guests and would be sitting at her table along with the Dark Masters... who had yet to show up. A Dark Shade had wandered up earlier and whispered that Supreme Emperor Seizin was on his way; no doubt taking his time and planning some grand entrance.

Her smirk grew into a smile as Athane followed her gaze and suddenly went pale. Whipping his head around he stared at her slack jawed. Nazairah calmly took a drink from a passing servant and took a sip. "I sent out a Dark Shade to invite them while you were off personally delivering a letter to Lord Kiastra. No need to exclude your future wife am I right?" she asked sweetly.

Athane closed his mouth and shook his head. "We're not even engaged yet," he said with a frown.

The Queen let out a snort and eyed him seriously. "That's only because female harpies are in charge of the tribe and her mother, the tribe leader, thinks all Twili are scum. This is your chance to prove yourself. Be the charming, honorable Keyblade Master. Mingle, talk to the ambassadors from other worlds and introduce them to Xavath while you're at it. He would love to meet your girlfriend since you haven't been kind enough to do it before now," Nazairah prodded and Athane flushed.

"He's been too busy!"

"Well now's the perfect opportunity isn't it? Now shoo before I call them over myself," she warned sternly and her eyes flashed to show that she was serious. "And why not have them meet your Uncle? The Harpies and Night Wings respect each other very much," Nazairah added and turned to walk away.

Athane quickly grabbed her arm and she turned back to see him watching her anxiously. "You... you knew that I... that I was a... that I'm only half Twili?" he asked in a soft whisper. Slowly she nodded and stared into his eyes.

"Of course. As the King's daughter it's rather important that these things are known seeing as you're a close friend of mine. Xavath does as well... we were just waiting for you to approach us about it yourself," Nazairah said easily. "Don't forget that the old ways have changed with my father's reign. Now that I'm Queen though I'm not going to tread quite as softly as he did. There's no reason to be ashamed of who you are," she finished and took another sip of her drink.

After a moment she added, "Besides building relationships with other world's could very well save our hides in the battle to come so who better to talk to the masses then a Half-Blood like you?"

"Ulterior motives. Every royal has them."

"Go greet your girlfriend already. She's staring this way and is going to get pretty suspicious if you keep avoiding her like this," Nazairah said and pointed over to the slender female harpy. Short and long feathers ran through her hair and covered her upper arms and thighs. They were a mix of red, magenta, and white. Harpies were stunningly beautiful yet very secretive creatures and it was said that the sound of a female harpy singing could bring _any _male under her control. As a result many of the Twili guests at least were giving them a rather wide berth.

Athane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Right. No need to worry," he muttered to himself as he fiddled with his clothes and then walked off to speak with his girlfriend.

Satisfied, Nazairah turned around and slowly made her way through the room. She was about to head into a nearby space when she felt a gentle tug on her dress. Looking down she saw a Dark Shade gazing up at her. Surprisingly enough it was not Selenius. The Phantom had evidently been dismissed for the night since Xavath himself was so close at hand. Instead it was a White Mushroom and was clearly a bit nervous. Smiling warmly she crouched down in order to speak with it. White Mushrooms were almost always children, but there were some exceptions. It fidgeted with it's hands as it spoke in a quiet voice.

"The Dark Master's are here my lady," it stated softly. Nazairah patted it on the head and handed her now empty glass to it.

"Thank you very much. You've done well tonight. Go on and take care of this for me would you please?" she asked kindly and the White Mushroom nodded gratefully and hurried off towards the kitchen.

Straightening back up, Nazairah spotted Athane and Xavath standing there across the room. The Keyblade Master was there talking to his girlfriend and doing his best to get in her mother's good graces as well since she was the tribe leader.

The lean, but muscular man standing next to them must be one of Athane's relatives. His hair and beard were jet black, yet his skin was a pale ashen color. The iris of his eyes were a reddish-orange color like a Twili's, which only added the creepy effect. Large black wings wrapped around his body like a cloak. All in all he was a typical Night Wing. They were a race of nocturnal beings who also lived on the same world's and in the same jungles as Harpies. Each held great respect for the other and never failed to help the other in times of need. This usually happened courtesy of black market Twili dealers who captured the ultra secretive creature's and sold them as slaves to the rich.

_I've since put a stop to that, but it doesn't help their opinion of me very much. The Night Wings trust the new government because Athane has their blood running through his veins. The Harpies have various tribes all across different jungle worlds, but they are small weak groups. There is no reason to interact with them and so my father simply left them alone. He did what he could to ban black market organizations across the board, but many Harpies have continued to be enslaved despite these efforts. They have no reason to believe that I would do any different, _Nazairah considered as she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

There were hundreds if not _thousands_ of different representatives here and all of them came from different worlds. She wanted to help all of them, but realistically that just _wasn't_ possible. At the same time though they needed all the help they could get and that wasn't going to happen if the smaller worlds were slighted. A constant balancing act where going too far in either direction could spell disaster for everyone.

For now the most important thing was to form an alliance with the Dark Masters and as many other races and species as possible. They needed to set up an information network so that they would be able to figure out who these light dwellers were and why they were attacking her and possibly other innocent people and worlds as well. The Dark Shade's were certainly invaluable, but they couldn't be everywhere at once despite their overwhelming numbers.

Taking a deep breath Nazairah straightened up and walked over to her friends. Athane saw her coming and stepped aside.

"Oh, Nazairah! I'd like you to meet my uncle Dimitrius of the Night Wings and Leirah, my girlfriend, of the Red Evening tribe," he explained as both turned to greet her. Dimitrius extended his hand and she shook it warmly. His skin was cool and rather soft to the touch. Nazairah did the same to Leirah who hesitated slightly before giving a respectful bow to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Nazairah. Our small tribe is honored that you would ask us to be here as your honored guests," Leirah spoke her words in the concentrated, focused manner of someone trying hard not to make a mistake. The harpy was still in the process of learning the Twili language and wasn't very good at it yet. It was likely that she had been practicing the phrase all day. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, but Nazairah maintained her poise. Instead she merely gave a small nod of her head to acknowledge the respectful gesture that had been shown to her.

"Perhaps you can repay this small gesture in the future then," she responded smoothly. "Athane is my friend and he clearly cares for you very much, it's only right that you be here with him on this momentous night. I do hope that the sins our kingdom has committed in the past will not keep us from being allies in the future," Nazairah concluded sliding her gaze over to the tribe leader, Leirah's mother, as she said this. Officially her title was Tribe Mother and was a label the woman wore proudly.

The female harpy returned her stare evenly and finally looked away. "Actions speak louder than words. We shall see what becomes of tonight's events," she said rather coldly and in a light accent. Her grasp of the Twili language was very good. Clearly she was a strong woman and not easily intimidated. Naturally she looked a little cowed in the presence of Xavath which was only natural, as well as appropriate, but everyone else she didn't seem to care for.

Nazairah returned the words with a frosty smile, but didn't feel the need to respond to that. Instead she put her hand on Xavath's arm and nodded to the others. "Forgive me but I'm afraid I must steal him away for a few moments. It's been a pleasure and I do hope we'll be able to talk more later on tonight during dinner," she said, tugging lightly on his arm while she did so. Xavath took the hint and politely dismissed himself.

As she led them towards the entrance of the room he spoke to her in a low voice. "I have to say I'm impressed at the way you've managed to rearrange things like this... and all without my knowledge as well. Inviting ambassadors from so many different worlds is a bold and dangerous move, but if anyone can pull it off then you certainly can as you've proven here tonight," Xavath commented honestly. Nazairah couldn't help but smile at the compliment as they walked towards the front of the massive room.

"It's also a wonderful opportunity for the current administration to show off its fangs. Anyone who had doubts about your intentions before will certainly be reassured by the fact that I, the Dragon of Darkness, have thrown my full support behind you," Xavath added with an amused look on his reptilian features as he walked with her. "That and you've now been moved to my temple to prevent any further attempts on your life," he added flashing his own sharp fangs in a smile. Nazairah couldn't deny that fact and merely shrugged in response. Her emotions had been up and down and generally all over the place since her parent's death. The funeral would be in a few days, but at this moment she needed to be as strong and proud as she possibly could.

Xavath, however, was enjoying himself and the opportunity to speak with so many ambassadors from different worlds. This was the perfect opportunity to gather information and there were Dark Shade's to be seen everywhere as well. They were talking with different creatures and gather more intel about the light dwellers that had been seen here and elsewhere.

"That can wait until later though, we can't have you missing the guests of the night now can we?"

Catching the curious gleam in his eyes Nazairah smiled and motioned across the room to where Supreme Emperor Seizin was standing with two other Dark Masters. All of them were decked out in their finest armor, the latter two gleaming with deep burnished red while Seizin's was a swirled with a vibrant blood red and black design. He also had a flowing black cape with a red interior. Two massive swords hung at his waist while the two standing in the back had massive serrated haladie-like staffs strapped to their backs.

More and more people were taking notice and turning to look. Many tales were told about the Dark Masters, but most of those people who actually saw them in person did not live long enough to tell the tale. This was a very rare occurrence and they were all starting to whisper. The two most powerful rulers out of all the dark worlds were now in the same room together with the Dragon of Darkness. What was going to happen now?

Seizin turned towards them and when his helmet lowered by the slightest fraction she could tell he was looking at her hand on Xavath's arm. Walking right up to him she gave a bow to him and Seizin mirrored her action with a bow of the same depth.

"It is an honor to have you here. There have been many mistakes made in the past by the Twili race and I hope that today will be the dawning of a new moon. An opportunity to come together as allies rather then strangers," Nazairah began loud enough so that those listening nearby could hear as well.

Xavath glanced between them and then lifted his chin before adding, "I believe there are many ways in which we can help each other, if only by exchanging vital information with each other. Attacks are being made on nearly every world by these light dwellers... I'm sure you've heard rumors about this. The fact that they came here into the palace to attack the King and Queen shows their arrogance and audacity. We do not know how dangerous they are and cannot afford to underestimate just how far they might go."

Supreme Emperor Seizin was silent for a moment before dropping his head slightly. "Your words are wise. To attack a palace only a few miles from your own sacred temple is indeed a heinous crime. The Dark Masters will not allow this blasphemy to go unpunished," he commented and then turned to gaze at Nazairah. "If you prove to be as honest as your close ties with the Dragon of Darkness suggest then I foresee no issues between us in the times to come. Your tactics are a welcome change from the proud arrogance of Twili rulers past," he added waving a hand to the two walking suits of armor behind him. They relaxed and allowed their crossed arms to drop down to their sides.

Pleased by the Emperor's words Nazairah smiled and motioned towards the adjacent dining room where countless tables had been arranged. "Let's talk further about this over a meal. There are many things for us to work out," she said and motioned for Seizin to walk beside her as they headed over to the next room.

* * *

Things were going rather well when Xaltair suddenly swirled into existence at his side, nearly scaring Athane right out of his clothes. The Dragoon Nobody leaned in close to whisper to him.

"My lord I'm afraid there is a matter immediate concern back near Xavath's temple." Xaltair explained in an urgent undertone. Nodding slowly Athane dismissed him and then turned to his master. Catching his eye the Dragon of Darkness motioned for him to go.

"Excuse me. I'm afraid something has come up. I'm sorry for having to leave so soon, but I hope you all enjoy the rest of the evening," he offered professionally giving his girlfriend a 'don't worry I'll be fine' smile of reassurance before following Xaltair out of the room. When they were out of sight around a corner Athane nodded and then followed the Dark Shade when he opened a dark corridor. They came out about two miles away from Xavath's temple. It loomed above them on the hillside and cast a shadow all across the surrounding area.

It was the prone figure several yards away that drew attention however.

"A human? With skin that pale it couldn't be anything else, but they only live on world's of light. A rare few might drift in and live on the Outer Rim but no father in then that. The darkness on this world should have killed him without any kind of protection," Athane commented as he summoned his Keyblade and slowly walked forward as Xaltair stopped him with an arm across his path.

"Careful my lord. See the entire area is scorched here and azure flames still burn," he said pointing out a tree that was still burning with blue fire. "Something landed here... something very, _very_ large and it wasn't alone. The amount of light lingering here is far too high. I believe they were fighting until one ran away and _he_..." Xaltair paused and nodded towards the human still lying there on the ground, "...apparently reverted to his original form. I saw the flames vanishing from around his body, but was too late to catch any more than that. A creature from the light teleported away, but unfortunately I did not see what it was."

Digesting this information, Athane curiously scanned the surrounding trees and forest to make sure there were no lingering strangers ready to leap out and attack them. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he stalked forward tightly gripping his weapon all the while.

When he was standing above the human he could see that his clothes had nearly burned clean off. His pants were scorched and mostly intact, but his upper body was covered in soot, ash, and small scraps of clothing that had managed to survive the flames.

"What in the..."

Athane crouched down and stared at the strange marking on the human's back. It was the usual Nobody symbol but it was being clutched in the claws of a long, oriental type dragon. It's fangs were bared in a wicked smile as its vibrant aqua eyes glared back balefully at him. The dragon's body slid and coiled around the Nobody symbol and down around front human's lower chest. It was similar to the one Xavath used and he had certainly seen it before in all the reference books his master had saddled him with and ordered him to thoroughly read in preparation for the time when they finally managed to find the Dragon of Twilight.

Immediately, Athane went pale as he realized that this human before him was just that... the Dragon of Twilight.

Whipping around he fired off orders to Xaltair, "Go back and tell Xavath about this right now!" he ordered. Xaltair bowed to him and vanished to do as he was ordered. He silently summoned his friends Taen, Sunaha as well as Kirshata who was a Kurt Ziza and the blind Wyvern known as Kurayami. All of them appeared with Taen and Kirshata drawing their swords. Both scanned the area furiously to check for attackers. Sunaha, however, stayed calm and stiffened when he saw the mark on the human's back.

"Is this..." Sunaha paused when Athane nodded in confirmation.

Turning to the other Dark Shades he quickly shot off orders. "Taen, Sunaha, you help me bring this human back to Xavath's temple so we can deal with his injuries and wait for him to wake up. Kirshata, Kurayami, you search the area and see what else you can come up with. We need to know how he got here and who he was fighting," Athane commanded and right away the Dark Shades hurried to follow their instructions.

Kirshata headed off in one direction to examine the burn damage while Kurayami took to the air and flew in ever widening circles as he scanned the area. How he did so while being blind was something Athane had always considered strange, but now wasn't the time to ponder such mysteries.

Taen and Sunaha bent to the task of lifting the rather tall and imposing human. That's when Athane noticed that he was tightly holding something in his arms. When the Bandit pushed the human male over then he could see that it was a Dancer Nobody that he was clutching to his chest. It had the same dragon and Nobody symbol marking its back as well. Clearly they were together.

This was certainly going to get interesting when they both woke up.

_The Dragon of Twilight... we've been searching high and low for him and now he just drops down here in our backyard. What are the odds? Xavath is going to have a hatchling over this, _Athane thought scanning the area as Taen and Sunaha tried to pry the Dancer from the human's arms. His grip was like iron, though, and he refused to let go of her.

"Ugh, what's the deal? He won't budge!" the Bandit whined as he took out his scimitar and used the blunt end as a crowbar. It still didn't work.

Athane waved them down. "Let it go then. We'll just take them both back to Xavath's temple. If and when they wake up they'll be under heavy guard. All the Dark Shades swarming around the building will ensure that none of their movements go unnoticed and someone will be able to report it back to me and to Master Xavath as well," he explained as Kurayami suddenly came back and landed on a large tree branch above them.

"We've found another Nobody. This one is highly advanced and not like the others. It look like a member of Organization XIII. They must have been picked up when the human traveled from the light realm here into the dark," the Wyvern stated waving his wing off to the right. "What do you want us to do with it?" Kurayami asked after a short pause.

Athane scowled and rubbed his eyes. "Same as the human. Separate all of them and put a Thresholder on every door and a Neoshadow in every room. We can't have them going anywhere until we have some answers. They may be allies, they may be enemies. Either way they're bound to have some answers as to what's happening over on the light worlds," he commented retracting his Keyblade. He bent to the task of helping his friends lift the heavy human.

_I just can't catch a break can I? _Athane thought with a heavy sigh.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long but here we go with another chapter! The beginning drags a little I know, but I'm sure you all found the ending quite interesting didn't you?

My idea for Lord Kiastra at the beginning of the story comes from the infamous rathalos from Monster Hunter 3 now available on the Wii console. Honestly the game is awesome. Still haven't beaten rathalos yet, but the game is awesome. Go ahead and look him up on YouTube.

Riku has ended up in the dark! And who is that Dancer Nobody he's holding onto? Any ideas? And he dragged a member of Organization XIII with him? Which one is it? What will they say and how will they react to all of this?Before you get your hopes up, no it is _not_ Axel. Sorry but that would be too easy and too cliché. He'll appear in the story but not quite yet.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	26. Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 26: Reverse Rebirth

* * *

Riku groaned and shuddered. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. Right away he could sense the difference in the atmosphere and power.

He was in the darkness. Not just close to it as he had been before, but _in_ or _on_ a world of darkness. Never before had he felt so much of it swirling around him.

_A world of darkness... there's nothing else that it could be... and one that's as far as you could possibly get from the light,_ he thought closing his eyes for a moment._ I can't sense any amount of light here._ Opening his eyes he rubbed them wearily. Flexing his fingers he tested out his limbs to make sure that nothing was broken or too badly injured. Every bone in his body was aching but there didn't seem to be any serious injuries. The bed he was lying in was plush and far more comfortable than anything he had slept in before and his chest was already tightly wrapped in bandages. So wherever he was the people had been taking pretty good care of him.

That brought him to his next thought. Just how long had he been here? A few hours? A few days? A few weeks? Judging from how drained he was it had been a couple days at least.

Wincing at the stiffness in his joints. Riku pushed himself up into a sitting position and scanned the area. It was sparsely lit with lamps, the walls were stone, and the floors tile. Aside from some bedroom furniture, a couch, what looked like a bathroom, and a few other trappings such as a rug there really wasn't much here. Effective rather then aesthetic.

Moving his body carefully, Riku threw the covers aside and saw that his pants had been changed as well. Standing up he shivered at the cold floor and made his way over to the bathroom. A quick search turned up some towels, washcloths and what looked like soap. He couldn't read the language, but the picture description seemed clear enough. Carefully he removed the bandages on his body and pulled out what he needed for a shower. Figuring out how to actually turn on the water and get it to the right steaming temperature took some patience and fumbling, but he finally got it. The hot water went a long way towards helping soothe his aching body and muscles.

When he was finished he wrapped a towel around himself and went out to the dressers to see if there was anything that would fit. It was stocked with clothes and garments, but it took a little while to find some actually fit him comfortably. They were all black, gray, dark green, dark blue, or other such earthy colors. Riku settled on some black pants and pulled out a dark gray shirt. Unfolding it he stared at the symbol on the back. It was the Heartless symbol being held in the claws of a black dragon. This was the same thing he had seen on the arms of the Dark Shades that had been running around Destiny Islands before it... before it...

Riku stopped as the impact of what had happened finally burst over him. A shudder went through his body as he thought about it all.

It was gone... his home Destiny Islands was g_one_. Not just lost to the Heartless, but really and truly _destroyed_.

_There's no going back... there's no home for us to go back to. There's no way to bring it back. Even with Tai-Xiang in control I could still feel it when... when the heart of Destiny Islands was torn apart. Kairi and Sora must have felt it as well, _Riku thought as he gripped his chest and closed his eyes at the horrible memories. _Dad is a Heartless now and Claret... _

His eyes snapped open and his breath quickened at the memory of how she had been taken into the darkness.

_Tai-Xiang! What happened? What did you do with her? _Riku demanded angrily as the dragon stirred within him. Somehow he got the distinct impression the monster had been asleep.

Rumbling with irritation he spoke up. _I saved her life that's what I did. You wanted my help and I gave it to you. During the fight with Polaris I dragged her into the darkness where we picked her back up along with some other Nobody. Then we came out here, Polaris skittered off with her tail between her legs, and I gave control back to you, _Tai-Xiang stated simply and in a rather tired voice. _Now bug off kid, I've got some sleep to catch up on. Taking over like that wore me out. If you want to be the Dragon of Twilight then you'd better start learning how to channel my power quickly. I've got better things to do then fight for five minutes only to end up huffing and puffing like some overweight hatchling because of your puny human restrictions, _he added with a mutter.

Riku rubbed his temple wearily. His current occupant was clearly not telling him everything, but he didn't want to waste time asking more questions. Finding Claret was top priority and...

_What do you mean "some other Nobody?"_ He asked only to have Tai-Xiang pointedly ignore him. Frustrated he narrowed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. If it was just a normal Nobody like a Dusk or something then there would be no reason to mention it at all. So the fact that it had been brought up meant something.

_Most likely a member of Organization XIII but why would... ugh... this is making my head hurt. I just need to find them and worry about the details later, _Riku decided. Shaking his head he walked towards the door. Pulling on the handle he was surprised when it refused to budge. Pushing it didn't work either. Looks like he wouldn't be going anywhere.

Sensing a pair of eyes on him, he looked up to see a Neo Shadow there in a dark corner of the room near the ceiling. It stared back evenly before melting into a shadow and vanishing into the darkness.

_Probably going to let them know that I'm awake now, _Riku figured as he abandoned the door and looked around the room. There weren't any windows and aside from the furniture and a small desk there wasn't anything else here. In the silence that came he noticed for the first time just how _strong_ the scent of darkness was. Rather than be overpowering it was actually rather pleasant. Like a breath of fresh air after a lifetime of being trapped inside.

His heart was more at ease too. He didn't realize how much strain he had been under before coming here. Being in the darkness now was like... was like...

Like finally coming home.

* * *

Claret took a deep breath and played with the beanie on her head. Upon touching it she was once again reminded of what had happened. After that... that Heartless thingy attacked her and pulled her heart out (at least she assumed that's what that glowing thing was) she had been surrounded by blackness. No sight, sound, or touch. There was nothing but a massive amount of pressure and energy that grabbed and _pulled_ at her body, twisting it into what was now staring back at her in the mirror.

_That presence I felt there... it was Riku... he was so scared of losing me. I've seen him so afraid before. I could feel the panic taking over him. I could feel him grab me and then that... energy started wrapping around me. After that I blacked out and woke up in this room, _Claret thought as she put a hand against the cool glass mirror. _This must be his way of saving me, of protecting me from those Heartless. Maybe he couldn't stop that thing, but he still managed to save me.. he still kept me safe... he even gave me my legs back._ Spinning around on her new legs she felt her mouth pull up into an even bigger grin.

A Dancer Nobody. That's what _he _said she now was. At least in the short time she had been able to meet with him. Apparently he was a Nobody like from Riku's adventures. It was a bit intimidating to be around him and those gold eyes of his gave her the creeps. Still the man said that she should consider herself lucky as it was rare for someone to regain their human form after losing their heart. Sora was the only one he knew of who had managed to do it.

There was another pause before she giggled to herself. _Big brother's friends are soooo cool!_ Claret thought as the pink beanie slipped down over her eyes. Frowning she quickly adjusted it and put her hands on her hips as she stared in the mirror. She was a Nobody now. The symbol on her left pant leg proved it. Looking down at it she carefully smoothed it out. A white mark was being held by a long Asian type dragon with a wicked grin. The dragon's long body coiled down and around her leg as well.

It was proof of how Riku had helped her. For several more seconds she stood there staring at her image in the mirror before realizing there was someone standing behind her.

"Oh, hello my Lady," Claret said appropriately as she bowed respectfully to Queen Nazairah. The woman had come to visit her days ago just a few hours after she had woken up here in this room. The first thing she had done was explain who she was and where they were, then she said that Riku was here but was still unconscious so she wouldn't be able to see him until he woke up. A translator had been given to her and Claret was currently wearing the slim black device around her neck so that she would be able to understand, and be understood by, everyone.

At first Claret wasn't sure about talking to her, but she had been so nice and kind so it hadn't taken long for the whole story to come pouring out. Not only everything Riku had told her, but everything that had been happening this past week in Destiny Islands as well. How big brother had found the werewolf Howler in the forest and how that weirdo with the griffin had tried to take him back and nearly killed her in the process.

She then proceeded to tell Nazairah about how Riku had lost control and left the house only to have... what was his name again? Oh right, Shinkiro and Kairi bring him back. The events in the hospital were rather uneventful until the world started coming apart and all of those... um... Dark Shades started grabbing and evacuating everybody. After that Riku told Howler to protect her and then ran off to fight the white dragon that had been flying towards them. Then she ended up here as a Nobody. She still wasn't sure what a "Nobody" was exactly. All big brother said was that they didn't have hearts like they did, but they did have memories from when they had been people... or something like that.

Nazairah was calmly looking around the room and finally settled her eyes back down on her. Caught up in her thoughts Claret looked up and played with her pants uneasily.

"Do I have a heart?"

The Queen raised an eyebrow curiously and she quickly explained herself.

"Big brother said that Nobody's have memories of their former selves... but they don't have hearts. I'm a Nobody now so does that mean I lost my heart? That.. I'm just a... a copy of what I used to be?" Claret fumbled over her words as she tried to explain what she had been thinking about for the past couple of days. She didn't pretend to understand everything Riku had told her, but she _had _paid close attention and thought she had most of this right.

Nazairah smoothed out a wrinkle in her dress as she thought about that. After a moment she looked up with a look that Claret couldn't quite figure out. "Why don't we go and ask him? Riku has just woken up and I'm sure he would love to see you and know that you're okay," she said with a smile.

Claret's already stitched together smile got even bigger. "Really? Big brother is awake? Does he know I'm here? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is..." she blurted out every question she could think off. Holding up a hand the Queen stopped her before she could get out another word.

"Yes he is indeed up now and I'm sure the first thing he wants is to know that you're safe and sound," Nazairah stated calmly as she turned back to look at a Dark Shade that was standing by the door. It was hovering above the floor and had a black and blue cloak on so she couldn't see what it was. A pocket watch was dangling down from its left hand.

"He is getting restless. We can't have him going off in Master's temple." It pointedly opened it's watch to look at the time. Frowning in response, Nazairah gave it a look and rolled her eyes.

"Really? Then why don't you go tell Xavath that our visitor has woken up? I'm sure he would _love_ the chance to speak with him," she said sharply and the Dark Shade stared for a moment before melting down into the floor.

Creepy.

Not that she could say anything now that she was a Dancer herself. Resisting the urge to spin around once again on her new legs, Claret instead walked gracefully beside Queen Nazairah as they left the room and headed left down the dark hallway. There were torches to light the way and Dark Shades walking around everywhere. A couple of them glanced at her, but most paid more attention to the Queen, bowing to her or greeting her as they moved aside.

It only took a minute or so for them to come to a really freaky looking door. It was being guarded by two Dark Shades that looked like they were actually _part_ of the massive stone door itself. Both of them nodded their heads towards Nazairah and the one on the right leaned back slightly and waved cheerfully to her. Surprised Claret waved back as the other one punched his companion and said something to him, but she couldn't quite catch what they said.

"Welcome my Lady. You may enter," both of them echoed as the door cracked and swung back towards them. Politely thanking them Nazairah boldly strode inside the room with Claret hurrying after her. Once inside the doors groaned and rumbled shut behind them, but she wasn't paying attention to them. The only thing she saw was her big brother standing there with his back to them.

"Riku!"

He startled and quickly turned around as she ran across the room and smashed herself into his body, wrapping her arms around him in as big a hug as she could manage.

* * *

Riku managed to turn just as _something_ slammed into him and gave him a hug. _That voice..._

"C-Claret?" he asked looking down at the Dancer who had its face buried in his stomach. The low, amused rumble that came from Tai-Xiang was all the answer he needed... and it made him sick. Riku felt as if his dark heart had dropped straight down through the floor. There was no way this Nobody could be his little sister.

Pushing the Dancer back he stared down as it looked up at him. Its stitched together grin slipped down slightly.

"It's me big brother! You recognize me don't you? You know it's me right?" An unmistakably childish voice persisted as it grabbed at him desperately. "I'm Claret! Your little sister! It's me!" she said urgently getting more upset when he didn't respond.

Forcing himself out of his stunned revere, Riku crouched down and stared her in the eye. He hadn't missed the mark on her left pant leg, not at all. Tai-Xiang's blasé silence only proved what was going on.

He put a hand on her head and forced himself to smile, forced himself to push away the horror and shame of seeing what he had done to her... to his own family member. Throat tightening up, he rubbed his eyes to keep away the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes. There was no way he was going to show any kind of weakness now... not now. If he had done this to her then it was his responsibility to take care of it and fix it.

"I'm sorry. When I saw that Heartless grab your heart I... I panicked. All I could think about was saving you by whatever means possible. I'm sorry that you had to end up like this and if its at all possible then I'll do whatever it takes to change you back... I promise Claret," Riku swore, his voice getting thicker with emotion as he spoke. This was all his fault. So he couldn't run, he couldn't look away from this and he wouldn't. Once again he felt a wave of anger and hatred for this creature coiled around his heart. This time, though, he channeled it into determination. This dragon was _not_ going to push him around and threaten his friends any more.

_You hear me dragon? I'm not going to let you win. You can tear me apart and smash my heart into a thousand pieces, but I'll still come back and drag you back down into the darkness with me. I'm going to tame you and all the power you control. You're not getting the best of me... not now and now ever, _Riku thought darkly and he could feel Tai-Xiang grin in response.

_Good. It would be dreadfully boring if you didn't. Perhaps I've finally found a strong enough heart after all, _the dragon responded with great pleasure. Disgusted he pulled his attention back to his little sister and was shocked to see her shake her head.

"No... it's okay big brother. This isn't your fault, you were just trying to help. Besides..." she paused and looked up at him with a smile. "You gave me my legs back. I can finally walk normally again and it's all thanks to you. So please... I don't want you to be upset or angry with yourself because I'm not. I can walk and run and dance like I used to," Claret added as she fidgeted with her hands. "And if I can help you somehow and stay with you then that's all I want. I just want to help you. So promise you won't leave me behind again okay? Pretty please big brother?" she begged him with wide teary eyes.

How could he possibly say no to something like that? But having her stay with him was too risky. That was something he _couldn't_ promise, but there was something else that he could.

Riku pulled her into a hug and held her tight. "Don't worry Claret... I promise that no matter what I'll _always _come back to you," he said instead. Looking over her shoulder he could see a beautiful woman with blue skin watching them. She caught his eye and nodded slightly before leaving the room to give them some space.

* * *

The last thing he remembered was staring up at the alluring moonlight cast by Kingdom Hearts as it floated in the skies of The World That Never Was. It was the empty, in-between world that Xemnas had created to be a haven for all Nobodies no matter how strong or weak. A castle of the purest white sitting above a city that had never known any sunlight. It was the only place that he really had come even remotely close to thinking of as home. Everything was going just fine until that wretched Keyblade Master had interfered. Any chance at being granted a heart by Kingdom Hearts had been taken away and the bond he had with Axel had been ruined thanks to Roxas.

Now nothing remained except an empty, heartless vessel with no purpose. So why was he here? What could have brought him back?

Rubbing the scar between his eyes, Saix pondered that question. _Someone_ had brought him back from out the darkness where his empty body had been... but _who_? And more importantly _why_? Xemnas certainly had the power, but he was under no illusions that the leader of Organization XIII would deign to bring him back when there were other more pliable Nobodies that could be used. Then again there wasn't really anyone else he knew of with that kind of ability and even if he did they were certain to be his enemy.

_A very interesting situation this is. Made even more so by my current location. This world is not only close to the darkness... it's about as deeply immersed in it as you can possibly get. It would take a very special person to get here, bring me with them, and still survive without the dark power killing them instantly, _Saix thought as a smile crawled onto his lips. Nobodies were immune to all but the most potent amounts of light and dark energy. They were able to use both elements and could travel to worlds in either realm and even those in-between. For someone else to do that though...

_Riku. That child of darkness who we first saw in the basement of Castle Oblivion where we sent Namine to perform her memory experiments on Sora. He certainly had the latent potential then and was opening himself up to it when he penetrated our stronghold in the World That Never Was. Why would he bring me back is the question... or was it even intentional on his part? Perhaps an accident? _Saix assumed that the latter was the case. Adding to his list of questions was the mark now firmly emblazoned on his left arm. The Nobody Symbol clutched in the claws of a rather nasty looking dragon. The rest of it's body wound down the rest of his arm.

Something had changed. He no longer felt the same as he once did. For one he felt... stronger and not as empty as before. It was as if his body had finally found it's purpose for being. Scoffing at the thought, Saix turned and looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't what he intended, but for now it would do until he figured out what else was going on.

Sensing the presence of something behind him, he turned to see a Sorcerer standing there with it's arms crossed. On it's left arm was the same Heartless/black dragon symbol that he had seen on some of the other creatures here. It bowed slightly to him and waved it's arm, opening up a dark corridor.

"My Master will see you and the others now. He wants answers and will be willing to answer whatever questions you may have in turn for him," it sated simply after a short pause. It seemed slightly uncomfortable around him. Not surprising if it had really switched loyalties.

Saix merely hummed to acknowledge the statement and let his arms drop.

"Very well. Take me to him."

* * *

Xavath tapped his claws idly as he watched the three newcomers approach his throne. Currently he was in his full dragon form and was stretched out across a large leather and stone couch specially designed to accommodate this larger more powerful form. The darkness was flowing through him unrestrained, not tied down or hindered by his natural form. When he was in his temple relaxing or attending to business matters then he wold would allow himself to transform like this so that he could better feel and hear the darkness as it whispered to him and pulled his attention in certain directions or towards certain worlds.

Slowly he took a breath and then let it out, the torches flickering from the breeze. Lowering his head down to Nazairah's level he took a moment to talk with her as Athane, in his official black coat, walked up and started explaining proper protocol to the Dragon of Twilight and the two Nobodies standing beside him.

"What do you think? As of this moment would you say he is inclined to listen to us or distrust us because of the experiences he's already had with the darkness?" Xavath whispered to her. Nazairah reached up and ran a hand under his chin to show that she was listening, but didn't take her eyes off Riku.

"I would say that as of this moment he could easily be swayed either way. However, judging from the way he behaved with his sister as well as from the reports we've received from Shinkiro I would say that the way to endear ourselves to him is through his friends," Nazairah candidly explained. "His only thought is protect them and keep them safe. He would give his life for them without the slightest hesitation and anyone who hurts them is sure to be on the receiving end of his wrath," she continued as Xavath listened to her thoughts on the matter.

"The chances of Riku trusting you the way things stand now are slim to none, but..." Nazairah paused and switched her gaze back so that she cold look him in the eye, " But if you show respect for those he cares about, namely the Keyblade Master of Light and the Princess of Light, then you'll definitely improve your chances of winning him over. Get them to trust you... no... get _her_ to trust you and he will quickly become more receptive to your overtures," she whispered glancing over as Athane finished talking with them and led them closer to the dais. Xavath let out a deep rumbling hum as she played with the long whiskers coming down from his muzzle.

"Just be yourself. He is the Dragon of Twilight so like Polaris he'll be able to sense whether or not your lying," Nazairah added slyly as he stiffened and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I never lie. It's beneath me," Xavath replied with an insulted snort.

Running her hand under his chin once again she smiled sweetly at him. "You don't lie, but you _do_ hide the truth at times. It's your right and responsibility as the Dragon of Darkness after all. However, I doubt Riku would appreciate that fact at this moment of time," the Queen offered raising an eyebrow.

He opened his mouth and then shut it as he accepted those words. Lifting his head he turned to address Riku, the Dragon of Twilight.

* * *

**AN: **Wow... this was a disappointing chapter for me. All of my inspiration totally abandoned me here so this chapter came out rather weak... at least in my opinion. I had better things planned but they didn't pan out. Sorry everyone...

Still there were some interesting developments here weren't there?

In other news there will probably be about 2 to 3 chapters and an epilogue before this story finishes up. Will try and pack some action in before the end however!

Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave me a review!


	27. Alliance

Chapter 27: Alliance

* * *

Kairi sighed heavily and kicked a rock out of her way. She was in the Underground Concourse of Twilight Town trying to clear her head. Sora was taking Riku's disappearance really hard and had taken to helping the Dark Shades organize the supplies that had suddenly started coming in. Shinkiro disappeared frequently to report back, but he _had_ come back and told them that the Dragon of Darkness had arranged for aid to be supplied to Twilight Town to help cope with the influx of people from Destiny Islands.

On the other hand Howler had been sticking close to all of their families and helping them deal with the transition. Kairi couldn't thank him enough for that, especially since she had withdrawn from her own mother and refused to talk. It was just too depressing.

_Riku's been gone for a week already. I mean sure Shinkiro is telling us that he and Claret are okay, but he's clearly been hiding some of what's been going on with them as well. He said Claret was alive, but that doesn't necessarily mean she's all right,_ Kairi pursed her lips and continued walking.

A scuffle alerted her to the fact that someone else was there. Looking up she saw a Dusk rummaging around in a box that had been left off to the side of the walkway. Naturally it looked up and stared right at her. Kairi froze and took a step back. The Nobody continued to watch, but made no move to attack. It didn't have a mark like the Dark Shades so that meant it could be either a friend or an enemy right?

"It's okay."

A voice from behind made her heart skip a beat. Turning around she saw Howler standing there behind her in some new clothes.

Nodding towards the Nobody he added, "They obey the Dragon of Twilight. Now that role has fallen to Riku so none of them will bother you now. If you need anything you have only to ask them for assistance and they will come to your side." Howler pricked his ears as the Dusk continued to look over their way. After a moment of thought, Kairi chewed on her bottom lip and then cautiously moved a few steps closer to it.

"Can you deliver a message to Riku for me? To the Dragon of Twilight?" she asked hesitantly.

A long pause followed and slowly the Dusk nodded.

Elated, Kairi took deep breath and then said, "Just... let him know that we're okay. Please tell him to come back or... or if he can't then to at least send us a message back letting us know he's safe."

With a slight tilt of it's head the Dusk nodded and then vanished in a swirl of darkness.

It wasn't until Howler put his hand on her shoulder that she realized she had been staring at the spot for nearly a minute. Looking up she saw his warm eyes gazing down at her.

"A Nobody will return soon with more news. Until then there are many people and Dark Shades that would appreciate your help. Work will help take your mind off things," the werewolf offered helpfully.

Taking a deep breath she reluctantly turned and headed back the way she came.

_Please respond Riku. Sora and I need to know that you're all right, _Kairi swallowed hard and tried not to think about it anymore.

* * *

It went without saying that Riku was surprised to see Saix standing there waiting. When Tai-Xiang told him that he had dragged a Nobody here along with him he certainly hadn't expected it to be _him_.

Saix turned to look at him as he approached. The expression on his face was the same calculating look Riku remembered from before. Meanwhile, the woman—Claret had called her Queen Nazairah—moved across the room to a large black dragon that was lounging there.

_That must be the Dragon of Darkness and that would be his chosen Keyblade Master,_ Riku thought as a young pale blue skinned male in the same type of dark coat as Saix walked over. There was a slim machine wrapped around his neck and a quick whisper from his sister informed him that it was a translator.

After giving a short bow to them, he straightened up and touched a button on the device. He started talking and there was a nearly imperceptible lag as the words were translated. "My name is Athane and I am the Keyblade Master of Darkness. Chosen by Lord Xavath himself. Only you, Riku, may address him by name. All others are to refer to him as Lord, My Liege, or some other such term of respect. You stand in a position of great honor before the Dragon of Darkness. This is his temple and it is the most sacred of areas. Please treat it as such," Athane said the last part warningly before turning and motioning for them to follow.

As they walked Saix glanced over and then down at Claret. His eyes stayed on her for longer then Riku liked and he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. Taking note of his unease the Nobody smirked and said, "So _this_ is your big brother. I have to say I'm surprised. What are the chances of us seeing each other again?"

Riku twitched slightly at the memory of what this man had done to Kairi, but that was in the past now and not worth bringing up at the moment.

"I could say the same. It's not like I was _planning_ on bringing you back here or anything. Best enjoy it while you can because you may not be around for too much longer," he said calmly. Earning a flat look from Saix, Riku let him think on that for a moment as Athane glanced back over his shoulder at them. Saix was silent a moment longer before speaking up again.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we? You and I don't like each other and for good reason. Both interfered with the others goals. Now, though, fate seems determined to keep throwing us together. That being the case perhaps you could explain just why..." he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the mark now branding it, "...this tattoo is now on my body just after being dragged here to the dark worlds by you?" Saix questioned as he pulled the coat sleeve back down.

"I believe I can answer that."

Everyone turned to see Xavath watching them with a steely gaze. His voice came across loud and clear in the otherwise empty room. Nazairah was still at his side sitting next to his large talons.

"All Nobodies served the Dragon of Twilight, but a brand like that is proof that you are set aside for special service to him... either with or _without _your consent," he answered for them. "Essentially Riku is now your new Master unless you should refuse... at which time you will promptly be returned to the empty nonexistent state you were in before. Not that a Nobody has ever truly existed in the first place," Xavath added as an aside. Saix was clearly taken aback, but quickly recovered from his surprise and cast a closed looked over at Riku. A quick tap of his claws on the tile floor pulled their attention back to the black dragon sitting before them.

"That all can be discussed later between the two of you, however. At the moment there are more important matters to attend to," he said and then leaned forward slightly. "Dark Shade's have been posted in positions throughout Twilight Town as guards in case those from the...what did Shinkiro call them again...?" he paused for a moment as Nazairah whispered something to him, "Ah, yes, in case those from the Radiant Heart Society are foolish enough to return. Medical supplies and food are being delivered there so that the town will not be overly taxed due to the sudden influx of people and money is being delivered so that proper housing, apartments, and hotels can be arranged for the displaced families," Xavath continued and Riku raised an eyebrow at all of that. Claret pulled at his hand and whispered something to him. Nodding at that he still waited for the Dragon of Darkness to finish.

"Your friends and associated family are under tight security as well to keep anything else from happening. Once this meeting has concluded them Athane will personally be going to inform them of the situation and to let them know that you and your little sister are safe," he continued. His eyes settled down on Claret and she squeaked and hid behind Riku.

The dragon chuckled slightly and his gaze shifted back between Riku and Saix.

"If you wish to go back to your friends then I will certainly not stop you, but first I urge you to stay here for a while and see what has been happening to innocent civilians here on my dark worlds. Doing so should serve to erase any doubts as to who the _real _enemy is in this situation," Xavath informed them. Now Riku took the opportunity to speak. He had heard plenty and this dragon's ulterior motives were rather obvious.

"So basically you want me to help you, am I right?" he asked and the Dragon of Darkness hummed ambivalently.

"There's no use in lying so I'll get right to the point. What I wish for is an alliance. A partnership. I want you to see the truth and come to the right conclusion, namely that not all in the light are as good and perfect as they might seem. An alliance with you is what I desire, but I will _not_ force or trick you into it. I have offered my help, assistance, and aid to your friends and now you have to decide for yourself whether to accept my offer or try to figure this out on your own," Xavath responded as he waved a forearm at the surrounding temple.

"Stay here as long as you like or go back to your friends for a while as you try to figure this out. Shinkiro informed me that you are now host to Tai-Xiang. Make no mistake about it, though... if you do not get him under control and force him into submission then every second you spend with your friends will only put them in more danger. The King of Hearts cares for no one," he warned and Riku's hand went to his gut as Tai-Xiang laughed loudly in his mind.

Right away his mind went back to that night on Destiny Islands when Tai-Xiang had taken control and Kairi has just barely managed to stop him. Now Tai-Xiang's power was easily twice that and was increasing faster then his mind could register. That fight with Polaris was still fresh in his memory as well. He had been present and conscious for all of it and the amount of power and skill that dragon within him had displayed scared him.

All of the power Polaris had under her control and Tai-Xiang had torn her to shreds in a matter of seconds.

What would he do to Sora? To Kairi who had so brazenly subdued him the first time?

_What do you think boy? I'm going to enjoy swallowing her heart piece by tiny piece. Your petty human attachments mean nothing to me. Keep up my interest though and maybe you can avoid the inevitable for just a little while longer though, _the dragon spat at him.

Closing his eyes Riku took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"Fine. You want me to trust you? Then _show_ me why I should trust you," he said, now coming to a decision. "You help me tame Tai-Xiang... and _maybe_ I'll consider helping you," Riku ordered.

A grin worked its way across Xavath's face.

"I believe I can work with that."

* * *

**AN:** So this chapter came out a bit faster than I expected. I made it a little shorter then usual so it didn't take as long for me to complete. The next chapter should be out pretty soon as well. A total of about three chapters will/should follow this one and that includes the epilogue. If anything changes then I'll let you know.

Until then thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up ASAP!


	28. Contact

Chapter 28: Contact

* * *

Riku's shoulders tensed as he looked out across the village. The bamboo houses had been burned inside and out with fire and there were footprints all over the ground as well as deep gouges where the natives had been dragged away. Some thatched roofs were still frosted over with ice shards while others had black streaks that looked like they had come from lightning bolts. The most telltale sign, however, were the broken Keyblades littering the ground. In all there were probably only five of them but the designs were unmistakable—as was the scent coming from them.

"Light. It's all over the area," Saix stated. Bending over he picked up a twisted piece of metal and examined it thoroughly. "Zexion is the one best suited to sniffing out abilities and power levels and such with his nose, but even a lowly Dusk would be able to see what's going on here. Turning around he handed it off to Riku who accepted it silently and blanched at the smell.

"Light. Purer than anything I've ever gotten from Mickey or Sora," Riku paused for a moment and met Saix gaze. "But not as pure as Polaris' was."

The Nobody for his part merely shrugged ambivalently. "The Dragon of Twilight and the Dragon of Darkness are the only ones I have knowledge of and even that is rather vague at best seeing as we had more important things to consider at the time. Perhaps I should have paid more attention in class?"

Ignoring the jibe, Riku looked up to see Soldier Dark Shades clearing debris and picking over the remaining Keyblades. Others poured over footprints and spoke urgently to each other about where to go next and what to report. Either way Xavath's seeming honesty was proving itself to be genuine. Even if this whole scene had somehow been staged, there was no way that they would be able to mask or imitate the smell of the light.

_But why? Why would they do this? What's are they trying to accomplish?_ Riku sighed and looked up at the afternoon sky. Until a week or so ago he had no idea that there even _was_ a dark realm of this extent. Then there was Xavath, Polaris, the Dark Shades, and all of these worlds and innocent victims.

"These people all know about the worlds of light, but they really couldn't care less beyond that," Saix said suddenly. Then he paused for a moment and turned to Riku with a smirk. "Scratch that. They _could _care less actually. You people could completely obliterate each other and they wouldn't bat an eye. Ignorance is bliss as they say and as long as they are left alone who cares what happens over on your worlds?" The Nobody fingered the scar on his nose for a moment before adding, "So why is the leader of these Keyblade wielders so _angry_ at those of the dark when they so obviously want to be left to themselves?"

Good point. Too bad it didn't bring them any closer to the answer.

Saix kicked a pile of dirt over and exposed a small handmade doll. Bending over he picked it up and examined it for a moment before handing it over to a Soldier that had come over to see what they had discovered. "Perhaps the Princess of Heart should see this. There may be some other things here that she can uncover. Sora as well since he is the Keyblade Master and all. These weapons seem... different; maybe he can tell us why that is," he said watching the Dark Shade hurry off to its fellow Soldier's.

Pulling up the hood on his dark coat, Riku nodded in reluctant assent. The few bodies that were here had all been dragged away and were awaiting burial in a primitive cemetery on the outskirts of town. He didn't want Kairi to see that. He didn't want her to see any of this. A part of him still wanted to hold onto and preserve that naive innocence she had. The part of her that always believed that things were going to be okay, that viewed the world in such clarity.

_It's too bad. The world used to be so black and white... and now all I see are a hundred shades of gray, _Riku thought with as his lips twisted sourly. "Send a Dusk back to Twilight Town with a message for Kairi, Sora, and Howler. Tell them that I'm okay and also to make preparations because they will becoming here to see me... to see some of these worlds. There's no telling how long they'll be staying. Maybe a few days maybe a few weeks. It depends on what Xavath says. Make sure the Nobodies take whatever precautions are necessary to protect them from corrosive effects the darkness has on light dwellers," he ordered with a snap of his fingers.

A dark portal flared up beside Saix who promptly sneered at him. _"Oh, of course, Master_. I _never _could have come up with that on my own now could I? Precautions? What a _brilliant_ idea." his voice was oozing sarcasm with every word.

When Riku said that he would tag along with the detachment of Dark Shades that were ordered to scout out this village, Saix had stated that he might as well come along too. When asked why he was coming along the former Organization XIII member gave him a rather searching look and then merely stated that he had nothing better to do. Not exactly a blood oath, but Riku took that as a sign of the Nobody's reluctant obedience to his new authority as the Dragon of Twilight. Besides he doubted that Saix was eager to return to the empty less-than-nonexistent state that he had been in prior to being dragged here. As long as he didn't act up and cause trouble then Riku really didn't care what he did. On the other hand having his help and knowledge could be useful if he proved willing to cooperate.

* * *

Kairi sighed as the breeze blew through her hair. She was on a rooftop watching all the activity down below. All of the hard work she had done today had turned her muscles to jelly. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep for the next week.

Opening her eyes she could see that the sun had once again dropped lower in the sky. Night was coming and it was going to get darker soon—even by Twilight Town standards. Still there was no sign of Riku. A Dusk had returned with a message saying that he was in the care of Xavath and that his little sister Claret was with him as well. No other information had been provided but a man in a black coat had been spotted in town flanked by a Bandit and Luna Bandit.

Howler said that it was mostly likely the Keyblade Master of Darkness coming to make contact with them. That was earlier today, however, and he had been seen organizing groups of Dark Shades and overseeing the distribution of food and supplies to the former inhabitants of Destiny Islands. The thought of her now destroyed home brought tears to her eyes. Seeing it vanish once was bad enough. Knowing that it would _never_ be coming back was another thing.

Pushing herself up off her elbows she sat up and looked down at Sora who had his head resting across her legs. He was even more worn out than she was and that was really saying something considering all the back breaking work she and Howler had been doing today. It had been quite satisfying to be able to help out, though.

Gently Kairi reached down and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Not even a twitch. He wasn't just resting, Sora was full on sleeping. It was good to see him getting some rest. If _she_ had been having restless nights then she could only imagine how mentally and emotionally exhausted he was now.

Looking down at one of her two best friends brought on a stab of guilt. That kiss Riku had given her was still fresh in her memory. Sure it was common knowledge that both he and Sora were interested in her, but she had always tried to put off making a decision on who she liked more. No matter what she decided someone was going to have their feelings hurt and she didn't want to see that. Now it seemed that fate wasn't giving her much of a choice.

Sora had fought tooth and claw to get her back each time they had been separated. On the other hand the whole reason Riku had fallen to the darkness and joined up with Maleficent in the first place was because he was trying so hard to recover her heart. Then he had fallen prey to Xehanort's Heartless and then had to take on the man's appearance itself in order to wake Sora from his slumber and keep Organization XIII from finding him. In the World That Never Was he had helped her when Saix appeared after Namine had freed her from that cell.

Both of her boys had done so much for her. Both of them cared about her. Both of them loved her.

_Now Destiny Islands is gone and everything we know has been turned upside down by this... Radiant Heart Society, the Dark Shades, Polaris, Xavath, Riku as the Dragon of Twilight, an entire dark realm with worlds and people just like us... it's so much to take in and its all happened in just a few days._ Kairi took a deep breath and then let it out as soft footsteps approached her from behind. Twisting around she saw Howler standing there in some newly borrowed clothes.

Seeing Sora sleeping the werewolf lowered his voice accordingly. "Athane, the Keyblade Master of darkness, has requested an audience with you. I suggested that this be done over dinner since none of us have had a chance to shower or get some food for ourselves today with all the work we've been doing. Dinner is in two hours at a restaurant down the street. Arrangements have already been made by the Dark Shades so that we will be able to have some privacy while we speak with him." Howler scratched behind his ears and then added, "There is also a very high ranking Nobody here to speak with you down in the lobby. He said his name is Saix and that he carried a message from Riku. Do you know him?"

Kairi's gasped at that and jumped to her feet, leaving poor Sora's head to crash down on the concrete.

"Ow! Hey, where's the fire? Are we under attack?" He shot up to a sitting position as Kairi shot towards the door and bolted down the stairs without bothering to answer Howler's inquiry. Running to the elevator she fidgeted impatiently and kept slamming her finger against the button in an effort to make it hurry up.

"Kairi wait up!"

Looking back she saw Sora running up to her from the open stairwell just as the elevator doors opened up. Stepping inside she waited for him to get in and then had to stop the doors from closing when Howler appeared as well.

"I suppose that answers my question now doesn't it?" the werewolf said with eyebrows raised. Seeing Sora's sleepy confusion he repeated himself. "A Nobody named Saix is here with a message from Riku," Howler said watching as Sora immediately woke up and looked over at Kairi with bright eyes.

"Saix? But how...?"

"I don't know, but if he has a message from Riku then that means the Dusk I sent really _did _reach him," Kairi stated as Sora shook his head.

"Yeah, but... why him? I defeated Saix and watched him fade away. How can he be back now?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I'm certainly going to ask," Kairi said as the elevator came to a stop and the elevator doors sprang open with a soft chime. Bolting out into the lobby she pulled up short and gasped when Sora slammed into her. Quickly he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from crashing to the ground. It wasn't hard to see why. Standing right there in the center of the room was Saix himself.

The Nobody was watching with apparent interest as a Sergeant pointed to a large city map and then ordered several Soldier Dark Shades out to different parts of Twilight Town. After a sharp salute they clanked and clattered off with Saix following them with his eyes.

Seconds later he turned around and looked right at Sora with a dark look in his eyes and said, "Well, well. Pleasant surprise this must be. I was here to deliver a message from Riku, but since the Keyblade Master of Darkness is here and requests an audience with you perhaps it would be best to wait...?" The glint in his golden eyes showed that he was clearly enjoying taunting them.

Sora bristled, but it was Howler who put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. The warning look in his eyes kept the teenager from responding. Flattening his ears the wolf growled at Saix. "These young ones have been through enough. You were commissioned to give them a message so deliver it and then leave. There is much to discuss with the Keyblade Master of Darkness," he ordered and the Nobody frowned at him.

"Very well. Riku asks that you make preparations because you will be going to the dark realm to see him and some of the worlds that have been attacked. The length of your stay depends on the Dragon of Darkness since he is the one allowing Riku to stay in his temple," Saix paused to let his words sink in and then continued, "Nobodies will appear later on tonight with special garments and devices that will help to protect you from the corrosive effects of the darkness. The World that Never Was is one thing. You're going far deep than almost anyone else from the light so you'll have to be ready," he concluded with the briefest of glances at Howler. It went without saying that he would be fine.

"That's all. Riku is fine and so is that annoying brat of a sister. If you don't mind I'll be going now. Wouldn't want to keep my new_ master_ waiting now would I?" Saix said mysteriously before vanishing in a swirl of darkness before anyone else could say anything.

It was a confusing encounter to say the least, but still it filled Kairi with hope. Riku was okay. One of her best friends was alive and when she saw him again she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. Never again.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry to take so long for such a poor chapter everyone. I don't know why but I'm really running out of steam on this story. I started the chapter off strong and then ended up just "blah" at the end. Hope it wasn't too bad though. I'll try not to take forever with the next chapter though!

Next chapter Sora and Athane will finally meet! Light and dark Keyblade Masters together for the first time! Should be interesting right? I know you all will be looking forward to it! So please review with any comments or story ideas. I could use some extra inspiration right now.


	29. Back Together

Chapter 29: Back Together

* * *

Sora couldn't help but stare in fascination at the Keyblade Master sitting at the table with them. His blue skin was strange enough, but his black eyeliner, fingernails, and studded metal boots were even weirder. Sure he hadn't really known what to expect, but it certainly hadn't been _this_. Howler, though, didn't seem bothered at all and ate with voracious hunger, while Kairi stared and picked at her food miserably.

After greeting them Athane had motioned for them to take a seat along with the Dark Shades accompanying him. The Bandit was sitting on Sora's left and Kairi was on his right with the Luna Bandit across from him next to the Keyblade Master. Howler was on the other side of Athane now dressed in a clean, pressed suit. Sora had been around the dark beings before and especially so in the past few days, but this was the first time he had sat so close to one for so long. His name was Taen apparently and he was busy inhaling the breadsticks and salad while the Luna Bandit consumed everything evenly as it was brought out. The gestures they made back and forth clearly said that they were arguing, but Sora couldn't understand a word they were saying. They were speaking the same language as Athane, but he at least was wearing a translator with Howler providing additional translation when a certain word wouldn't through properly.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we've put you through, but in some ways we are just as confused as you are. We aren't fully sure of who these people are or why they are murdering and capturing other dark beings in our realm," Athane explained carefully to them, the translator lagging just a microsecond behind. "What we do know is that they have Polaris and they want to take down the Dragon of Darkness. Not capture him, but kill him once and for all. If that happens then the entire dark realm is done for. They'll smash Shadow's Veil and only Kingdom Hearts will be left. That can't be allowed to happen." Leaning back in his chair he took out a coin with what looked like a royal crest of some kind on it and said, "Light and darkness in their purest states are two sides of the same coin. One without the other is worthless. Kingdom Hearts without Shadow's Veil won't be able to sustain itself for long. They feed off one another and power one another. If one dies the other will follow shortly after." He flipped the coin up in the air once before catching it and slapping it back down on the table.

Looking up Kairi finally spoke up. "Is that what Riku is there for? As the Dragon of Twilight I mean? We know or assume that he rules over the Nobody's, but does he also keep light and dark in balance?" she asked in an unusually flat tone of voice. Clearly she was not happy with the current situation and Sora couldn't blame her for that. Howler twitched his ears and looked over at Athane for the answer to that question.

The Keyblade Master nodded. "Yes, his job is to take whatever action is needed to keep Kingdom Hearts and Shadow's Veil and thus both realms in balance. The Dragon of Twilight cannot allow his feelings to affect his choices or decisions. Not with a position this important," Athane stated and his eyes went over to his two companions who suddenly grew quiet. Something wasn't right here and it was clear that they were leaving something out. "Everything else is just rumors and speculation though. Lord Xavath has been doing research on the matter, but we can't say anything for sure yet," he said confidently as he pushed the remains of his meal away.

Impatient, Sora slammed a hand down on the table. "Then what _can_ you tell us? I get that a lot of bad things are happening, but we've been attacked, our home destroyed, and our friend taken away from us. We need more _answers_ and less people demanding our understanding and help. All we care about is Riku. He's upset and confused and every question we've asked has only led to more confusing answers. Unless we see him and start getting some positive results out of all this then you can forget it. I'm tired of fighting and tired of seeing the people I care about get hurt over and over again," he ordered firmly as he stared at Athane with an unwavering gaze. "You came here _telling_ us plenty, but so far you haven't _explained _much of anything about yourselves... nothing that's of any real significance in my book anyway," Sora added tersely as he crossed his arms stubbornly and awaited some kind of response.

Leaning back in his chair, Athane took a sip of his wine and then nodded slowly. "Sounds rather similar to what Riku said, but I believe his opinion will be changing soon enough. In the meantime my friends here will prepare you so that you can come to the dark realm and _personally_ see what's going on. Once you are able to speak with Xavath himself and see that Riku is safe and sound in our hands I think your... suspicions might be eased somewhat," he assured them before standing up. "Feel free to stay here and talk things over. Whenever you're ready to go all you have to do is ask and we'll bring you to my world," Athane concluded with a curt bow as he took his leave.

* * *

Kairi hurried to finish the long note and then turned around and took a deep breath. The Dusk continued to watch her calmly from beneath the shadows of its hood. Ever since Riku and Polaris vanished from Twilight Town the Nobodies had been "covertly" watching them and following them around town wherever they went. It was usually just a foot sliding around the corner or a flash of white pulling back into the shadows when she turned to get a better look. Since they were insistent on spying on her and Sora, however, then she figured it wouldn't hurt to ask one to deliver a message for her.

"Ok, it's finally done." Kairi signed her name, and Sora's, with a broad flourish as Howler looked over her shoulder. Her friend was already in the next room with Taen and Sunaha getting prepared for the trip. Other then some small personal effects that could fit in her pockets there really wasn't anything they _needed_ to take along. Tapping her fingers on her chin she thought of something else and added a small note at the bottom.

Leaning forward, Howler pricked his ears curiously. "'Howler is coming with us too so we'll be in safe hands'?" The suspicion in his voice was palpable and Kairi flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Well I have to do something to try and ease their doubts right? You'll treat us like we were your own pups right?" she asked with a grin before folding the letter up and sticking it into and envelope. Behind her Howler snorted and leaned back away from her. Spinning around on her heel she turned and handed it over to the Dusk who took it and looked up at her for more instructions. "Here you go. I want you to take this to our parents... to Riku's family understand?" Kairi questioned and the Nobody bowed to her before moving away in a swirl of darkness.

_Well, I'll take that as a yes,_ Kairi assumed with a slight frown as Howler shifted impatiently and pulled at his clothes. She could see how eager he was to be back in the darkness and she couldn't blame him. Right now she wanted nothing more than to go back to Destiny Islands and be back on the beach relaxing with all of her friends. But that wasn't going to happen.. it was never going to happen again. More concerns came to mind: Where were Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, right now? They must be here in Twilight Town with the rest of the citizens, but where? Were they okay? Were they safe?

Taking a deep breath, Kairi rubbed her arms to help ward off the chill as well as her depressing thoughts. A knock distracted her and she turned around to see the door to the other room opening up. Sora poked his head out and rubbed his spiky hair sheepishly. A second later he yelped and practically jumped out of the doorway with an irritated Taen coming out behind him. The way the Dark Shade was waving his scimitar as well as the way Sora was rubbing his backside was enough of an explanation of what had just happened.

"Ow! You don't have to get violent with me!" he loudly objected as he glared back at the Bandit who crossed his arms unrepentantly. Tapping his foot impatiently he shook his head at the Keyblade Master of Light.

"Hurry up then. Slow, slow," it grunted out in a strange accent as it looked him up and down. It was the black coat she was expecting, but had the Nobody symbol emblazoned on the shoulders and when he turned around she could see it on the back as well. The symbol on Sora's back though had two Keyblades crossed over it. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Around his neck was a chain necklace with small white crystal as the main setting.

"This thing will protect me from the corrosive effects of the dark, but I gotta keep it hidden right? So people don't get overly suspicious?" Sora asked as he dropped it down beneath his coat so that it couldn't be seen. Taen nodded in confirmation before looking over his shoulder. The door creaked open wider as Sunaha walked out holding another coat. This one also had the Nobody symbol on the shoulders, but all of them had a slight sheen to them as well as two crossed Keyblades. Sora had shown her all of his key chains and Keyblades, but while the one on the left was clearly Oathkeeper she didn't recognize the one on the right. The Luna Bandit walked over to her and held it out for her to put on.

"Oh... thank you." Kairi turned around as the Dark Shade helped her put it on. Right away she could feel the change in the air around her. She felt a slight heaviness or tightness now as if she were in a skintight body suit all of a sudden.

"Gloves too," Sunaha grunted out as she turned back to face him. He was holding out black fingerless gloves to her. Accepting them she saw that they had the Nobody symbol as well. Shifting them slightly she could see a rainbow of colors dance across it. It had the same two crossed Keyblades.

"Why are our symbols different? What do they mean?" Sora asked them.

It quickly became clear how rudimentary the Dark Shades grasp of their language was. Kairi was a Princess of Heart and she had been told before, although she couldn't really remember by whom, that she could understand the Dark Shades and all other creatures and languages because of that. It sounded like an easy out in her book, but whatever. Unfortunately this clearly didn't extend to Sora.

After a moment of gong back and forth as well as gesturing, Howler translated for them...or mostly for Sora really. "The symbol on Sora's back represent the fact that there are Keyblade Masters in both realms. Light and dark. Kairi's symbol shows that fact that while she is the Princess of Heart she has a very... close relationship with someone who wields both light and dark. Oathkeeper represents her, while the other one Two Across is there to represent Riku. It also contains the hope off all Dark Shades that she and the Dragon of Twilight will save them from their current despair," he said solemnly.

Taking a deep breath Kairi slid the gloves on over her fingers and then smiled warmly at both Taen and Sunaha. The hopeful looks they were giving her tore at her heart. "I promise we won't let you down," she assured them in a firm tone. Apparently they both understood her and were satisfied with that answer. Sunaha walked over and pulled out a crystal of the same kind as Sora's. He held it as far away from his body as possible and didn't allow it to swing anywhere near him. The closer it got to her the more the crystal started to glow. Trying not to laugh she bent over and took it out of his hands and slipped it over her neck, hiding it the same way Sora had done.

"Thank you very much." Shifting her clothes and coat slightly she looked around. "Are we ready to get going? I want to see Riku as soon as possible," Kairi said now growing nervous at the thought of going so deep into the darkness. Both Sora and Howler exchanged a look.

"Of course, we wouldn't want your _close_ relationship with Riku to diminish any right?" Sora asked innocently as Taen opened a portal and then grabbed the Keyblade Master's sleeve pulling him towards the opening. Kairi flushed and she sputtered angrily, but couldn't come up with a good enough comeback. "Oh, look at that! Time to go! See you on the other side Kairi!" he added cheekily as he pulled his hood up and then followed the Dark Shade through the swirling portal.

She glared after him and then gave Howler a warning look that said he had better not have anything to say about this. Naturally he looked off and played as if he hadn't seen her glaring his way. Pulling up her hood she took a deep breath as Sunaha suddenly appeared at her side. Grabbing her sleeve he too tugged her urgently towards the dark corridor.

_It's now or never, _Kairi steeled herself and walked into the darkness.

* * *

She remembered one summer when it was boiling hot outside. Destiny Islands was having the worst heat wave in twenty years and she was inside getting ready for school. The minute she stepped out of the door the heat slammed into her and took her breath away, the humidity chocked all the air out of her lungs. Coming out of the dark corridor and into this dim hallway was just like that.

Panic overwhelmed her and a burning pain seared at her body and ate away deeper into her body before the crystal on her neck flared with a bright light, pushing back the darkness around her. Feeling as if a band had suddenly been cut from around her chest, Kairi gasped and sucked in air greedily. Falling to her knees she shuddered uncontrollably as the light faded from around her leaving her with a throbbing ache that seemed set in her very bones. Gritting her teeth she managed to climb up to her feet only to double over once again from the nausea and dizziness that overwhelmed her.

"Kairi! Kairi are you okay? What's wrong with her?" Sora's feet showed up right next to her, but his voice seemed to be miles away.

"Don't just stand there, support her! She's a Princess of Heart and her heart is pure light. Yours is mixed with darkness and shadow so the side effects aren't as strong with you. Wielding the Keyblade offers added protection." Howler's voice was just as distant and both were starting to make her head pound. "She needs rest until the light crystal around her neck balances out with the light within her heart. Where can we take her?"

She didn't know what was going on but felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and gently lower her to the ground as her legs gave out. Everything was getting hazier, but she could make out one familiar voice among Sora's and Howler's.

"I'll take her to my room until she recovers. Xavath told me earlier that it shouldn't take more than a couple hours."

_Riku... he's here..._ Kairi thought as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Riku carefully lowered Kairi down to the bed, making sure her head was resting on one of the plush pillows. Sora and Howler were standing just behind him, but he paid them no mind. The only thing he could see right now was her. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment to calm his nerves. When he had a better handle on his emotions he turned around to face his best friend. Saix was standing against one wall looking supremely bored, while Claret stayed right by his side looking just as worried about Kairi as he was.

Sora looked over at the two and his eyes lingered on Claret for just a moment longer. Clearly he did not recognize the Dancer Nobody.

"A meeting with Xavath will have to wait until Kairi is feeling better. In the meantime..." Riku paused for a moment and smiled slightly at his friend. "It's good to know you're both still alive and well," he added cockily.

Grinning from ear to ear, Sora put his hands behind his head. "Hey you know you're not getting rid of me that easily, right? Besides someone had to help keep Twilight Town in order while you were off playing around here," he said easily, showing that there were no hurt feelings between them. "I just hope the trip here was worth it...?" Sora let his question hang in the air and Riku motioned towards the door.

"Saix go inform Xavath that my friends are here and Kairi might need some assistance adjusting to the darkness," Riku hesitated for a moment before adding, "Claret, you stay here with her until she wakes up. I don't want her to be alone." From his peripheral vision he could see Sora stiffen and whip his head around to stare at the otherwise unassuming Nobody.

"No problem big brother! I won't let her out of my sight!" Claret said, ready and eager to help out. Waving at his friends, Riku exited the room.

Sora and Howler followed him out and the doors quietly closed behind him. It was the latter that spoke first, however. "So that's what happened to her after she disappeared? You were already gone by the time Polaris appeared and the Heartless attacked the girl," he added upon seeing Sora's confused look.

Clenching his fist, Riku nodded reluctantly. "Yeah... that dragon you saw in Twilight Town. His name is Tai-Xiang and he's the... the monster inside of me now. The one who's been messing up my emotions and behavior lately. He's the one who chooses candidates to be the next Dragon of Twilight and when I asked for his help he gave it to me and brought Claret back as a Nobody. We also picked up Saix along the way," he paused for a moment and glanced back at the room they had come out of. "That was more of an accident then an intentional act, though," Riku stated wryly as they stood in the hallway talking.

Silence hung in the air for a while as Sora thought about that. "So how has Saix responded to all this? It doesn't make sense for him to help you willingly..." he let the sentence drop as Riku smirked.

"Let's just say that when it came to dying _again_ or following my orders... obeying me seemed to be the lesser of the two evils," he responded and Sora grinned widely in response before his amusement slipped and he shifted uneasily. His eyes unfocused slightly as he spoke to Roxas. Moments later he blinked and rubbed his eyes as he brought his attention back to Riku.

"Do you... do you think you would be able to bring any of the others back?" Sora's asked in an unusually soft spoken tone of voice. It took a moment before he realized what his friend was getting at.

"Axel?" he asked and Sora nodded slowly back evenly. Crossing his arms, Riku closed his eyes as he, somewhat reluctantly, consulted Tai-Xiang. _Wake up Scales, I've got a question for you, _he said throwing in an insult for good measure. Getting the distinct impression that the dragon was, or wanted to, give him the evil eye. _You brought Saix back even if it was by accident. So do you think you would be able to do the same for some of the others? Bring them back from... whatever dark or empty place they are right now? _Riku demanded impatiently as Tai-Xiang reluctantly woke up from his rest.

It took so long for the stupid reptile to answer that he was getting ready to ask again. Finally the dragon replied saying, _Sure you could if you wanted to. No reason to bother bringing back used trash if you ask me, though,_ Tai-Xiang said with great boredom. Riku didn't miss the clear emphasis on the word _you_ and the subtle hint that the dragon's help, if it could even be called that, would not be so forthcoming in the future. _Yeah, you got that right boy. You've got a lot more work to do and more tests to pass if you want another sliver of my help, _Tai-Xiang warned him and he twitched slightly at that reminder. The last test had been bad enough, the ones to come in the future certainly wouldn't be any easier.

But if Xavath came through on his promise to help out then maybe things would take a turn for the better. At that thought Riku could feel a wave of something akin to uncertainty or unease. Was the great Tai-Xiang uncomfortable at the thought of him associating with the Dragon of Darkness? Riku rather liked that idea.

_Getting help from others is cheating,_ the dragon hissed bitterly.

Ignoring that prompt he responded with, _So is taking over my body and trying to kill my friends._

There was no response to that retort.

Turning back to answer Sora's question Riku said, "I probably _would_ be able to bring Axel back... but it's going to take more time for me to learn how to control my power. What we need is help from Xavath as well as that Twilight Dirge that Shinkiro or someone mentioned before..." he trailed off as he caught a movement out of the corner of his gaze.

'Oh, there you are. Sorry I haven't been around lately.'

Stepping fully around, Riku saw Shinkiro scuttling across the floor towards him. Rising up out of the tiles the Neo Shadow bowed to him respectfully. 'My Lord has been keeping me busy coordinating relief efforts in Twilight Town and recovering information from... what's left of Destiny Islands,' he hesitated at that last part and his expression dropped slightly. 'I'm afraid there is... little left over...' he added softly and Riku closed his eyes at the painful memories. He would never be able to wake up and watch the sun rise over the water, never be able to go riding out in to the jungle on Knight, never be able to see the smile on his sister's face as she led her giant horse, looking all the while like a toy doll leading an elephant. No more relaxing on the island with Sora and Kairi. It was all gone.

Clearing his throat, Shinkiro quickly hurried on. 'Now that work has been delegated to others and I am free to come back here. I wanted to remind you about the Twilight Dirge and set up a plan for finding it either with us or on my own accompanied by some other Dark Shades since you are currently working with Lord Xavath as it would seem,' he said as his fingers and jagged antennae started to twitch. 'The volume will be invaluable in helping us to improve your condition, but all we really have at the moment are vague hints and a cryptic hint at its location,' he growled as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Riku crossed his arms. Kairi would be out for a couple hours and Sora... he glanced over at his friend who was staring back at him with an impatient look on his face since he couldn't understand anything that was being said by the Dark Shade. He still wanted to look at more worlds, but he wanted to do it with his friends at his side.

"Ok, shoot. We've got some time to kill so maybe we can put our heads together and figure it out," Riku responded and nodded for Shinkiro to go ahead.

Bobbing his head the Dark Shade glanced over at Sora and flashed his teeth in a grin before saying, in words that Sora would be able to hear and understand, "On the edge of the great divide, between the guardians of the two doors, lies a dark city on a nonexistent world. Search the white castle for the lair of the lost illusionist. Piece together the six sides of Hallucination and the Twilight Dirge will reveal itself beneath the broken heart-shaped moon." Shinkiro thought for a moment longer, evidently to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

After a moment Riku raised his eyebrows and turned to Sora who looked just as surprised. "That's The World That Never Was isn't it? I mean that's the only place I know of that has a heart-shaped moon and a white castle. The 'dark city on a nonexistent world' fits perfectly as well. Beats me about the rest of it though," he said with a shrug.

Nodding at that Riku added, "The lost illusionist would almost have to be Zexion and I'm sure Roxas will agree with that. The six sides of Hallucination might refer to that lexicon he used and always had with him." He looked back to Shinkiro who's eyes had a new light to them.

"The great divide has always referred to the gap of nothingness that lies between the realms of light and dark. Some power does flow between which is why the worlds on the outer rim of your realm such as Radiant Garden have high levels of darkness surrounding them. For the most part though it is a dark place that holds worlds with no hearts and few inhabitants. Places such as Castle Oblivion and The World that Never was. Both were created recently so we naturally assumed that the Twilight Dirge couldn't possibly be there... a serious oversight on my part. Lord Xavath must be informed of this right away. A team must be sent there to the castle as soon as possible to search for that volume! Hurry and come with me so that we can tell him about this!" he said with excitement brimming over in his voice as he dropped down into the shadows and hurried of towards the throne room.

* * *

**AN:** So after aeons of time I have finally updated again! Sora and Kairi are finally back with Riku, but the trouble isn't going to stop there. What else does Kazana have up his sleeve? And whatever happened to Kyss? That serpent he sent to assassinate Nazairah?

There are only about two or three chapters left in this story and that includes the epilogue. Thanks for reading everyone!


	30. Final Chapter

Chapter 30: Treasure Hunt

* * *

Sora swallowed hard as the large black dragon stared down at him with rather suspicious eyes. It's power practically smothered him. He was in the presence of a creature unlike any other and he had never been so scared in his life. Shinkiro had brought them here, told them the Dragon of Darkness the news about where the Twilight Dirge was located and then had promptly scuttled out of the room at Xavath's behest. Leaving him here with this creature staring down at him.

Slowly Xavath uncurled and leaned all the way down to look closer at him. "So _you_ are the Keyblade Master of Light. The one chosen by Polaris. It's a pleasure to meet you and it is my dearest wish that you will be able to help us out of this dire situation," Xavath spoke. Every word was like a wave of energy that nearly bowled Sora clean over. He had been given a translator before entering the room, but it did nothing to distill the imposing and intimidating presence of the creature lounging before him.

Glancing over at him, Riku smirked and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll see what we can do. For now we need to talk about the Twilight Dirge. We think we may know its location on The World That Never Was, but someone is going to have to go and search for it. I think Sora should go with an accompaniment of Dark Shades since Roxas will have the greatest chance of locating the book, journal, whatever it is. Kairi should stay here otherwise she'll never get used to the extreme darkness here. As for me..." Riku paused and the look he gave the Dragon of Darkness said that he was waiting for a response.

Leaning back, Xavath snapped his tail and said, "You must stay here as there are two more damaged worlds I wish to show you. These will take longer then the ones you have been to before. If you manage to stick to the schedule I have given you then it should only take you until later tonight or early tomorrow morning to finish touring all of them. Meeting with a few of the inhabitants will naturally be required as well in order to furnish evidence that we are indeed telling you the _truth_ about what is happening." Turning back to Sora he added, "You are to prepare for your trip to The World That Never Was and leave for there as soon as possible. The Princess of Heart is welcome to join up with either of you later on. Kurayami is outside waiting to direct Riku and Shinkiro will guide Sora. That is all. "

Riku nodded, but harshly elbowed Sora until he understood that he was supposed to bow. After doing so both turned and left the chamber just as an ornately dressed woman was walking in. She had the same blue skin as Athane, but had bright fiery orange-red hair instead. Seeing her took Sora's breath away as she was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As they walked Riku moved aside slightly and nodded respectfully to her. The woman did the same and her eyes flicked over to look curiously at Sora, but she didn't stop to talk.

When she had gone into the large chamber with Xavath then Riku started talking. "That was Queen Nazairah. Word around here is that she came into power just a few days ago or something when her parents were assassinated by a man in white who wielded a keyblade. She's also Xavath's..." he paused for a moment and frowned slightly. "I guess you would say his consort or something. They're not married yet, but that's just a formality. Everyone knows that she...well in a sense _belongs_ to him. She is his closet friend and adviser along with Athane," he explained as they walked down the hallway.

Surprised Sora looked up at his friend curiously only to receive an amused smirk in return.

"You'd be surprised at how much Dark Shades love to gossip," Riku responded with a wry shrug as a Wyvern came into view. Its eyes were slightly clouded and the way it tilted its head suggested that it was blind.

When Riku stopped in front of it the Dark Shade bowed its head to him before raising it and staring in his general direction for several seconds. Nodding, Riku turned back to Sora and explained what was going on since he couldn't understand or even hear anything the former Heartless was saying.

"I have to go now. Saix is already there waiting for me and I want to get this over with as soon as possible," he said as a dark corridor swirled up from the floor, its gaping entrance beckoning. Moments later both Riku and the Dark Shade were gone.

Sora swallowed at the thought of having to go through one of those things again when he went back to The World That Never Was later on. They always sent a chill up his spine, but if it would help to explain what was going on here then he would deal with it.

All of a sudden he realized that Howler was no where to be seen. He had been right beside them just a few minutes ago. Somehow they had gotten separated in the few minutes since Shinkiro had shown up to ask them about the Twilight Dirge and then taken them to Xavath so he could be told about the book's location.

_I wonder if I have time to visit Kairi again before I go,_ Sora considered as he turned around to find a Neo Shadow staring him in the face. Letting out a cry he fell backwards as the Dark Shade crouched back down.

"Keyblade Master it's nice to see you once again. Obviously I'm the one who's going to be guiding you. We have a general idea of where the Twilight Dirge is located, but we will need your help to obtain it. It is vital that we leave right away, therefore anything you need can be brought over later," Shinkiro explained as he opened a Dark Corridor for them to go through. "We will arrive in one of the private sections of the castle where Xemnas and the higher Nobody's resided. Its most likely that one of them would be in direct possession of such a valuable tome," he added as his fingers twitched back and forth.

"That volume will tell us everything we need to know about the Dragon of Twilight and the process Riku is undergoing... at least we hope it will," Shinkiro continued, "So far all signs point to the fact that the light dwellers do not know about it yet. If we are to keep things that way then we need to move and move quickly. They will know that you and Kairi are here and it will only be a matter of time before they find you or your friends again. At best we may have a few days to find this volume and disable any traps that may be around it," he snapped his long fingers and a Dark Corridor opened up next to them.

* * *

Athane sighed as he sat across from Kyss. The giant snake was still sitting there in it's prison. It had long since been confirmed through extensive interrogation techniques that it was unable to talk about anything pertaining to who had sent it or Nazairah's assassination attempt. At most it had revealed that someone had captured it on its forest home world and brought it to an in-between world where it had that light crystal fixed to it. It could not speak about whether there were other prisoners, more keyblade wielders, what world it was, or who was leading them. Nothing.

_We can't release it, but we can't keep it here for no reason either. Xavath doesn't work that way. Justice doesn't work that way, _Athane growled to himself as he sat there watching the Vipera. It was currently sleeping but since it didn't have eyelids it just sat there coiled tightly with its eyes wide open. It was the creepiest thing he had ever seen honestly.

_If every prisoner or agent they use ends up this way then we're just going to hit more dead ends. Let's hope this Keyblade Master from the realm of light knows what he's doing and can find this Twilight Dirge. The Dragon of Twilight is absolutely vital to winning this battle. Without him both sides are ultimately at a stalemate, _Athane grunted and got to his feet. There was little more to be gained here. He would report back to his Master and if Xavath approved it then Kyss would be released to cordoned off section of forest and monitored until it could be decided whether or not it was safe to let the Vipera go free to it's home world.

* * *

Everything had been burned and hollowed out. The world reminded him of The World That Never Was, minus the Nobodies wandering around. Skyscrapers towered far into the obscure night sky while superhighways, freeways, and tunnels ran through and under the sprawling city. Now vehicles lay crushed or smoking on the side of the road. Entire buildings had collapsed into the street while others were still raging infernos with citizens clearly still trapped inside judging from the commotion around them.

Creature's of all kinds wandered around, all of them with the same vacant look.

Riku grimaced at the sight and pulled his hood tighter around his face. Smoke was billowing into the air and ash was falling like a fine rain everywhere. Cries and call of all kinds rose and echoed through the buildings and what looked to be uniformed officials stood stunned and helpless.

To his left he saw a small wolf-like creature clinging to the fallen body of an adult. It was clearly a child and didn't know what else to do, but to reach out and grab anyone that passed by in an attempt to get some help.

Clenching his fist Riku gritted his teeth furiously. This violent scene only emphasized his own loss. Destiny Islands had been a beautiful and thriving paradise once and now it was gone forever. No doubt this had been a thriving city but now it was a ruined shell of its former glory. Why? Who could do this?

Riku turned to the Dark Shade next to him. Kurayami was sitting on top of an over turned trashcan with his head bowed. 'We haven't had time to talk to your friends or Howler, so at the moment we don't know much about who they are... other then the fact that they want to wipe out all those living in the dark and either capture or kill Lord Xavath. Many were captured. Your companion Howler was also captured here and enslaved because of his mechanical skills. He is not the only one. Most were callously slaughtered however,' the Wyvern explained somberly before pausing for a moment. 'It is estimated that only 15 to 20 percent of the former population currently remains,' he added lifting his head as Howler came into view. There was a large Kurt Ziza accompanying him. The wolf carrying just two large bags. The way his ears were pulled back and his tail tucked almost between his legs showed his distress.

"A few clothes, personal items, and some plans I had drawn up for new inventions," Howler said softly. "I... I couldn't find my mate or my pups... my captors said that they had been... been lost during the attacks," he swallowed hard as a shudder passed through his body. "I had tried not to think about it, but they really are..." he stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm going back to the temple. I need some time alone." With that he turned and nodded to the Kurt Ziza who opened a dark corridor and stood there as Howler went through it.

Kurayami turned back to Riku. 'You may stay and explore more if you wish, but you will only see more of the same,' he warned carefully.

He didn't need to see anything more. Not here or any other world. _I can smell the light all over this place. It's no different from the other places. If anything its worse. There's no mistaking it. Unlike Kairi though, this smell isn't sweet or pleasant. It's... tainted and filthy. Whoever is responsible for this is not the same as Sora, King Mickey, or any other keyblade wielder I've ever seen, _Riku thought as he rubbed a finger beneath his nose to try and rid himself of the smell.

It disgusted him.

Xavath didn't need to ask him anything else. If there was anything he could do to prevent this from happening to another world then he would do it. No matter what torture Tai-Xiang put him through he was ready to face it. Never again would he stand by helpless while a world was destroyed either like this or like Destiny Islands. Never again would he stand there and watch another innocent like Howler have to admit that his family was dead.

He had been looking for a way to repent of his sins. Well here it was being handed to him and he wasn't going to pass it up.

* * *

Sora took a deep breath as he stared up at the castle before him. The Altar of Naught where Xemnas had spoken to Kingdom Hearts had collapsed during the final battle and was no longer visible from here. Scars and large gouges ran down the side of the large building where the tower had fallen down and into the large pit beneath the castle.

Shinkiro looked up at him. "Apparently a woman by the name of Maleficent was here along with one of her henchmen but she was quickly expelled by the lesser Nobodies who remained behind after the fall of their masters Organization XII," he explained as they headed into Nothing's Call which apparently was the only entrance available to outsiders.

"Speaking of Nobodies..." Sora mumbled as two Dusk's came into view. They appeared to be speaking and turned to face them when he and Shinkiro came closer. "Um... hi," he said weakly as he raised a hand in greeting. Having them on his side was an idea that would take some getting used to. For a moment he expected them to attack, but instead they both bowed to him.

"Have heard word of your arrival Lord Roxas. Looking for the Twilight Dirge?" the one on the left asked in a raspy and heavily accented voice.

Frowning Sora was about to correct them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping in surprise he turned around to see Roxas face smirking back at him.

"What in the...?"

"This is _our_ world. The Nobody's stronghold, so the rules here are a bit different. Besides I fought before the first time you came here didn't we? And Namine helped out Kairi. Same thing now," Roxas said with a nod towards Shinkiro who had his antennae rigid and quivering with interest.

"Besides if you're looking for a book then I guarantee it's in Zexion's room. We weren't allowed to keep books around unless he cleared it first because he said we would 'abuse' them due to our 'stunted appreciation for fine arts'," he added with a roll of his eyes at the memory.

Shinkiro continued to stare at him for a moment before stepping aside, "Please lead the way then. We need to find this journal as soon as possible for our future and yours as well," he hinted and Roxas sniffed at the implication. Since he was a Nobody then technically that meant that Riku was now his new leader as the Dragon of Twilight.

Roxas didn't say anything but merely started walking into the castle. When they got to Crooked Ascension they rode the elevator up to a level Sora hadn't been on before. They got off and walked down a white and gray hallway. Doors lined each side, but they didn't stop at any of them.

It quickly became clear that they weren't the only ones here. Judging from the sound of thunder and crackling electricity Sora had a good idea of who it was. Now that he shared Roxas memories he knew just who it was. The look his Nobody gave him said that he was thinking the same thing.

"Looks like Riku picked up another member without realizing it," Roxas stated as a small smile came to his face. Lighting flashes were coming from one open room along with dozens of angry curses from one very temperamental female.

"What did they do to my room? Oh, just wait until I find those things again I'll fry them to a crisp!"

Sora grimaced as they came close enough to peek around the door frame. Sure enough there she was.

Larxene in all her lightning glory, screaming at a pair of Dusk's who were trying to put her ruined room back together. There wasn't much to it but what was there had been tossed aside and overturned. Closet doors had been thrown open and clothes, mostly black robes and boots, tossed out. Drawers from the dresser were strewn across the room as well.

The female Organization member was clearly furious at the invasion of her privacy.

"I come back from who knows where, for who knows what reason, by someone nobody seems to be able to determine and find this place overrun with these... Dark Shade creatures and Maleficent to boot! Someone is gonna fry like a light bulb for this when I find them, of that you can be sure!" Larxene screeched as a kunai danced between her fingers. Electricity crackled around her body as she paced back and forth. All of a sudden she caught sight of them standing there and her eyes immediately went to Sora and Roxas.

"Peachy. Key boy and the mute. Just what I needed to make my day all bright and fuzzy again," Larxene sneered in disgust as she crossed her arms. The anger dancing in her eyes was enough to scare even Maleficent herself away.

Shinkiro coughed to himself, "Well this should prove to be an interesting venture should it not?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck as Larxene narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. Interesting wasn't exactly a strong enough word for it, but at least they had another set of eyes to help them look for the Twilight Dirge.

* * *

Kazana took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Once again his worlds were flowing with the purity of light. It was crushing to see the beautiful pearl that was Destiny Islands destroyed in such a way, but for the greater good sacrifices must be made. One world dead would save the others from being infected by the dark. However, he must carefully watch the others for signs of decay. An infection must be stopped before it could spread to the heart of the world the way it had with Destiny Islands.

The Dragon of Twilight had to be found before Xavath could deceive him into thinking those of the dark were nothing more than innocent bystanders who had been beset upon by the "evil" light dwellers. Riku didn't understand how serious a matter this was and how dangerous the world's of darkness were. They must be stopped before the poison that was the darkness completely overwhelmed the realm of light.

Currently Polaris was resting. Fighting Riku like that had exhausted her, but as of yet Kazana had been unable to get a full account from her so he didn't know what had happened. There was no reason why she should have failed unless more of his powers had awoken.

All of that could wait until later though. For now it was time to rest and gather his thoughts. It was time to plan his next move, but he would have to look up more information on the Dragon of Twilight before he sent another emissary. There could be no more failures.

* * *

**AN:** Oh good lord! I'm so sorry everyone! I did lose my motivation for this story. This is the last chapter. Its not ending on the best note I know, but its finally here. I don't know when the next installment will be up, although my motivation would be greatly helped by Square Enix finally making Kingdom Hearts 3. Just saying.

Any way add me to author alerts and you'll know when the second installment to this epic eventually does come up. Thank to all of you for reading and being patient with me! Until next time!


End file.
